


Titans Phantom Season Three: Breathing

by rinchanmidnight



Series: Titans Phantom [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 123,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinchanmidnight/pseuds/rinchanmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth. Lies. Deception. All are things Danny's had to deal with. But now he's having to use all three if he plans on staying alive and complete the mission Robin has given him. Can he do this? Or the more pressing question, will the rest of the Titans forgive him and Robin when or if they even succeed?</p>
<p>New enemies surface. Old ones lie in wait. And friendships will be twisted and tested as Danny walks across the chess board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Months

**Time has passed...**

 

_"We're owned by our hearts_

_We're owned by our fears_

_We're owned by the sparks_

_That heal as they tear…"_

_~Unknown_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 1: Five Months

Season Three

Danny awoke once more to the feeling of fully blossomed bruises across his back as he lay on his stomach, glaring with the upmost hatred at the alarm clock. Five-o'one. Classes start at six and already he was groaning from pain. The bed dipped suddenly, a warm body rolled over, and Valarie placed a feather light kiss upon his bare shoulder.

"Morning."

"I would say that back, but it's not even dawn yet."

Valarie chuckled before getting up, moving towards the bathroom, pulling off her nightclothes as she went being mindful of her three cracked ribs. Danny waited patiently till he heard the sounds of running water before he started getting dressed in the all black uniform, save for his white sash around his waist, crossing over his chest.

Opening the bathroom door, the warm condensation swirled around him, easing straining muscles, Valarie's silhouette behind the curtain. The water cut off shortly, and she stepped out in a red fluffy towel before heading into the main room, shutting the door once more as Danny finished brushing his teeth then carefully wrapping his face until only his ice blue eyes remained. The last two things were his reinforced black tabi boots, and he flipped up the black hood over his head before stepping out into the room. Valarie was tugging her wet hair into a ponytail, the red plated armor of her uniform glistening, her new visor only concealing her eyes, sloping gently across high cheekbones.

"Ready to go?" She asked looking towards him, and Danny had to marvel at how ordinary their routine had become. How each of them knew the other so well they no longer needed verbal communication to know where the other was. Striding over to his dresser, he grabbed the green hilted katana and his backpack. Absently, he ran a hand through his crow black hair underneath the hood feeling for the small metal device no greater than a quarter, hidden behind his ear. Phantom sensations filled him as if his body were still asleep. Valarie said nothing to this, far used to his strange behavior since they both found themselves here at the HIVE Academy.

"Ready."

Both teens headed for the door. Sometimes, it was hard being the only two regular humans in this place. If high school was bad, then this place was a nightmare for them. Every super powered teen here wanted a piece of the two normal teens. Of course, it usually ended with those power kids flat on their backs in the battle arena. In fact, the reason Valarie had three broken ribs in the first place was because Mammoth had demanded a rematch. The two of them walked into their first class Chemical Warfare and took their seats. Closer to the front, Danny could see the trio, Mammoth grumbling when he looked back to the duo, Danny leveled them a glare causing both Gizmo and the lummox to squeak while Jinx merely gazed back before turning to face the teacher. A note slid across the desk.

' _What was that about?'_

Danny barely glanced at it before scrawling his answer and sliding it back,  _'Merely saying hello.'_

Beside him, Valarie gave a snort, sending the paper back to him,  _'I can take care of myself, Fenton.'_

The teacher up front was quizzing Kyd Wykkyd, a vampire, while his girlfriend Angel, she literally had white wings, tried to give him the answers. Such original names, but he wasn't one to talk. He got nicknamed Shadow while he was here and god, Danny hoped Jonny 13 didn't try and kill him for that.

' _I know. But I like people to remember you're not the only human they can pick fights with.'_

At this Val gave a snort and Danny couldn't blame her. Because ever since Blood took him personally under his wing most of the students were too afraid to fight him. That and he accidentally put the girl named Bumblebee in the medical wing for a week. The bell rang and they made their way through the hallways towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Students were pushing and pulling while some were in the middle of the hallway blocking the flow of traffic. Once Danny and Valarie had their trays they sat at the corner table in the far back of the room, watching the normal clicks form among the tables.

Valarie let out a snort when the Trio, as Danny fondly dubbed Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo scared off a couple of freshman.

"Hey Danny, look around you, you've got your freshman, J.V. jocks, preps, asian nerds, cool asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabe's, burnouts, sex to the active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet and the worst."

At this Danny carefully hid his laugher behind his hand, stifling it until he met Val's eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So are we the awesome people or the Plastics?"

Valarie took a moment to think about it before digging into her eggs, throwing the bomb across the room into Gizmo's orange juice.

"Definitely the Plastics."

Danny snorted as orange juice went flying causing the little snot to start cussing up a storm.

He looked back to Valarie and smiled, "I'll wear my pink shirt."

"Only on Wednesdays," Val corrected before the two resumed eating while Gizmo tried to burn holes in the back of their heads.

After re-wrapping his mask the two headed for social sciences, which was quote 'unquote' the art of psychological manipulation and warfare. Danny always tried and failed to not roll his eyes at all the class titles. Blood really liked warfare.

* * *

 

At nine o'clock Valarie was heading to field training with the rest of their class while Danny went off to his. By nine-thirty, his muscles burned so badly Danny wondered if he were on fire.

Blood slammed him onto the training mat and Danny felt the nerve cluster near his left hip that had been struck by the bo-staff lock up his entire leg.

"Really Daniel, I expected better you aren't even utilizing the nerve strikes I've taught you," Brother Blood growled in exasperation.

Danny huffed and pulled himself up, and god, sometimes being human really sucked.

"That's because I can't get close enough to you, Sensei," the non-halfa stated, and Danny could feel the sweat trickling down his eyes, his mask damp along with his clothes. Thank god he remembered to pack spares. The elder gentleman with wispy white hair gave a good natured huff before coming into a ready stance, his red and black gear flowing with the movements.

"That's because you're still telegraphing your moves with your feet and not trying to redirect my momentum now, again."

It were times like these when Blood was actually training him and not beating him to the ground that Danny almost forgot he was supposed to…Danny stopped that line of thought and charged making sure his muscles didn't try and get ahead of his mind.

When eleven-thirty came around Danny was finished with showering, walking through the twisting metal hallways painted in yellow and black waiting for Valarie to get out of class. The bell rang at eleven-forty-five, and she came out of advanced trig class. Her thick black hair was now pulled into a bun, a fresh bruise on her cheek. Without thinking he was brushing a loose strand of hair away to get a better look at it, his gloved palms feathering across the tiny hair on her skin. Val took his hand and sighed.

"I'm fine. Kyd Vamp got in a lucky shot. I decked him for trying to fang me," she said this as Angel, the dude's girlfriend, strode by, gave a humph, before flouncing away. The teens all around them walking by undoubtedly started new rumors about their 'love life.'

"So how was training?" Valarie asked while they walked down the hallway towards lunch.

"Fine, Blood says I'm about done with the hand to hand, and he's about to start re-fining my sword skills," he said this as a group of girls strode by before turning away, giggling and running off, leaving Danny extremely confused.

"Um…what was that about?"

"Apparently, I like chains and you're the screamer," she answered snickering while Danny felt his pale skin burn under the mask.

"Why do people always assume the quiet ones are screamers?" he mumbled while Val shrugged.

"Don't know, why do they assume we've even had kinky sex, or any sex for that matter?"

It was then Danny remembered just how compromising this was for Valarie, and he felt guilt clench his stomach. And all because she was female.

"I'm sorry. I forget what the girls say about you."

Valarie's mouth thinned but when she looked up to him, Danny could see how grateful she was that he even cared.

"It's alright. But you know, if I'm a whore you are too."

"No way, since I'm a guy I get a free pass as being a player with charisma."

To this he received a solid punch to his arm before the two broke off to go get what they wanted for lunch. Watching Valarie walk away, her head held high in the confidence and grace she always projected made his stomach flip. The two of them choosing to room together originally hadn't even been about their feelings. It was solely based on survival.

Neither Danny nor Valarie were safe from their roommates or the hazing that went with trying to fit in. So Danny had done the only thing he could think of, he went to Blood and requested a room change. It wasn't like there were policies in place preventing both genders from rooming together, it just didn't happen. Even the teens who proclaimed they were dating didn't do it.

So the scandals that followed were bordering on legendary. And sure, being so close to Valarie had rekindled all the emotions he so readily felt for her. But it's not like he could trust her. Except… right now, he was only human. Danny felt his heart hammer at this thought and felt only warmth, no sliver of pressure from his ice core.

Absently, he ran a hand through crow black locks, one finger brushing metal and a thrum of power surged through him. Making his blood sing as if he were in a fight. Picking up his tray, Danny pulled the black hood further over his head before taking a seat across Valarie, his back facing away from the other students. He took a breath and lowered the mask.

* * *

 

At two-thirty Brother Blood or Professor Blood at the moment, when he was teaching, was writing down another formula for the semester project their class was working on in his Doomsday Class. The only class that didn't have the title warfare in front of it.

Finally three forty-five was combat practice, the last class of the day. And the one time Danny could fight alongside Valarie. Today however, the students gathered to watch Billy Numerous, See-More and Angel brave the top training course as the group attempted to cross the finish line. Both Valarie and Danny sat back and relaxed along with the other students.

"You know that paper isn't due till Midnight Val, you can relax a little." Danny stated rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension. Valarie snorted and kept typing.

"Not all of us can create a paper by solely writing the conclusion, Danny," she snapped back glancing up to those ice blue eyes.

"It's called reverse writing, Val, you really should try it sometime."

"I think I need to be dropped on my head a couple of times before that'll work."

To this Danny flushed so badly even Valarie could see it. She burst out laughing.

"That happened two times, Val, and need I remind you Dash was involved."

" _Red, Shadow!_ Since the two of you seem so at ease, why don't you put your muscles to the test!" Professor Grimes shouted, his uni-brow bristling and both teens groaned before jumping into the arena and set to work.

Later when Danny was typing up the final paragraph on the dark purple couch in their room, he heard Valarie cuss and looked over to see her fuming mad on the bed, her face livid.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting up, moving to sit beside her.

"I just tried submitting my paper and my whole computer crashed!" she yelled, her fists clenching the bed sheets nearly tearing them.

"Don't you have a flash drive?"

"That snot nosed brat stole it two days ago."

Danny growled, "Then three guesses who messed with your computer while we were occupied."

Valarie let out a pained sound and flopped back on the mattress before looking to the clock and groaning.

"Eleven-thirty, if I don't submit my paper I can kiss this scholarship goodbye and you know Professor Chrome doesn't accept any excuses."

Danny winced knowing this to be true. Looking back to her computer then her forlorn face steeled his nerves. Setting aside this school's morals and intentions, this place was the only thing that had pulled Valarie back from the brink. Especially after Phantom…after _he_ had broken three of Val's ribs and caused severe damage to her leg when she'd already broken it hunting him.

"Val, I think I can try something."

Valarie gave him a sharp look before sitting up.

"What? It's dead as the desert."

Carefully unwrapping his left arm, Danny revealed the small electronic chip imbedded in his arm. One of the many things Valarie had questioned him about to which he never answered. Now she watched fascinated as the wires moved underneath his pale skin before retracting altogether. Danny gave a small sigh and placed his palm on the laptop before giving her a sheepish grin.

"Just, don't freak out okay?"

Valarie met his eyes and nodded.

Her best friend turned his eyes back on the computer and blue electricity began to spark. The computer gave a soft hum before the restart page appeared and the computer turned on. Valarie gave one of her most girlest squeals, which she would vehemently deny later, before wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and pulling him into a kiss that tasted faintly of electricity.

When Valarie pulled away, she was happy to note that Danny was redder than a tomato.

"I…you're welcome?"

He questioned, and the romantic inside Valarie couldn't help but laugh at how cute her friend's reactions were.

"Thank you. Danny, why didn't you tell me you're a meta-human? How long have you been able to do that and oh my gosh, you're just like that kid in Dakota, Static Shock, I think is what he calls himself!"

Danny chuckled before relaxing. "Careful, Valarie, your inner fangirl is showing. And um…a couple of months and because I didn't want anyone to know."

To this Valarie rolled her eyes in fondness. "You are so strange, Fenton."

"Yeah, uh, Valarie. Not to be ungrateful for all this attention, but shouldn't we submit our papers now?" he said, his ice blue eyes drifting over to the clock which now read eleven-fifty.

"Oh, crap. We should."

Two submissions later, along with promises of retribution against Gizmo, Danny had to admit that today was a better day. Getting up, Danny popped his back and headed for the shower while Valarie assumed a lotus pose and both began their nightly rituals. When he was done, Danny stepped out of the bathroom in his night pants carefully toweling his hair, making sure the empathic device was still concealed by his jet black hair.

Valarie was already in bed, her breaths already deep and languid. On the dresser L.I.S.A. sat and carefully Danny placed the device back on his wrist. Feeling the wires sink below, strings of code following before the sensation of charged air lifted. It was only then did the non-halfa lie down, immediately scooting closer to Val and the warmth radiating off her. He may only be human now but his temperature was lower than average. One of the reasons they ended up sleeping together, that, and with only one bed in the room it gave them extra space. Of course try explaining that to hormonally frustrated students and see how well that pans out.

Closing his eyes, Danny remembered laughing at how Valarie said it didn't matter. That comparing the Red Huntress and Shadow to any of the students here was like comparing Superman to the Box Ghost. Danny had ended up nearly passing out, he had been laughing so hard. Still, as Danny felt Valarie roll over, her arm falling across his back as she unconsciously dragged her head to rest in between his shoulders, effectively making him a pillow…again, the teen knew that while they truly were mature in every sense of the word, they were also broken in every sense as well. And both of them had all the scars to prove it.

* * *

 

Danny struck a nerve cluster that sent Billy Numerous to the ground quicker than a stone, before whirling around, drawing the Dragon's Gale, deflecting the purple magic with ease as Jinx danced just outside striking distance. She was the last one left of the group in the arena in the gym. Other students outside the ring chanting both of them on. Jinx smiled, her cat eyes dancing, her normally styled hair pulled in a high ponytail, sweat running down her face.

She smirked doing cartwheels, "I will get that mask off one way or another."

Three more strikes of magic into the ground, and Danny let out a snort, jumping up to balance precariously on the high bar. It was something all the students tried to do when he decided to train in the gym, to get his mask off. The only part of his uniform that remained no matter where Danny went along with his sword but whatever, details. Apparently this was some manga joke or another that he didn't know about. Danny flipped out of the way as the high bars were destroyed, the ties of his mask falling across his black tank top.

"Whatever, Jinx, I'd like to see you try without cheating."

The girl gave a howl of protest before surging forward engaging in hand to hand her movements swifter than a snake. Danny moved around her, Jinx felt her fingers curl around Shadow's mask, the material smooth, when suddenly she was on the mat. The magic she'd laid beforehand caving underneath her feet. Jinx felt her face heat as she realized Shadow had used her own trap against her. Letting out a growl of frustration Jinx sat up, jumping slightly when a bandaged hand was extended to her. Meeting Shadows eyes she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, those twin pools sparkling in approval.

"Good fight, better than the four country hicks with only two brain cells."

Somewhere Billy screamed, and Jinx couldn't help but laugh. She might not know Shadow very well but he did have a decent sense of humor.

"Thanks," Jinx then turned to the crowd, placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "So which one of you thinks you can take the reigning champ and de-mask him?"

To this hands and voices rose in shouts but before Jinx could pick, Brother Blood's voice froze all the teens in place.

"No one will. Shadow, come with me."

Danny looked to Jinx in a silent apology before taking a running start, leaping up onto the second level following the Headmaster out, the students watching him go.

Brother Blood swept silently through the hallways never once speaking to Danny. It had the teen's nerves on end, for normally the man always had something to say. They entered the smaller training arena, and Danny felt fear begin to prick his senses.

"Sword on the table," Blood instructed as he swept off his long white robe revealing his red armor underneath, Danny did as instructed. Coming back he stood before his teacher, both bowed and the next thing Danny knew, he was being attacked so fast the non-halfa didn't know what to do.

"Focus on using my energy against me."

Blood's eyes were hard, and Danny leapt out of the way from a nerve strike that would have stopped his heart.

"I…can't…"

The Headmaster's eyes were furious, and the next instant Danny was blown back with red telekinetic energy.

"Really?" To punctuate this statement Blood redirected Danny's momentum to the mat, and he rolled out of the way barely avoiding a foot to his stomach.

Danny had no idea what was going on. Blood never attacked him like this. It was when the two clawed fingertips drew blood from his throat that he realized Blood was trying to kill him. In a sweeping motion, Danny had Blood's legs out from underneath him, the Headmaster in mid air corrected his position. But it was with great surprise when Blood realized that was exactly what his pupil had wanted. For Danny tumbled underneath him, springing up and vaulting to the other side of the room. When Blood turned his palms and eyes red, he was met with blade so sharp it could sever his neck armor with ease, resting right against his artery. Blood could hear Danny's breaths coming in pants as his form trembled in fear. The blade however remained perfectly steady, those blue eyes hard.

"What was that about, sensei?" Danny snarled, and Blood relaxed his posture allowing the teen to know he wouldn't attack.

"It has come to my attention, Daniel, that you are in fact a meta-human like myself with an extraordinary gift."

Slowly, Danny lowered his sword, then the black mask revealing his annoyed expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blood sighed in exasperation, "Really Daniel, I expected you of all people would understand the importance of utilizing every skill one has in the midst of battle. It had been my hope that when presented with a situation where your life truly hung in the balance you would end it with decisiveness."

The Headmaster watched as his pupil's eyes widened in understanding before dropping down in shame, his hand gripping the Dragon's Gale. Blood's eyes softened, and he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "A decision you made, in choosing to wield your sword instead."

Danny's eyes snapped up, and Blood felt his heart warm at seeing his student react towards his praise before he reminded himself of why he'd instigated this lesson in the first place.

"However, I will not allow my top student to train only half of his abilities, you will start refining you Lightening ability."

With this, Danny frowned and glared at Blood, "I can't. My meta power has the potential to stop my heart. It's not like your psychic abilities."

Blood nodded before his eyes went red and in a second so were Danny's, "I know my pupil, the risk is great but the potential is greater. You will learn to master this ability through my teachings. Understood?" He asked.

Danny blinked his eyes changing back, with no hesitation he undid the bandages on his left wrist and Blood watched as the teen carefully removed the wire chip before handing it over. Blood took it and smiled.

"I understand," Danny answered.

"Good," Blood took the device in his palm and crushed it. "We'll resume training tomorrow."

Danny made sure Blood was far away before he collapsed on the ground, shaking off the mental imprint left in his mind. Once Danny was sure he was free did anger boil up in him at the fact that Valarie had promised. Getting up he stormed angrily to their room, Val modifying her hunter suit at her work desk.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"What's up? Val, I asked you not to tell anyone about my power and the next thing you do is go and tell the Headmaster about it? What the hell, I know you want to protect me and everything but that's crossing a line!"

Valarie, who had been sitting there in shock, stood up and glared her face chagrined.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny, but I didn't tell Blood anything about you or your meta powers! How could you even think that about me?" she screamed, and Danny felt his emotions boil over.

"Oh, I don't know the fact that you're the only person who knows about me. How about that?" he snapped when Valarie slammed her fist on the desk, silence filling the room. When she looked at him again Danny felt his heart wrench from the tears gathering along the corners of those hazel gold eyes, her black hair fanning her face.

"Danny, I may not like you being here. I certainly don't agree with you choosing this life but I would never betray you. I didn't tell Brother Blood anything."

The non-halfa felt indignation flare up in him. "Oh, so I can't choose this path but you can? No hypocrisy there, Val. You weren't the only one hurt by the Titans," he snapped, and Valarie became rigid. Everything closing off, making it impossible for Danny to read and he cursed at his stupidity as he watched Val grab her backpack and storm angrily out of the room.

The door closing seemed to bring everything home, and Danny found himself sinking down onto the bed, his emotions drained.

"Damnit, if Val doesn't remember then that means Blood can alter perception and memories."

The thought of him begin able to alter his own made Danny tremble in fear, but he resolutely pushed that doubt aside. If he began going down that path it would only make things easier for Blood. Still Danny had brought up an old argument without meaning too and now Valarie was pissed and he was left feeling like the bad guy. Curse Val's sense of justice. Danny tried not to laugh at the philosophical arguments that thought implied.

* * *

 

One month later, Danny found himself in the arena, Blood monitoring the obstacle course as he tried to focus on maintaining the flow of lightening through his sword while dodging six massive robots. It was as he released his forth lightning bolt that pain seared his senses. Only it wasn't coming from him, the device behind his ear causing explosions of lights to flash behind his eyes. A robot landed a solid punch and the last thing Danny knew was darkness. He awoke hours later in the medical wing. Every muscle locked in pain, a doctor speaking in hushed tones to his mentor. When Blood saw him, he approached, placing a comforting hand on Danny's head, the one place that didn't hurt.

"Well, it seems we now know your limit. Although I must say I'm very proud of you."

Danny lifted one eyebrow before his eyes started throbbing, Blood though understood his question.

"Your power knocked out our power grid for an hour but the doctors did notice something strange, when your power fluctuated it came out of nowhere. Your heart had been steady so why?"

As he said this, Danny felt those fingers brush behind his ear and graze the device. Fear. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything and Blood saw all of this. His eyes went red, and Danny tried not to scream when he felt a voice fill his head. His body arching in pain.

"Tell me what this device does, Daniel."

Danny heard Blood's physical and mental voice pound blades in him, and he needed to answer, to tell the truth.

"Empathic device."

Instantly Blood's eyes lost their red hue and Danny felt his body fall back against the bed, every nerve roaring and if Danny had the strength, he'd be screaming till his throat was bloody. Gasping for breath he met Blood's face. The man was curious but at the moment concern outweighed answers. When Blood left, Danny tried to ignore how relieved he was before sleep claimed him with the nightmares filling his soul in dread.

Valarie was asleep when Danny awoke, her head lying on the bed, long black hair spilling onto his hand. Gently, he threaded his fingers through it, savoring the course softness. Valarie's eyes fluttered.

"Danny? Oh, thank god you're alright."

A chuckle passed his lips and Val frowned, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, how's classes been?"

Valarie shrugged, "Fine. Brother Blood's about to unveil our class project for the semester and now I know why I was being given so much trig work and you were stuck with all that chemistry."

"Don't tell me…a hydrolysis reaction canon? Energy efficient and yet deadly."

Val chuckled but shook her head, "Na, something to do with ions. That's all I got before Gizmo got a little to curious and I was forced to start playing Mega Monkeys to distract him. Don't know why you'd ask for that information anyways."

Danny groaned before sitting up, moving so Valarie could join him while he gathered his thoughts.

"Val, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you'd never do anything like that."

Hesitantly, he looked up from their intertwined hands to see Valarie's surprised expression before she smiled.

"Thanks Danny, and I'm sorry for not wanting you here. Sometimes I forget how powerful you are and what you've been through."

To this Danny had to laugh at the irony before he gave a light peck on her cheek and stood up, muscles groaning but otherwise he'd live.

"You know, we really know how to make each other miserable."

Valarie stood as well and wrapped her arm in his while they walked through quiet hallways back to their room. It was only when Valarie was asleep did Danny open his laptop, take a photo, attach the file and send it on its way.

Closing his eyes, Danny knew the hardest part of his five month mission was about to begin. The next day at school there was a new student who went by the name of Victor Stone.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	2. Sneaking Into School

**Now the game is set...**

 

" _The blood-dimmed tide is loosed,_

_and everywhere the ceremony_

_of innocence is drowned…"_

_~Yeats_  

Titans Phantom

Chapter 2: Sneaking into School

Jinx was draped in jewels from the bank vault, examining them while Mammoth tried to lift a palette of gold. Gizmo, who had been made team leader, was flying around carrying a bag of money.

"Move it snub crunchers, we're running out of time."

Mammoth gave one more grunt before he gave up and glared at his two teammates.

"I could use a hand here," he snapped.

"How about a foot," Cyborg interjected, his boot sending the teen crashing into the far wall. The Trio gasped, looking to the entrance where the six Teen Titans stood.

Robin pulled out his bow staff, "Titans, go!"

Jinx dropped her jewels as she raced towards Raven and Phantom sending a brigade of purple magic their way. Both dancing around it as the ceiling started crumbling.

Cyborg let loose his sonic cannon at Mammoth. "Three raids in one week, man this is seriously getting old," he growled before trading places with Robin.

"The HIVE Academy's new leader must be up to something," the boy wonder said when Jinx twirled in front of him, destroying two of the bank vaults columns as she grinned her cat grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted as a star-bolt slammed into her back. Starfire landed behind her, eyes electric green.

"Yes we would," she snarled both girls engaging in battle. Up on the second level Gizmo was piling gems into his satchel when lama spit slammed into the side of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled looking over to the green changeling before Beastboy changed into a raptor and the kid screamed higher than a prepubescent teen. Beastboy charged, his teeth about to reach Gizmo's power pack when someone crashed through the wall and nailed him in the stomach.

Groaning, Phantom sat up to the now human changeling and smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Mammoth the lummox sure packs a punch." 

On the ground level, Mammoth was grinning at his handy work when Cyborg slammed into him for retribution. That is, until Gizmo pressed a button and he was stuck to the ceiling by a gigantic magnet.

"Oh, you did not just do what I think you did?!" Cy screamed fuming mad.

"Check it out, the world's dumbest magnet!" Gizmo screeched while Phantom flew up to the mechanical teen to free him. When Jinx was blasted back by Raven, Gizmo suddenly knew it was time to go. As they headed for the vault exit, Robin threw a black tracer, sticking it to the back of Jinx's dress as they dodged her magic. Once they were gone and Danny had successfully freed his friend, Cyborg stomped forward like an angry bull.

"Yo, no one pulls a science fair on me and gets away with it!"

"It's okay Cyborg," Robin answered, helping Starfire up.

"We'll see them again. Sooner than they think," Cyborg couldn't help but smirk when his friend held up his communicator, a little red light flashing across the grid. Back at the Tower the HIVE emblem blazed on the city map.

Beastboy grinned. "Tracking device, very sneaky. Looks like the HIVE's secret headquarters isn't so secret anymore."

"So what are we waiting for?" Raven asked looking to Robin.

"We need to know what they're planning first," he stated as Phantom turned to look at Raven.

"Otherwise we could walk right into a trap."

At this Beastboy gasped and leapt into action. "Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise." To this he started changing into animals causing Starfire to giggle and Danny to roll his eyes while Raven glared at the green mongoose.

"Yeah, because you'll really blend in."

Robin shook his head, "Sorry Beastboy, I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise."

Beastboy changed back and glared. "What? Oh come on, what're you going to do? Dress Danny up as a ninja or send Cyborg there looking like a washing machine?" BB snapped taping Cyborg, who had been standing there silently, in the chest. He fell over with a clunk scaring the changeling into a chameleon who latched on to Phantom's white glove. The real Cyborg strode in with a smug smile.

"That isn't me. It's my fully robotic replacement. Not nearly as charming but he can bench press a bus," Cy stated while his five friends ogled the now standing machine. However when Star tapped his head the robot promptly yelled boo-ya before it popped off causing all the teens to scream. Leaving the real Cyborg horribly flustered.

"He still has a few bugs to work out."

Beastboy pointedly crossed his arms and tried to keep the whine out of his voice.

"No fair, I may be all-green but he's half-metal! How come he gets to go?"

"Because I have a new toy," Cyborg sang enjoying annoying the little grass stain.

Placing two simple rings with a round opal stone in the center on either hand, Cyborg brought his fists together and in a flash of light the team was looking at a normal guy in gym clothes.

"A holographic generator!" Starfire exclaimed her eyes sparkling in approval.

"Dude, you look…" Beastboy started,

"Unplugged," Raven finished smiling.

"Nice work. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just normal," Robin stated causing Cyborg to stare at his two dark hands in surprise. "Thanks."

Later when Cyborg was alone in his room, he found gazing at the glowing device behind him easier than looking at his reflection in the mirror dancing outside his peripheral vision. Someone knocked and Cy took a breath.

"It's open," he called.

The doors slid apart and both Robin and Phantom stepped into the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked in all seriousness. "Going to this school, using your civilian name."

Cyborg turned to face them and had to remind himself that the skin he was seeing wasn't real.

"Yeah man, Danny needs to be extracted anyways, not to mention the red flag he sent us."

"So how am I getting into school?" Cyborg asked. He nearly jumped when Rob appeared from the shadows by his computer console on the other side of the room.

"Man, I hate when you do that."

Robin decided to ignore that.

"The last files Danny sent were the blueprints of the entire HIVE facility with the entire security detail. I've managed to locate a back door in the system so you can get in through an access tunnel on the north side without being detected. After that, you're on your own. You'll need to find out Blood's plan, and locate Danny without endangering your lives further. The longer you stay the riskier it gets."

To this Cyborg turned to look at the full ghost next to him, "How is he?"

Both teens watched as Phantom brushed the silver device behind his left ear.

"Anxious. Blood knows something's up but that's all I'm getting. When can I remove the empathic device?" Danny asked looking to Robin who was gazing at the glowing blue and green ecto-dream catcher.

"Not until Cyborg locates your human half and determines if it's safe. We can't risk you two being drawn back together to early and tip Blood off."

"He's already tipped off man," Cyborg stated stepping forward. "I modified the Dream Catcher to split Danny's Human-half from his Ghost-half without splitting their personalities.

To the side Phantom snorted. "Thanks for that by the way. Otherwise for the last five months you guys would have had to deal with me wearing a bed sheet."

Cy smiled, "No problem man. But in order to achieve this I created the empathic devices." On the massive computer screen Cyborg pulled up the design schematic, breaking it apart.

"Each ear piece links to their synoptic nerves and links up their entire nervous systems. Effectively allowing both human and ghost to feel the other's emotions and physical duress with a simple touch while allowing Phantom to co-exist here on our plane without needing to replenish his ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone."

Danny hovered forward, "And the devices prevent me from unconsciously being drawn back to my point of origin if one or both are removed, right? Like the first time I was separated from my human-half before my parents found me down in the lab."

"Yeah," Cy agreed.

"I understand this, Cyborg. I helped program the devices," Robin stated stepping forward his cape clinging to the shadows. "What's your point?"

"My point is, "Cyborg answered, turning to face the computer banks pulling up the latest scans of the halfa's Nero pathways. "Fenton and Phantom might be more linked than we originally thought. Human Danny's scans show a higher electrical flow conclusive to when he uses his lightening power. And here, see this spike; it aligns perfectly to the time when our Danny collapsed in the training room, your ice core suddenly starting to de-stabilize from unknown causes."

Both Robin's and Phantom's eyes went wide.

"You're saying," Danny said looking up into Cyborg's human face. "That Blood somehow found out about my meta power and is making me use it?"

"Not only that. I did a scan, around the time you collapsed there was a massive electrical spike on the circuit grid that killed power to an entire city area. The same area where HIVE Academy is. Whatever happened to Human Danny afterwards is big enough to warrant suspicion."

"The fear I felt afterwards," Phantom trailed off his hand unconsciously coming to rest on the device.

Cyborg nodded his head, "That's what I'm saying man. Blood's already suspicious and leaving Danny venerable without his powers is a bad idea Rob. That's why I think Phantom should take off his device."

"No," Robin stated moving from where he'd been leaning against the wall.

"Even if Blood suspects something re-joining Danny may make things worse. Especially if he monitors the Titans through the media. Danny can't maintain a clone that long or that far away. Right now, separation is Danny's best weapon."

To this Phantom smiled and gently nudged Cyborg out of his shock before he could start arguing with their spiky haired leader.

"Besides Cyborg, I can take care of myself. And I'm not sensing anything too distressing so I'll be fine, you'll head out in an hour anyways. So take the time to get to know yourself again, Vic."

Cyborg jumped at Danny's use of his name and for the first time he noticed how human he looked again. Quietly, Danny and Robin left, one walking the other floating.

"So, how are we going to explain this to the others?" Danny asked watching how his friend grimaced.

"I don't know yet. But the mission is hardly over yet and Cyborg's right, the longer you two stay apart the riskier it gets. I've already had to adjust your ear piece three times to prevent you from joining and it's only going to get more dangerous," Robin explained trailing off, and Danny could see how much his friend was beating himself up with worry, so he quickly messed up the teens hair. Robin gave a yell and tore through the Tower, determined to make the ghost pay.

* * *

 

After Danny and Robin left, Cyborg looked into the full body mirror by his weights and saw Victor stone— star athlete— with two normal eyes and dark brown skin covering well defined muscles. It made him feel giddy to be looking at himself again. Pretty soon he was making faces and muscle poses that would have many a girl swooning. 

"Ah, yeah man, somebody's been working out!" he added two arm-flexes before he turned to his door and realized Starfire was standing there. His stomach got lost somewhere in the ground from embarrassment and he felt a blush heat across his skin.

"Whoa! He Star, I didn't…how long have you been standing there?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a habit he'd picked up from Danny.

"Forgive me, your door was open," she answered. Which was the nice what of saying she'd been standing there since the beginning, and it made Cy's heart drop out in shock till he remembered who she was and shrugged.

"Ah, it's cool. Just checking out the old unimproved me. I've forgotten what it was like to have real hands. Well, almost real," he amended, flexing them while looking at the two rings. Starfire walked up, gazed down for a moment before meeting his eyes sadly.

"They are most convincing. However, my preference is for the original."

Cyborg couldn't stop the decrepit laugh that escaped before he turned to face the man in the mirror.

"This is the original, Star," he answered, feeling her place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She was about to say something when Robin interrupted from where he stood at the entrance.

"Cyborg, it's time."

Cy gave one last look at the Tamaranian before he followed Robin out.

* * *

 

It was lunch time when Cyborg entered the school and he groaned a little at being handed some questionable mashed potatoes on his tray. Turning, he scanned the room for any sign of Danny. He wasn't here and Cy had to squish his growing fear back down as he anxiously tried to pick a table.

"Okay play it cool and…" Cy trailed off when he realized all the students were staring at him. Cyborg quickly took a whiff of his lunch tray and smiled. 

"Sloppy Joes, just like the mad scientist who created me used to make," he nearly sweat dropped in relief when everyone went back to ignoring him. Taking a seat at the empty table, Cyborg hoped Danny would hurry up and show his ninja self. He was about to take a bite when three shadows loomed up behind him.

"You're in my seat," Mammoth growled from where he glowered down at him.

Cyborg really hated his luck. Gizmo floated next to him, sneering. "Hey newbie, this is our table. What do you think you're doing here?" he asked while Jinx slunk so close Cy could smell her rosemary perfume.

"He looks familiar, did you go to Dark Wave Prep?" she questioned and Cyborg had no idea what to say.

"What's your name, punk?"

"Probably something stupid, let me guess Snot Man? No wait, Captain Nose Picker!" Gizmo exclaimed laughing.

"Do you even have any powers?" Jinx asked her nose scrunching up in disgust at the thought if he said no. When Mammoth reached out and snagged his sandwich.

"I'm hungry." He at the entire thing in one bite. "Get lost."

Gizmo sniffed haughtily and threw a flat disk underneath Cy's chair. "Yeah scum, take a hike." The mini landmine went off and Cyborg screamed as he was flung across the room. The entire cafeteria burst into ruckus laughter, and Cyborg felt anger burn in him, growling he slammed his fists together turning him into a statue of rock the gods would have been proud of, in a flash of light. Before the Trio could even blink, Cyborg swung his fist and their entire table broke. The wave of power reaching all the way to the far wall. At their dumbfounded expressions he smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"My name is Stone, and it looks like you need to find a new table."

Gizmo chuckled nervously while Mammoth whistled low.

"Not bad."

Jinx merely shrugged.

It was as Cyborg was turning to leave did he see two students sitting a few tables back. The young woman in Red, Cyborg immediately recognized as Valarie. She looked up from her food and whispered something to the teen across from her dressed in all black. Cyborg watched as the boy's back straightened slightly before the teen lowered his hood and turned, revealing messy black bangs covering a pair of very familiar ice blue eyes. And even though the mask covered half the teen's face, Cyborg knew Danny was smiling. Unconsciously, he took a step towards them when a slim arm wrapped around his.

"I don't think so big guy, you don't want to hang out with them," Jinx stated, smiling.

"And why not?" Cy asked shedding his Stone appearance, surprised when he saw Jinx blush while looking up at his normal face.

Gizmo snorted, "Because those two are the teacher's pets. Shadow especially."

As they left the lunch room, Cyborg raised an eyebrow, the silver band around his forehead following.

"Shadow?"

Mammoth growled, "Don't know his real name. Kid hardly speaks and besides, the girl's way tougher."

Jinx giggled, "That's because you've never fought Shadow and trust me, he's good."

"He's still a no good barf brain who uses his sword for everything," Gizmo sniffed and both Jinx and Mammoth burst out laughing.

"You're just upset because he used it to slice your weapons pack open for messing with his girlfriend Red." Jinx answered and Cyborg reeled from this information. Danny had a girlfriend? And it was Valarie?!

"Anyways, Stone, let's see how you do in combat practice."

Cyborg felt his stomach clinch up in nervousness again. The arena was massive, tall and completely done like a bee-hive. And Cyborg tried to ignore the students sitting in the stands watching. A bell rang and the honey comb tile they were standing on began to rise. Cyborg put his hands together and became Stone while the Trio turned serious. The finish line rose on the opposite side of the room.

"Gamma maneuver," Jinx suddenly called before leaping into action along with Gizmo.

"Wait, I don't know that!" Cyborg called, panicking as Mammoth shoved him aside.

"Then get out of the way," he answered dropping down and taking off. The big guy was all ready out of range when the robots appeared. Cyborg let out a frustrated growl and tried to ignore Gizmo's and Mammoth's taunting laughs before Jinx said something about the Headmaster watching. He promptly stopped listening when the three became pitifully trapped by some mechanical tentacle arms. With one final push, Cyborg threw off the robots and cracked his disguised knuckles and took off at a dead run.

Easily stomping on the tentacles aimed at him, flipping up and over the HIVE Trio in a acrobatic move Rob had taught him. Cyborg looked back in time to see plasma guns charging to fire at them. Thinking fast, he ripped off two floor panels, spun to gain momentum before sending them hurtling through the air. Cutting not only the restraints on the teens but destroying the guns as well. Still struggling, Cyborg helped disentangle them, helping Jinx up last, he gave her a brief smile before Gizmo pointed straight ahead.

"We gotta cross the finish line." All four took off and when the bell rang again, Stone depowered and smirked proudly at the team.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Zip it, grapple grain!" Gizmo hissed.

"You, Stone!" Brother Blood called coming up to them on a floating panel, his expression less than amused. "Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making some of my top students look like amateur pick pockets. You must think you're very clever. But you're not clever," Blood stated while Cyborg tried not to flinch and Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth all had their jaws dropping in shock and fear till Brother Blood smiled and clapped him on the shoulder

"You're brilliant. Well done, Mr. Stone, well done."

Cyborg let out the breath he'd been holding and felt his heart restart.

"I see a bright future here for you at HIVE Academy."

"Hey, thanks. Great school you've got here, Professor Blood."

Brother Blood gave a small smile before remembering the three other students standing in the corner. He rounded on the Trio who were already cowering in fear.

"And as for you three, failure will not be tolerated. You were already sent back after graduating once. Fail me again and I'll have you sent to your doom! Do I make myself clear?" he asked, and Cyborg nearly gasped when he saw their eyes go red before bowing in complacence. Now he knew why Robin had sent Danny ahead of him. And Cyborg watched almost in a daze as Blood turned to the other students and spoke on unveiling their class project. Cyborg stood in silence as the teens all chanted their Headmasters name. As the students were filing out, Blood motioned for Cyborg to follow.

"I've been looking for another student to train alongside my newest protégé. And I do believe Mr. Stone, your powers and quick thinking will compliment his nicely."

"Uh, thanks Professor."

Blood gave a small nod before opening the teal door, revealing a smaller training room. A lone figure sitting in the lotus pose, katana resting next to him. Upon entering, Danny stood, silently moving to stand beside Brother Blood and Cyborg tried not to shiver at how creepy that was.

"Stone, meet Danny or as he is known in these hallways, Shadow."

Danny extended his hand for Cy to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you, Stone."

Cyborg flushed from trying not to laugh at how formal Danny sounded and he could see annoyance flash in those eyes as he reached out and shook his hand.

 "Uh, thanks but you can call me Vic."

Danny gave a nod and turned to Blood, awaiting instructions.

"Stone, I'd like you to follow Daniel's schedule. He'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have. Classes start at six a.m. sharp. Have a nice night," Blood said before leaving. When Cyborg was sure the man was gone he turned to Danny and yanked him into a hug.

"It's good to see you, man."

Danny gave an 'ack' noise before he pulled away and lowered his mask. His whole face lighting up in a smile.

"Thanks. I'm surprised Blood likes you so much."

"I'm a likable guy. Speaking of, you're not…" he trailed off with some vague hand motions, and Danny cocked his head to the side before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, no, I'm not under Blood's mind control. I can hear his voice in my head, but I can take care of myself."

Cyborg let out a sigh of relief.

"So what's this whole class project hype about?"

"Don't know. Blood's keeping it under lock and key, and he doesn't exactly trust me at the moment. He found out about my empathic device."

Cyborg felt his heart hammer in panic. "And?"

Danny shrugged, "I said it was helping me stay alive which isn't a lie. It's the truth but…"

"Not the absolute truth either," Cy finished, smiling proudly at his friend.

Danny nodded, "Blood can't read thoughts but he can sense when he's being lied to through the mind's inability to lie to itself."

"So instead you've been giving facts and weaving them together to form _a_ truth just not _the_ truth, easy enough to fool him."

"Yep. Technically, if I lose this device, I die."

Cyborg shook his head, "Man, even in your head you've got a silver tongue. I'll contact Robin and figure out what this class project is. You focus on maintaining your cover. And are you really dating Valarie?"

He asked as they walked down the hall, Danny pulling up his mask.

"It's complicated, she also asked me to the Sadie Hawkin's dance in two days. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow," Danny said turning and walking down the hall. Cyborg waited till the place was empty before he contacted the Tower. Robin jumping on screen, his voice filtering in.

"I don't think Cyborg would appreciate…"

"Appreciate what? The fact that he's already the top butt kicker in his class," he stated choosing to ignore Beastboy yanking a big green hat and putrid yellow scarf off his robotic replacement.

"Your infiltration is successful, yes?" Starfire asked.

"You bet. Had a couple of close calls though…uh, Shadow's fine, Blood's keeping a close eye on him though."

On screen Phantom visibly relaxed from where he stood next to Robin while Star, Raven and Beastboy gave each other curious looks.

"What have you learned?" Robin asked, and Cy started walking down the hall, mindful that his forearm was exposed.

"They're working on some kind of class project. Sounds heavy but no details yet."

"We'll find out and get out," Robin ordered.

"Got it. Stone out." Cyborg had fully reactivated his holographic generator when Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx appeared down the hallway.

"Well what do you know, it's the Headmaster's new scrumbuffin' pet."

Cyborg backed away before Jinx stepped forward. "Get him. And don't bother trying to run."

"You won't get far," Mammoth commented, "The whole schools in on it."

"In on what?" Cy asked warily.

"What do you think pifred brains? You're initiation." At this, mechanical arms held out a unicycle and a pink frilly dress.

Cyborg gave a startled laugh. "That's it?"

Mammoth smirked, "Don't laugh. You have to eat the unicycle."

That was unexpected.

* * *

 

The next day, Cyborg stepped out of his room to see Danny and Jinx in a glaring contest. When they noticed him, Jinx promptly blushed and Cyborg knew Danny wasn't going to let him live this down. 

"It looks good on you," the ninja snarked, Jinx giggled, and oh, Cyborg was so going to get the halfa back for this. Turns out, the classes were a lot harder than Cyborg had expected, and it didn't help that the only reason Gizmo didn't completely hate Shadow or Red was because they never answered questions in class. Which was something Cyborg couldn't help but do.

"So that's why any effective Doomsday plan needs, Mr. Stone?"

Cyborg jolted in his chair, "Uh, effective miss direction."

"Correct. Moving on," Brother Blood said turning back to the chalk board.

Danny gave him a thumbs-up, while Valarie smiled, Jinx had hearts in her eyes, and Gizmo was fuming behind him while Mammoth stifled his laughter. It was such ordinary drama between their growing hodgepodge friendship, Cyborg caught somewhere in the middle between them, that he didn't know what to do. Plus the Sadie Hawkins Dance was tonight, that was another ordeal all together.

Jinx had asked him along with a handful of girls he hadn't even met. Some of the braver ones had asked Danny and both Titans watched in amusement as Red chased them off. But when Cyborg saw Jinx standing outside his dorm room, dressed in a long black and pink corset dress, her hair pinned up in loose curls, her beauty offsetting his light blue tux, Cyborg felt, normal.

The dance floor was covered in flashing lights, students moving to the beat. Tables surrounding them so they could sit, eat, talk and the girls could kick off their extremely tall high heels. Cyborg and Jinx ended up sitting with a girl named Bumblebee and her date along with Danny and Valarie. Gizmo and Mammoth over by the drinks, spiking the punch. It was fun. Cyborg realized and Jinx was stunning and cute and it suddenly hurt, knowing that this was his first school dance. As well as his last.

 Turning his head to the side while he and Jinx swayed to the music, her soft face resting on his shoulder, Cyborg saw Danny and Valarie moving slowly together. When the halfa met his eyes for a moment, the mask was gone on his friend's face. Instead, there was sad acceptance. Cyborg looked away, he'd only been here for three days and he didn't want to leave. Regardless of the fact that this place was evil. He didn't want to think what five months would have done to him.

Four more days passed in a blur until finally Cyborg heard the hum in his arm. Robin was calling.

"This isn't a good time guys, we've got a theory of mayhem test tomorrow and I'm totally going to bomb."

"Please tell me you're joking," Robin groaned.

"Yeah, uh, look sorry I haven't checked in. I've been learning their combat techniques," aka. getting his tin can handed to him by a very human Danny. "Weapons training," Valarie helped him with that. "Armor and we had a dance..."

"A dance?! Cyborg, you're there to find out what the HIVE is planning. Not learn to tango." Robin snapped.

"I know, I know," Cy said trying to placate his friend. "This hasn't exactly been a tea party okay. I just need a little more time."

"Or maybe it's time we went on the offensive," Robin answered, and as Cyborg made his way to the computer labs, Robin glanced over to Phantom. Green eyes met his, and Danny gave a slight nod before stepping back, running a hand through his snow white hair.

 

* * *

 

Valarie and Danny were studying in their dorm room when feelings of sharp apprehension coursed through him. 

"Danny, are you okay?" Valarie asked noticing how his pencil had stilled.

"Huh, oh it's nothing. I'm gonna go get some air."

Quickly Danny stood, exiting their room, pondering why his other half had sent those feelings. Unless Cyborg was making his move. Making a fast decision, Danny forked left instead of right, heading to the computer labs.

It took Cyborg about fifteen minutes to hack into their systems.

"I'm in."

"Good, just make it quick," Robin ordered on his arm screen.

Cy set to typing. "O.k. I found the mainframe, whoa think I just found the class project. They're building something called…"

"An Ion Amplifier," Brother Blood finished. Stepping out of the shadows calmly as Cyborg scrambled to stand, terminating Robin's call as he hid his arm behind him.

"Well this is a surprise, Mr. Stone. Or should I say Cyborg," Brother Blood continued, in an instant Cy dropped his disguise and aimed his sonic cannon at the man's heart. Outside the room, Danny stood frozen in place, his sword drawn.

"Relax, I don't want to fight. It's a remarkable device really, compact, elegant, devastating in its power," Blood explained holding up the black and gold arm band. "But it's nothing compared to you."

"What do you want from me?" Cyborg growled as Blood sat the device down on the desk, moving over to stand in front of the teen. His long white robe giving the appearance of a ghost floating across water.

"Oh it's not what I want that matters. It's what you want and what I can give you."

Suddenly Cyborg understood what Danny meant when he said about Blood's mental voice. Trembling, he stumbled back, trying to get away from the man as he raised his palm to touch Cyborg's sonic cannon. Silently, Danny moved forward but stopped at the look of wonder that passed across his friend's face. Steeling himself Danny retreated, there was nothing he could do now watching as Cyborg turned over his palm.

"My hand, I can feel it. It's real," he whispered the prickle of human nerves, real muscle moving instead of synthetic made him shudder in amazement and disbelief. Then it was gone. His metal hand returned and Cyborg screamed falling to his knees in devastation. Blood placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Serve me, and I can make you what you once were, I can give back your life."

Pleading eyes met his, "I'll do anything you ask."

Quietly, Danny listened to Blood's plan against the Titans, waiting until Cyborg went to collect Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo to inform them of their assignments when he moved from the ceiling and onto the floor.

"Do you really think it's wise to be fooling Cyborg into killing his friends?" Danny asked as Blood turned to face him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"And what makes you think I'm controlling him at all, Daniel?"

"I don't know? Maybe because alongside your telekinetic power you can alter perception, memories, even controlling your students decisions. That's why Valarie doesn't remember telling you about my meta ability, because she _can't_ remember. You've been using her to spy on me," Danny said glaring up at the man.

Brother Blood had gone eerily silent before he sighed. "You really are smarter than I give you credit for, my pupil. But what's to stop me from eradicating your memories?"

At this Blood's eye went red, and Danny circled his teacher feeling Blood stab his mind. He only had seconds to act.

"You misunderstand me, sensei."

Blood paused, his eyes turned back, and Danny felt the hold on him release.

"What do you mean?"

Blood watched as his pupil walked up to him and gazed directly into his eyes. A foolish and brave act.

"What I'm saying is that you need someone loyal to you regardless of your control."

Blood reached out and grasped the teen under his chin, watching as not even fear flickered in Daniel's eyes. Blood felt pride swell in him.

"You would stay by my side, even at the risk of my controlling you?"

"I will."

Brother Blood found himself smirking in triumph and he straightened, letting his clawed hand fall away.

"Very well then, this is my one command: you will agree to never lie to me. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Very well." And Blood watched as those ice blue eyes turned brilliant red in the pitch dark room and Danny felt the order sear through his mind.

* * *

 

Valarie was worried. Ever since Danny had been released from the medical wing he'd been different. On edge, not that anyone but her could tell. And now he had spaced out before suddenly wanting air? It made no sense and now it had her wandering the halls, heart hammering in worry. By chance she passed one of the vacant computer labs only it wasn't empty, sliding up against the wall Valarie amplified the sound on her visor and listened in to Danny's voice. 

"Are you sure he'll be able to complete the task? They are his friends."

"Were," Blood corrected. "But you're right. The Teen Titans needn't perish yet, I have some employers who wouldn't like their plans being disrupted by their deaths. That is why you, Daniel, will save them." Blood stated and Valarie felt her pulse quicken, just what exactly was Danny getting himself into?

"How?" Danny asked calmly but Val knew better, she could hear the undertone of relief.

"When Cyborg takes aim you will deter him and help them escape my school, gain their trust by living in their city and report to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now I believe you have some studying to catch up on."

With this Valarie hastily returned to their room, sitting on their bed in shock. A few minutes passed before Danny entered.

"Valarie, you're still up?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. I am," Val answered noticing how her voice held no inflection. So did Danny, concern overcame him, and it ripped holes in Val's chest. In three strides, she crossed the room and cradled his face in her palms, as if afraid Danny would disappear.

"Val, what's wrong?"

Her voice choked in her throat, but Val managed to fight past it.

"Danny, why are you doing this? Why are you willingly going to work for Blood?"

She watched those blue eyes widen. His lips parting in shock before a wall seemed to come up between them, and Val nearly punched Danny for that.

"Valarie, I can't explain but please trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Doing? Danny, Blood's evil. I knew this coming in on my scholarship. So did you after that Titan girl tried to kill you. So why?"

"Because I'm not the hero right now," Danny answered pulling away, raking a hand through midnight hair, refusing to look at her and Valarie scoffed.

"Not right now? Believe it or not Fenton, I can tell when you're bullshiting your way through half-truths and this is one of them," she snarled in anger, watching Danny's posture stiffen.

"And besides, even if you help the Titans they won't so easily let you join, not after Terra. Especially since they don't even know you!" It was then Valarie realized she'd been screaming. Her throat aching in pain as silence descended in the soundproof room. For a long moment, Danny only stood there, then like a puppet cut from its strings, he sagged onto the bed, gazing down at his hands.

"That's not entirely true, Val," Danny whispered and Valarie reeled back as if she'd been slapped.

"What do you mean?" She asked dread knotting in her gut.

"I know one Teen Titan," he stated, and Valarie knew Danny wasn't referring to Starfire.

She collapsed beside him, her eyes searching his face.

"How long?"

"How do you think he got his ghost hunting equipment?" Danny answered and instantly Val was on her feet. But Danny grabbed her wrist before she could flee.

"Valarie _please,"_ he begged.

"No. You've known Phantom since before he left Amity Park. Since before Pariah Dark, you've known and you led me along," Valarie choked, her voice wrenching. Tears streaming down her face while Danny's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Val, he's not what you think…"

"He's Phantom!!" she screamed, fists coming up to pound weakly into Danny's chest even as strong arms wrapped around her.

"And you're a perfect hunter? Val, he's made mistakes. No one's perfect… _please_ , try to understand…"

"Understand what? That when I was down with a leg broken in two places, he slammed into me with enough force it crushed my bones into the ground? Causing nerve damage that still affects me? What do you want me to understand, Danny? What do you want me to forgive?" Valarie begged, sobbing into the crook of Danny's neck. Warm lips brushed the top of her head and his arms pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered hoarsely and damn, his voice sounded so far gone. It was like he was apologizing in Phantom's place. It made Valarie feel like the bad guy, and it pissed her off that Danny, the cute nerd Fenton, could do this to her. It made her equally love him more.

Slowly, after many deep breaths and the soothing circles Danny was tracing into her back, Valarie felt some sense of her composure return, along with the horrible flood of embarrassment at having ruined a nice uniform.

"Danny, I'm…"

"If you say you're sorry Val, I'm going to kick your ass," Danny stated, his smile was pinched in worry but Val could see the humor in his eyes.

She chuckled, "I'd like to see you try, Fenton. You still can't beat me in a fight."

Danny flushed, "That's because you cheat."

"No, I'm devious," she quipped back, moving out of his cool arms so he could change. It was when the scars were revealed did Val take a breath.

"Danny, what you said, please give me time. Forgiveness isn't as easy for me as it is you."

The knife wound disappeared under a layer of black, and Valarie looked up to Danny's understanding gaze.

"I understand. But Val, this mission it'll be starting soon."

Valarie felt her heart jolt at this, and she stepped forward, placing her hands in the folds of the tunic where that scar was.

"You still won't tell me the details as to how you got this."

Danny shifted uneasily, "I…"

As his voice trailed off Valarie smiled sadly up at him.

"You know, I may not forgive but you don't trust."

To this Danny gave a small laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"A perfect combination, right?" his hands stilled and he looked to the clock. "It'll be starting soon."

Valarie felt her heart stop, but she pulled away and grinned her broad grin. Ignoring the voice in her head whispering how both of them knew how to make the other miserable.

"Go get them, Fenton."

She watched the door close, her smile fell leaving her alone in thought. For if Danny said he wasn't the hero right now…Val didn't finish that sentence. She wouldn't give Blood anymore ammo to harm the boy she loved.

* * *

 

Phantom teleported into the Academy and looked around. 

"Clear." He answered before a black bird swooped into the room and the rest of the Titans emerged as well as Cyborg's robot self. Robin flipped open his communicator and looked at the red dot, the team following closely behind him.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's signal directly below us." Right as he said this, the floor tile they were standing on flipped and all of the Titans screamed in shock before Phantom managed to grab hold of Robin to stop their leader from being made a pancake. The lights flared to life and the team found themselves standing in a battle arena, Cyborg disguised as Stone along with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth on the other side.

"Not good," Beastboy mumbled looking up at them.

"The Teen Titans," Brother Blood said floating in on his panel. "So nice to make your acquaintance. I'd introduce you to my students but I'm fairly certain you've already met."

"Attack pattern, Alpha," Stone ordered and the Titans watched in shock as Cyborg led the charge. Blood watched the battle from high above, the shadows in the hall moving momentarily. As Starfire and Phantom battled Gizmo, Jinx took on Raven as Mammoth went after Beastboy who was protecting the robot. And Robin was left fighting Stone, his shock making his movements sluggish.

"Cyborg, take it easy," he hissed before a hand grabbed his hair and Cy threw him into the nearby wall.

Beastboy was desperately searching the controls for the robot Cyborg, "Oh c'mon, how do you make this thing…oh, attack mode."

The robot charged into a wall leaving a decent sized hole and a very confused changeling.

Starfire and Danny were battling multiple Gizmos.

"Hey Star, mini-sun!"

With this both teens condensed their energy and when Starfire took Phantoms hand their powers exploded out like a growing sun. Gizmo's previous taunting voice going shrill as he crashed landed when Mammoth slammed both teens together and into the ground. Shaking the stars from his eyes, Phantom growled, his eyes flashing dangerously green but slight movement behind Brother Blood stilled him. Right, the curtains still up.

Robin pulled out his escrima sticks and blocked the flurry of punches.

"Knock it off, Cyborg. It's time to drop the act."

"This isn't an act," Cyborg growled. In the next instant, Robin was sliding across the floor next to Star and Phantom. Raven following, Jinx's magic throwing her into Phantom's arms as Mammoth added Beastboy to the pile before Gizmo entrapped them in a golden dome. The release button on the outside top of the shield.

"A force field, Phantom, can you?" Robin asked but Danny shook his head.

"I can but it would take you guys with it."

Stone walked up to the force field when the robotic Cyborg grabbed his middle and tackled him into the wall. Both emerging and Stone glared at his creation. Stone charged and punched Cyborg in the face, sending him into a column creating a crater in it. The robot opened its eyes and hit back.

"Boo-ya!"

"Boo-ya this," Stone growled and he was on top of the robot destroying it, pounding his fist so hard the robot fell apart with sickening ease, the ring on his right hand shattering, revealing who he truly was to everyone in the room.

"I knew it!" Gizmo yelled to the startled Trio. "The scumbag is one of them!" he fumed.

"No, he's one of us," Blood answered walking forward, his eyes red.

"And I'm ready to prove it," Cyborg replied both eyes glowing.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. This will magnify your power by amplitudes unimagined," Blood stated holding up the devastating Ion weapon, placing it around Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Destroy them for me, and you will have your reward."

Shadow watched from his perch in the darkness as Cyborg pointed the weapon at their friends. Danny tensed, the Dragon's Gale drawn when he saw Cyborg smile.

"Psyche!"

It was completely unexpected when Cyborg whirled around and fired at Blood. The man barely managed to throw up a red energy field before blue slammed into it, forcing the energy upwards and destroying the main hull of the school. Everything began to crumble, when Valarie felt the tremble, she sent a silent pray to whatever god would listen to her, to keep Danny safe as she left the compound.

In the chaos of the crumbling arena, Danny decided it was time to improvise, leaping down, his sword cut through the containment device with ease. Startling Beastboy and Starfire, who both gasped as Raven's eyes went wide, she was about to say something. But Danny placed a finger to his covered lips and they remained silent.

In front of them Blood was furious.

"A foolish choice my friend, very foolish," he said backing onto his floating panel where Mammoth and Gizmo stood. Jinx gazed up at Cyborg, hurt in her cat eyes. "You could have been one of us."

"I could have been a lot of things," Cyborg replied. Jinx merely shook her head before rejoining the Headmaster. Disappearing into another hallway.

Cyborg turned to see his friends standing behind him, smiling in joy and pride. Robin lifted his head up as if just realizing the place was coming down.

"Raven, get us out of here."

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 

Beastboy was sitting on the couch in the Tower's living room in deep contemplation as he looked at Danny and Danny.

"Dude, is that why you never changed back?"

Ghost Danny sighed, "Yep."

Beastboy then looked to Cyborg, "And the reason you were being a jerk to us?"

"Because when I found out what this thing could do I had to get Brother Blood to trust me. So sorry for playing ruff."

The changeling then looked over to Human Danny.

"And you really went all ninja at that school because?"

"To figure out Blood's abilities and gain the knowledge and layout of the school. Oh, and I'm good at not getting brainwashed. Not immune to it like Cyborg is apparently, but I manage." To this Danny sent a fond glare at his friend, and Raven tilted her head in curiosity.

"But if Blood had all those HIVE kids were brainwashed, why not you?"

As an explanation Cyborg pointed to the mechanical part of his head.

"Because half my mind is electronic. He may be able to fool the man but he couldn't fool the machine."

Robin smiled at this. "Which means next time we face Blood we have our own secret weapon."

Cy grinned, "Whatever man, I'm just glad it's over."

Human Danny idle swung his legs in the air from where he sat on the counter top and perked up as if waiting to hear those words.

"Which means we can take these devices off."

With this both Danny's removed their empathic devices, and the Titans watched as Phantom turned clear and flew inside human Danny whose aura momentarily flared, his ice blue eyes turning green and dazedly he stood.

"Okay, five months of different memories to catch up on and…Beastboy, I can't believe you did that!" Danny fumed as the changeling sheepishly backed away.

* * *

 

Cyborg was standing in front of the mirror, looking at the holographic self from his past. Sighing, he pulled off the ring and Cyborg returned.

"Goodbye, Stone."

"For your thoughts I will pay six grumbfars," Starfire said walking in. He really needed to start remembering to close his door. 

"If that's your way of asking if I'm okay, don't worry I'm fine. I never got to finish high school because of this," he gestured to his hands."And when I was at the HIVE, for a while there, I actually felt normal."

Starfire took his hands in hers and smiled, "I did not know you before. So to me, you are normal." Cy found himself smiling at her wise words when they heard Beastboy call his name.

* * *

 

Danny put his uniform away, grateful to be back to in comfortable jeans and washed out shirts as he carefully placed the Dragon's Gale back in her case. When the door slid open and Robin stepped inside. And while his ghost memories were used to the changes Robin had undergone, Danny's human memories weren't. 

For Robin's uniform was darker. Where there had been green was now pitch black and the red of his tunic had been reinforced so that Danny could see the sweeping lines of separated plates. But not only that his friend had grown, Robin was still shorter than him by a few inches but overall Danny found that Robin looked older. More worn out with age. It was then Danny realized that to Robin, so did he.

"I take it everything went as planned," Robin stated.

Danny gazed at the oriental box underneath his sword before opening it to reveal a yellow and black HIVE communicator. Robin glanced at it, and Danny shut the lid with a click.

"And Project Endgame?"

Danny met his friend's eyes and gave a nod.

Robin's face hardened, "Then it's a go."

The silence that descended them was a heavy one, both knowing the stakes were high when they heard Cyborg scream at Danny to run and Beastboy suddenly poked his green head in Danny's room a leer on his face.

"Oh Danny, half of you left the Teen Titans," he sang creepily before Raven stuck her head in as well, her eyes mischievous.

"That means you have to go through the initiation." Her tone was that of a devil. In the hallway Cyborg screamed— pleaded— really, for Starfire to let him go.

Danny felt what little color in his face flee. He didn't even get a chance to scream before Robin whipped out a pink wing from god-knows-where and plopped it on his head.

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	3. X Marks the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red X is back. But who is the person under the mask? As the Titans and Phantom try and find answers, Danny must find a way to into Mount Justice as Shadow. Will he succeed when faced with the Dynamic Duo?

Do you think I could so

easily forget? This time

spent here won't drown

my anger.

_The lines supposed to be simple,_

Have you forgotten

where I've been?

_There is good, and there is evil._

I was dead…

**I was dead.**

_Or at least, it's supposed to be._

Why am

I back? Why did I

claw my way

free?

_But it never is, not for me._

_Never for me._

Why did you

let her drag me back?

_I'm supposed to be a good guy,_

_I thought it was in the past._

This won't change

me. A younger time,

a mirror won't work

on me.

_And this blurred line won't change me._

_You can't break me._

I remember, Brother.

-A future eulogy

Recorded by _Ghost Writer_

Witnessed by _Pendulum_

Titans Phantom 

Chapter 3: X Marks the Time

 

The vault where the suit was hidden was almost impossible to crack. Almost. The tumblers gave a twirl under nimble fingers, and when the suit was on and Red X gazed back in the mirror, the teen couldn't help but smirk. After all, he had time. And the first order of business: track down more Xenothium then give Robin hell.

Running through the city was easier than breathing, and X loved the rush of momentary free fall then the jolt of instant teleportation. It felt so free, even if the air was filtered through the skull mask. But the burn of his muscles working, that was real. God, how had he forgotten this? Missed it?

Getting past the warehouse security system was impossible not to trip, so, X decided to ignore it. Let the Titans come. He was itching for a fight. Through the double doors, up the elevator shaft, past the lasers and X was staring at old crates filled with boxed up goodies and if his…mentor (that was going to take some getting used to)…was right, which he undoubtedly was, the scanner should be somewhere around—

—A gasp, and X whirled around to see five Teen Titans looking at him in stunned silence. Robin's face already pale and guilt ridden. Typical.

"Titans, move."

With this, X threw his exploding disks, charging at Raven swiping her feet out from under her with ease before he was forced to dodge star-bolts, flipping up onto the brick wall, pushing off, landing on Star's back and launching up into the steel beams, using the metal to rebound one of his electrical shocks, it hit the Tamaranian girl in a flash of red and she hit the ground with a thud. And X really didn't want to be gorilla chow so he stuck a rod in the changeling's mouth. Enjoying Beastboy's priceless expression as the beam snapped, and the hippopotamus crashed down on some crates. Dropping to the floor, he released a palm blast, watching the energy x turn into red elastic, attach to some crates and smash them together, Cyborg caught in the middle and honestly, this was the most fun he's ever had.

"C'mon kids, X marks the spot," he sneered as the four Titans charged, and he expertly dodged the sonic canon, enchanted crates, and star-bolts with ease before flickering out of existence to avoid animal fists.

But when he re-appeared on some stacked boxes, the teen knew he needed to wrap this up before…

Robin suddenly slammed into him, and Red tried to ignore the way his ribs screamed in pain as he engaged the boy wonder. And even with all the tech, it was still hard sparring with the fifteen year old who dodged his fist from behind, Robin dropping into a front flip, taking X with him.

"Not bad, kid."

X smirked as Robin redirected his momentum, and X felt his back slam into wood. Robin glaring hatefully at him, one black gauntlet pressed over his skull mask.

"Who are you?"

"If I wanted you to know, would I be wearing a mask?" he snarled back, unfounded anger coursing through him. And while he knew his voice was masked through the electronics, and the fact that technically he shouldn't be here…but could the bird really not tell? With that thought fueling him, X sent a pulse of electricity through the Titan, sending Robin crashing through some crates. Cyborg and Raven charged, and he sent an x hurtling at them, watching in fascination as both teen's energies crossed in red, black, and blue light, both screaming in pain.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed," Red stated before dodging Starfire's attacks, trapping her to the wall with a giant x.

And he _really_ needed to get going, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, there was no way he could pass it up. Tilting Star's chin up, the teen gazed in those strange forest green eyes and turned on his charming voice. Which didn't sound right _at all_ with the voice changer in the suit. But. Oh well.

"Hey cutie, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date."

When Starfire shot him with her gorgeous green eyes, Red tried not to take it personally. Dropping Beastboy down into the earth was fun, but getting boring. Turning on his heel, X made his way over to Robin who was shaking off the backlash of being electrocuted. Red merely rolled him over and grabbed the scanner underneath him. Making a break for it, when X realized Robin was following he turned, threw his weapons, and watched in fascination as the x’s wrapped around Robin's feet and the teen actually followed gravities laws and hit the ground. Best. Day. Ever.

"Better luck next time, kid. And thanks for the suit," he smirked pressing the center button on his utility belt, expecting to be teleported away when he flickered back into existence.

"Ah c'mon!" he hissed, this definitely wasn't supposed to happen, the belt wasn't that drained of power. And then it hit him, his mentor promised he wouldn't interfere. Apparently, he wasn't above meddling though. The jerk. Robin was slicing through his bindings when Red X felt a cold shiver race down his spine, turning he saw Danny Phantom give a small wave before an ecto-blast hit him square in the chest.

Okay, that really hurt. As he hit the wall, an open sky light caught his view. Phantom was flying towards him, Robin close behind.

"Danny, the scanner!" Robin screamed and yep, running away, a splendid idea. Cursing his big ego, X leapt up onto the roof and hit his belt's power core one more time. Right as Phantom appeared in a green swirl of energy Red felt his belt hum. Never let it be said that hitting something really hard didn't yield results. Whirling around, he danced around Robin by centimeters and gave a mock solute.

"Catch you guys later."

Then he was seven rooftops away, watching the two stunned teens be joined by their teammates.

* * *

 

Danny felt like a massive idiot for letting Red X get away and Robin looked ten times worse. 

"Robin…"

Before the halfa could continue the rest of the team appeared. Starfire gazing at Robin with the upmost scrutiny, and poked him in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch, Starfire, cut that out," Robin hissed trying to swat her hand away.

"Then you are not a hologram?" she asked, Robin visibly winced.

"No."

Starfire didn't look convinced and started poking him once more to prove it.

"The last time we faced the Red X it was you in disguise, and you were not really there."

"Starfire, knock it off!" Robin screamed practically fuming, but Star merely smiled in joy.

"He is not a hologram," she concluded.

But Beastboy's eyes only narrowed in suspicion, "He could still be a robot, check him for batteries."

When Cyborg pulled on the latex gloves Robin dived behind Danny in panic.

"Wait, please, it wasn't me, I promise!"

"Cy, put the finger down," Danny pleaded being dragged back as the team came closer. But something in Robin's tone made them pause and if Danny believed him…

They watched as Robin turned away, a forlorn expression overcoming him as he gazed out over the city.

"Red X was a mistake, a mistake I won't ever make again."

"Then we should head back to the Tower and figure this out," Cy answered.

The vault was empty and Robin's glare was threatening it not to be.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't get there sooner. I got held up at the Bookstore with Fixit," Phantom answered, floating in and Robin's shoulders tensed.

"It's alright. I'm more concerned with how the kid managed to get past Titans security _and_ managed to crack my safe."

"Talk about brazen, do you know what the guy will be after?"

Robin nodded and headed for the door, "Yeah. Xenothium."

Danny winced, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

* * *

 

The streets were dark and humid from the smog trapped between the buildings, and of all the pickup places to be, this was not one Danny would have expected. Or wanted. The sleek aston martin rounded the corner, and he pulled his black hood further over his head before getting in, mindful of the Dragon's Gale strapped to his hip. Driving was one of Blood's hired muscle who looked at Danny like he was less important than scum on a shoe. Which was really quite funny, since he wasn't the one stuck on driver duty.

They pulled up to some fancy bar in China town, where the women  were dressed in silk and the men carried automatics, and Danny could smell fresh pork buns and stale blood. Good times. As the driver led him through the back rooms Danny took the time to calm his racing heart. Coming to a stop at the end of the dark hall, the goon pushed open the door and Danny stepped inside. Stealthily, he moved to stand behind Blood, clinging to the shadows of the lavishly decorated room, incense filling his senses as he watched Blood sip sake with Vlad Masters. Both men in a heated discussion.

"Yes, while I agree the loss of your school is unfortunate, I don't see why it should merit me backing its rebuilding." Vlad answered waving his hand forward, and a petite Asian girl emerged behind tendrils of bamboo, carrying a tray of sushi. 

"You want teens trained in the art of criminality. My school is the best regardless of Cyborg's betrayal."

"It was your own fault for taking an interest in him, instead of taking him out," Vlad rebuked and it took all of Danny's mental power not to snort at that chastisement. _Do as I say, not as I do,_ apparently is what Vlad lived up to and the young halfa could see his mentor steadily starting to lose his patience.

"Not entirely fruitless," Blood answered, sliding a folder across the table.

Danny watched silently as Vlad flipped it open, his eyes widening as he skimmed it.

"This is quite an endeavor, not easily financed."

"But you will?" Blood asked, triumph in his voice.

Vlad leaned back in his chair and set the file ablaze in pink flames smoldering it to ash.

"I will, but first, prove to me your students are top notch. I've heard their track records have been less than outstanding."

"That's because they weren't my top students." With the snap of his fingers Danny stepped forward, pleased that Vlad looked surprised he had even been there.

"Vlad, meet my protégé, Shadow. I've personally trained him. I trust he will be able to accomplish whatever task you need."

And while Danny really didn't like being pimped to Vlad (as Beastboy would call it) he enjoyed the way the elder halfa clearly tried to figure him out.

"Very well, I need you to steal some data from the Justice League. They've been causing me problems, and since they've updated their shielding technology outfitting it with a Ghost Shield, I'm afraid I can't get it myself," Vlad answered pulling out a flash drive and sliding it over to Danny, who picked it up and put it in a hidden compartment. Vlad gave an irked look at Danny, obviously having expected some other emotion. One that he wouldn't give, and Danny felt immense satisfaction at watching doubt cloud those slate grey eyes.

"They have a base called Mount Justice located in Happy Harbor."

Danny nodded while Blood gave a proud smirk to the teen.

"I trust you to handle this."

Swiftly turning to face his mentor Danny bowed before heading to the door but Vlad made him pause.

"Oh and Shadow, you have forty-eight hours."

Great, leave it to Vlad to make this a timed test.

* * *

 

"Well, who is he?" Cyborg asked looking at the computer screen in the main living room with the other Titans, gazing up at dozens of images of Red X caught on camera. 

"I mean, if Robin is the ex-Red X, then who's the new guy?"

To this Beastboy pulled out a chalk board and pointed to the crazy drawings on it with a flourish.

"Okay, if he's not Robin's evil twin, then he's obviously a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA."

Starfire and Raven shared the same look before black magic destroyed the chalkboard, and Cyborg took his position back at the computer console.

"Face it, Red X could be anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joy ride," Raven stated while Star helped Beastboy out of the kitchen from his crash landing.

"And when Robin returns, he will help us figure out who…"

"It doesn't matter," Robin answered cutting in as he and Phantom entered the room.

"I created Red X, every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit, he's my responsibility." Robin stated glaring up to the screen.

"Well if we're gonna catch him we at least need to figure out what he's after." Cyborg replied and Robin grimaced, not speaking.

Danny stepped forward and prayed his friends would go easy on their leader.

"He's after Xenothium, it powers the suit."

Starfire gasped and Raven's eyes went horribly wide, while Beastboy gave an angry huff. Although Danny figured it was because he didn't know what Xenothium was.

Cyborg exploded, "Xenothium! You powered that suit with Xenothium! Are you crazy, man? That stuff is dangerous, and unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messing with it?!" He yelled and with every word, the big gloomy guilt cloud that was the teen wonder seemed to get gloomier.

"Like I said, it was a mistake," Robin said before pulling up the device the teen had taken during the warehouse fight.

"The scanner Red X stole will locate any Xenothium in a ten mile radius."

"So we must locate it first," Star supplied while Cyborg plugged in his chest drive to the mainframe computer.

"X isn't the only one with a scanner. I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting to your communicators."

"Thanks, but I won't need it," Robin answered already at the doors, surprising the team.

"How are you going to find the Xenothium without a scanner?" Cy asked.

"The same way I found it the last time," Robin growled before the doors closed ominously behind him.

Danny waited all of five seconds before sighing. "Tail him to make sure he doesn't run into trouble?" he deadpanned and Cy nodded before Danny disappeared, mumbling something about acting like a stupid sparkly vampire and Robin was not a damsel.

* * *

 

The air was frigid this high up. Even with the thermals golden boy had built into the suit. But not even the well insulated suit could shield him. Or change how _present_ everything was. Or how _loud_. In the alley below, some teens were competing, dancing to a song about wishes and airplanes, painting spray art onto the walls. Which, if he cared, was really quite beautiful. The smell of warm bread from a late night café drifted through the air. For a moment, X thought he'd be sick. 

Because everything _was_ and here he stood, remembering what it was like _not to be._ It was a comical paradox of the worst kind. And with the chiming of the cathedral bells signalling that it was midnight, Red X stood. Swinging away, he realized that for the past four hours he hadn't said, thought, or moved a muscle. Most people would consider that relaxing or some form of mediation. But to him it felt as if he'd sprinted ten miles. It was all too loud, and he caught himself wishing for silence. Up above, a plane came in for landing and the teen snorted. Wishes indeed.

It was ridiculously easy to locate the Xenothium with the scanner. Once Red landed on the roof, he was irked to see Robin already standing there, looking about the way he felt. A green hawk dropped down and Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"So you're probably kicking yourself for not getting rid of that suit when you had the chance, huh?" he inquired, and Red X jumped when Danny appeared out of thin air and shook his head, motioning for the changeling to drop it, even as Robin's shoulders shook in suppressed rage. Another thing X could relate too.

"Heh, forget I said anything."

Robin let out a sigh and looked at his two teammates.

"I couldn't destroy it. The Xenothium power core is too dangerous to dispose of. It was supposed to stay locked away."

Red would have laughed at that well thought out plan when a black circle appeared and Raven rose up from it.

"No sign of Red X," She stated as Starfire dropped down.

"Or of Cyborg."

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Cyborg, report."

"X must have attacked him. If Cyborg's hurt, it's my fault. I'm responsible."

Talk about jumping to conclusions, Red X thought feeling irked and a little pissed off that such conclusions about his character were being drawn. Not to mention the guiltier Robin became, the more he wanted to punch the boy wonder in his face. Just to get him to snap out of it.

"No Robin, the error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit."

Red grinned behind the mask and dropped his invisibility.

"And personally, I think it looks much cooler on me," he interceded enjoying the way Robin's face flushed with anger. Yeah, so much better than guilt. This he could handle. Quicker than water, he had Beastboy the rhino and Raven trapped, heading towards the edge of the skyscraper, Starfire having to catch them. All that was…ducking from the chill that raced down his spine, Red barely dodged an ecto-blast that would have left the mother of all bruises on his back before firing an x, shocking Danny in the chest. Ghosts have a hard time withstanding electricity, even halfa ghosts, score one for Red-X. Then he was back hand springing off the skyscraper, Robin following him down.

 It was strange. Red realized, that this, running through one of the city's top research facilities like it was a jungle gym, was fun. Refreshing. It kept his mind off of other things. Not that he needed to tell bird boy behind him that their little violent chase scene felt more like playing to him. Maybe he should talk with his mentor about his whirlwind, borderline homicidal emotions later. But after he was done messing with Robin and avoiding Danny. No, that wasn’t right, avoid Danny, then mess with Robin. He was so busy thinking, he nearly missed the big vault doors blocking his exit. He nearly threw himself into the wall as he moved to lean back against it. Managing to cloak himself right as Robin rounded the corner, looking around in bafflement.

* * *

 

The four other Titans who landed in the building decided to split up in search of their way to serious leader and find Red X. Whoever they came across first they'd deal with. Personally, Raven hoped she would find X first and get revenge for having to smell Beastboy's rhino butt. When a shadow moved across the doorway, Raven followed it in, then a flash of red, and suddenly she was slammed up against the wall, red polymer cocooning her till Raven only saw black. Beastboy was sniffing the ground, searching for a trail when a red leash looped around his neck and electricity zapped him. Starfire was walking down a hall when she heard a heavy thump. Whirling around, she gasped at the strange sight, her fists lighting in green. 

"Who are you?"

When Danny heard her scream, he immediately knew more was going on then Red X attacking them. This wasn't his style. He preferred frontal assaults, not guerilla warfare. It was then Danny saw one of Professor Chang's men in the glass reflection of the mirror. Looks like Robin's criminal informant wanted to cash in on this heist. Just as the goon was preparing to get the drop on him, he twisted in the air, the Xenothium axe slamming into the ground.

"Whoa, dude, I don't need to be cut into anymore halves!"

Danny felt his power glow. The ecto-blasts in his fists coldly burning, when every one of his muscles seemed to freeze in place. As if suspended, the feeling was not unfamiliar.

"What the…oh, crap." And with this, Danny got hit with a Xenothium taser and blacked out.

* * *

 

When Red heard Starfire scream, he tried to ignore the way it made his stomach curl nervously. After all, she would be okay, right? He dropped the invisibility when Robin turned around, about to hunt her down when he seemed to remember why he was even here. _Always about the mission,_ Red thought. Which if he were being honest, was something he was trying to run away from right now. He didn't want to think about the bigger picture at the moment. 

"What's the matter, kid, don't you want to play? After all, they're your toys." With this he destroyed the computer consol. The vault doors opened, and he had Robin's undivided attention once more. Which, now that he thought about it, made him sound really attention deprived as he economically leapt through the laser fields. Robin flipping after him. But hey, he's been dead and cooped up for who knows how long, he's bored. Sue him.

As Robin dropped down the massive chamber, he couldn't help but wonder why this felt almost, playful.  Only pissing him off more, because Cyborg was missing, Starfire had screamed and that probably meant the rest of his team was in trouble. Also, he didn't appreciate nearly becoming a pancake from the force field at the bottom. Barely managing to slip through the tear Red X had created by bending his spine in a way that, to the average person, probably seemed painful. X merely chuckled and darted down the hallway. Leaving Robin wanting to drop kick him all the way to Star City. He skidded to a stop when he came to a room, the ground lower, inlaid with a grid pattern, Red X nowhere to be seen.

"After you." The electronically disguised voice said from behind before a strong hand pushed him out onto the field. The square he was standing on turned bright red, and Robin looked up to see a giant laser targeting him. Oh yeah, Lex Luthor had _way_ to much free time. Robin thought as he dodged the energy beam, racing across the floor to get to the other side. He was almost to the open doors when Red X dropped down in front of him. Robin swore he could hear the smirk in the teen's voice.

"Thanks for the hand, kid." And the doors promptly shut in his face. Robin let out a growl, rebounding off the wall to gain air and fire his zip line, shooting him up to the machine. And as he was cutting it down and re-wiring it, he couldn't help but think that Red knew he wasn't going to die. Like he expected it. Pushing that annoying thought away, he aimed the gun at the steel concrete and cut a giant hole through the metal in time to see Red X grabbing a case of Xenothium ore. With a spin, he had enough power to kick the slightly broader teen into the wall.

"Kid, you are taking life way to seriously."

With this they charged at each other. Both starting with long range weapons, getting closer, until Robin pulled out his bo-staff and Red enlarged the X's on the top of his hands until they were sharper than knives. Both dodging and attacking in a strange dance. As if one could predict the others moves.

"Why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?" Robin snarled, his staff holding the blades at bay.

"Whatever I want." And X dropped down, kicking up as he flipped Robin up and over him, the teen doing two flips to right himself. X felt it was time to clear the air a little.

"Not everyone likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number one."

"So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish." Robin seethed, choosing to analyze the undertones of Red X's speech later. Noting how he put the blades away and raised his palms.

"Lighten up, chuckles. I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me." With this he fired two blades, catching Robin off guard enough for him to grab the case and make it to the door as Robin prepared to throw a yellow and red batarang. Red froze and hit the center of his belt, "Play times over kid. Back off, or I trip the power core and the core triggers the rocks. I don't think you want what happens next on your conscious."

Robin lowered his weapon but not his stance and glared. "And I don't think you want to be disintegrated," he answered before shadows behind Red X moved and the other teen turned in time to see a goon all dressed in a giant white hazmat suit zap him with a Xenothium taser. Robin moved but soon he too was hit, red seared his senses. Dazedly, he watched as the men gathered up cases of the ore.

"The Xenothium!" He tried to move but his legs were numb and it looked like Red X was unconscious. When one of the men placed a portable TV screen in front of him, Professor Chang smirking up at him, Robin felt his insides freeze.

"Yes, and I do so appreciate it. Since you two were doing the break in, I decided to cash in. I'm sick of selling to bad boys. I'm ready to be one," he stated with a dramatic flair.

"And now that I have enough Xenothium to power my disintegrator canon I can be very, _very_ , bad," he hummed before flicking his spidery hands to the side and the camera zoomed in on the weapon located under the tarp in the old abandoned observatory.

"I won't let you get away with this."

Chang came back on screen. His narrow face sneering, "Oh, I think you will because my good little boy, I didn't just steal the ore. I stole your friends."

And Robin gasped as he looked at his six friends frozen in holding tubes.

"Stay out of this or I'll test my canon on them," he warned before the screen cut out.

* * *

 

When X came to, it was to the inside of a holding cell in the buildings vault. Robin on the other side, glaring at him. Which, with the massive headache he had, so not what he wanted to see right now. 

"Uh, who were the moon men?" he quipped. Pointedly ignoring the voice in his head singing, _'I told you so'_ for not listening to his mentor's advice of, _'stay on the path or you won't like the results.'_

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Criminals. Just like you," he stated and Red nearly laughed at how messed up his life was.

"C'mon kid, you don't really think the world is that black and white. This suit proves that. And do you really think this little playpen can hold me?"

Robin pressed something on the consol with his black gloves and Red jerked his hands away from the bars, electricity sparking through them.

"You don't even care, do you? A low-life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to disintegrate the entire city, and it's your fault."

"Don't you mean 'our' fault?"

"At least I'm going to do something about it!" Robin snapped, and Red had to force himself not to flinch at how loud it sounded. And damn, even now, goldy still had the guilt trip down to the 'T'. But what the Titan said next was a low blow and both teens knew it.

"And if you cared about anything other than yourself, you'd be helping!"

"Sorry kid, some guys don't like to play the hero."

"I'll be back to take you to jail," Robin's answer was devoid of emotion which Red knew was his way of preventing himself from completely losing it. With that, the teen behind the villain's mask felt the game of tag end. Painfully reminding him why he was here and what it meant to follow the mission burning in him to go and help.

Guess he could never escape it. Not to mention the Titans were never supposed to be captured. Because Danny Phantom had stopped the goons while Robin took down Chang. And Red had changed that. To this he let out a growl, hating how one small ripple in the pond changed everything. How him being here changed everything. Because Robin focused on the thief and not the maniac. It also meant that his mentor was meddling…again. And Red X really hated playing among his mind games.

"Alright, I'll go, you big jerk."

The consol holding him sparked and died and he was free, Red sighed and took to the sky, his belt almost empty.

"I could have gotten out myself, though," he snarked.

By the time he made it to the observatory, Red felt his heart stop mid beat as Robin clung to the broken railing on the upper levels. The canon trained on Starfire, who was struggling in her frozen bonds, her head the only thing free. She screamed, and Red let loose some shuriken destroying Chang's main panel. But he hardly noticed as he leapt in the air, grabbing Robin before he fell, slamming them onto the other railing.

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero?" Robin said smirking, obviously enjoying Red's temporary hero status.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how."

Both leapt into the fray of the guards, charging them. Robin turned and landed on the canon going after Chang while Red leapt to the ground level and hit the defrost button on Danny's chamber.

"You so owe me for this."

Red quickly moved, releasing all the switches before jumping up onto the canon platform.

"Time to get what I came for."

"Time's up," Raven answered, all the Titans stood in front of him. Right, they were all goody too shoes.

"Thanks for the help Red X but don't think that means you can help yourself," Robin snapped whipping out a wicked sharp disk. Red took his stance near the destroyed side of the observatory and grinned. The smell and crash of sea water filling his senses.

"No problem, kid. This should keep me going for a good long while."

Robin smirked, "I don't think so."

Red barely had time to dodge when Danny suddenly teleported behind him. He slammed the Xenothium into the ground watching as Danny and Raven threw up shields while he jumped off the edge, pulling out a second tube. He might be a thief but he was a great thief. It took a second to charge the belt and he hit the teleport button seconds away from crashing onto the shore rocks of the ocean.

* * *

 

There were certain things Danny really hated: Vlad Masters, Dragon's horrible breath (except for Dora) and stealing. Because getting into Mount Justice, even if it wasn't their main base of operations anymore, was harder than getting into Fort Knox. Not to mention having to dodge a few heroes. 

His only blessing was that it was the Flash's turn for monitor duty and he promptly disappeared to go bug John Stewart when the Lantern had shown up. Or possibly to go search for food. Working quickly, Danny plugged in the USB drive, downloading the files before 'reactivating' the Leagues protection scanner. He was about to make his escape when a dark green boot slammed into his side. Danny rolled with it and came up to see one fiercely glaring Robin looking down at him. Crap. Robin's little brother.

"I'm only going to say this once; you've made a big mistake."

And for a twelve year old, the kid could kick. Danny danced to the side, grabbed Robin's arm and pressed down on the nerve cluster in his elbow. The kid gave a grunt before Danny felt a weight on his thigh and the kid vaulted up, preparing to slam down on him. And he really didn't want to go on the offensive but if the kid landed a good hit with his strength, Danny would stay down. Twisting, Danny brought his leg up and around the kids mid section, turned and slammed them both into the concrete. Pinning Robin, he pulled the Gale half from her sheath and held it close to the kid's throat. The younger Robin didn't so much as flinch.

"Stay down," he hissed.

And Danny had never been so grateful that Robins were trained by Batman because they're entire fight had been done in near silence. So no heroes in the building were any wiser. Downside, it also meant that this miniature Robin had been trained by Batman.

"Make me," the younger Robin sneered and two batarangs were in the kids hands now and Danny had to jolt backwards to prevent getting skewered.

Both standing now, Danny fully drew his sword.

"You won't win, kid," he advised, silently begging the older Robin to forgive him for attacking his younger brother. However that was before the red and green Robin grinned a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Oh, I know. I'm just holding you here till back up arrives."

God damnit, this kid was as manipulative as the red and black Robin.

Danny almost didn't avoid the nerve strike to the back of his neck that would have incapacitated him instantly. He flipped away as Batman alighted himself with his Robin and Danny felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. One he could handle. But taking on the Dynamic Duo? It was going to make him sweat, make him bleed.

"Whoa, kid. Looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a pinch."

All three jolted, looking up to see Red X perched high up in the rafters. Batman narrowing his eyes, one getting in was plausible but two? Past unacceptable. Danny instantly knew from how smug the guy sounded that that wasn't his Robin under the suit. But if it got him out of here. Time to lie.

"You're late, had to start without you."

Red X laughed and the duo charged. X throwing down exploding disks, drawing the younger Robin's attention as he leapt up into the rafters after the teen while Danny took on Batman. Or you know, ran away from Batman. Using the flat part of his blade, Danny managed to redirect himself up and over the Dark Knight (kind of like using the man as a jungle gym) into the rafters, which would have been completely _awesome_ , if it didn't look like the Bat wanted to use his face for batting practice. Soon he was by X's side dodging batarangs and smoke bombs. Red X gave a laugh as he dodged a bright red birdarang, "I think it's time to go, kiddo."

"I'm the same age as you!" Danny nearly lost his footing as one sharp weapon whizzed past his right cheek. And with one real laugh, X grabbed Danny's forearm and all Danny could think about was how Harry Potter described apparition and not being able to breathe. When quickly as it came, it stopped and Danny was looking at Mount Justice on the opposite side of the harbor. He turned to regard the thief, who seemed to have lost his humor and was staring at the sunrise. As if expecting it to reveal all the secrets of the universe.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," the teen answered and something about the way X moved reminded him of someone. But it fled Danny's mind when he blinked and X was gone. The morning light making the ocean waves sparkle.

"Where?"

Hastily, Danny looked around only to see a lone white dove taking flight.

Danny made it back to Jump City in record time. Momentarily stopping at the Bookstore, handing over the drive to Fixit, selling him the information as well as getting the altered copy back.

"I'll be sure to sell these secrets to the right people."

To this Danny gave a small bow and took off. Seeing Vlad's astounded face when he returned not only ahead of schedule, but with the drive no less, priceless. He would have laughed if it wouldn't have blown his cover. As such, he settled for standing behind a beaming Blood while Vlad skimmed through the files.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Vlad looked up and gave a vicious smirk, "Let's get down to business."

With his task complete, Danny left. Desperately wanting a shower and to take off his empathic device and rejoin with his ghost half. Because damn it, standing in front of Vlad without his abilities was beyond nerve wracking. Plus, Batman nearly scared him into an early grave. Not that he would ever admit that to his spiky haired friend… _ever_.

* * *

 

The portal opened in the middle of the hallway and Red X landed gracefully onto the stone tiles. It was an absolute silence. The kind Jason Todd could appreciate because finally, it felt like he could breathe again. Pulling off the mask, he made his way through the castle, not even his footsteps echoing. The endless clocks, which were supposed to be turning, were all oppressively still. 

To a normal person, this silence would have been maddening. But for the fifteen-year old, Jason was grateful. Because this place was the closest thing that reminded him of the silence when being dead. The irony that this was a place for life was not lost on him. Making his way to the viewing room, Jason saw his mentor standing in front of the viewing clock. Long black cloak swaying soundlessly across the floor, staff resting in one hand as the teen plopped himself down on a chair.

"You surprised me. I thought, and this is a direct quote, ‘that you would kick the ever living crap out of Dick and proceed to laugh maniacally over his pain.’ End quote.”

Jason could hear underlying mirth in the smooth baritone voice. So he figured he was off the hook for causing the Master of Time so much trouble. He plastered on his best Cheshire Cat's grin and brushed the lone strand of white bangs in a sea of black out of his eyes.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises."

At this, the Time Master snorted and turned to look at him. The cloak nearly concealing the black rapture moving down his neck.

"Are you alright, Jason?"

Jason froze. No. He was far from it. The anger was still there, burning in his stomach making it ache, and everything outside of this castle was still so _loud_. But for some brief moments, he got to be the annoying, chaos causing kid he once was. So maybe…

"Can I get back to you on that?"

His mentor smiled a lopsided grin and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Want to watch Danny realize that the Red X who saved him was the one who the Titans just spent the entire night embarrassingly chasing?"

Jason did a hand spring in excitement and went to go stand in front of the portal. A smile on his face. The clocks slowly started to move.

"You're still not keeping that suit." Pendulum said after a moment, reading Jason's future question.

"Damn.”

 

 

 


	4. My Big Tamaranian Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire is getting married and Danny is a consort? Either way the Titans aren't happy. Can they rescue their friends from Blackfire's clutches in time?

**We're heading down a dangerous road...**

_“I’m sorry you won’t fit inside my heart,_

_I want to love without the build up.”_

_~Kimbra_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 4: My Big Tamaranian Wedding?

Danny hummed quietly as he walked down the Titans hallway. The ever presence of his ghost core a solid weight inside him, a comfort along with each beat of his heart. It felt wonderful to be whole again. Turning the corner, he nearly ran headlong into a mountain of precariously stacked purple clothes being carried by Starfire.

“Um…Star?” He asked moving aside while peeking into her stripped down room.

“Hmmm?” She acknowledged, however not stopping as she took another round of clothes and bags out into the hallway while Beastboy joined them.

“Going somewhere?” The changeling asked, Robin and Cyborg wandering up, both equally confused.

“I am leaving for Tamaran.” Star calmly answered, Raven rounding the corner, watching in puzzlement.

“And you’re taking all your stuff, because…?”

For a moment, Starfire frowned before giving a breathtaking smile.

“Because I am not ever coming back.”

_“WHAT?”_

“Starfire, what’s wrong?” Robin managed to choke out through the shock and the horror of; _I’ll never get to see her again,_ racing in him.

“Nothing is wrong,” she hastily added, still smiling though it now appeared strained. “I am, getting married.”

_“WHAT?!”_ They all screamed again, and Danny felt like the floor was disappearing beneath his feet, when he noticed Robin listing dangerously to one side and he and Cyborg were forced to steady their friend, keeping him from collapsing. Suddenly, today didn’t feel so great.

As the team traveled faster than light, heading towards Starfire’s home planet, the whole artificial atmosphere felt tense. And the closer they got, the greater Danny could feel Robin’s incredulity grow. Until finally, his friend came over the com. and the other four Titans tried to pretend they couldn’t hear the awkward, heart wrenching pain coming from their leader. Along with Starfire’s painful, almost borderline illegal, cheerfulness.

“You’re getting _married_?” Robin emphasized as if it were a criminal act.

“Indeed. And I cannot wait to see Tamaran. I have been getting a bit of the sick home feeling, and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends.”    

Danny noted that Star entirely glossed over Robin’s question. Choosing instead to relay tales of her world. Of what they should try food wise, to seeing the giant Portkins, which were apparently very big…as big as a Flornop, whatever the heck that was.

“Um, am I the only one afraid of the Portkins?” Beastboy cut in. Leaving Danny to wonder, how many things on Starfire’s planet could kill them?

“You’re getting married?” Robin snapped again, as if saying it once more would cement it as truth. All the while sounding like a petulant child. Danny figured telling his friend this would end up with his side of the ship being ejected and sent careening towards a black hole, so he held his tongue. Thankfully, Raven stepped in, her monotone voice slightly rough with skepticism.

“Yeah, uh, anyone we know?”

“Oh, I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran.” Starfire replied in nervous excitement.

When Robin’s voice cut through the speakers, it sounded as if every ounce of air had been pulled from his lungs. Danny ached with sympathy.

“You’re getting married, _and_ , to someone you’ve never met?!”

“Of course, Robin. It is the way of my people.”

Danny, having been too caught up in the realization that this was actually happening— that Starfire was leaving— noticed to late that his screen was flashing red, before the ship was hit by enemy fire.

Everyone was jolted forward, watching as ten green ships, distinctly scarab in design, flew over them, firingonce more, jarring everyone in their seats.

“I don’t suppose this is some kind of crazy Tamaranian welcoming committee?”  Cy yelled as Starfire told them ‘no’ while Robin brought the ship about, readying for another wave.

“Titans, separate!”  He ordered.

Soon everything became a blur of energy weapons, fast maneuvering, and blinding light through space. As Danny fought off two ships all the while hearing Robin calmly relaying orders, and the others cutting in to warn another member of attacks in the dead of space.

“I am beginning to suspect that separation was not such a good idea.” Starfire called. Her ship spiraling up, cutting sharply to the right, resulting in the ship chasing her to explode into an asteroid.

 “Starfire’s right. Titans, regroup.”

At Robin’s order, Danny cut his wheel, spiraled around and headed towards his friends while noticing that the ships following him had trouble banking. The rest of the T-ship was almost upon him when Robin gave the order: Danny hit the thrust reversal, making the engine scream as it suddenly pulled up short of slamming into Raven’s in deceleration, before throttling up along with the rest of the Titans. Soon all six of them were rocketing up and the scarab ships collided together, unable to adjust their course. They went up in flames with Beastboy whooping into the mic. set, as Cyborg punched in the codes reconnecting the ship.

“Who were they?” Robin wondered as Beastboy asked where they were. It was then Danny finally focused on what planet was outside his window. The long streaks of red clouds looking painted across the atmosphere of the misty purple world as if done by a calligrapher’s brush. The sight was breathtaking.

“The planet Tamaran, my home.”

Yet like all things, as they descended, the planet became sweeping deserts of mixed purples and blues, with jagged rocks and little vegetation. While still otherworldly, it quickly became ordinary, except Starfire was practically gushing praises in the comm.

“Oh, is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?”

“Uh….sure?” Raven said as they passed another rock formation which looked exactly like all the other rock formations. Danny had to slap one white gloved hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Still, stopping at a city built up and into the sides of a mountain was impressive, and altogether terrifying. Especially when Cyborg landed the T-Ship onto a balcony that could easily hold all of Star City and then some.

As they walked to the giant, stone carved gate, with Starfire ahead, her feet almost bouncing in anticipation, Danny desperately tried to shove the growing panic in his gut away and altogether ignore the aura of gloom radiating from Robin. When, with a heavy clang, the gate drew up, and a dozen guards and one man, who resembled more of a giant, strode out, a thunderous scowl etched on his face. Starfire’s eyes bled electric green and starbolts gathered in her fists as she boldly or foolishly flew at the man, stopping short of brushing noses with the other Tamaranian as she yelled.

It was in a language low and harsh, yet rolled off someone as sweet and pure as Starfire with ease. Danny still floated off the ground, ectoblasts burning in his fists as Robin prepared to order the Titans to fight. Voice barely carrying over the roar of the giant Tamaranian man who lunged at Starfire with arms the size of two small SUVs and fists that could break buildings. Starfire screamed before she broke out in pearls of laughter, the man mercilessly tickling her.

The Titans were left dumbstruck.

“Uh, unless they tickle people to death here, I think we’ve been had.” Cy stated while rubbing the back of his head to ease the growing tension.

Smiling, Starfire strode over to her friends. All the while holding onto a hand that dwarfed her shoulder from where it rested, “Friends, I wish you to meet my K’norfka, Galfor. He raised me from the time I was very small.”

So in essence, Danny realized, this mountain of a man was really…

“Your Nanny!!” Beastboy howled, causing all the Titans to side step him completely as Galfor suddenly towered over the changeling. His one good eye menacing.

“You find that amusing, Little One?!!”

_“Ah…”_

“Nice to meet you.” Robin interrupted, bowing to Galfor, who brought his fist to chest in a warriors greeting.

“X’hal, I see you have met our new enemy.”

Danny tried not to wince as he heard one of the engines in the T-Ship hit the ground.

“Then you know who attacked us?” Robin noted. Moving to stand by Galfor as the man motioned to the edge of the balcony. Down below, thousands of scarab ships were resting on the desert sand. So still and silent it made a shiver race up the halfa’s spine. Something…didn’t feel right. At Galfor’s growling voice, Danny turned away from the sight. The strange feelings leaving him as he watched the man’s fists clench at his sides. Hopeless frustration pulling taught those broad shoulders.

“They are the great Drenthax army: they threaten to overthrow our planet, our way of life, and if I were Grand Ruler I would…” Galfor had to stop right there. His rough voice halting as a deep sigh overcame him and he wearily met Starfire’s eyes. “Well, I am not. Let’s just say much has changed since you departed.” Sorrowful eyes met hers, pain Starfire openly returned.

“I have missed you, Galfor.”

Taking her chin in one hand, the old man smiled before bowing on one knee, “and I have missed you, Princess Starfire.”

With this the rest of the guards went down and the Teen Titans were thrown through the ringer once again. Leaving them standing along with Starfire, who slowly blushed crimson.

_“Princess?!”_

“Oh, yes, I am second in line to the throne. Perhaps I failed to mention it?” She said laughing nervously, before literally dragging the royal guard and Galfor through the massive doors. Abandoning the four startled teens and one upset leader.

“Did you know about this?” Cyborg asked in bewilderment, directing it to Robin whose scowl now looked permanently etched on, Danny noticed grimly.

“Just go.”

The castle was a towering place, with sweeping pillars and flowing carpets, strange animals that resembled pit bulls: only with enlarged fangs, blood red eyes, and around the size of a bulldozer, were chained incrementally along the walls. Silently watching, until Beastboy got a little too close to one and smiled.

“Alien animals, cool!”

Danny couldn’t fault the creature when it tried to take a bite out of the changeling and Raven punched Beastboy in the arm. “You’re the alien here.” She reminded him, giving such a stern look, Beastboy’s ears drooped.

It was during this time Robin had made his way through the men guarding Starfire and placed a hand upon her shoulder. A normal gesture, one all of them had done at some point or another, and hardly worth noting… until Danny heard Galfor give a mighty roar and suddenly he was between the Titan and the Princess, along with the guards, who now aimed the pointy ends of their spears at the startled leader.

At first, Danny thought it must have been something his friend had spoken. The wedding, no doubt. But at Galfor’s answer, the halfa felt all his ectoplasm freeze over in the most unpleasant way.

“It is forbidden for offworlders to touch the Princess.”

No touching…as in, no bone crushing goodbye hugs in order to prevent oneself from bawling their eyes out when they had to leave Starfire behind? What kind of messed up place was this? Danny wanted to howl. But what was worse, was seeing Starfire calmly ask Galfor not to harm them, then simply turn and float way. As if only commonly interested in the proceedings, or their wellbeing. What happed to the girl who’d freak out when Danny so much as got a bruise, or when Beastboy got gum in his hair for the millionth time? And from the looks of it, Robin was wondering the exact same thing. His mask hiding nothing. Showing all the pain coursing through his soul. At that moment, Danny wanted nothing more than to grab Starfire and rip a portal open into the Ghost Zone…now if only he could do that.

“I’m not touching her!” Beastboy called, carefully placing his hands behind his back. It was a thoughtful gesture, tactless in execution, but nonetheless appreciated in an attempt to lighten the already bleak mood.

A feast had been prepared long in advance. The Tamaranian people sparing nothing short of the finest trappings and dishware. The table was lavished in gold and rich silk purple, and the goblets were fit for the easy use for Frostbites snow yetis, and a Tamaranian’s strength. Too bad none of the Titans could lift up even one of the stinking cups. Danny gave up when he couldn’t even lift it with Telekinesis, and Cyborg stopped when a bracket from his arm nearly popped off and landed in the halfas cup next to him. Thankfully, their hosts were kind enough not to embarrass the Titans by pointing it out. Instead focusing on their returning Princess.

“A toast to our beautiful Princess, and her new husband.”

Starfire smiled briefly, a controlled elegant thing, before she easily picked up the bronze and gold goblet and held it above her head.

“And to my good friends, I am jubilant you all could be here to celebrate my wedding.”

Danny gave up and simply cheered with the rest of the people, before turning to look at Robin on his other side, who only had eyes for one person at the moment.

“We’re really going to miss you.”

Danny found himself growling. That was all he was going to say? To say Robin was a complete lovebird to Starfire’s song, was like saying the sun was kind of bright, and that that cliché he just now used was still, well…not a cliché!! In response to his frustration, Danny suddenly felt a small pop resound in the back of his mind, and Cyborg let out a yelp as his chair was dragged forward, winding him against the table.

“Yo man, what the hell?” He snapped, knowing exactly who the culprit was. Glaring at Danny with his two mismatched eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Danny, so help me, the day you stop getting powers, I’ll laugh and call you a liar while tying you to my rocket and launching you from my shoe.”

“Um…okay first, that wasn’t a new power, and second, you have a rocket in your shoe?”

Before Cyborg could respond, the waiters deposited their food and the only thing that ran through any of the Teen Titans minds was, ‘ _this is food?_ ’ The inedible dishes Starfire had made for them back home paled in comparison to this…it was…Danny found himself turning a new shade of green as something black and oozy, slithered in the bowl in front of him and smelled distinctly worse than Tucker’s horrid cologne.

Starfire and the other Tamaranian’s looked positively _ravenous_.  And that was before Galfor put an _axe_ through the table, destroying the dishes, and everyone literally getting on the table, and eating with only their hands and teeth.

“That’s it. I’m going on a water diet.” Danny groaned, scooting back as far as he could go in his chair to hide behind Robin’s spiky hair.

“Um…I guess you learned your table manners from Earth?” Robin noted.

“Hurry or you will not get any!!”

Robin took to trying to hide behind Danny, which resulted in them both cowering under the table.

“Hello, vegetarian in the house!!” Beastboy hollered, an edge of hysteria in his voice before thrusting something— purplish black and squishy— that resembled an over bloated bacteria, in Cyborg’s face.

“Does this look like a veggie to you?”

“I have no idea man.” Then Cyborg ate it, and Beastboy promptly declared ‘he wasn’t hungry,’ and joined Robin and Danny under the table. None of them had any idea where Raven ran off to. Until the sound of screeching bag pipes, so loud— bellowing like trumpets— rang throughout the hall and she reappeared from the column she’d hidden in. Danny wanted nothing more than to blast his ears off, along with the rest of the team. Seeming to realize this, Starfire turned to them with an apologetic blush staining her cheeks. “Um…it is music?” She tried, before blessedly it stopped. The table was cleared away, the court people all kneeled, along with the guards, and the doors at the end of the hall opened and the Grand Ruler stepped up onto the stone dais.

“All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, the Empress!!”

Starfire gasped and that was when Danny looked up and felt his jaw hit the floor.

_“Blackfire?”_

“Surprised to see me, little sister?” the Queen sneered. Her eyes glistening with malicious delight. The silver crown that framed her face sparkled gloriously in the light, along with the long robe across her shoulders, trailing down her back, and settling along the floor. It was a pale silver that complemented her black hair and silver armor. It did nothing to ease the Teen Titans minds.

“I am, surprised to see you out of prison.” Star snapped. Standing to her full height, eyes bleeding electric green.

Charged violet met them. “Oh, _that_. Well after you had me thrown in jail, I got bored. So I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks. But enough about me…”

Danny had to snort at that. From what he remembered, there was nothing more Blackfire enjoyed than talking about herself.

“I’m sure you’re eager to see who you’ll be spending the rest of your life with.”

To this a red curtain parted, revealing, a scantily clad man: with flowing red hairand broad chested. So handsome even Danny blushed, simultaneously feeling a blow being issued to his self-esteem, along with Cyborg and Beastboy.  Robin looked on the verge of protesting, or bursting an important blood vessel. Especially since Starfire and virtually every female in the room had drool gathering at the corners of parted lips. The man then flew to the side, and something, big, green and slimy, and had multiple suckers, dropped down and gurgled something that resembled a language, all the while spewing saliva onto the floor which the really hot man promptly wiped away.

“Starfire meet your groom, Glgrdsklechh.”

Blackfire was practically beaming in joy. Starfire was in tears. Robin was about to burst in flames. And Danny, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy, were struck speechless.

“Well…he’s cute.”

“Could you say that with more inflection, Rae? I don’t think we heard that?” Danny hissed.

The silence then that descended was mixed between disbelief and disgust. Starfire looking to her sister, then gazing over to the Skluredge, without trying to appear disrespectful and back again. So far, she wasn’t pulling it off.

“My, groom? But he is…I cannot…”

“You can, and you will. You see sister dear, this darling creature is the exalted Skluredge to the swamp moons of Drenthax-Four. And since his invasion army is parked outside our castle, I arranged your marriage to save our beloved Tamaran from annihilation. If your groom can’t kiss his bride, we can all kiss Tamaran goodbye.”

Blackfire’s words sunk like stones in Danny’s heart. And from the way Galfor’s fists tightened, her words were a cruel reminder. Although the halfa wasn’t sure if it was due to the state of things, or how it would go about being resolved.

The Skluredge eagerly puttered over to float by Starfire’s side. Never seeing the way she cringed.

“I am sure we will be quite…happy together.”

At this the Skluredge replied, more like burped, and Blackfire smirked.

“He says he can’t wait to take you to his swamp planet, far, far, away. And now for more joyous news. After reviewing the candidates for marriage to seal my place on the throne, I have officially decided on my betrothed.”

To this an undercurrent of anticipation ran through the crowd. While it was obvious that the Tamaranian people did not like Blackfire, they weren’t against her being ruler. Either that, or Starfire’s people simply enjoyed living in the moment. Danny figured it was the latter, as they all eagerly gazed up to the Empress.

Blackfire took the time to pause for effect. Her eyes roaming over the entire crowd, hungrily taking them in. Danny felt Cyborg lean down, “Man, I’d hate to be that poor sucker.” He whispered and Danny couldn’t help but agree.

“The warrior I have chosen is one of immense strength. Whose ties will bind us to the galaxy, and make it known throughout the universe that Tamaran will never again be one to be trifled with…” as her booming voice filled the throne room, a sense of foreboding came over Danny.“A warrior so strong, the Justice League even fear him. Behold! My chosen will be none other than _Danny Phantom_ , of the planet Earth!!”

_“What?!!”_

Danny felt no relief at the fact that he wasn’t the only one who screamed. In fact, it seemed every one of the Titans did. The world strangely seemed to tilt then, taking on a surreal feature. This couldn’t be happening, could it? He wasn’t about to be sold into another peoples’ customs, was he? It was then he remembered their destroyed ship right outside. If he refused, could they fight off an entire armada of Tamaranian’s? The feeling of entrapment then gripped his heart, would they live if they fought? What would happen if one of his friends died, simply for this reason, and _oh god,_ in that moment, Danny suddenly took back ever being mad at Starfire for understanding her duty towards her people. Even though at the moment, her eyes were blazing green and her fists burned with the force of her starbolts.

“Sister, you cannot be serious. Phantom is not one of us.”

“No. In order to preserve our way of life, you will marry the Skluredge. In order to prosper, I will marry Phantom.”

At this Robin stepped forward, an anger beyond words seeping through the very pores of his skin, permeating the air.

“And I’ll say this to you, in accordance to the Galactic Laws of Earth, agreed upon by the Intergalactic Laws upheld by the Green Lantern Corps, states: No living, sentient being, can be, under any form of coercion, forced into a binding arrangement against their will.”

Blackfire smiled in triumph, “Then I guess it’s a good thing Phantom isn’t alive, and need I remind you, _Robin_ , that that law goes on and distinctly excludes any alien residing on your planet. As well as any being born with meta DNA. Even if Phantom were alive, the governing laws set down by your planet still exclude him. Therefore, by legal rights, _he has no say_.”

 Danny felt like he’d been slapped in the face, punched in the gut, and forced to cat sit for Vlad all at once, and that was still too nice a punishment. But to watch as Robin prepared to defend him once more. To potentially start a fight they couldn’t win, cause an intergalactic scene, all to stop Starfire’s bitch of a sister from getting what she wanted… no. This battle was lost. They needed to play with a different stack of cards.

“I accept your proposal.”

_“What?!!”_

To this, every Titan whirled around to face him, and Danny couldn’t help the strangest sense of déjà vu wash over him. Only this time of the decidedly worse kind. Starfire was the only one who hadn’t yelled and now watched him intently. Somehow that made it so much worse, and he couldn’t meet her eyes as he came to stand beside her.

“We celebrate our weddings at Moonset, tonight!!”

With this all the people cheered and Danny felt his heart wither inside.

“Take the Princess to her quarters to prepare. Phantom, I will lead you to our chambers.”

The guards led Starfire away as Danny ascended the steps. Watching as Blackfire leaned over to the head of her warriors, whispering, “Keep an eye on their friends.” Before motioning for him to follow. Ignoring the shiver that ran up his spine, along with the strong desire to punch something (or someone…Blackfire) in the face, Danny followed.

* * *

 

She led him through twisting chambers and up stone staircases. Lined with refined metal work so thin and flexible, it seemed fragile but held such strength that the thick tapestries flowing over the designs could blow in the wind without worry, or care of falling. As they drew closer to the inner most part of the castle, Danny began to notice less and less guards, and watched the tension leak out from Blackfire’s broad shoulders that were strange for a woman with her frame. Terrifying in elegance.

They stopped at the last set of double doors, with two polished doorknobs larger than his head, before Blackfire pushed them open and they stepped into the main bedroom.

“Welcome home, Phantom. I call the right side.” Blackfire almost sang as she flew in, pulling off her robe, tossing the crown with little regard onto the beautiful bed.

“How about I sleep on the couch.” He snapped automatically. Taking in the circular room with awe, and the couch sitting a few feet in front of the bed with more twisting metalwork that reminded him of the intricate details that hid inside frozen snowflakes. Blackfire let out an almost girlish giggle and started removing her boots.

“Oh please, don’t be chivalrous, we’ll be wed by dawn tomorrow. So why wait? If it’ll take the edge off, I could do a self-portrait of you since you’re so bent on ‘sleeping on the couch’.” To this her dark eyes sparkled in a perverted leer, and she looked suggestively at the long sprawling piece and furniture in a way that made Danny’s brain short circuit, while simultaneously causing his skin to do the creepy crawl sensations of repulsion.

“Oh, no way. You are _not_ drawing me like one of your French girls! And I can’t believe you just made a _Titanic_ reference, and for the love of…are you calling me feminine!!” He snapped before crossing his arms over his chest. The lights, which gave off a greenish glow, cast long shadows over muscle and danced across pale skin as if he were a mythical beast.

It reminded Blackfire of a caged _Si’npa,_ a now extinct winged bird some might equate to an angel on Earth. It was a breath stealing sight. “Well, you are wearing some pretty tight clothes that highlights your ass.”

“Superman wears tight clothes that shine brighter than a flamingo, and instead you say I’m the more feminine one?”

“He also has a cape, and his uniform isn’t that bright.”

“Fine, the Green Lanterns.”

“Men in uniform don’t count.”

“The Flash.” Danny added, trying to hide his growing desperation, while controlling the anger boiling under his skin. Finding satisfaction in the way his continued difference of opinion kept irking Blackfire. Making her eyes flash in annoyance.

“He’s annoying and talkative, like my sister. He would be a woman in another life.”

“That doesn’t make him feminine, only that he has something in common with your sister. And on that note, that would mean you’d be a man! Your shoulders are wide enough for it.” Danny added watching as Blackfire flushed dark red in offence to his offhanded comment.

 Her eyes bled electric purple. “Well, _your_ hair is whiter than an _old man’s_.”

“You scowl like an _old hag_.”

“At least I don’t look like a wannabe _panda bear_.”

“Panda bears are cute and lovable. Which is better than I can say for you, you over armored, freak! I mean, compared to the rest of your people Blackfire, you’re a downright _prude_.”

At that Blackfire gave a roar, and in the next moment Danny was sailing through the glass before he was spinning, twisting in such a way that he came back around faster than Blackfire anticipated and slammed one leg into her unguarded stomach. Sending her sailing into the tall bed frame with a loud _klang,_ before falling onto the dark silken covers in a sprawl of limbs and tangled sheets.

When she didn’t get back up immediately with starbolts in hand, Danny felt the fight leave him. Slowly, he touched back down on the marble floor. Taking in heaving breaths more from their yelling match instead of the fight. It was as the silence continued to stretch on between them, that he felt the telltale signs of guilt beginning to rise up in his consciousness.

“Blackfire?”

The young woman in question stirred. It was then he noticed pale fists clenching and unclenching the dark black material, tremors shaking her frame, causing the last of his anger to dissipate and be replaced by concern.

“Blackfire, are you alright? I know I’ve seen you take more than a kick from Star and get back up, what’s wrong?”

It was when he reached the bed did he finally see. The one thing that always made Danny freeze up and send his thoughts into a downward spiral of panic. Blackfire—queen of bitchiness and overall being an overconfident pain in the ass—who singlehandedly just managed to make his and Starfire’s lives a current hell…was fighting back tears.

* * *

 

On the other side of the castle, Beastboy gave a startled scream. Stumbling out of a dark green chair which turned out to be a decorative plant. He had a distinct look of crazy eyes as he gazed around the dreary room in paranoia.

“I can’t tell what’s a bed, what’s a chair, and what’s alive! How am I supposed to get my beauty nap?” It was a question directed to no one in particular, but Robin let out a growl and stalked forward. His normally graceful movements now jerky and disjoint. A thunderous frown on his face.

“How can you even think about sleep? We can’t let Danny or Starfire go through with this.”

To this Raven stepped forward and lowered her hood. The only outward signs of her distress was the tightness crinkling the corners of her eyebrows.

“We know, but Blackfire is right on both accounts: Danny falls under the classification as an alien, and even still, it would be impossible for him to prove he was born a normal human without revealing who he was in a court of law. And as for Starfire, this is her planet. Her people, and things are different. Who are we to question her culture?”

At that Robin ground his teeth together. Raven was right, the laws were against them. It was also why so many metas still hid their powers. Simply for the fact that the likely hood they would end up in a place like Bell Reeve or Arkham was significantly higher than someone considered ‘pure.’ The legal system was flawed in that respect. For all the world’s acceptance of heroes and villains, when it came to civil liberties and inalienable rights, it was as if they were thrown out the door the second one revealed they were meta.

In fact, if Beastboy was tried in court, it would be nearly impossible to prove he’d been human at birth. The only thing protecting him was his willingness to fight crime, and by being a part of the Teen Titans, and by association, the Justice League, it allowed him certain freedoms and liberties that were denied to a civilian meta. The hypocrisy was not lost on anyone. Nor the injustice of it. The reminder that Blackfire had given him set Robin’s blood boiling. Whether it was at her, or his own willingness to overlook it for the greater good, Robin couldn’t say.

For all the self-proclaimed progress Earth’s peoples’ had made on written paper with ideals, the reality and unspoken rules were far more grim and depressing. And if that didn’t upset Robin, which it did, the straw that broke the camel’s back was the fact that Danny had once again _accepted_ it. And Starfire as well. She’d looked at Phantom not with pity or guilt, at Blackfire’s ruling, but with understanding.

Both of them were so…clueless, sometimes about their value and self-worth in life that it made Robin want to strangle them.

“I get it Raven, I do. But you saw the way Starfire looked. She doesn’t even like him and Phantom sure as hell didn’t agree to this simply because he, ‘has no say.’ It was probably because he didn’t want to risk us getting into a fight. What we do know is that Blackfire arranged this whole thing. How do we even know if any of this is real? Cyborg and Beastboy, check out the Drenthax fleet. Raven, see if you can learn about this _thing_ Starfire’s marrying.”

“And you?” Cyborg asked as Robin’s face set in grim determination. “I need to see Starfire, and possibly beat the afterlife out of Danny.”

* * *

 

“Blackfire?”

She hated that name. Sadly, it was the only way her name translated into any Earth language. And to hear it be uttered with such, worry and care, set her blood boiling in humiliation. It made her feel the bitterness and sting of old wounds all the more.

“Komand’r.”

“What?”

To this she looked up to glare at Phantom’s two glowing green eyes as he approached the bed, concern and distrust warring across his face. Not that she could blame him for his mistrust, she was forcing him into marriage. It was still the most emotional display anyone had shown her.

“My name in Tamaranian is Komand’r.” She snapped. Quickly moving to sit up and brush the traces of tears rimming her eyes while hiding her face from Phantom with the thick fall of her liquid onyx hair.

“Alright, is there a particular reason why you’re crying, Kom?”

Phantom asked moving to sit next to her. His dark tenor voice rolling her name with ease, perfectly filling the vowel and bleeding it over into the next consonant. As if one were cupping water in their hands and letting flow down one’s parched throat. Suffusing her name with life instead of the tart bitterness most called her. Those keen eyes studying her every move with a piercing intensity that Blackfire knew she could never fool. Suddenly, she wondered if selecting him as her betrothed had been such a wise idea.

“Are you sure you want to ask such a question? Girls don’t like it when they’re called out for crying. They’d rather be comforted.”

To this Phantom shot her an annoyed look.

“Right…ignoring that load of lies. Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?”

Blackfire gave a humorless snort. “Relax, I’ll go easy on you. I simply didn’t like your comment about my armor.”

At Danny’s confused look, Blackfire chuckled. “You really don’t think it odd that I wear so much?”

“Should I?”

“Do you think it strange that all my people are golden skinned and have hair of flaming reds or browns, while I alone have pale white and onyx black?”

Understanding began to dawn on Phantom’s face. Yet he still raised a skeptical eyebrow towards her.

“So you’re different, I’m guessing there’s more to it than that.”

“Indeed.”

Danny watched as Blackfire’s eyes seemed to lose their focus on him. Turning glassy and distant, her head tilting to the side as if hearing sounds from far away. It made her look strangely fragile.

“The day I was born should have been celebration. _‘The first princess born in over a hundred years,’_ they all sang. Instead, the Citadel Empire attacked and slaughtered over three-thousand of my people in the city of Kyarr as a slight unto my name. You can only guess how my people took this.”

“They blamed you.” Danny voiced colorlessly, void of blame, yet Blackfire recoiled slightly as if shying away from a physical blow.

“It didn’t help that I was born sickly and incapable of absorbing the rays of energy we use for flight. Such a crippling thing that only through Kori’s pleadings unto Old Galfor, and his appeals to the court, was I able to retain my status as first born. Not that it made much difference. The people all adore my little sister and would gladly take up the sword against me, should she wish it. When I left Tamaran, I traveled to the darker parts of the universe where I met with a doctor who devised this armor. Most of it comes off. But some doesn’t. He gave me the gift of flight, and in return I stole and plundered. All the while seeking what power is rightfully mine.” Blackfire finished bitterly, her eyes overly bright and a painful sight to behold.

For a long while Danny merely stared at her in silent contemplation. Until of all things, he found himself starting to laugh. Not a chuckle, but genuine aches-in-the-sides laughter. Blackfire looked about ready to murder the halfa.

“You _dare_ insult me?”

She screamed, lunging at him and Danny had to phase through the bed to avoid the starbolt sent at his chest. The instant he reappeared by the patio doors, Blackfire was already yanking on her boots. Preparing to storm out, face flushed in humiliation, eyes blazing violet. It was such a familiar sight Danny couldn’t keep the sardonic smile off his lips.

“I’m sorry. You simply remind me someone I know…”

“Oh yeah? And who is that?” She hissed.

Danny’s eyes turned hollow. Freezing Blackfire in place, robe clutched loosely in hand as he walked forward with the grace of a predator. She nearly blocked a punch that never came. Instead, Phantom bent down and retrieved her crown. Sliding it easily over her hair, letting it settle in place. His green eyes all the while unreadable, looking years older. Except for the brush of white bangs—fanning down messily in front— bringing his boyish looks into hard definition. Phantom looked like a striking young man with the Tamaranian sunlight bathing him from behind in a halo of blazing orchard reds.

 Except the light showed the ghastly pallor of his skin.

Which this close, Blackfire could see the almost translucent quality it held. Papery thin so that the green veins below, fanning out in web of design, almost fooled her into thinking he was a living being.

It was then of course, she felt the freezing curl of air sink down into her skin. Past armor and blood, freezing her to the core. Those green eyes, so absent of any other shade or design besides _solid glowing green,_ drew back her attention with hypnotic grace. Suddenly, Komand’r felt as if all of her misfortune and plight during life, her struggles to reclaim and affirm her power from: the surgery, seizing Tamaran, to these marriages, meant absolutely nothing to Phantom.

The absence of these feelings— the pointlessness— made her keenly aware of the blood rushing in her veins. Phantom tilted his head, regarding her with knowing eyes.

It sent fearful chills racing down her spine, skin prickling in cold-sweat.

“Tell me, Kom,”

She hoped with fervor then that he would tell her about this person she reminded him of…

“In all this time, all the people who drove you away, was Kori amongst them? Or is it her purity you hate?”

The afternoon light was gone. But the room was still washed in white.

Blackfire whirled around and stalked to the doors. Having all the times before floated instead, yanked the double doors open, but paused at the entrance. Not wanting to give Phantom the satisfaction of turning around, she merely chose to cast an eye over her shoulder.

“Don’t you mean naïveté?”

Danny stood rooted to the spot. All harsh lines and avenging presence, even as his mouth quirked in triumph. “No, I don’t.”

She locked the doors. Hoping it would bring some measure of pleasure, before realizing if he so chose, Phantom could go free. Blackfire in that moment wondered if this is what true hatred felt like.

* * *

 

Down below, in the valley surrounding the Cliffside Castle, Cyborg was cutting a hole into the hull of one scarab ship of the Drenthax fleet. Stepping into the darkened corridor with Beastboy trailing behind, he’d flipped open his shoulder light, right when he heard the changeling give a muffled scream before tripping over a thick cable running across the floor.

“What are you trying to do, wake up the whole…where’s the crew?” He asked, his voice rising to a normal volume as his scanners indicated no life signs throughout the ship that would need at most a minimum of ten to operate.

Beastboy sat up and rubbed one aching shin. “Out to lunch, maybe?”

Walking further inside to the cockpit, the two seats were empty except for the strange beeps and clicks of buttons and electronics, when Cyborg turned the seat around, both Titans were met with a robot that reminded the scifi-geeks of R2-D2.

“Remote control, they’ve got a whole fleet of ships…”

“But no army.” Beastboy finished. The sound of metal whispering through air reached them and both turned to see four guards, handpicked by the Empress, walking towards them.

“And Blackfire doesn’t want anyone to know.” Cy answered.

* * *

 

Komand’r, Blackfire, Kom, all variations of her name, along with whatever it translated to in Glgrdsklechh’s language. But even speaking his language it still sounded a lot like stepping into a puddle of mud. Messy and undignified, which in her current state of mind, with Phantom’s presence still etched there, only served to enflame her. When the floating glob brought up their trade agreement, and her plans for power, she seized at it. At the familiar burn of manipulating others in her palms, of gaining the power that belonged to her.

At the Skluredge’s sloppy compliment, Blackfire smirked. “Yes, my plan was brilliant wasn’t it, Glgrdsklechh?” She answered. Her tone that of a statement, while both moved down the hall. One walking, the other floating.

“I give you my pesky little sister, and you give me the Jewel of Charta.” With this the disgusting blob opened a small wooden box. So out of place surrounded by metalwork. In it, a blood red jewel set in gold diamond trim shown brilliantly.

When she picked it up, her eyes bled electric red. Her starbolts the color of a star going supernova. The rush in her veins banished the doubts Phantom had imprinted on her mind.

“With its powers enhancing my own, I can rule Tamaran with an iron fist. No one will dare challenge me.”

Only one would. Her mind whispered. Beside her, Glgrdsklechh began convulsing violently before he spat out a mouthful of green saliva, sending it above her head, and Blackfire whirled around to see Raven come tumbling down from the shadows of her hiding place, looking disdainfully at the stuff coating her.

“Well done, Glgrdsklechh. You’ve discovered a spy.” Blackfire reveled in the way Raven’s violet eyes widened in shock, then pain, as one red starbolt slammed into her before she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

As the guards took the Titan away, and Glgrdsklechh left to go prepare his ships for departure, Blackfire pinned the Jewel to her chest plate and gazed in the mirror. The way it stood out against pale skin and sliver armor, darker than any of her peoples flaming hair and solar kissed skin, it made her smile. Finally, she was _free_.

* * *

 

Starfire pivoted, watching the flowing movements of the white silk follow the reflection of herself across the mirror. The dress was beautiful. Silver metal in a blossoming design encased her neck and shoulders, meeting smoothly with the white material of her dress that cut perfectly down her figure in a diamond form. The sides open to show golden skin, then continuing down in a long terrain of folds and silts that when she walked, would blow like the leaves on the trees to reveal flashes of skin and the silver of her sandals which came up to her knees. All that was left were the gauntlets of the same blossoming design and the crown of bonding, which ironically was the same as her big sister’s. Starfire didn’t feel beautiful in the slightest.

No, she wanted to fly away and take her friends with her, never to see Tamaran again. Those truly retching thoughts were what drove her to open her bedroom doors to see the guards standing outside. One turned to look at her, his eyes hard and emotionless, such a strange thing to see in her people. But that was the problem, they were her people. This her home, and her duty. It mattered not what happened in the past, she was still the Princess, and Blackfire now her Empress.

So why did Earth feel more a home than Tamaran?

“Oh X’hal, forgive me for such blasphemy.”  She whispered hoarsely, voice not carrying in the luscious room.

She had placed the last pin to keep the long, thick red braid that was her hair, from coming undone as it rested over her right shoulder, when she heard a soft sound. Like one chipping away at stone, then Robin was vaulting over her balcony, and she was flying to him so fast, nearly all the hard work from taming her fiery mane came undone.

“Oh Robin, I…trust you are enjoying your stay?” Star said. Forcing herself to pull up short of barreling into his arms from where he perched on the railing. Robin’s mouth went strangely slack. Eyes widening beneath the domino mask, before he shook his head and held out one black gloved hand, the fingertips intricately detailed to give one the best advantages in a fight.

“Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

Starfire felt her throat constrict, and she had to look away. Down to the long train that required she hover off the ground, lest she trip over it.

“Robin, I am sorry. I cannot.”

“Starfire, you don’t want to marry him.”

His voice was so sure. Kori wished so dearly that she could agree with him.

“Marrying him…will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone.”

“It’s not good for you.”

Robin stated, “…for either of you.” He hastily added, a blush dusting his cheekbones at his slipup. But Starfire, having turned away, did not see it.

“Robin, if you cannot be happy for me. Perhaps, you should not attend my wedding.”

“ _Starfire_.”

And there it was. The way Robin said her name whenever she was in danger. The way it seemed to be breaking open in heart wrenching pain and care. Starfire felt every fiber in her being constrict and howler all at once, because it was a tone she never wanted to hear in his voice.

But when she turned around to plea, to say something… _anything_ , Robin was not there. Numbly, she went back to the mirror, beginning once more the long process or re-braiding her hair. The wedding dress flowing around her beautifully.

* * *

 

Danny was rapidly losing his patience. And when that went, usually it took buildings with it. Not that he’d ever been known for _having_ patience. A fact Jazz had loved to remind him about. “You need to stop and take in the situation, or else you’ll end up face planting into a brick wall… _like_ _that!”_

Why she’d always given him advice when he’d been fighting would forever remain a mystery to him.

But already Danny had needed to chase off the two servants determined to clothe him…he could figure out how to put this stuff on. And _no,_ they did _not_ need to bathe him. He was dead, not dirty… _thank you very much_. Now, a middle aged woman, with her fiery red hair pulled high in a bun, with a scar running underneath one eye, who gave off the impression of a librarian, was fussing over the dos and don’ts of what to do once he was the King of Tamaran…or Consort…Danny hadn’t quite figured out what the woman had called him. But judging from the way she kept eyeing him like a refined possession of  Blackfire’s, he was leaning towards the latter. Regardless of what miss Liberian quoted: ‘ _we agree to be in harmony with’,_ yeah right, was making him want to blow something up really bad. 

“Alright, I get it: stand up straight, look pretty, and keep my mouth shut. _I got it.”_ He hissed.

Jeez, Danny was starting to worry if the Ghost Writer had stuck him in another one of his fairytale princess stories he was so fond of. And no, he was not going there. Tucker was the only soul who’d ever known that tale, and that would ever know.

To this X’nra sniffed, leveling him a pointed look which was worse than her looking down at him from her long nose with a cheerful smile.

“I think not. You will represent the might of our planet, like the great _Si’npa_ , you will rest by the Empresses side, a promise and a threat. Forever embodying the _Love and War_ of our culture.”

Danny found himself staring at X’nra with disbelief at the iron belief she held in him.

“A _Si’npa_?” He asked dumbly, and to this X’nra rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledge.

“A great and noble beast, with wings pure white and eyes fiery green. It was said to have shown the Tamaranian people the gift of flight so that they could reach the Heavens to reside by X’hal, our goddesses’ side. Guardians of the Otherworld.”

“And what happened to these _Si’npa_?” He asked. Trying not to snort at the description, yeah, Blackfire wasn’t playing up the symbolism _at all,_ and he was _definitely_ a Consort.

X’nra seemed to hesitate, her green eyes going distant. “They died when the people asked them to stay.”

When Danny raised a single white eyebrow, X’nra seemed to straighten then, humped in response before she smiled. All traces of seriousness gone so fast it was like it never existed. Cheerfully looking down at him once more like a pesky, highbrow librarian, she took his forearms in her hands and wrapped beautiful dark silver metal gauntlets with spiraling designs of fire over his white gloves. Instantly, Danny felt the urge to blow something up all over again.

* * *

 

The guards dragged Robin through the underground cells with inhuman strength. Enough to hold a man three times his size. Not that it mattered. When they flung him into the prison that was more a simple energy shield, Robin stayed down, his fists clenched tight. How could he let this happen? Two booted feet stepped into his view and Cyborg’s voice hummed deep in his chest, looking at his leader still kneeling on the floor.

“So, did you find Danny?”

“No. And I couldn’t talk her out of it.”

“Then I guess we’re not invited to their weddings?” Beastboy questioned, watching as Robin stood up and gazed at them. Or rather through them with a lost look that hunched his shoulders.

“She has to marry him, for her people.”

“No, she doesn’t, and neither does Danny.” Raven answered, her voice having bite to it as she said Phantom’s name. Her eyes seeming to sharpen, looking like she was the one planning to beat him into the next afterlife.

“It’s all a lie: the army, the war, everything. Blackfire set this whole thing up.” Cyborg reported and Robin snapped to attention.

“Then we have to tell Starfire and Danny the truth, before it’s too late.”

* * *

 

Starfire was gazing at herself in the mirror once more. Her unruly hair twisted into a long ponytail that draped loosely down one shoulder, she looked stunning. Except for the small wisps of hair that refused to cooperate, even with all the small pins placed strategically around her head. She had yet to put on the betrothal crown.

“I have never seen a more beautiful bride.” Galfor remarked, walking lightly in the room, a strange feat for one so big. But perhaps perfected from the many years of sneaking peeks into rooms to make sure the King and Queens children were sleeping soundly, and nightmare free. That seemed so long ago. Starfire wished deeply to fling herself in Old Galfor’s arms and hide away. To be the small child she felt like at the moment.

Galfor settled the crown on the Princess, the metalwork highlighting her long, lean, almond shaped face, which held a look of sad maturity and resignation.

“Something troubles you, my little bumgorfu?” He asked.

Starfire carefully didn’t look up. “Nothing troubles me…”

Galfor raised his hand to stay the rest of her words. “Do not attempt to fool and old K’norfka. I raised you. I have always expected great things from you, my Princess. Tonight is no exception.”

“Yes, I will do what is right for Tamaran.” Star answered and even to her ears it sounded parroted and false.

Gently, a strong hand lifted her chin, and Starfire felt her heart stutter at the look of old love. Of paternal love, burning in Galfor’s eyes.

“You must do what is right; in your heart.”

The doors opened, and the guards beckoned her to follow. It was time and the moon was beginning to set. With one strong hug she gave Galfor, Starfire flew from the room, ever looking the Princess she was.

* * *

 

Blackfire twirled in her midnight purple wedding dress. The Jewel of Charta resting ever so tantalizing on her armored breast. She looked stunning, and the folds of finely woven silks hid the worst of her scars while accenting the tarnished silver. For once, Blackstar resembled her name, and she felt giddy. Tonight would mark a new beginning. She would be rid of Kori, the throne of Tamaran forever hers, and Phantom would serve her; like a sword shinning decoratively on the wall, peaceful but looming. She would be absolute, and felt no remorse for her actions. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself every time the doors would open and she’d brace herself, expecting to be met with glowing green eyes instead of forest green. After the tenth servant, she ordered no one disturb her.

“You know, they say if you stare into the depths of a mirror to long your soul will fall through and drown in its depths.” Phantom stated easily. Appearing from nowhere in particular, causing Blackfire to jump in fright, before she plastered on a smirk.

“Narcissus, really? How…”any comeback she had died in her throat as she took in Phantom’s attire.  He was dressed in formal robes for a male in Tamaran. Which really wasn’t a lot to begin with. But where skin should have been, sleek black material was instead, presenting itself like the underbelly of a Great Beast. Edging to a more feral appearance, animalistic as muscles shifted under the traditional open designs of polished silver armor resting on his shoulders, neck, arms, his feet in an outer form of boot that stopped to his knees. A long trailing black robe drifted behind his shoulders, parting like the wings of a bird, and lined with embroidered silver thread. At his hips black silk clasped by silver flowed downwards at a slightly tilting angle, longer on one side, stopping a hairs breath from brushing the ground.

But what really stole her breath away, was his crown. Where Blackfire and Starfire’s were solid, a sign of who they were, and the bloodline they represented. Phantom’s, like the rest of his outfit, had flowing flaming designs. The metal so thin she couldn’t tell where it ended and his skin began as it wrapped around his face and up behind his ears. As if it were feathers growing out of his snow white hair, and with the scowl on his face, the tight set of his jaw and the blazing of those eyes, Phantom looked…regal, powerful. Caged.

“You’re staring.” Phantom commented, moving to stand by the door, agitation radiating from him.

In a rare bought of introspection, Blackfire felt foreboding prickle her nerves. X’nra had done an excellent job dressing him. He looked like a caged _Si’npa_. The ones who died away from being denied the right to fly. Who brought ruin to the leaders foolish enough to try and tether them down. And while power was what she craved, Blackfire held no illusions of the type of power she was attempting to grasp and what type of leader it would make her become.

“Do you think I’m evil?” Blackfire blurted out before realizing what she’d asked, but Phantom only rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Don’t make yourself out to be the monster in this story Kom that never ends well.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t for the hero, either.” She spoke. No small amount of venom in her voice, telling volumes of who she believed to be the hero.

Danny leveled her a glare. “Kori isn’t the hero either, you only choose to believe that out of jealousy and sibling rivalry. Which granted, you’ve taken to a _whole_ new level, but…”

“But what?”  She pressed.

A sifting of shoulders, and black robes with silver trim caught the light and shimmered like the angry ruffling of feathers. Testing their wingspan before diving down to devour one’s prey.

“If push comes to shove, you’re not the one I’m standing by.”

Blackfire felt petty satisfaction at telling him otherwise. For in fact, he would be standing beside her.

“Let’s go, it’s Moonset.”

* * *

 

All was quite in the damp, dark prison below the castle. The only light coming from the energy fields keeping the criminals at bay. When in a fiery explosion, the Teen Titans cell burst open and they stood glowering at the guards, who charged at them with spears. They easily ran away when Beastboy turned into one of the giant guard dogs lining the entrance of the castle. Cy, Raven and Robin merely looked at the changeling in surprise.

“How did you know you could do that?” Cyborg asked while they ran up the stairs. Beastboy smiled and gave a small shrug while Robin roundhouse kicked some guards through the doorway.

“Lucky guess.”

They were at the main gate when the strange earsplitting horns resounded throughout the halls. The ceremony was starting. Starfire would be wed first, being the end to a beginning. Robin let out a growl and flung himself into the fray of opponents, feeling his friends move behind him.

* * *

 

The processional to the dais was long and Starfire didn’t look at the mass of people gazing to her with gratitude and hope. All openly admiring her beauty and grace, from what she could gather in their whispers, along with the fierce awe and wonder at the unearthly creature standing beside the Empress. Star kept her eyes forward. Locked on Danny’s glowing green from where he stood beside Blackfire, and kept her arm clasped tightly in one of Galfor’s as they moved further down where Glgrdsklechh sat on his floating chair. When they stopped at the foot of the stairs, Galfor took great pleasure in the way the disgusting liquid thing flinched away at his menacing growl, before he moved and the thing came to stand in his place. It was as the music stopped, Starfire realized she and Danny were alone.

“Where are our friends?”

Blackfire smirked, the two sisters’ polar opposites in all appearances: from hair, eyes, skin, dress, and even their intendeds standing beside them. A show of power. One Starfire knew she now lacked, for the Skluredge made her look like a lamb being sacrificed for peace. And Danny, who, in the finest trappings and with the natural grace and glow he exuded, exalted Blackfire and made her the lioness. Her sister represented prosperity, and she a bad memory.

From the way Danny’s eyes blazed, Starfire knew he was thinking the same thing. But how could he know of her sisters’ tragic birth? She brushed it off. Danny would see all of this from a political standpoint. Not from the fact that Kom was attempting to rise to the heavens after being caged for so long. It made Kori’s heart ache.

Blackfire moved down the steps, her voice dropping low. “Guess they had better things to do.” Then her violet eyes lifted, and her voice filled the entire hall. “My humble servants, we meet at Moonset to bind my sister to this handsome young Skluredge in joyous betrothal. Can any living among us offer reason why these two lovebirds should not be together?”

Danny had to bite the inside of his cheek at the one word he cherished more than any other being used so mockingly. Granted, it took the better part of his life to get over the embarrassment of it when people would call him and Sam that. And he shot a glare at Kom’s back for her wise choice in using the word living. Where the hell were Robin and the Titans? He’d at least hoped they’d have time to come up with a plan to get them the hell out of Dodge, and away from Blackfire before the weddings.

When silence prevailed around the hall Blackfire smiled. “Didn’t think so. Then do you Glgrdsklechh, take Starfire to be your wife as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?”

The green blob gave off some strange wheezing snorts that made Starfire cringe while Danny’s eyes slowly began to darken in fury, knowing the thing was saying, ‘I do’.

“And do you, Starfire, take Glgrdsklechh to be your husband?”

“I…”

Blackfire leaned forward in anticipation. “Yes, sister dear?”

It was then a resounding thump filled the room.

 “ _Starfire!”_

Everyone turned to gaze up at the windows where Robin was battling the guards three times his strength and Starfire gasped while the Tamaranian people began to mummer in unease.

“Silence!” Blackfire screamed, fists clenched and movements agitated as she glowered at her little sister. She pointed fiercely to the Skluredge.

“Do you wish to do what is right and take this thing to be your husband?”

The balance of power was tipping. This was her only chance, Starfire glared up at her big sister.

 “I do not.”

Blackfire screamed and her eyes went crimson, a starbolt sent Starfire hurtling backwards, crashing into the carpet aisle.

“Treason. I thought we _agreed_ you’d do what is best for Tamaran, little sister. You will marry the Skluredge.” Blackfire growled, floating down the stairs. Her people all stepping back as the sisters stood against the other. The sound of double doors being thrown open, then the Teen Titans came rushing in. Robin at the head of the group, a thunderous scowl on his face.

“It’s a trick, all of it. Blackfire’s been lying to everyone.”

The crowd gasped and Starfire turned electric green eyes on her sister, tearing the marriage crown from her face and throwing it at Blackfire’s feet, her long braid beginning to unravel making her appear like a righteous goddess.

“You are not what’s best for Tamaran.”

“You _dare_ challenge the Grand Ruler?”

“I challenge my sister, for the crown.”

Then in a fury the two attacked, faster than vipers as they struck one another. The palace walls crumbling beneath them as the people below watched on in baited breath. When Blackfire kicked her sister into another room Robin rushed forward, sharpened blades already in hand.

“ _Starfire_!”

“Hold.” Galfor ordered as he held out one arm. Danny descending the steps to take his place next to the old warrior.

“If anyone interferes, the challenge is void. The Princess will lose.”

“’Sides, are girl can handle herself.” Cyborg answered reassuringly.

Beastboy then got a good look at Danny and his eyes bugged out. “Dude, what the heck are you _wearing_?!”

Danny shot him an icy glare, “Well, if you guys hadn’t taken your sweet time getting here.”

The changeling paled a little and moved to stand behind Raven whose fingers were itching like she wanted to rip the halfas face off. Or zap it with black magic, it made Danny nervous and he shifted his weight subtly away from her.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

A boom filled the air, followed by the very foundations of the building quaking, and the team rushed along with the majority of the people to the giant hole in the floor where the sisters were throwing starbolts and furniture at each other. But after a long brigade of starbolts by Starfire nothing seemed to get through to Blackfire. And the elder sister smirked in gloating pride, tapping the Jewel set in the armor on her wedding dress.

“The Jewel of Charta, I’m invincible.”

Everyone winced when Blackfire threw a frickin’ pillar at Star.

“Besides Starfire, you’ll always be my _little_ _sister_.”

Starfire turned burning eyes towards her, fiery hair undone, her dress covered in dust and grim and sweat, and she still managed to look breathtaking as she rose from the ground.

“I am not so little anymore.” She growled before blasting Blackfire with her eyes, then they went tumbling down into the caverns of the palace. The Tamaranian people quickly going back to stand in the hall, waiting for the Princesses to return. And sure enough, both came up through the floor of the dais, Starfire on her knees, while Blackfire hovered over her. Her own wedding dress equally destroyed and billowing around her.

“That’s right, bow down before your Grand Ruler.”

“You may be the ruler of this planet, but you are not the ruler of me!”

Starfire lunged, her palm outstretched and reaching, and in a flash of red energy the girls were blown apart. It wasn’t until Blackfire saw the broken shards of jewel resting in Starfire’s hand that she realized what her sister had done.

Then in a hail of green light, Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt until her palms burned from the friction, only letting up when the smoke obscured her view. She and the people of her planet waited. Until there, still standing with burning violet eyes, Blackfire collapsed on the dais, her crown slipping off and falling between them. The tension was malleable in the air, the winner obvious. Tet Starfire made no move to pick up the heavy piece of metal.

Everyone started when Danny began to walk forward. The Tamaranian’s emotions being pulled tighter than piano wires and in a strange sense of confusion, the Teen Titans watched as the crown turned green and lifted up into Danny’s hands. An expressionless mask firmly in place except for the way those eyes blazed.

Realizing what he was offering. Starfire felt her heart quicken. But she tipped her head forward nonetheless when Danny came to stand in front of her, and she felt cold fingers place the burden in place. When she opened her eyes, they were once more filled with thanks. It was hard knowing what she had to do. But almost in a daze, Starfire remembered ice blue eyes so soft, filled with understanding, as a hurting boy helped a lost girl who was caught in indecision, out of the trash bin, brushing the banana peel from her hair. Offering her his allegiance while her sister stole the rest. _“You’re far from okay.”_

Then Danny had bowed and walked away. Only now he stayed, kneeling at her feet, while a strangled sound of betrayal tore from Blackfire’s throat behind him. But it was a sound Phantom paid no mind, and one Starfire ignored. Her sister had started down a dangerous path in choosing Danny, and Starfire wasn’t above accepting his help to obtain this goal from what he represented.

“The challenge is complete. Tamaran has a new leader. And of this I ask: Phantom, to whom will you bless?”

Danny looked up with a mischievous smile meant only for Starfire. “I bless the one who sets me free.”

His voice rang throughout the Hall.

The air in the entire room seemed nonexistent. All eyes focused on the Queen dressed in White, and with sure hands Starfire took the crown of flaming feathers and broke it in half with a decisive _snap_. Power then seemed to poor out of Phantom, his aura a living thing.

“Then I release you from your servitude to my people, and that of my sister.”

Phantom stood up then, all sharp movements, his robes flying about, entangling in the long train of Starfire’s dress, a _Si’npa_ spreading its wings.

“Then my allegiance is yours. You are the Ruler of Tamaran.”

His voice echoed in and of itself, needing no extra help to carry in sound and at his words the Tamaranian people burst into thunderous praises. Stamping their feet, raising their hands and singing Starfire’s name.

In the midst of all the cheers no one noticed Blackfire’s stricken face as she looked on the celebration of her people. Once more leaving her behind as the guards restrained her. But slightly shifting, Phantom caught Komand’r’s eyes and in them, she saw they held no sympathy, only the silent message, _“I told you where me allegiance lies.”_

Then he turned away. Angled towards her sister, who indeed embodied purity of power, the _Si’npa_ at her side.

It was as she was being taken away, Blackfire wondered if Danny thought she was still free of the title called monster.

Starfire felt the waves of joy resounding around her. Lifting her spirits, acting as a balm unto her weary soul, and in the high she turned to meet one sullen looking Skluredge.

“I am sorry, Glurgg…glurrr…you, but there shall be no wedding.” At his acknowledgment, she smiled. “Yet I wish to ask thee a favor, could you provide a ship?” The green blob tilted his head but after a moment acquiesced. Not willing to sacrifice potential ties of trade with this planet, before he turned and floated away to make preparations.

Still, as the people began to leave and repair the castle. Galfor storming about, barking orders while managing to simultaneously look menacing and comforting all at once, Starfire felt one gaze burn into the back of her head, making her heart ache in the worst way possible.

She turned to meet his eyes and partially outstretched hand. “So now that you rule the planet, I guess that means you’ll be staying here.” He stated, the end of his voice breaking.

“The T-Ship will be repaired in two days time, and…I must do what is right for Tamaran.”

With this she walked away. Danny following down the hall, past the Tamaranian people who would stop and kneel, leaving the rest of the Titans feeling lost and disjointed.

Beastboy was the first to bring it up. “So what just happened? Is Star really not coming and why is Danny acting all… _like that_?” He asked gesturing towards the halfa as he disappeared down the hall and out the double doors.

Cyborg scratched his head. “Obviously we’re missing some pretty big cultural clues that he picked up on.”

“That’s no excuse for him to ditch us.” Raven snapped, yanking her hood up and BB and Cy blinked at her then smirked.

“Ah…weren’t you the one who said we shouldn’t interfere with their culture?” Beastboy chimed and Raven’s eyes could have frozen Hell.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Danny is still a member of Earth and not a member of Tamaran.” She hissed, for once her anger doing nothing to deter the two teens, only aiding in their split-eating smirks.

“Jealous?” Cyborg sang, then screamed as he fell through the floor and Beastboy had to seek refuge behind a nice looking Tamaranian girl with a long ponytail, and armor far more revealing than Starfire’s.

“Hey, where’d Rob go?”

“I believe he mumbled something along the lines of needing air.” Galfor replied, helping Cyborg out of the floor. A thoughtful expression on the old K’norfka’s face.

Cy’s eyes darkened in understanding, before he shook his head and grinned. “Now about repairing my ship…I’ll need,”

Cyborg went on rambling, ordering whoever would listen about, nearly as bad as the Old Warrior.

* * *

 

Danny found Starfire sitting on her windowsill, dressed in her traditional armor. The crown resting in her lap, collecting droplets of water from her wet hair, back pressed against the stone, eyes overlooking the mountains.

Silently, he joined her, listening to the faint sounds of celebration still going on in the city below where her people were flying about.

“I…wish to thank you for your support, friend Danny.”

Danny snorted and nudged her lightly with his white boot. “Star, stop with the formalities. I did what I thought was right and took some pretty wild guesses on how to go about making sure a civil war didn’t start with you beating the daylights out of Blackfire.”

Starfire met his eyes then and gave a watery smile. “My people are driven by emotion. But we tend to forgive easily, choosing to love instead of fight. And you did very well…where did you get that crown?” 

“Oh, this? I asked X’nra to make it from an ice design I formed. It seemed fitting since I’m supposed to represent a _Si’npa_ or something. You don’t like it?” He asked suddenly unsure but Starfire quickly shook her head. Her eyes holding an almost reverence as she took it in hand.

“No. It is lovely. It reminds me of my families crest, modeled after the sweeping clouds that surround the storms.”

Gently, she handed it back to Danny who looked at it. The sweeping feather designs that wrapped around his ears and up had a softer edge. Instead of framing his face, it was only connected by a thin strip of metal running across his forehead, a circle with a red jewel inside, something X’nra had added.

 “Huh, I just figured since you broke the last one, this shows my ‘allegiance and freedom’ all in one.”

Star giggled at Danny using air quotes before his green eyes turned serious.

“What are you planning to do?”

“I…”

Her voice died and she looked down at her own crown. After a time, Danny let out a sigh and hopped down. The only Tamaranian armor on him was the crown, shoulder, and arm gauntlets, now modeled after the new headpiece and Starfire still found him reminding her of the Great Bird.

“First, how about we figure out what to do with your sister?”

Nodding, she followed him. Placing on her own crown and attaching her long purple robe while Danny waited patiently by the door.

The underground security had been tightened after the Titans escape, and it still remained as dark and cold as it always had been. Aside from the prisoners whispering eagerly amongst themselves. Apparently news travelled fast, even to those locked out of sight. Blackfire was the easiest to find, her cell in the darkest part, hands bound in front by energy dampeners.

Her head snapped up immediately to glare at Starfire and Danny.

“If you’ve come to gloat _sister dear_ , I’m decidedly not in the mood right now, so…”

“Sister.”

Starfire’s voice halted Blackfire in her tracks as she took in those tormented green eyes.

“I have come to administer your sentence.” She said, her shoulders squaring in resolution.

Blackfire leered. “What are you going to do? Slap me on the wrist, tell me not to do it again?”

“I am banishing you from Tamaran.”

Blackfire felt like the world dropped out from beneath her feet, and suddenly she was standing, rushing at the barrier.

“Banished? You must be joking, where am I supposed to live? Where am I to go?”

“I do not know. But when the Teen Titans leave, you will as well. The Skluredge has agreed to give you a ship, and where you go is up to you.”

For a long moment Blackfire glared at Starfire, before she turned away so as not to alert her little sister of the hot tears prickling her eyes.

“So, this is to be my punishment?” She whispered with finality.

“No. This is to be your redemption. You said Earth has changed me, and it has. Perhaps you will find a home that does the same. Then one day you can return and rule our people like the Empress you were meant to be.”

With this Kori turned away, and Kom was left to meet Danny’s knowing eyes.

_Purity_.

Blackfire sank to her knees as he joined Starfire. When no one was watching, Blackfire let the tears fall.

“Yes, I guess I’ve always hated this place.”

* * *

 

Two days passed in a blur of preparation for a party which would last seven days and nights, Danny noted tiredly. And he thought Queen Dorris and her _‘we must celebrate this new age for three days’_ had been bad. At least there he could pick up the damn mugs. And in all that time neither he nor Starfire saw much of the rest of the Titans except in passing as they went about repairing the T-Ship. Until on the Moonset of the second night, they met on the balcony overlooking the city. The Tamaranian people all below, hovering off the ground, cheerfulness a tangible thing, white flower petals flowing through the air.

Old Galfor stepped forward, a broad smile on his haggard face. “All hail _Empress Starfire_ and _Si’npa Phantom_!”

The crowds erupted in cheers.

Starfire gave a beautiful smile and raised her hand for silence.

“Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart, and so I overthrew my sister, because for now, she is not best for Tamaran. And now, my heart is telling me that I am also not best for Tamaran.”

A collective gasp ran out through the crowd while the Teen Titans seemed to straighten. Robin for the first time in two days seemed to come to life.

But the crowd stilled at Starfire’s peaceful smile. “My life, and my heart is on Earth just as _Si’npa’s_. That is where we belong. But before we part, I will place you, my people, in good hands. The hands that cared for me as a child…” With this Starfire lifted her crown and flew up to a surprised Galfor and placed the crown upon his head.

“All hail _Emperor Galfor_!”

Like a rising tide, the people sang Galfor’s name and fireworks and music began. The party kicked off with a bang.

Finally, after three long days, Danny and Starfire came over to rejoin their friends’ sides. Along with Blackfire, who was sulking next to her ship, yet there was a twinkle in her violet eyes.

“Let us now return to Earth please, I am feeling the sick for my home. My real home.” Star admitted and Robin pulled her in a tight hug, not even caring at the guards, who started pulling out sharp spears.

“I’m glad you’ll be staying with the Titans for a long time… and not getting married.” He whispered, before heading to the ship.

Princess Kori smiled. “Yes, the next time I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know, perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth.” With this she hugged Galfor.

Danny was about to follow when a firm hand settled on his shoulder and he tried not to squeak in fear as Galfor got down on one knee and eyed him seriously.

“You will make sure he treats her well, _Si’npa_?” Galfor asked speaking in a tone that reminded Danny of his Dad when Jonny 13 had tried courting his sister. To make it worse, the Old K’norfka shot a look at Robin, and Danny felt his face flush green in a blush…something he didn’t even think was _possible_.

“Um…yes, sir?” He then beat a hasty retreat to Raven’s side who gave him an odd look but said nothing.

Cyborg then let out a booming laugh. “All right y’all, when we get home, I’m making us up some waffles!!”

“And let’s hurry, I couldn’t figure out how to use the bathrooms in this place!”

“We are _not_ having any accidents in the T-Ship, _you hear me_!!”

The Titans were about to get in the ship when Blackfire called out Danny’s name. All of them turned, and right as he was about to snap at her to kindly… _get lost_ , a pair of hands grasped his armor and warm lips connected to his. Danny’s mind promptly imploded.

Blackfire pulled away, hovering a hairs breath from him, a laughing smirk in her violet eyes.

“That’s for calling me a _prude_.”

She was already in her ship when he screamed, “I said you dressed like a prude, not _kiss_ like one!!” He then froze, realizing that that had come out wrong and gave the rest of the slack jawed Titans the wrong impression.

“No…I mean, we were fighting and…”

“Dude, masochistic much.”

“Do you even know what that means?!” Danny howled, his eyes and fists deadly green and Beastboy leapt into the ship, fearing for his life.

* * *

 

 

History: 

1) I’ve combined Starfire and Blackfire’s history from three different storylines:

  1. The one in the 1980s where Blackfire was a firm but just ruler if a little Xenophobic, I’m taking more bits from this timeline later on, but right now that’s all you need.
  2.  In the TV show where she was immature for the struggle in gaining power.
  3.  And in the New 52 timeline where her and Starfire have a rocky but semi-repaired relationship.



 

2)      A _Si’npa_ : is a creature of my own design. Birdlike so as to appear as Blackfire noted: angelic or divine. But it is similar to the mythical Qilin in Chinese legends. It is said the Qilin would appear in a land ruled by a benevolent ruler. It is gentle but punishes the evil ruthlessly. It also withers and dies if the King starts to fail his people, and then brings ruin to the kingdom at its death. The Qilin is much like proof of the King’s or in this case, Queens ‘right to rule’, also called the ‘Mandate from Heaven.”

 

3)      Politics: Something that caught my eye in the New 52 world was when Jason Todd made the comment that if a Terran (person born on Earth) killed an alien, they wouldn’t be punished. This got me thinking and that’s where the Intergalactic Laws came from, so I then wondered, “Where would Danny fall?” I’m mainly putting this in my story to raise the ‘what if’ questions of inalienable rights, and civil rights which fight for them. So as of right now, by law Danny is classified not only as being dead, but also an alien (since him being known as a meta or halfa would be bad) but because of this, as Blackfire pointed out the unspoken rules that exist is ‘he has no rights’ which may or may not come back further along in the story.

 

4)      When Starfire remembers Danny saying, “You’re far from okay.” That’s in Season One, chapter two: A Dream of Sisters.

 

5)      Names:

  1.        Komand’r  or Kom, is Blackfire
  2.       Koriand’r  or Kori, is Starfire
  3.        The Great Beast or Great Bird are terms interchangeable for the word Si’npa



 AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review

~Rin

 

 

 

 


	5. Waking Up at the Bottom of a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg has come down with a nasty virus thanks to Beastboy. Now the Teen Titans are stuck as temporary employees at the Bookshop for the day while Fixit patches him up. How much trouble can they get it? And why is Danny hiding under the counter when old friends come in.

**And I'm not sure where we are...**

_“It’s just a spark,_

_But it’s enough_

_To keep me going.”_

_~Haley Williams_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 5: Waking Up  at the Bottom of a Cliff

“C’mon, hurry up.”

The download didn’t pick up. Beastboy growled, continuing to bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation as the blue line steadily crawled towards completion.

“Eighty-eight, ninety, yes! One-hundred percent! Finally, after bypassing those useless security protocols and accessing the Titans mainframe then routing the signal to an offshore account provided in eastern Zanya. I, Beastboy, have myself an ultra rare copy of Mega Monkeys IV.”

With this, he sped from his room; running past Starfire and Robin who needed to dodge in order to prevent being trampled, and past Danny and Raven who looked to be in the middle of a domestic. If they’d been in a relationship, Beastboy noted.

“C’mon Rae, you haven’t so much as said ‘hello’ to me. What did I do?”

“You’ve done nothing of importance.”

Beastboy managed to catch Danny throwing his hands up in exasperation while Raven glowered in the other direction before he rounded the corner and entered the living room. They weren’t blowing anything up yet, so, not his problem. Rushing to the game console, he popped in the disk and sat back for the epicness. The screen briefly turned on to show the animated picture of a monkey before the disk was promptly spat back out.

“What? No, this can’t be happening!”

Beastboy wailed before he stopped, took a breath, and came to the conclusion that the gaming station didn’t have enough juice and promptly ran out of the living room. Past Raven who was stalking to the doors with a book she looked more inclined to throw instead of read, and past Danny, who still had all his fingers and hair so, still not his problem. He arrived at the Titan Mainframe and the system declared the disk unreadable.

“Ah, man. Isn’t there a computer around here that can play this thing?”

It was then Beastboy had an idea. One so horribly wondrous he felt like reciting lines straight from Mr. Grinch as he snuck into Cyborg’s darkened room and up to the console in the wall. A fifty-six inch monitor screen inlaid in the metalwork glowing blue, with a tiny Cy sleeping in a bed snoring z’s showing the thing to be asleep in the bottom left corner.

“If Cyborg’s computer can’t handle this, nobodies can. Now where do I…oh, here we go.”

After forcing the disk into the drive, he had only a moment of excitement before the entire system, screen and all, began to crackle with electricity before it shut off. Beastboy felt his heart hammer in panic.

“Better motor before…ah!...Cyborg, what are you doing here?” He stuttered, backing away from the door and Cy’s large frame as the mechanical teen fixed him with a questioning look.

“It’s my room. What are you doing here?”

“Um…practicing my nose whistle?” He tried, knowing full well it was a pour lie as Cyborg walked into the room.

“Have you been messing with my computer?” Cy asked heading over to his computer and Beastboy made a mad dash to stand in front of it. That is, until Cyborg moved to the wall next to the ‘not computer’ Beastboy had apparently crashed and the panels flipped open to reveal Cy’s computer and keyboard.

“Uh…that’s your computer? Then what’s this thing?” He asked in growing dread.

“My system recharger, and speaking of, I could use a little juice.”

Before Beastboy could react, Cyborg had plugged himself in.

“No, wait! I think your recharger might have a…”

“Virus!” Cyborg finished. Beastboy knew then he should have interfered with Danny and Raven.

* * *

 

Danny was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, watching Starfire cook something that looked…squirmy, when Cyborg burst into the room and headed straight for the sofa, followed by a very haggard Beastboy.

“Cyborg, come back!” the changeling screamed, causing Robin to stand, his shoulders straightening.

“What is going on?” He demanded, looking at Beastboy. But it was Cyborg who answered as he admired their couch.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, this is the best peanut brittle I’ve ever tasted!” He then licked the couch and the Titans felt their jaws drop in shock. No one noticed as Starfire’s dish left the frying pan. They all then turned to Beastboy who had the grace to appear sheepish.

“Uh, he’s just excited. I just got an advanced copy of Mega Monkey IV and…”

“Oh, Star,” Cyborg said cutting off the changeling and grabbing Starfire by her shoulders. “Do you remember that purply, wriggly, Tamaranian pie thingy you made for us that was full of bugs?”

“My stewed grumpmic that made you physically sick?”

“Yeah, you gotta cook up some of that!”

At Cyborg’s exclamation the rest of the Titans, minus Starfire —who managed to grab her current dish before it burned Danny’s hand as it sludged across the table, tossing it into her soup mix bowl to boil— all faced Beastboy with stern expressions. He caved under their glares and out of worry for his friend.

“Um…long story short, I tried to play Mega Monkey’s IV on Cyborg’s system recharger and now he’s got some kind of computer virus. Or, you know, it could be just gas?”

“A computer virus, Beastboy this is serious.” Robin said ignoring Raven’s disturbed expression as Cyborg munched on the table like it was a pizza.

“We should take him to see Fixit. He’s dealt with Cyborg’s systems before.”

Danny cut in, suddenly trying to decide if he should break free of Cy’s hold on his arm since Cyborg seemed to be appraising his black hair by running his other hand through it. Making the already messy black locks stand on end. They didn’t know Cyborg thought he was looking at a sharp steak knife.

“Guys, a little help.” He hissed as Cy gave a sharp tug. Slowly, Robin stepped forward.

“Cyborg, there’s something wrong with you. Please, let us help.” He soothingly said.

For a long moment Cyborg only stared at Robin a mad glint shinning in his eyes, when his fist tightened in Danny’s hair so suddenly all the halfa could do was yelp in shock, too startled to do anything else.

“You bet there’s something wrong. We need gravy, and plenty of it!” And when he charged at the giant talking steak, brandishing his cutlery knife, Starfire and Raven tackled him to the ground.

* * *

 

“Ooh, you know what would be fun? Let’s all go out for waffles, Raven you like waffles, don’t you?” Cyborg asked from where he was strapped to a lab table in Danny’s apartment. The Titans standing around him in worry while Fixit walked about, running diagnostics.

“More than life itself.” She answered, before walking towards the other side of the room to monitor Cyborg while being able to ignore his inane chatter.

“How bad is it?” Robin asked when Fixit’s normal ocean blue aura returned.

“It is not good. He has become infected with the Enzone virus. It will take some time for me to reboot his hard drive and allow his natural protection systems to come back online, then I will begin repairing his circuits. In the meantime, Danny you will run the store, Raven and Starfire you two will work at the café, Robin, here are the order request forms I need filled and Beastboy, there are books in my room that need to be added to the shelves.”

At the shell shocked expressions of his friends, Danny took pity on them and said that yes, Fixit was serious, and no, there was nothing he could do about it. So that was how the Teen Titans ended up being the first superhero employees at the Bookstore on forty-second street.

“I still don’t see why you have to be Danny and not Phantom.” Robin grumbled from where he was packing books and printing off the mailing forms behind the oak counter where the two sat. Danny happily taking a girls card, smiling as she took a photo of Robin in full black and red gear, wearing a navy apron and name tag.

“That would be ridiculous since I used to own this place. Besides, Cyborg isn’t here either so we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” He replied, ignoring the thunderous scowl aimed his way as he offered to take the photo for another, who was handsy enough to cause Robin to flush.

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Danny nearly sang, pausing when he ran a hand through his hair. “Please don’t tell me I have a bald spot? It feels like I have a bald spot.”

Robin was about to reply when Beastboy stumbled over, panic in his eyes.

“Danny! I have no idea where these go! Fixit has crates of books down there, _crates!_ And I feel like they’re burning me just by holding them!” He nearly screamed. A look of madness about him. Causing Robin to snicker and offer no assistance to Danny, who was now trying to calm the distraught changeling.

“Relax, Beastboy, these go at the front of the store under classic lore and fairytales and are arranged in alphabetical order by the authors last name.”

At Beastboy’s still panicked expression, Danny sighed and quickly reorganized them in the changeling’s hands and told him the aisle number.

“Thank you! Oh, and I think the girls wanted to see you.” He said before happily scampering off with the mountain of books. Unknowingly leaving a group of giggling girls in his wake.

“Think you can handle the register as well?”

“I’m not the one who has to split myself in two in order to multi-task.”

Danny blinked before glaring at Robin’s amused expression.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that.”

“It was texting on a cell phone.”

“And walking at the same time!” Danny shot back trying to justify himself. Instead storming away right as five more customers walked up and the store phone rang, leaving Robin in a flurry of motion.

* * *

 

Despite the overwhelmed feeling and building exhaustion of having to work his store with his friends— who Danny was just now realizing probably never held any ordinary jobs in their lives— Danny couldn’t stop the happiness from filling his heart and warm his chest. This felt right and good. On his way to the other side of the store, through the winding shelves of books and the oddly but conveniently placed pieces of furniture, Danny stopped many times to converse with customers he hadn’t seen in a long while and met new faces of people who paused, asking for his help, which Danny happily gave.

In fact, it had been a long time since he felt this simple joy and he wasn’t going to waste these feelings. Until he rounded the final corner to the small café tucked into the back staircase, and saw Raven glaring daggers at the coffee pot and Starfire mixing drinks like a barista and a suspiciously unlabeled bottle by her side. A group of guys all ranging in ages twelve to twenty, standing around. Ogling the two Titans in their navy blue aprons, hair pulled into high ponytails, showing long necks and elegant skin. Danny took a moment to admire the hilarity of the scene before he took the lesser of two evils and stepped towards Starfire first.

“Star? What are you making?”

“Hm? I am making a Magerasha, a drink common on the stars of Nemu and Tara. Blackfire and I used to work in a sala hall where much celebration was held.”

Danny suddenly wondered why on earth Starfire could work at what essentially had to be a bar, and not be able to handle a rave when he lightly smelt said unmarked bottle and recoiled. If those were the common drinks, it was answer enough.

“Yes, well, how about we follow what’s on the menu and not give my customers trips to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.” He said while pouring said mixture and bottle down the drain and handing her the menu. He then looked to Raven and almost turned invisible for the glare she was giving his coffee maker.

“Uh, Raven?”

“Speak to me and I will send you and this blasted machine to another dimension.”

Fearing her wrath, he merely hit the machine, watched it whirl to life and smiled at a young high school girl asking for a pastry. All the while ignoring the cold shivers racing down his spine.

“Pastry? Yes, Raven will help with all food items and Starfire will handle all drink orders. Right, Starfire?”

“Of course, friend Danny. We will be most happy to assist.” She sang, making a chai tea latte in a martini shaker.

Danny then made a tactical retreat.

* * *

 

By noon people were flooding the store to buy a book, a drink (not a pastry, though not for lack of trying), and taking pictures of the Titans working away. Danny figured Fixit would be getting complaints about unfair advertising, thanks to social media, from the other store owners. Especially since Danny’s Bookstore never had problems making money before. It wasn’t until it was near closing time, the steady stream of customers having trickled down to a remaining few that in came his problem. In fact, several, in the forms of Dash, Quan, Star and Paulina.

He ducked behind the register as Robin greeted them.

“I’m sorry, but the store is about to close.”

“Actually, we’re looking for a former classmate of ours. His name is…”

“Fentina!” Quan yelled, his football stature not having dulled in the slightest as he bodily lifted Danny off the floor in a bear hug while Beastboy stood next to them in shock, having sought out the halfa to ask why Angelina Jolie wasn’t in the book Beowulf.

“It’s nice to see you too, Quan. I think.” Danny replied, finding support by way of a bookshelf, his expression utterly confused. Seeing that he was now free, Paulina and Star stepped forward.

“Yoo-hoo, Danny, do you remember us? Oh, of course you do! But it’s been so long! You’re even as tall as Dash now!” Paulina exclaimed. Hugging him close, her shirt as short as ever so that he had no idea where to properly put his arms. Star thankfully only smiled in his direction before going back to eyeing Beastboy. Finally, Dash stepped forward: his hair as blond as ever, eyes just as blue, and despite now being eyelevel with him, Danny had to fight the urge to not slump his shoulders, hide his strength, no, hide Phantom’s strength. For that old fear of discovery, of rejection, being labeled a Freak never fully went away. Danny realized briefly, hating himself for thinking such things. When of all things, Dash lightly punched his arm and smiled.

“It’s good to see you’ve grown, Fenton.”

Then Dash turned away and soon Beastboy was showing them to the small café. Leaving Danny there in a state of shock. His jaw hung open and Robin gazed at him curiously.

“You alright?” He asked, jolting Danny back to reality.

“Yes, no…I mean, we were never actually friends. They were good people, minus the bullying and all but—”

It never ceased to amaze Danny how much taller Robin seemed to get when he bristled with righteous anger. Even though he only reached the halfa’s shoulders.

“Relax, Rob. They’re seniors now and a lot can change in a year. Besides, all of them have the worst case of hero worship for Phantom I’ve ever seen.”

With this Robin relaxed some and when they reached the café it was to Paulina asking about Phantom while all of them sat around a small round table. Her Hispanic accent never failing to draw others in. She had situated herself between Starfire and Raven: one openly happy, the other, decidedly not. Although to be fair, Raven was also squished in next to Quan who was busy recounting the time he went to a gothic poetry bar and got kicked out. Raven mumbling, ‘I wonder why,’ which went unheard. Star sat next to him and was busily showing Beastboy something on her phone, causing the changeling to laugh and her to tuck a long strand of pale blonde hair behind one ear. Dash sat beside Beastboy, quietly listening and when he spotted the two of them he motioned them over.

“Paulina’s right, Fenton. Where is Phantom? We haven’t seen him in over a year and suddenly he pops up in Jump City.”

All eyes turned to Danny and his mind went blank before he heard the buzz of a freshly brewed pot.

“Coffee! Anybody want coffee?” He exclaimed. After hearing a chorus of ‘yes, and I’d like mine,’ Danny fled behind the counter. Desperately trying to think of some lies that didn’t end with, ‘I and Phantom’ all in one sentence. That’s when it suddenly felt like high school all over again and wasn’t _that_ a wonderful feeling? Pushing aside the sting of remembrance for friends who weren’t sitting at the table, Danny got to work on Quan and Paulina’s strange tastes.

“So, you all are in your last semester of high school?” Robin asked once he was seated by Starfire. Reminding himself not to interrogate the civilians when Danny re-emerged carrying a tray of stemming mugs before sitting between him and Dash with only the slightest bit of hesitation.

“Yep. We graduate in May.” Quan said happily.

“What are you going to do after?” Danny asked. To this Paulina brightened, leaning forward, skin practically glowing in excitement.

“Well, after nearly having my head taken off by my Papa for not wanting to _‘run the family business._ ’ I convinced him to let me go to the Metropolis Trade School for Graphic Design and Fashion! And Starfire, you simply must come be my model and oh, ask Star where she is going!” She exclaimed changing topics in a blinding rush. As all attention focused on her, Star fidgeted with her phone but otherwise remained unmoved.

“Harvard. I got in on a scholarship for law and…”

“She’s being modest, her scores were perfect! My Papa nearly had a heart attack when he saw mine!” Paulina laughed while Star smiled. Pleased with the compliments she received and blushing at Beastboy’s praise.

After the laughter died down Danny then looked at Dash. “What about you two? Where are you headed?”

For a moment, Dash seemed to freeze before a look of steal entered his eyes. “Marines, actually, basic starts after graduation.”

“And wherever Dash goes, I go.” Said Quan. Danny had no idea what to say, be safe? That was an impossibility. And what was worse, Danny had seen that look in Dash before, when Phantom asked him to take action and help. It was there in Quan’s eyes as well and it froze him more than his ice core.

Neutrally, Raven was the first to recover, tilting her head down in the knowledge of what they were choosing.

“That is a noble commitment.”

To this Dash shook his head, “I’m not sure if it’s noble but it is our duty, nothing more. After Phantom won and what was left…well, I don’t want to see that kind of result be what counts as a victory, as the Guys in White called it.”

Those words rung true to all those present and although the Titans sitting around him could grasp most of it, they didn’t realize that Danny wasn’t seeing his family strapped to the boiler. But all the times he’d asked these four and his fellow classmates to fight alongside him when the ghosts were to strong, when he’d been to weak. He’d asked this of them, both as Fenton and Phantom. Perhaps they had changed. Grown.

“So, where is Phantom?” Paulina suddenly asked and Danny felt the familiar dread all over again. It was then by blessing or a curse that Cyborg stumbled in, looking hung-over but well and not mistaking his friends for kitchen items and food.

“Ugh, Beastboy, so help me, I will…”

“Cyborg! You are alright!”

“Dude! You look awesome!”

Was yelled around the table and without thinking Danny used the time to slip away and change. Splitting himself in two, his clone human while Fixit wandered up beside him, raising one deep blue eyebrow.

“They are not foolish enough to turn blind eyes to your similarities when you both stand so close.” He said.

Danny took a breath, “I know. But I’ll think of something or else they’ll never leave!” Danny hissed after having learned that the four friends had travelled to Jump City for their Spring Break for the sole purpose of finding Phantom. Well, there were guilt trips, and then Paulina’s driving persistence that made him fear she might try and stay. So with this the three of them walked in behind Cyborg as Beastboy was furiously apologizing. The second the four high schoolers saw Danny and his clone was instantaneous, all stood up in a rush. The same second Paulina launched herself around his neck, tangling her fingers into his snow white hair was the same instant Dash and Quan both yelled, “shit dude!” While Star simply stood on in a thunderstruck daze. All the Titans were decidedly frozen and more than a little concerned.

“Guys, what is the problem? Phantom is, oh my!” Paulina exclaimed making sure to properly swoon into his arms as she gazed at his human clone in shock.

“Danny, you look just like my lovely Phantom! Why?”

“Well, that’s because we’re…”

“Brothers!” Danny intercepted to save his clone the trouble and with this he pulled away from Paulina to hover beside his human clone. Brightening his aura and gazing at the four teens solemnly, yet for the mischievous sparkle that remained in his glowing green eyes.

It was in this moment of inspiration Danny knew what to do. To both explain his disappearance, and often appearance at his human counterparts side, and it would give the four some comfort to know he was not alone. For the deaths of his friends and family hadn’t merely affected him, but the town as well. So in a flourish he bowed slightly and met all their stunned eyes.

“I died at birth. Danny and I were twins.” He explained while his clone nodded in equal seriousness, as he picked up the explanation, “Freshmen year when I turned on my parents Ghost Portal and shocked myself, it somehow drew my older brother in the corporeal world.”

“He could always see me before but now I can interact with the world.” Phantom added watching as the four teens accepted this explanation, and the Titans all trying to contain their mirth. Cyborg even needing to step on Beastboy’s foot in order to shut him up. Dash suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

“Well that explains how I ended up with all those headaches and my bear collection in my locker.” He said looking at Phantom fondly, hero worship still intact.

At this Danny fought the green flush of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about all that.”

Dash easily shrugged and shook his hand before turning to his human clone and held out his hand once more.

“Sorry about all the hard feelings in school?” He asked. For a moment Danny watched his clone hesitate before accepting Dash’s hand in one firm shake. “Yeah, I’m sorry about all the pranks. It’s not easy controlling ghost powers or wanting to misuse them.”

To this Dash laughed, “Hey, I deserved it and besides that’s what families for.” He replied. Easily thinking Danny was only referring to trying to keep his overprotective elder brother in line. Quan then swooped in and bear hugged Danny’s clone, for an apology to Dash was one for him, since the two were inseparable.

“Thanks man! You have the best brother ever!” He said. Then in a quiet whisper only for Danny to hear, “I’m glad you’re not alone.”

Danny had to choke back the sound of loss as his eyes burned at the corners.

“Thanks. Don’t forget to watch Dash’s back.”

At Quan’s promise that he would, mercifully the evening passed quickly and in such a blur Danny only remembered flashes of it. Paulina silently mourning her loss at having to leave Phantom. Dash and Quan telling the Titans stories of Phantom’s battles and the evils of school teachers. His clone occasionally piping in while Danny watched Star sneak Beastboy a kiss on the cheek before all four of the high schoolers left, Fixit locking up behind them.

“I think I’m in love.” Beastboy chimed, Cy rolled his eyes and once Danny changed back, he shook his head.

“Beastboy, I hate to break it to you. But you, plus Star: jailbait.”

“I think they would make a cute couple.” Raven interjected before looking at Danny and handing him Paulina’s cellphone number, “if cuter then some.” She tacked on before walking away with Starfire and Robin. Leaving the halfa feeling as if he’d committed some grave sin.

“What did I do?” He finally yelled, both Cy and BB shared a look before singing out “clueless.” Then dashing away as he gave chase.

* * *

 

It was well past midnight when the Titans made their way home, all feeling relaxed and ready for sleep. Cyborg especially after mistakenly tasting the pot of soup left on the oven by Star. Once everyone was in bed and Star and Danny were all who remained in the kitchen, he began putting away the dishes as it was his turn. Knowing that sleep wouldn’t come for a long while, he decided to let his mind wander and his hands move through the menial task. Starfire also stayed as she scooped her soup into a big plastic containers meant for the fridge. As she was putting away the final bowl, both working in compatible silence, Danny felt a question come unbidden to mind.

“Starfire?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you and Blackfire the only ones to use starbolts? I mean, the guards had spears and all…Starfire?” Danny stopped drying the plate when he noticed the deathlike paler that had fallen over his friend. Instantly he was at her side, easing her to the ground while she trembled, forest green eyes lost and far away.

“Oh, God, Star, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It is alright,” She managed to gasp out, tears gathered in her eyes which she stubbornly refused to let fall. For she had sworn to never cry over this again. Exhausted, she leaned back into Danny’s chest, not seeming to mind the awkward angle as the cabinet drawers dug into both their backs.

“For a time, my sister, my brother and I were held captive by a race known as the Psions. Though they should not be considered among beings for they are heartless and without love. They tested us to our bodies’ limits and by the time our armies laid siege to the prison, our parents were dead and the damage was done. Blackfire’s hatred only festered and soon after she attacked me, although now I think it was truly out of grief for not being able to protect us.” Starfire spoke, her features normally so bright now dimmed in the dark as she wilted. It was not a sight Danny ever wished to see from one who emitted warmth like the sun. And even though images of Jazz made him tremble, he needed to know.

“Your brother?”

“Dead. I found Komand’r mourning in his cell with Galfor trying to comfort her. We never found Ryand’r. May he be at peace with X’Hal.”

For a long moment both sat on the floor, Danny moving to lean shoulder to shoulder with her, legs stretched out before them. Danny felt numb, only when Starfire took one hand in his, her long fingers pressing gently into the flesh of his inner wrist did he come back. Looking at her, waiting for the question he could see burning in her eyes as she stared hard at the pale veins.

“Your skin is cold, like a still stream of water; moving yet untouched.” She noted absently as if that confirmed something. “Danny, why do some ghosts exist? Will I ever see Ryand’r again?”

She met his eyes and something broke between them.

“I don’t know.”

Neither of them left their hidden spot on the floor of the darkened kitchen for many hours that night.

* * *

 

Dawn broke over the horizon. A glowing flame that filled the blackness of his exhausted mind, of the dreaming landscape of the liquid green and endless searching for his sister and family. Of something, and almost hazily he noted the color behind his eyelids turn to red, to orange, to yellow, until gone was sleep, and it would be impossible to claim once more. Sighing, Danny sat up to the sight of the sea. Never before had he felt such a mixture of joy and sorrow, of contentment and exhaustion, all in one day no less.

For the year after his family had died, the halfa had been only numb, filled with such bitterness he became paralyzed in it. Only the Titans had made him feel anything. First anger, then annoyance and finally acceptance. They’d pulled him out of the terrors he’d constructed and offered him friendship that until now, he hadn’t realized had been pulling him back to the living. To being able to relate to others. When exactly did it stop hurting to feel such powerful emotions and not worry about the guilt that always inevitably followed in their wake? Danny couldn’t answer that. Things had changed so much. Since Dan Phantom, since Slade, since Terra. About to consider burrowing down into the covers and not coming out for at least a decade, a knock on the door filled the air. It came again when he hoped it wouldn’t, then again, sharper this time until he caved and stalked to the door. Opening it with the intention of snapping at Beastboy, who was the only morning lover besides Raven, and with all the strangeness that had been happening he hardly expected…

“Raven?”

Danny said, all insults dying in his throat from where he watched Raven stand, looking nervous. Before he could so much as ask why she’d been ignoring him, threatening him, and overall making him feel like the worst kind of…well he wasn’t exactly sure what. She placed in his hand a smooth round jewel, oval in shape that easily fit in his palm that both seemed to capture and radiate light.

The gem stole his breath away. For it felt different from the Earth. It felt like the Realm where his powers were born.

“Starfire and I talked last night.” She said by way of explanation, her voice giving nothing away.

“And?” Danny tried.

At his lost look Raven seemed to grow bolder, his confusion a comfort.

“You are more than just a Si’npa on Starfire’s planet. You are also like Aroth, the forger of gems for the goddess Azar. Giving others strength so she could guide her people to the light while always giving them hope. This is such gem—it has no name to translate to our language. Only know that it is yours. It always has been.”

She left then in a graceful twirl of midnight black. Leaving Danny stunned, leaning on the door jamb for support as he gazed again at the gem held in his hand. The light of the stars in endless night. Stargazing. For the first time he felt something colder then him brush his core and ease his troubled mind.

The only question was, why? Why had Raven chosen to give him this?

“I really need to stop being so clueless.” He mumbled but since he couldn’t figure out the Titan known as Raven, he resolved to work that out later as just then the alarm had sounded and hitting something sounded like a _fabulous_ idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Fun facts:

Sala is an old Italian word that was borrowed by the English language and eventually became saloon.

Nemu and Tara are fictional worlds I added to the DC Universe so don't freak out.

Beowulf is an epic poem of Anglo-Saxon origin and translated by the wonderful Seamus Heaney. May he rest well.

I borrowed history of Starfire, Blackfire and her brother's lives from three storylines adding my own twist. Here their parents were also captured but died early on as they were mature adults. Hence, why they were raised by Galfor.

Aroth is a fictional character created by me. He is a gem master, creating mediation stones to be used by the goddess Azar.

~Rin


	6. Terror and Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Slade returns? Is he really there or not? The Titans struggle to find answers and save their friends in time.

**Or who's shadowing us...**

_“Spare me your judgments_

_And spare me your dreams._

_Because recently mine_

_Have been tearing my seams.”_

_~Mumford & Sons_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 6: Terror and Insanity

One of the hardest things about leaving Gotham, letting go of the all-nighters and crime filled chases. Because in Gotham, crime was as busy as hardworking taxpayers going through their days. Yet here in Jump, the Californian city was still and silent. So adjusting ones sleep schedule was harder than Robin originally thought. It was also hard to explain to ones friends without making himself out to be insane and or having PTSD. So instead, Robin let his friends chalk it up to his workaholic behavior and the paranoid teachings of his mentor. They didn’t need to know that all the horrible rumors were true. Or that Batman’s cautions were what kept you alive in the nightmarish alleys where monsters were people and all was real. The only one who knew about the truth behind these actions was Danny.

Robin had put that together at three in the morning by going over news clipping articles and emergency calls to dispatch in Amity Park on ghost sightings. He had looked up when the halfa appeared from nowhere with coffee in hand. Ice blue eyes peering down at his research before taking a seat.

“Most of those were the easy ones.” He said and Robin had nothing to add. Perfectly understanding what was left unsaid.

So for the months after they had been kidnapped by Slade, even when Terra had come to live with them, and after the Titans had long since fallen asleep, Robin would sit and watch. After minutes or sometimes even hours, Danny would come and join him. The halfa brought coffee and a different book each night. Robin noted the titles: they were anything from the classics, to sci-fi, to psychology and philosophy, to science and technology. He didn’t comment on this oddity and Danny never brought up the old case files Robin had pushed under the seat. Making them easy to conceal when a Titan wandered in looking for a midnight snack.

Only recently had Danny’s nightly visits dwindled till there were none at all. But Robin couldn’t fault the halfa for needing to catch up on sleep as he worked against Brother Blood. Unfortunately, without Danny, there was no coffee or someone to remind him to eat. Still, Robin would never admit to how difficult it was for him to not go out there and patrol the city. To instead, simply sit back in the Tower and wait, and watch.

It was looking to be one of those nights, where Robin would go friendless and caffineless, when the living room doors opened. Spilling hall light into the darkened room with only the shine of the moon and the glare of the surveillance cameras for comfort. Cyborg entered with a yawn.

“You’re still up?” He asked, slightly shocked but not surprised.

"I’ve got work to do.” Robin answered, never taking his eyes off the screen or the deserted city it was guarding.

“Well, whatever you’re looking for it’s probably asleep, like you should be.” Cyborg replied before yawning once more and pressing his palm onto the security scanner.

“Lockdown initiated, goodnight.” He said, the clock ticking to 12:01.

By two a.m. Robin felt the unscratchable itch to be out, jumping from building to building searching for something. Or possibly searching for _him_. With this in mind Robin got up, and descended into the deepest part of the Tower. Where old paraphernalia of cases long since closed went to gather dust, and the giant room smelt faintly of iron rust that left a coppery taste in one’s mouth. The basement. Grabbing a dingy old box from the top shelf, Robin opened it to reveal all that was supposedly left of Slade. Gently, he lifted out the mask as if it might explode, coughing slightly at the dust it stirred. The light bulb overhead flickering haphazardly, twisting the shadows across the expressionless black and bronze metal, when the overhead lights suddenly came on and Robin looked up to see Cyborg descending down the metal stairs.

“He’s not coming back, you know.” Cyborg said grimly while trying to reassure his friend.

“That’s all that’s left of him.” He pointed out, wishing that he’d gone and woken Danny for this, as Robin looked back at the mask. “Nothing but dust.”

“We can’t be sure. He was never captured, never found.”

“It’s over, Robin. Slade’s gone.” Cyborg said but started when the alarm sounded and Robin said ‘trouble,’ his friend briefly rubbing his chest as they dashed up the stairs and down the hall. Leaving the cracked mask from that horrible kidnapping behind.

* * *

 

The fight was on the northern most part leading out of the city. The land dense with forests and steep cliffs and rocky terrain. There was only one road in and out, making it easy to patrol as the police transported top-priority prisoners. But that didn’t matter when said prisoner broke out of the vehicle. Sending it up in fire and burning metal which Cinderblock tossed around with ease as he roared in rage. He was reaching for left out construction equipment from DALV when a great storm broke open in the sky, pouring down rain on the starved land as the Titans pulled up.

“Phantom, get the injured men out and safe, Star and Raven push him back, and Cy tie him down. BB, you’re with me.” Robin ordered as the giant stone man threw a chunk of flaming rock at the police cars. The team broke apart, Danny throwing up a green shield as the metal impacted on it, below him a group of men struggled to get up.

“Does anyone require immediate medical treatment?” Danny called, his green eyes straining to see past the down pour. The wind pelting into his skin. One armored arm waved him down through the flaming trees. The water doing nothing to stop its spread.

“Here, it’s Jones, he’s hurt!” One man called and Danny flew over. Icing the area around the fire, trying to redirect it as the other officers regrouped, working to stop it from spreading. Danny pushed away the fact that where the two men were, a puddle of oil was as well. Behind on the cliffs edge, Danny could hear the clash of battle. Raven and Starfire working to push Cinderblock away from the men while Robin and Beastboy circled, keeping the ever growing rage of giant rock distracted.

Danny didn’t know what Cyborg was doing but he pushed that aside when he landed beside the two men surrounded by broken branches and riot shields set up to keep the flames at bay. He came to the middle of the makeshift circle as the man named Harrison pulled off his helmet and worked on getting Jones’ off, the other man’s body half crushed under a fallen tree trunk. The other officers were calling out, some saying they had broken bone. But nonetheless kept working on snuffing out the flames and saving what they could. A cacophonous blast from Cyborg’s cannon went off, shaking the ground. Jones let out a repressed scream right as Harrison got his helmet off and Danny knelt down beside the young black-officer in his mid-thirties whose eyes were clouded over in pain.

“Jones, you with me?” Harrison asked, slapping the man’s face so brown eyes came into focus and the man took a bracing breath.

“Yes, sir.” He replied and Danny leaned forward then. Making sure the man focused on him, even as the rain fell into his eyes.

“Alright Jones, may I call you Jones?” Danny asked taking the man’s pulse and watching how his eyes dilated from the white blaze of his aura.

“Casey.” Jones corrected with a grimace as he unconsciously tried to shift away from the pain but both he and Harrison stopped him. Jones let out a scream.

“Casey, then. I need to move this tree off you but first I need to know what kind of pain are you in. Where is it focused?” Danny asked forcing his voice to remain calm. When suddenly another explosion ripped through the air. The men shouting to take cover and Danny threw up another shield. Metal shrapnel flying everywhere and the tree pinning Casey shuddered and dug in deeper as its branches snapped off and Casey gave a sound like that of a wounded creature. Something inhuman and primal that tore through anyone’s defenses. Harrison shoved Danny aside so the man would see him.

“Jones, Casey. Listen to me, _focus!”_ He ordered as booted feet running around and gunfire echoed.

“I need you to tell me what hurts, son.” The commander ordered and Danny felt his patience straining as Casey tried to breathe before turning his eyes back to the halfa.

“Are you an angel, sir?” Casey asked his eyes only focused on the halfa which were full of hope and Danny managed a choked out ‘yes’ as the panic in the human’s soul seemed to calm.

“I feel warm, sir. In my lungs a stabbing pain.”

Beside him Harrison swore and rushed to the EMS teams’ side as they stood at the edge of the shields watching. Danny took a breath and took Casey’s right hand in his.

“Alright, Casey. I’m going to turn you intangible and push the tree aside, can you tell me what your blood type is?”

“It’s A positive, why?” Casey asked right as the coughing started.

“Because we’re going to the emergency room.” And in a second, Danny let his power flow in and down into Casey before rolling the tree and the rung of metal of the officers suit that had snapped off and been shoved up into the under plate of armor and into the soft organ fell out and let the green teleportation energy swirl and take them.

They landed in the middle of the emergency room at Grace Hospital, with Casey bleeding out on the floor as Danny phased off his armor, the doctors and staff swarming them. Questions firing off, faster than shots.

“His name is Casey Jones, blood type A positive, and his left lung has been punctured along with broken bones along his left side, possible internal punctures and no, I’ll lift him.” Danny said centering his power, levitating the officer onto the bed before moving back and letting the doctors take him. Danny got one last look at the man before he teleported back into the rain where Beastboy was calling him to help. Cyborg finishing binding Cinderblock with Raven and Starfire, Robin nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah?” Danny asked the changeling, who was busy helping two officers into the ambulances.

“Robin was thrown over the cliff, we’re going after him.”

They found Robin in one of the forest clearings, staff imbedded three feet into the ground as rain matted down their leaders’ hair. The cold air turning bitter and biting.

“Um, not to rain on your parade, but where were you?” Beastboy yelled looking miserable, sullen, and drenched all in one. Raven using her power to keep herself and Starfire from getting any wetter.

“We had to fight Cinderblock by ourselves and… _achoo!_ …great, now I’ve got a cold.” He griped, snuffling into his sleeve.

“Slade, he’s back.” Robin answered, pocketing his staff as he walked up to the team, gazing hard at Danny before turning to face Cyborg.

“You sure it was him?” The mechanical teen asked.

“The dude fell into a pit of lava. Who lives through something like that?” He pointed out. Not mentioning Robin’s tour of their basement.

“Apparently, Slade can survive it.” Raven cut in.

“If Slade is back, why now? What’s his plan?” Danny asked, noting the teams’ skeptical looks and Robin’s aggravated movements.

“He’s going to create a massive earthquake and we have three hours to stop it. Cyborg, check out the bridge, Raven take the park, Beastboy the pier, Starfire and Danny are with me. Let’s move.”

In the next flash of lightening and roll of thunder, the team was gone. Leaving only the three alone. Starfire watching Robin in worry and Danny telling himself not to do the same as Robin paced a few feet away.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve seen him act like this before.” Danny said and Starfire gave a curt nod.

 “Yes, the last time was when he became Red X.” She said before Robin called Danny over.

“Yeah?” The halfa asked, looking at the other teen whose black and red appearance almost blended in with the shadows.

“Is it possible for Slade to be a ghost?” Robin suddenly asked, surprising Danny.

“I’m not sure. How a ghost is born isn’t something I really know about. I mean, it could be possible. But aside from myself and Vlad, I’ve never met any ghosts who hadn’t been dead for anything less than thirty years tops.”

“But it is possible.” Robin stressed, turning to face him and Danny felt himself hesitantly nod.

“I suppose. Why, what’s happened?”

At this Robin looked uncertain, a hand coming to rub his red chest plate.

            _‘Already out of breath?’_

The words echoed like poison in his veins.

“Slade, when we were fighting; one moment he was here and the next gone, in the blink of an eye. He was unnaturally fast.”

            _‘Don’t tell me you’ve gotten soft?’_

“He said he freed Cinderblock as a distraction in order to hide the fact about placing bombs on our cities fault lines.”

Danny regarded Robin for a moment, before nodding. “Alright, what do you want me to do?”

“Go to the Ghost Zone and talk with your allies, we need to know if he is a ghost.”

“And in the meantime?” Danny asked hovering off the ground.

“Starfire and I will go after him.”

With this Danny flew away but not before flying past Starfire, “watch him.” Danny whispered letting his concern show. Star briefly met his eyes before nodding in agreement and Danny flew off. Yet that only made Starfire worry even more as her and Robin walked through the puddle filled grass.

“Robin, you need not fear. We will capture Slade.” She said, trying to blink out the raindrops.

“We have no choice.”

She heard him say before his communicator went off and Cyborg’s voice reached them.

“Robin, I’m at the bridge.”

“Did you find the seismic generators?”

“Man, I can’t find anything. No unusual signs.” Cyborg answered from where he was trying to take shelter under the bridge.

“Nothing here either.” Raven cut in.

“I got bubkiss.” Beastboy said before sneezing, turning into three different animals.

“They’re there. Keep searching.” Robin snapped before slamming the yellow device closed. A growl in his voice that Starfire had never heard.

“I told them exactly where Slade put the generators. I should have gone to find them myself.” Robin hissed, tossing the comm. to the ground and stalking off. This was something Star had never witnessed before and as she bent to pick up the device. Starfire felt an emotion she couldn't name but it filled her with unease.

“They will be found, Robin. You must have faith in your friends.” She said, only Robin heard none of this as he shot forward disappearing into the trees. Chasing a man who made his bones ache and his muscles burn. Robin skidded to a halt in a low valley with Slade standing at its center.

* * *

 

The swirling of the clouds looked like lightening as Danny flew through the murky greys and blacks of the Far Frozen Lands. Ice sleeting from the sky in a way that made Danny grateful for his ice core. Though unlike the downpour happening in Jump, here the storm was gentle even with the ice. Danny stopped outside Frostbite’s door and rapped twice, waiting for the lights to come on and an angry wolf yeti to answer the door.

“By my ice claws, this had better be… _Great One!”_ Frostbite exclaimed before hastily inviting Danny inside and putting a pot over the fire. A computer hummed in the background.

“What can I do for you?” Frostbite asked taking a seat across from Danny, who tried to ignore the fuzzy nightcap on his friends’ head, off-setting the simple red robe messily clasped to the gold coil.

“I’m sorry for waking you but I have some questions to a real problem.” Danny said getting up to pour the coffee in ice mugs at the teapots whistle.

“Go on.” The yeti said and Danny took a hearty sip of the scalding liquid before beginning.

_“I need to know how ghosts are born.”_ He rushed out.

At Frostbite’s choke, Danny realized he should have phrased that better.

“Not born, born. I know how that’s…no, what I meant was ‘made.’ No, that sounds impersonal, what I mean is…”

“Peace, Great One. You wish to know how we come into existence.” Frostbite finally managed and Danny let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes.”

At this, Frostbite sat back in quiet contemplation, gazing at the flickering flames.

“Well, as you know Great One, our dimension is one that is ever changing yet seems to follow a very different set of laws from the one you choose to live in. We have no worlds but places like the Frozen Lands and Pandora’s Palace are created here in our Zone. We are born in this place. To humans, you call us Ghosts or Spirits but what we really are is beings. As real and as complex as any human or animal in your dimension on Earth.”

Danny let out a breath and nodded his head, letting his friend know he understood. Frostbite swirled his coffee and continued. “However, our Zone also seems to take in those of other places, other times lost or destroyed or forgotten. These places became known as the Foundlings Lands. For it is a place ever changing, ripe with rich-green ectoplasm and also where your parents’ portal opened up.”

“And the…beings that come through our portal?” Danny asked.

“They are what would be defined as manifestations, spirits. The ecto-puses, your enemies such as Skulker, Ember and Desiree to name only a small few.”

“How are they different from you and Pandora?” Danny asked leaning forward.

“Because Great One, though they can harness and use ectoplasm to their advantage, if left to long without it, they would break apart and become unstable unless they find a new source of energy. Why do you think Ember or Spectra always seek human life energy?

Then in a show of power, Frostbite opened a paw to show a blue swirling of ecto-energy the soothing cool radiating familiarity with Danny. The halfa somehow knew that the energy only belonged to his friend. Frostbite smiled a fangy grin. “While we, Great One, can produce this energy freely and as it grows, so do we. Eventually, are powers mature and we stop aging altogether.”

“Well, that explains how Pandora looks so young despite being thousands of years old.” Danny said causing Frostbite to laugh before sighing sadly. “Of course, there are beings like us who also desire the warm life energy given off by Humans and others in your Zone. They are Nightmare, Undergrowth and Pariah Dark to name a few.”

“And ghosts like Kitty and Jonny 13, how are they born?” Danny asked wanting to distract Frostbite from the shadowed look on his face.

“Ah, yes. Ghosts such as them are born from traumatic deaths and violent emotions. They cannot move on and sometimes they end up here. We don’t really know why or how, it simply happens every once in a while. I am sorry I cannot give you better news.”

“So…falling into a pit of lava after viciously fighting your sworn enemies, wouldn’t classify as ghost making material? Would it?” Danny asked waiting in silence for Frostbite to answer and the yeti gave an undignified snort.

“I’m afraid yes, however it would take decades for such a ghost to manifest in our Zone and there would be little they’d remember from the old life.” The yeti said and Danny felt the knot in his stomach loosen.

“So Slade hasn’t come back.” Danny breathed in relief yet Frostbite only tilted his head curiously.

“”That is not the only answer you seek.”

For a moment Danny hesitated, terrified to know the answer before he steeled his nerves. “And what kind of ghost am I?”

To this Frostbite beamed. “Why, you are one of us! A being born completely from our Zone, if not in an unorthodox way. Great One, the day you ‘died’ in your parents ghost portal was the day you ‘lived,’ you can exist in both Zones simultaneously. You truly are the first of your kind. A halfa.”

Frostbite praised, his blue eyes beaming while Danny’s mouth fell open in surprise. “But, what about Vlad Masters? He was a halfa before me? By like a good decade.”

The Lord of the Far Frozen Lands let out a scoff. “Him? No, Great One. A powerful ghost Vlad might be but he was born of rage and disease, he is only a ghost.”

“The ecto-acne.” Danny stated and Frostbite nodded.

“Yes, it was a slow and painful process that spread like a cancer in his cells. But the more his bitterness grew, the more his powers did and the faster he continues to die. But there have been rumors lately that Masters has managed to cure himself of his aliment and if that is the case then his form will stabilize and…”

“He’ll be like me.” Danny finished, his mind flashing back to their last fight. Of seeing Plasmius break into a thousand light particles traveling so fast Danny could barely keep up. Before Danny could truly start worrying, Frostbite placed a comforting paw on his shoulders that nearly engulfed him.

“Do not fear. For if that is the case then you have something he does not. Youth. Your powers are still growing and a kind core nurtures strength, whereas bitterness creates only power in dry soil.” Frostbite spoke.

“Thank you, Frostbite.” Danny said before what had been nagging at the back of him mind became clear and focused, making him shiver in dread.

“What is it?”

“If Slade isn’t a ghost, then how did Robin see him?” Danny asked before standing and giving Frostbite a quick hug.

“Thank you, again. I need to go.”

“Of course, come.” And the two headed out, flying to the science center towards the infinity map.

* * *

 

Danny emerged from the portal into a torrential downpour in the middle of a field with Starfire staring straight ahead. A dazed look in her eyes, one hand gripping her arm. 

“Starfire? What’s wrong, are you alright? Where’s Robin?” Danny asked panic making his head spin as he reached for her. Checking for injuries and when Starfire stirred under his cold touch, Danny felt a strong surge of relief.

“I am unharmed, Danny.” She said and he breathed a sigh. “Way to scare me into another death, Star. Now, where’s Robin?”

At this a pained look overcame Starfire and Danny knew they were in trouble. The team met up on fifth and main, Cyborg and Raven and a miserable Beastboy already waiting as Danny and a quiet Starfire touched down onto the pavement.

“Did any of you find the seismic generators?” Danny asked and Cyborg shook his head.

“No, and I’ve run a complete sweep of the cities seismic faults and come up clean. Either Slade has some fancy new tech or…”

“The generators aren’t real.” Raven finished, lowering her soaked cloak. Beside her, Beastboy let out a pathetic sneeze as he turned into a goose and back.

“Where is our fearless leader, chasing down Slade?” He asked although he sounded muffled and distant. Starfire shifted uneasily before meeting all their eyes. “I am not so certain Slade is behind this.” She said. 

“What happened?” Cyborg asked as Star folded her arms across her chest.

“Robin, has elected to search on his own.”

“Huh, why?” Beastboy snuffled.

Starfire only closed her eyes, she felt Danny place a freezing hand on one shoulder and she met his comforting eyes. Even though she saw how confused and worried they were it gave her the strength she needed. And the dam broke in her as everything came rushing out, pleading for them to understand.

“I tried to see him, I truly did. Robin said he saw Slade, but when I looked, I could not. I have never seen Robin so angry. So angry at me.” She admitted.

The team all watched as Starfire seemed to wilt then, like a crushed flower and Cyborg stepped forward his face grim and set in hard lines.

“Let’s go find Robin.”

It was the only thing he said before turning on the GPS to their leaders’ tracker and he turned to the sewers. Before they dropped down, Danny stopped and gently tugged at Star’s wrist.

“It isn’t your fault, Star. It never was.” He said firmly, noting her guilt ridden features and torn expression.

“But I…” She started. “Did nothing wrong.” Danny cut in, “It doesn’t matter if Slade was or wasn’t there. If you couldn’t see him then there was nothing you could do to stop him. And Robin should never have taken his anger out on you, got it?” Danny said, hoping that Starfire would understand. Because he needed her to be alright, to not be defeated.

Because this isn’t the Starfire he knew. And though Danny knew it was selfish, asking her to be immovable even though the person she loved most had just torn her to shreds, Danny also needed her to be strong for his own sake. Otherwise he too might break. All of this passed in seconds, Starfire watching Danny as she processed everything he told her while he observed too the fire in those forest colored eyes return and blaze.

“I do believe you, Danny.” She finally said and she watched as some of the tension left Phantom’s shoulders. His blazing white aura turning to a soft glow and she realized that Danny had been worried. Nervous even, and Starfire couldn’t help but smile at that as she took to the sky and flew down into the manhole. Phantom following right behind.

“Come, we need to catch up with the others.” She said, both following the sounds of Beastboy sneezing.

* * *

 

Robin kicked down the rusted doors to Slade’s forgotten hideout. The broken gears massive piles of rubble and rust. Pipes jutting up like the speared bones of some dead monster. The whole place reeked of metal and stale oil and horrid memories. Robin could still remember the feel of cold wall at his back while Danny had screamed, the halfa’s body convulsing in pain as electricity surged through it. This was a place Robin had never wanted to see again and he felt its claws gripping around his heart and entrapping him. Making his chest constrict and force his breaths into shallow pants. 

Slowly, Robin ascended the metal throne, one black gloved finger pulling away an inch of dust from it, when in the broken screens that had at one point displayed the very lives of his friends, Robin saw a shadow drop from the ceiling and he whirled around. His heart fluttering faster than a hunted animals.

“Stop!” He called, coming to an empty floor space, a broken catwalk above him, the only lights faint streams filtering down.

"So, here we are again. The old haunt, just the two of us.” That voice taunted.

“Slade, show yourself, come out and fight.”

“Relax, Robin. I’m not going anywhere.” Slade said standing on one gear precariously balanced atop one massive pile. Robin felt his blood boil as he struggled to reach the top. The gears giving the second he stood up, and Robin yelled as he fell. Narrowly avoiding debris and in a twist and roll he avoided being smashed by the clock face. As he lay on the ground, Robin felt his breaths catching as his stomach burned.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” The twisted voice said fondly and Robin surged to his feet, “I only remember how much I _hated_ you.” He snapped.

“What I remember is that you couldn’t _defeat_ me. At least not all on your own. Always sacrificing the one to save the many. Tell me, how does it feel to hold that power in your hands, exhilarating isn’t it?”

“Shut up!” Robin snapped walking further into the wasteland of broken machinery. Locating the circuit switch, the lights exploded overhead as soon as they turned on. Slade appeared a short distance away.

“Or perhaps you still feel guilty, sacrificing Danny like you did. After all, he’s so willing to help and you’re just twisted enough to keep using him.” Slade whispered, stepping forward further into the shadows and Robin followed. Everything in him burning.

“That’s not true. Danny knows the risks as do the rest of my team. I could have asked anyone of them too…”

“But you didn’t.” Slade interjected, his voice resounding from behind and Robin twisted as the lights temporarily blinded him before the man reappeared.

“How are you doing that? Why couldn’t Starfire see you?”

“I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology. But let’s not change the subject. You knew Danny would accept the mission, just as you knew the risks. Less than ten percent of success, correct?” Slade asked and Robin stumbled in shock.

“How did you…”

_‘I’ve gone against worse odds, Robin.’ Danny said in the Tower. The sun setting, white gauze wrapped firmly around the teen’s midsection._

_‘Still, if anything goes wrong, I’m pulling you out.’_

“I bet you promised to pull him the second things went sideways. But you didn’t and now he’s in so deep you’re not sure if you can really trust him.”

“That’s a lie!” Robin yelled and he charged at Slade. His mind clouded in rage and he knew with certainty that Slade would beat him down even before the punches landed. When he hit the steel of the catwalk with blood in his mouth, Robin knew he was in trouble.

“Come now, Robin. You should never let your emotions rule your mind. That’s not the way to defeat someone like me.” Slade chastised moving around the patches of light, his booted feet in Robin’s sight.

“But you already know that. So you’ll do whatever it takes to bring people like me down. Even sacrificing Danny, again.” With that last word, Robin let out a feral cry and charged at Slade, taking more blows than he gave.

“You’re wrong! I would never give up my friends!” He screamed throwing Slade into the light. When the man disappeared again, Robin felt his breath stutter and his feet falter.

“Robin?” A familiar voice said and Robin turned to see Danny materialize in a swirl of green energy. His glowing green eyes wide with worry. Slade nowhere to be seen.

“Slade,” Robin said, looking around widely, searching desperately for the man.

“Robin. He’s not a ghost. I don’t think he’s here.” Danny spoke, stepping forward as Robin gasped for breath.

“No, he’s here. I fought him!” Robin snapped rubbing his eyes against the blazing white of Phantom’s aura.

“Robin, Slade’s dead.”

“No! He knows about you and the mission.”

At this Danny seemed to tense. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But Robin wasn’t listening as he shoved Phantom away. “I have to stop him!” He said nearly repeating it when it came out as nothing more than a wheeze. Danny turned, intending to follow when Robin froze and pointed to nothing.

“There he is!” As quick as Robin lunged forward, Danny was quicker as he reached around and locked Robin in a steel embrace. The teen thrashing in his arms.

“Let me go, Slade!”

“Isn’t there!”

“He’s cloaking himself, then!” Robin screamed, his legs kicking out uselessly as he tried to find leverage to break Danny’s hold.

“Then why can you see him and I can’t?”

“Because you’re human.” Slade suddenly whispered, stalking closer, a serrated knife in hand that Robin knew was identical to the blade Terra had used. “Shall I kill him to prove my point?”

“No, let me go!”

Danny let out a scream as Robin pressed a button on one black gloved hand and ten-thousand volts surged out and into him. Robin barely had time to draw his bo staff and defend them both from Slade’s attack as Danny fell to the ground. Slade ruthlessly striking at Robin, throwing him around like a rag doll when he heard his teammates enter. Beastboy asking about miming as Slade suddenly pivoted, rushing to finish Danny off.

“Slade!” Robin screamed to his friends who all gasped and Starfire sent up one starbolt, Slade disappearing into the shadows and the Titans surveyed the damage.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be finding the generators!” Robin snapped in agitation.

“I don’t think there are any generators, man. We looked everywhere.”

“Slade must be cloaking them, just like he’s cloaking himself.” Robin replied, striding forward.

“But why can only you see him?” Starfire asked, stepping forward.

“Because I’m human.” He answered as if it were obvious.

“Then that means Danny saw him as well.” Raven replied, Beastboy walking over and kneeling down beside the unconscious halfa, checking the teens pulse.

“He’s okay, only knocked out.” The changeling confirmed.

“Slade did that?” Cyborg asked skeptically, looking to Robin who was almost twitching where he stood, switching his balance from foot to foot.

“No, he had me pinned as Phantom and Slade was coming to kill us so I shocked him.”

“What!”

Robin flinched in guilt as everyone yelled. Cyborg looking beyond angry.

“Dude, you know electricity is bad for him! What were you thinking?”

“Slade was coming! I had to stop him!” Robin yelled. How could they not understand that?

“And no one’s in here but us!” Cyborg shouted back, moving to pick up the now human Danny.

“I don’t have time for this.” Robin growled out as he headed for the exit where Raven and Starfire still stood. “I have to find those generators.”

“There are no generators, there is no Slade! I sent Danny on ahead to help you when we heard you scream. Instead we enter from the _only_ entrance and find out you just shocked your friend for nothing!” Cyborg yelled, his voice hard and accusing and Robin turned to face him. “I know what I saw! I have to stop him and if any of you get in my way, I will take you down!” He screamed, pulling out a birdarang, aiming it directly at a stunned Cyborg when Robin let out a pained scream, a starbolt slamming into his back before he passed into oblivion, Starfire standing grimly over him.

* * *

 

Danny awoke on a couch outside the Towers medical wing. The other four Titans locked in a heated debate. Robin nowhere to be seen, until he remembered what happened. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe he shocked me.”

“Danny!” The other Titans exclaimed, moving around him as Cyborg checked his vitals.

“Are you alright?” The mechanical teen asked as Danny changed back.

“Yeah, I’ve been electrocuted before, Cy. I’m fine. How’s Robin?” He asked rolling his stiff shoulders as he sat up and looked to his friends who had gone strangely quiet.

“What?” He asked.

“We had to restrain him.” Raven said pulling up the video screen to show Robin hooked up to machines while he slept on the hospital bed in a set of full restraints.

“Why? How bad did he get?” Danny asked as Raven switched it off. Beastboy snuffled then answered, “You mean aside from bar-b-queuing you? He threatened to take each one of us down.”

“I was required to stun him.” Starfire stated in a stilted voice.

“What are you doing now?” Danny asked.

“I’m running multiple tests to figure out what set him off.” Cyborg replied.

“How about Slade?” Beastboy suggested as he sneezed and turned into a parakeet.

“Slade is the effect, not the cause.” Danny said.

“Well, his blood work is clean, his heart rates elevated and his adrenaline is higher than normal.” Cyborg said, “But there’s no toxins in his blood.”

“Wait, Robin’s been having trouble breathing all night, if anything it’s like his body is panicking.” Danny said.

“But he’s been angry.” Beastboy said and Danny shook his head, “Not angry, irrational, afraid. _Paranoid_.” Danny said in realization, “It’s almost as if he’s going through an extreme case of PTSD. Cyborg check his neurological pathways.”

Cyborg was about to begin the scan when Robin’s entire body seemed to go into overdrive. “His vitals are off the charts, most people can’t survive this kind of stress!” Cyborg said before Robin’s heart flat lined and the Titans all rushed into the room to see the restraints torn off and the bed empty.

“Whoa, and I thought I didn’t like going to the doctor’s.” Beastboy said.

“But where is Robin?” Star asked, picking up the electrodes.

Then they heard shuffling in the vents and Beastboy changed into a humming bird and promptly slammed into a metal panel as it closed off the vents, others falling over the rain drenched windows and doors.

Raven rushed to the computer. “He’s activated the quarantine protocol, nothing can get in or out.”

“We shall see about that!” Star growled before throwing a starbolt and everyone screamed as it ricocheted around the room until it dissipated against Phantom’s shield.

“Careful, Star.” Cyborg said even as she beat against the doors.

“We must find Robin!” She pleaded, her fists trembling as Cyborg gently pushed her aside and started sawing at the door. Danny moved to the computer console, pulling up codes to try and override the system. As he worked, Raven crossed her legs and began to float.

“What are you doing?” Beastboy asked.

“Finding Robin, azarath metrion zinthos.” Raven said, her eyes turning pure white as a blackbird soared from her form and through the air ducks to where Robin was. Entering his mind was dizzying. It was a cave full of bats and a circus tent strung high with a trapeze and two graceful figures. It was Slade on the monitors and Robin panicking, telling her to leave.

_‘Robin, your heart. You must remain calm, trust me, Slade isn’t here. He’s not in the Tower.’_ She said but Robin continued to struggle, images flashing so quickly before her, Raven marveled at how Robin kept so in control. Only he wasn’t. Not now.

_‘No, he’s here. He’s real, I’ve seen him.’_

_‘Then let me see him, through your eyes.’_

She asked and in three deep cleansing breaths, she opened a pair of eyes that somehow she knew where sky blue, clear and perfect for flying. Spring. Or like a robin’s song. It was something inherently known and Raven could feel it as she looked around the air duct. The fan casting shadows. Robin’s consciousness a warm blaze in the back of her mind, brushing hers as if they were shoulder to shoulder. Waiting.

_‘See, Robin. There’s no one here.’_

_‘But …I could have sworn,’_ He trailed off, the impatience leaving him.

_‘There never was.’_ Raven said only when she looked into the darkness did she feel Slade’s fist connect with her jaw. Throwing her out and hurtling back into her body.

“Slade!” She called, sitting bolt upright as the others gathered around her.

“You saw him?” Cyborg said in disbelief.

Raven let out a huff of frustration directed only towards herself. “I don’t know if he’s real or not. But he’s real to Robin and that’s all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes he’s fighting Slade, and Slade’s wining.”

* * *

 

He was down in the basement again, on the stairs and Slade beat into him every one of his failures and no matter how he tried, he couldn't get away. 

“You always knew it was going to end this way.” Slade said in a matter-of-fact voice. “The guilt of enjoying the power. The thrill you take out of it, sooner or later would bring you right back to me.”

“You’re wrong.” Robin groaned as a kick to his ribs sent him over the rails and onto concrete.

“Am I?” Slade taunted his form flickering like laughter as the light overhead struggled to stay on.

“Robin, I can feel him. He’s slipping, he’s not going to make it.” Raven said her eyes wide in panic.

“I got it!” Danny cried as he dashed forward, pushing an empty bed out of the way.

“Star, there’s an emergency safe here, a strong controlled force can lift the metal free.” He said circling to the other side.

“We can get to the floor below if we lift it out.” Cyborg said as he double checked the marks Danny made on the floor. Destroying the floor around the safe before both Titans lifted it up and out. Starfire didn’t even blink as she burned through the ceiling below it, heading straight for Robin.

“Stop.” Robin pleaded.

“No, Robin. I won’t stop, not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you.”

“My friends say you’re not real.” Robin gasped his chest burning as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh, I’m very real. Would you have gotten all those bruises from someone who wasn’t there?” Slade pointed out.

But Robin’s mind was clearing even as his chest constricted. “All these bruises and you don’t even have a scratch.” He realized, the memory of Slade running past Starfire, disappearing at a lightening’s flash.

_‘There was no one there.’_

_‘There are no generators.’_ _Cy said._

_The man never appearing when in Phantom’s light._

_‘Slade’s dead.’_ Danny had said, his aura one of softly glowing white. It was only that calm when the halfa was completely sure of the truth. Of what was real, and only then did Robin know what was going on.

 “You’re only in my mind, in the dark. My friends are right, you aren’t real.” Robin said as he reached for the circuit breaker as Slade tensed, “I’m real enough to finish you.” He hissed, lunging but Robin pulled the switch as he collapsed into Star’s arms. Danny and Raven right behind her. Cyborg and Beastboy at the foot of the stairs.

“Robin.” She cried and the teen faintly smiled, “It’s alright, Star.” Robin managed before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

 

Back in the medical wing all the Titans were gathered around their leader, looking at the monitor.

“Looks like Slade had one final trick. His mask had a chemical reagent that infiltrated your central nervous system.”

“The dust. It made me see, hear, and feel Slade even though he wasn’t there.” 

“And the more you fought, the more harm it did to you.” Starfire said.

“And anybody else who got in the way.” Raven added before Danny elbowed her in the side.

“Scan says you’re all clear now though.” Cyborg suddenly added to avoid an argument.

“Well, just to be sure.” Robin said getting up and flicking off the lights before he looked around the room. The others watching, the only sound the pitter patter of rain outside. With a sigh, Robin flicked back on the lights.

“I’ve been fighting Slade for so long. I guess it’s hard to just let it go. But sometimes I feel like I’m the only one still looking for him. The only one who can stop him.” He admitted.

“Robin, you are never alone.” Starfire said.

“And if Slade really ever does return, we’ll be ready.” Cyborg promised.

“We’ve got things covered here, why don’t you get some rest.” He said and Robin gave him a grateful smile before opening the door.

“I’ll go with you.” Danny added walking up to him, “zapping someone like a bug tends to take a lot out of you.” He said noting the way Cyborg’s shoulders seemed to relax as they both left the room. But that was something he’d worry about later. They hadn’t even gone half way when Robin stopped.

“I’m sorry.”

“Robin,” Danny started.

“No, listen. I can’t let you do this, it’s too dangerous and I promised myself that I wouldn’t…”

“Robin!” Danny hissed stepping in front of his friend.

“Enough. Please, stop talking. I can’t lie to the man, and in order not to I have to be able to tell the truth.” Danny said running a hand through his hair before looking back at his weary friend.

“Robin, I forgive you for what’s happened. It’s not your fault.”

At this Robin felt the guilt burn through him.

“But I swore I would never sacrifice you or anyone ever again.”

“You haven’t. After all, I chose to restrain you when you went after Slade.” Danny started pausing for a short moment, icy eyes clouding over in memory. “I let you go when you electrocuted yourself. I also chose to protect you when you were attacked with a knife. So any guilt you’re feeling is ridiculous, so snap out of it or I’m telling Cyborg you watch reruns of Desperate Housewives.” Danny finished smiling and Robin couldn’t help but laugh even though it hurt.

“Fine. I understand, even if these memories really suck.” He said letting the halfa know he understood.

“Well, I’m going to bed.” Robin said stopping at his door.

“Night.” Danny called as he headed to his own room. Because he had someplace to be in the morning.

* * *

 

The grass was soaked and muddy and Danny could feel the water seeping into his shoes and chilling his feet as he stood by an old tree surrounded by headstones, watching the funeral procession from a far. 

“A shame when one so young dies.” Vlad Masters sighed charismatically as he stepped forward in a black suit that made Armani seem cheap.

“His name was Casey Adam Jones.” Danny ground out as he continued to lean on the tree, watching the men and women in uniform lower the coffin into the ground.

“Casualties of war I’m afraid, little badger.” Vlad said, checking his watch in a board fashion. The sunlight catching his grey hair and making it shine. It was a strange sight, as Vlad seemed to glow like a fallen angel while Danny’s crow black hair and pale skin made him appear like a demon. Except for the way his ice blue eyes shone clear and harsh.

“I know what you did. Activating the mask’s remote sensor.”

Vlad looked up from his cell and gave Danny a positively mirthless smile. “Why, Daniel, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I heard a rumor that the teen wonder became deathly ill. You should really do something about the cleaning. Dust in that giant Tower must be such an annoyance.” He said, his blue eyes clouded and grey and malicious. Danny shook with rage as he stood up straight, nearly eye to eye with the man.

“Come after them again and I will _end_ you and no one will suspect a thing.” Danny hissed his eyes glowing green.

Vlad met them with burning red, “that sounds like a threat.”

“No, it’s a fact.”

“Does Robin know he’s a pawn and you the King? After all, the Titan is so guilt ridden.” Vlad sneered happily and Danny wrenched away as if burned. His shoes making splashing noises as they sank into the puddles. Stiffly, the younger halfa turned away, leaving the shade of the tree. His shoulders tense and back ram rod straight. If anyone had been looking they would have seen Phantom not Fenton at that moment. So much so that Vlad couldn’t resist one final shot.

“You are becoming more like me every day, Daniel.” Vlad nearly sang, watching as the teen faltered in his step before disappearing through the gates of the graveyard and around the bend. Vlad smiled the whole way back to his limousine and never saw the silver lily resting on Colonel Casey’s grave.

* * *

 

AN:

The episode where Vlad infects Sam and Tucker never happens.

~Rin


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are dying in Gotham and so far any cure has failed. But all that changes when Jason fights Shadow once more. Just what is Danny doing in Gotham? And why is he working for Vlad and Nocturne?

**I can feel their claws trying to dig their way in...**

_“I give my body to kings; but I hide my deceit in dreams.”_

_~Rin_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 7: Nightmare

 

It had been three days and people were dying and they were chasing down shit leads, Jason realized as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Batman was ahead of him, grim and scary as _fuck_. Making moments such as these unbearable to wear the new Robin suit. When his red and dark green uniform weighed him down. Also, it really made Jason crave a cigarette. Something Alfred would kill him for doing, while Bruce would glare or give Dick a call and his brother would then proceed to give him the guilt trip from hell and no, just no.

So, no matter what, he was screwed. As were the thirteen people Crane, a.k.a. ‘Scarecrow,’ put into the hospital, all of them raving mad. The victims all trapped in nightmares, which apparently, if you died in them, you stayed dead. An eleven year old girl had been the first victim. She’d been staying at a friend’s house for a slumber party. She died thirty minutes ago, the last of Batman’s antidotes failing.

Worse still, nothing seemed to be able to slow Crane’s new toxin. Hence why they were currently dashing across the Narrows at a dead run, Crane probably hightailing it off the planet with how pissed The Bat was. They stopped at a warehouse and peered through the fogged glass. Down into the lab below where Crane seemed to be scrambling about, searching for something. His brown knit mask hanging off his face like a pale ghost.

“Wait, here.” Batman ordered, “Hack the computers once the goons are taken care of.” He growled, which more or less seemed to reverberate through the air and Jason wondered how on earth Bruce did that.

“How do you figure I do that, boss?” Jason asked and Bruce stepped back and jumped forward, shattering the glass and going down. The screaming and gunfire started almost immediately. Jason wondered why the idiots even bothered.

He was about to follow down when the shadows seemed to move, the motions to fluid to be one of Crane’s men. Before he even realized it, Jason was up and following in a heartbeat as he heard the crazed psychologist scream below.

Jason only had to catch sight of the figure in a sliver of moonlight for him to know who he was chasing. Instantly it had him pushing his limits, pulling out a sharpened disk, aiming it at the teens back with practiced movements.

He threw it, watching as it sailed and was sliced in two by a katana so thin it appeared unbalanced. The sword being sheathed as quickly as it was drawn. The ninja pulled up short, regarding Jason with a blank sense of curiosity. Prompting Jason to stop running and grin a bawdy grin.

“Shadow, you know, for a ninja you sure suck at staying hidden.” Jason taunted watching as the older teen tilted his head to one side, ice blue eyes terrifyingly cold. One hand pocketing something.

“Perhaps I wished to be seen, kid?”

Jason bristled at that, “shut up. You’re under arrest and I’m asking nicely, _please resist.”_   He begged and somehow he knew the older teen was smiling.

_“Fine.”_

Suddenly, Jason was extremely glad Lucius—no, sorry—Mr. Fox, had improved the Batman and Robin suits to be lighter and faster. Because _shit_ , Shadow could move. And the teen wasn’t pulling his punches. Not like last time, when the teen had the audacity to sneak into the old JLA headquarters and steal data, no this time Shadow was aiming to damage. To hurt.

“So much for venting my frustration.” Jason growled, dodging a blow that would have left him benched. He twisted, and put all the force he could into kicking the teen’s side, feeling bone give. Not enough to break, but it would sure hurt like a bitch.

Right when the younger of the two Robins was really starting to get into the fight, Shadow suddenly jerked away, heading towards the edge of the roof.

“No way are you getting away.” Jason hissed, when in one last —albeit stupid move— he lunged forward, and tackled the teen from behind. Shadow let out a shocked noise, the two going down onto the pavement. Rolling around like a couple of children until Shadow actually had to shove Jason away before diving off the edge and disappearing into the darkness.

Jason sat up and groaned, “What rattled him?” He asked rubbing his jaw from where Shadow had elbowed him.

“I did.” Bruce growled, landing with a slight thump (a testament to how pissed off he was) as he stalked forward to glare over the edge before turning that same glare on Jason, who felt he was entirely undeserving of receiving _the batglare_.

“What?”

“I gave you strict orders, Robin.”

“Yeah, and if I’d followed those we’d have nanta.” Jason retorted, grinning up at Bruce while holding out a small vial. Which the Bat took and pocketed and Robin hopped up from where he was sitting, figuring it was probably safe to move.

“So, am I off the hook?” Jason asked, Bruce’s only response was to step off the building’s edge and into the batmobile that had just pulled up.

“Show off.” Jason grumbled but he none the less hopped in the car.

It wasn’t until they were illegally driving through the streets of Gotham that Bruce gruffly said, “Good job.” Then promptly went back to ignoring the world.

Jason counted it as progress.

* * *

 

When they pulled into the cave, Alfred was already waiting for them. The aging butler calm as always. 

“Hi, Alfie!” Jason called, as he pulled off the Robin mask and dashed forward. “We found something. Well, I found something but semantics.” Jason said as Bruce strode past, lowering the cowl.

“We’re running out of time.” Bruce said, “And Crane pleaded that he knew nothing about the side effects his new drug would cause. He said he was being used.”

“Strange.” Alfred admitted, smiling fondly to Jason as the two of them followed behind Bruce, who held the vial in hand.

“I take it that is what Master Todd was referring to?” Alfred asked, when he received no answer from Bruce, turned to Jason.

“Huh? Yes, jeez, why am I always the spokesperson?” He questioned.

“Because being The Bat has certain requirements, one of them is to never give away facts until absolutely necessary. Dire even.” Another voice answered and Jason and Alfred both turned to see Dick descending the stairs. His black hair shorter but still spiked, his uniform darker then Jason ever remembered seeing. And his sky blue eyes held an air of seriousness to them that had not been present six months ago. In short, his older brother looked like a younger version of Bruce in the making, which was all sorts of creepy coming from the normally cheerful acrobat.

“Ah, Master Grayson, welcome home.”

The leader of the Titans sighed, hugging the butler tightly, “Alfred, how many times must I ask that you call me by my name?” Dick asked and the white haired man smiled.

“At least once more.” He replied and Dick chuckled before turning to Jason. Those eyes lighting up in pride, “Hey lil’bro, so what’s this I hear about you besting Shadow?”

Jason beamed, his chest swelling in happiness and although their world seemed to be going to hell. That wasn’t anything Jason couldn’t handle.

“Yeah, I kicked his black ninja _ass_.”

Dick burst out laughing while Alfred had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Instead, settling on a sigh. Jason on the other hand felt himself relax, watching the tension in the sixteen year old fall away.

“That doesn’t surprise me. By the way, sorry about missing your birthday, here,” Dick said holding out a rectangular package, carefully wrapped in dark green paper that had crisp folds and a black bat on it. Jason felt his throat constrict at the sight but he coughed to cover it up and tore into the package with exuberance.

“Holy…. Please tell me these are for real?” Jason said, taking out the throwing knives with reverence. The blades holding a faint blue glow. Dick merely smiled and handed Jason the sheath, “Yep. Alfred told me you’d been practicing, so I made you some. I interlaced the blades with ghost fighting material so they’re lighter but still durable.” He said watching fondly as Jason spun the knives then throw them into a target some distance away. The metal embedding itself easily into the wall behind. Proof of the younger Robin’s strength.

“Master Todd!” Alfred exclaimed and Jason beamed, “what?” he said looking completely unrepentant to the butler. Who seemed to be trying to decide if he should praise or scold the thirteen year old for such recklessness. Dick only smiled and took a step away from the butler in case he decided to turn his ire on him.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought being the leader of the Titans took up all your time?” Jason asked and Dick was about to answer when Bruce stepped forward, the same serious expression on his face as always.

“I called him. Alfred, please run this vial through the mass spectrometry, it’s not showing up on the scans.”

“Of course, Master Bruce.” The butler said, taking the vial and disappearing into the lab.

Dick watched him go before turning back to his former mentor.

“You know, if you keep scowling like that your face will get wrinkles.”

To this Jason snorted to cover his laugh, “that’s what I keep telling him but he won’t listen. And I’m telling you now, women won’t dig the brooding billionaire-playboy thing.”

As both Robin’s smirked up at Bruce with identical expressions, the man had to fight the urge to snap at them for acting so lighthearted. Instead, his shoulders dropped by a millimeter and he let the corners of his mouth loosen.

“Focus you two. Dick, I called you for the information you’ve gathered on ghosts and manifestations. Specifically, how they can affect our world.”

“Alright, but why now?” He asked as the three of them gathered around the main computer console. Bruce pulled up a screen where hundreds of articles, genetic codes, science reports, and news sightings of seemingly random attacks all appeared. Dick’s mouth went slack at the sheer mass of information.

“You see what I have to deal with.” Jason whispered before the Bat continued.

“As you know, the number of ghost sightings has gone up by twenty percent and it continues to rise. Three months ago a criminal known as Shadow broke into the base under Happy Harbor and stole the schematics for the JLA’s newest ghost shields and weapons database.” Bruce said not even looking at the keyboard or screen as he pulled up the surveillance, the teen in high focus.

“Tonight, Scarecrow claimed Shadow stole the vial containing the antidote to the latest of his nerve toxins which has caused one death and put thirteen in the hospital, with more teens coming in by the hour. Crane might be psychotic but he wouldn’t lie about this.”

“And why is that?” Jason asked frowning. Bruce merely pulled up the cameras showing the man in a hospital bed clasped in restraints.

“He wouldn’t have used it on himself. After he collapsed the only word he kept repeating was Nocturne.”

"That ghost who attacked Gotham a year ago?” Dick said surprised and Bruce nodded.

“I’m guessing the teen uses his skills for hire. What do you know about him?”

“Other than when Shadow helped us escape from Brother Bloods headquarters, not much. I haven’t seen him since.” Dick answered.

“Then we’ll worry about him later. Right now I’ve placed Wayne’s satellites in orbit to scan the city for any ghost activity. Once we locate Nocturne, we’ll imprison him and send him back into the Ghost Zone. After, we’ll track down who Shadow is working for.” Bruce said pulling up the real time feed of the city and Jason let out a low whistle.

“So that’s the modified tech Danny ‘gave’ you.” Dick said not being able to stop the slight anger from creeping into his voice at Bruce’s blatant disregard for the time the Justice League had imprisoned his friend. Jason elbowed Dick in the side and the Titan knelt down so his little brother could whisper in his ear.

“Don’t worry, we’re working on expressing remorse and apologies next.” Jason said in a cheeky tone that made Dick smile, eyes alight in mirth.

“What are you working on now?” He asked.

“Common courtesy.”

Bruce pointedly ignored his two birds as they both broke out in laughter. Choosing instead to focus on Alfred as he walked up.

“It seems Crane’s story checks out, this vial contained the counteragent to his new drug. It seems to raise the bodies’ temperature, triggering a massive immune response while effecting the part of the brain that controls movements inducing a hyper-jerk thus awakening the patient. After that the ectoplasum in the body is broken down and passes through the system naturally.”

“Wait, ectoplasum? What exactly is in Crane’s new toxin?” Dick said in shock as Bruce asked Alfred to send the vial to Lucius for mass production, the butler already saying it was done.

“His usual concoction that places the body into a panic induced and hallucinogenic state, only there were large amounts of adenosine interlaced with dormant ectoplasum, that when introduced to a host through aerosol form activates, spreads through the host, and once Crane’s poison makes the person pass out from fear, the ectoplasum works to keep the victim asleep until they die.”

“What?!” Dick said in horrid shock, “how’s that possible?” He growled to himself as the three prepared to leave, the satellites zeroing in on a historic mansion near the outskirts of Gotham. Which meant it was completely run down and made Jason’s skin crawl as he hopped in the back of the batmobile, Dick going to his motorcycle.

“So, when will I get my own wheels?” Jason asked to the back of Bruce’s cowl as they sped through the tunnels.

“Focus, Robin.” Batman growled while Jason heard his big brother snort into the comm. link.

“How about next year?”

“Really?”

“No.” Bruce interjected as both teens snipped back and forth.

* * *

 

Danny dropped down into the old mansion with quiet ease. His ice blue eyes having no trouble adjusting to the nearly pitch black room. With his hand on the hilt of his katana, he navigated the halls until coming to the living room. If one could call it that, the place was big enough to house over one hundred people comfortably. Only now it was saturated in sickly green light from the Sleepwalkers who floated about. Staring at him with blank, unseeing desire, it made Danny skirt around them as he headed to the sun room where Nocturne sat. 

The ghost of dreams gazing up at the night sky, white energy flowing into him, and he in turn released a dark blue aura from his jet black hands into vials of poison. Sighing, a blissful expression came over the ram’s face. It made the blood in Danny’s body run cold and he could feel the terror of nightmares try and lock him in illusions. He hissed suddenly when a stray walker crept too close at sensing his distress, and Danny’s sword was out in one smooth motion, decapitating the beast.

“It is not wise to do that, Shadow.” Vlad Masters said stepping out of a dark corner and Danny turned to give him a small bow.

“Forgive me, it will not happen again.” He replied lilting his voice as he heard Nocturne chuckle.

“Leave him, Masters. My children’s deaths are of little consequence, for they are a testament of my growing strength.”

“I take it then that the drug is working properly?”

To this, Nocturne opened his blood red eyes and hummed in contentment.

“Yes, I can feel my poison taking root with each drug induced sleep. So many addicted teens, such horrifying nightmares. They are truly delightful. Even you child,” Nocturne said turning jewel eyes upon Danny. “I can taste your fear even through the shields you guard your mind in.” the ghost said, floating forward in a robe of stars and Danny could feel a haze settle on him. As if he would fall into those stardusted arms. Danny was lost in that red gaze. A cold hand squeezing his neck.

“I want nothing more than to devour you.” The fanged beast said.

Danny wrenched away when Vlad stepped between them, grinning while he raised his palms to placate the being.

“Come now, it wouldn’t be professional of me to let my associate lose his apprentice simply to state your hunger.” Vlad chided while Nocturne moved away to resume his tasks. Danny caught his breath as Vlad turned eyes full of false concern on him.

“Are you all right, my boy?”

_I’m not your boy,_ Danny thought as he shoved down his revulsion at having been saved by the older man and gave a low bow. “Yes, thank you, sir.”

Vlad gave a proud smirk and looked back to the ghost.

“How much longer will it take?”

“Not long. Soon I will have enough power for my Sleepwalkers to go forth and spread my poison over the entire city and then I will devour it all into the realm of nightmares.”

“And I will finally be able to locate the bat’s cave and put a stop to that man’s blasted meddling in my affairs.” Vlad growled low in his throat and Danny felt proud that Robin’s mentor was putting such a dent in the fruitloops life. Especially when the halfa couldn’t do it himself. Danny jolted when he heard Vlad address him.

“Shadow, were you able to retrieve the vial from Crane’s lab?” the man asked and Danny shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. The younger bird who is always by Batman’s side managed to take it from me.” Danny answered and Nocturne gave a yell of rage before he whirled around to face the ninja, and struck him in the chest with midnight ectoplasum.

This time, Vlad only gave a glancing look as the teen crumbled to the ground.

“You foolish mortal! That vial is the only thing that has the power to stop me! And you lose it to a child?!” Nocturne raged. Striking once more and Danny bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to muffle the cries. When it became apparent that he wouldn’t scream, Nocturne turned away his starry robe fluttering in agitation.

“It matters not, soon I will be strong enough to cover the whole city in my poison and by then there will be nothing anyone can do.”

Danny had only spit out the blood and struggled to his feet when the entire building blazed with glowing blue light and Nocturne let out a piercing scream. The windows shattering inwards as Batman and his two Robin’s rushed in. A strange gas filling the room making Danny feel buzzed and strangely hyper while he pulled out the Dragon’s Gale to deflect the bo staff that Robin used. The teen noting that his blade seemed to be glowing dully as the Sleepwalkers dissolved into mist.

“What the hell?”  Danny said, and the older Robin smirked through his gas mask.

“Not exactly.” And he charged, leaving Danny to feel off kilter. His head swimming as he fought the Titan who nearly succeeded in taking him down while trying to get to Masters. The gas in the room was dispersing and Nocturne was screaming in rage and pain as he fought the dynamic duo. Yet Danny couldn’t focus on that, for Robin had managed to sweep past him and charge at Masters who stood calm in the corner, a dark shadow behind him.

Before anything could happen to his friend, Danny was vaulting through up into the air, sheathing his sword as the familiar charge of lighting surged through him. In a twist, he landed in front of Vlad whose eyes widened at the ninja in front of him, and Danny released a burst of electricity from his palms into the Titans chest. Sending the teen back five feet as they heard Nocturne give a final cry before being sucked into a black ghost thermos.

“We need to go, Mister Masters.” Danny said drawing his sword as the younger Robin ran at them, blades dropping into his hands. Vlad seemed to shake off the strange look in his eyes and in a bored fashion surveyed their predicament.

“Yes, I suppose we should.”

With a snap of his fingers a clone of Plasmius appeared who prepared to teleport them away. Danny having to fight not stabbing the black gloved hand that gripped his shoulder. When the younger Robin growled.

“Oh, no you don’t!” And threw two glowing knives. It was an automatic reaction, Danny moved and caught the blades, rotating them in the same motion and flinging them back to Robin, knowing full well that they would miss the younger teen by centimeters. But from another’s perspective, it was quite different.

“Robin!”

Before black energy swirled them out of sight, Danny caught sight of his Titan friend lunging in front, right as the blades sank home.

* * *

 

Jason felt horror grip him as he watched Dick stumble into his arms with two blades protruding from his shoulder blades.

“Shit! Br…Batman!” Jason called, lowering his big brother onto the ground as the teen winced through his black domino mask, the lines of his red suit growing darker. 

“I’m fine, little wing.” Dick said attempting a smile that turned into a grimace as Bruce strode over, glare firmly in place beside the Titan. Dick noticed Jason squirm guiltily.

“What happened?” Batman ordered and Dick sighed in frustration as his wounds were examined.

“I saved little wings life.” He snapped before hissing as a blade was pulled from his shoulder only to be replaced by pressure.

“That’s not what I asked.” Bruce snapped, the second blade came free and this time Dick couldn’t contain his scream. Beside them Jason paled before seeming to break down.

“I’m sorry, I aimed that attack at Shadow. He was getting away and it was meant to incapacitate him and the ghost beside him so that you could take them on and apprehend Masters. I didn’t know he would be able to catch them and throw them back!” Jason pleaded his hands nervously rubbing together as Bruce scowled at him.

“That was a possibility you should have considered. Always assume the enemy can out maneuver your weapons. If Robin hadn’t anticipated it, you would be dead.”

Jason seemed to flush at this. His eyes falling to the ground, body taunt, and Dick let out a growl as he stood up, being careful not to move his arms.

“Batman, relax. He made a mistake, nothing I didn’t do at his age and a ton of stuff I know you’re grateful he hasn’t done. Besides, at least we know my blades work the way I wanted them too.”

Jason shot the Titan a grateful look before hearing Bruce give an indecipherable grunt as he turned away, heading towards the car parked outside the mansion in the grass.

“Let’s go, you still require medical attention.”

Dick let out a sigh and shot Jason a comforting smile, “good job, little wing. I’d ruffle your hair, but my range of motion right now is pretty shot.” He said as he watched the younger teen shoot him a glare, “like you could catch me, golden boy.” The Titan raised a curious eyebrow at the nickname but still accepted Jason’s help getting back into the batmobile. When Dick was strapped in he suddenly realized the problem.

“Wait, my bike!” Dick said whirling around to see his brother grinning like the chesire cat.

“Don’t worry, I won’t crash it!” The younger Robin called, waving the keys he’d pickpocketed from Dick’s belt in the air. As Bruce sped back to the cave he pointedly ignored the holes his oldest charge was attempting to burn in the back of his cowl.

“You already taught him how to ride a motorcycle?” Dick hissed, no longer sounding like the carefree acrobat or apprentice to the Batman. He sounded like the leader of the Titans and Bruce wasn’t sure if it was a good change.

“In fairness, he already knew how to ride them due to his time living on the streets.” Bruce justified. It didn’t impress the Titan at all.

* * *

 

Danny was kneeling in front of Brother Blood as the man ranted about the failures of the growing generation and specifically, him. 

“Of all the things Shadow, to let yourself be beaten by a child. I cannot fathom what must have been running through your mind for that horrid slipup? Your grades, what you wanted to eat, girls? It better not be your hormones.” Blood said whirling around on him with a panicked look and Danny was extremely grateful for his mask as he shook his head.

“No, sensei.” Danny answered as Blood let out a frustrated yet relieved huff and turned to Vlad who was gazing at the scene with a sense of amusement and curiosity.

“Forgive my pupil, this is the first time such a failing has occurred and understand, he will be dealt with, strictly.” Blood answered to Vlad who hummed never taking his eyes off the teen.

“Oh, do not worry yourself too badly. Shadow handled himself admirably and I still managed to get more information than I anticipated. Tell me, how long has he been able to produce lighting?” Masters asked looking back to Blood in innocent curiosity. Danny silently begged Blood not to fall for that false mask. Yet the man with wispy white hair only sighed in exasperation, flitting his hands around as he went to grab a glass of wine.

“Oh, for about six or seven months. Shadow tried to hide it from me since it has the ability to stop his heart but I wasn’t about to let that possibility stop my pupil from progressing.” Blood chimed motioning for Danny to rise. He did so, quickly darting into the shadows behind the man so he could watch Vlad give a smirk the teen knew all too well.

“Hmm? It must be difficult developing such a painful power. Well, I know a thing or two about fire cores, it applies to ghosts but…call me if you’re ever in need of a teacher.” Vlad said, his eyes burning red before he disappeared in a swirl of ecto-energy.

Danny felt himself stiffen from Vlad’s words. Had he realized it was him underneath the mask? It didn’t really matter and soon it was far from the human’s mind when Brother Blood strode forward and a clawed hand gripped under his chin forcing his eyes to meet blood red.

“Now, Daniel, tell me everything that transpired and all that you thought.”

Danny felt his body give a violent tremble, pain lancing every synapsis in his mind. Forcing memoires to rise up unbidden to the forefront and he found himself opening his mouth to answer, his own eyes a clouded red.

“I carried out my mission as asked. I served Vlad Masters and retrieved anything he required which included stealing hospital records in Gotham and the vial of antidote from Crane’s lab. I lost it to the younger Robin who works with Batman. The child taking me by surprise, he actually tackled me from behind to get the thing. I thought he was only trying to hold me until Batman arrived, like last time, but apparently not.

When the mansion was attacked by the trio, I fought the Titan leader utilizing my lightening ability in order for Mr. Masters to escape as he teleported us away. But not before the younger Robin threw throwing knives at me. I redirected them to go over the child’s shoulders but the other one, the Titan, jumped in front of them. From what I could tell, he’ll live.”

With this, Brother Blood released the teen, and Danny stumbled back gasping for breath, sweat beading his brow, eyes icy blue once more as he undid the ties of his mask. Letting it pool around his neck, showing a blackening bruise. Blood had a thoughtful frown on his face. “Why did you simply not kill the bird?” He asked watching carefully as Daniel’s eyes flashed, countless emotions crossing the teens face. Before settling on resolve that Blood knew came from the teen struggling not to lie to him now that he was free of his control. It made the old man’s heart swell in pride.

“I couldn’t kill him. I don’t think I’m ready for that, or to be hunted by the Batman my entire life.” Danny said after a moment, visibly shuddering and Blood grinned at that, pleased with his apprentice.

“You will, one day. However this will put you back from meeting my longtime friend Ra’s Al Ghul, and I so wanted him to be the one to perfect your swordsmanship.” Blood said in disappointment. Danny raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“We will add four more hours to your training session and I expect you to work on teamwork with the Red Huntress and Bumblebee now that I’ve taken them on as well, understood?”

Danny bowed, “Yes, sir.”

“Good, then I will see you bright and early in training room three. The others are being renovated at the moment.” Blood said dismissing Danny shortly after.

The now human teen beat a hasty retreat, winding through the halls being built, the construction being done by robots. Danny ignored them, choosing instead to take the halls with the least. He’d had more than enough of mindless drones for the day. Feeling exhausted, but knowing that sleep would elude him. Danny opened the door to his room and stepped inside, shutting it with a press of his palm before leaning against the metal.

Valarie looked up from cleaning her weapons to gaze at him in worry and surprise.

“Danny? I thought Blood had you living in the city?” She said getting up to greet him with a hug that hurt his sides. Danny hugged her just as fiercely.

“I may have been called back after screwing up a mission.” He said, running a hand through black hair and feeling it snag in messy tangles. Valarie momentarily looked panicked as she noticed the bruise lining his neck.

“Blood didn’t…” She trailed off tugging the outer part of his shozoku down to get better access to the wound and Danny held his palms up.

“No! It was a ghost called Nocturne who did that, and Batman and his two birds ended up capturing him in a thermos. So my guess is we won’t be seeing him for a while.” He explained moving out of her embrace with the sole intent of getting into the steam shower for the next hour or so.

Valarie however, looked unconvinced and frowned, “Danny, I don’t like this. You’re putting yourself at risk.” She said ignoring the way her heart fluttered as he untied the belt at his waist before barring his chest. Jeez, she’d forgotten how clueless he could be. Just because they hadn’t _done_ anything and they shared a bed didn’t mean that she didn’t… _fantasize_ about him. As Valarie’s face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet at that thought, a frown overtook Danny’s face.

“We’ve been through this Val, I’m not doing anything risker then what you’re doing.” He growled, the Dragon’s Gale coming to rest on the desk. Valarie crossed her arms and glared.

“I’m not the one already being sent out on missions by a…the Headmaster.” She caught herself saying, instead of madman.

Danny met her eyes, his own chips of ice, “that doesn’t matter.” He hissed.

“Doesn’t matter?” Valarie’s scoffed, striding forward to glare up into those eyes, “Danny, that’s the only thing that matters. Look at what you’re becoming?!” She snapped before gripping one of his hands and raising it to their eyesight.

“Can I still trust you? Are you still Danny? Are you still Fenton?” She accused, yet pleading, and Danny recoiled, trying to jerk away from her. But Valarie’s grip was stronger than the weapons she carried, leaving Danny to force away the phantom sensations of trying and phase his arm free. Even though he knew such a power no longer resided in his body.

“Let go, Valarie.”

“Or what?” She countered.

Danny didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do, and at that moment he wilted. His whole form sagging and he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Valarie, please, can we not do this tonight? I’m tired, I just want to take a shower and sleep before I have to wake up to four extra hours of training….well, today.” He admitted, turning his eyes to see her own golden ones staring at him in openness. Emotions he couldn’t name swirling in them. Yet Valarie quickly masked them and she dropped his arm and stepped away.

“Fine. But don’t think this is over, Fenton.” She mumbled and Danny smiled fondly and gave in to the urge to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Don’t think this means I’ll surrender.” He shot back before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Seconds later Valarie could hear the sounds of rushing water before she sighed in worry.

“Danny, what aren’t you telling me?” She whispered, touching her still tingling forehead from those slightly chilled lips.

* * *

 

" _Ouch_." 

“Really, Master Grayson,” Alfred tutted, “if you don’t like stiches, then I suggest you avoid being target practice to throwing knives.” The butler said as he finished tying the knot to the thread before handing the Titan a loose shirt.

Dick only rolled his eyes and pulled the large hoodie on, well he tried, Alfred had to help him with that as well.

“It’s not like I was actively looking to get injured, things happen. It was either me or Jason and of the two of us, I picked myself. Comes with the territory of being a big brother.” Dick said smiling as said teen walked in, sea green eyes glaring.

“That’s a stupid rule.” Jason said before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Bruce wants to see you, let’s go.”

With a quick nod to Alfred, Dick hopped off the examination table and followed after Jason as the two descended into the deepest parts of the cave.

“Um, where are we going?” Dick asked after they passed the lakes of water, the waterfall no longer being heard.

“Well, after apprehending Phantom and ‘borrowing’ his information, Bruce really started digging into the whole ghost tech stuff and well…he kind of built, this.” Jason said pressing a button that opened the wall of rock to reveal.

“A Ghost Portal?” Dick exclaimed walking in. It was the only thing in the lead lined, ghost proof room. Besides Bruce, who was busy typing in codes and activating the portal. Yet Dick noticed as the room became encased in green light, a shimmer of white swirled in front of the ecto energy, Bruce empting the thermos into the Ghost Zone before closing the portal once more.

“Why?” Dick found himself asking as he walked forward to the older man who was no longer wearing the cape or cowl.

“Why not? Unless you planned on keeping Nocturne in the thermos, which isn’t designed for long term containment. This allows me to study the Ghost Zone indefinitely and nothing can get past the iris I installed.” Bruce answered handing over the design specs to Dick before he even asked and Jason snorted at the Titans stunned face. But before the young teen could give a witty retort, his wrist watch beeped and Jason let out a disgruntled noise.

“I completely forgot, I have a science exam today that I didn’t study for!” Jason groaned before whirling around and racing out of the room, missing Bruce’s exasperated frown and Dick’s fond smile.

“I seem to remember that if I did something like that you’d bench me till I made up the exam, one that always seemed to be ten times harder.” Dick said eyeing Bruce who didn’t so much as flush in embarrassment.

“You were my first ward. Of course I’d have high expectations. Plus, those tests kept you from swinging around on the chandeliers and bringing Alfred down on both of us.” Was the reply that he seemed to be sticking too.

It brought a smile to Dick’s face. “So the whole second child thing is true. Even the infamous Batman isn’t immune to it.” He said smugly.

Yet no remark came and Dick looked up and froze at the look on Bruce's face. The one that said he was far away, thinking at speeds the Titan couldn’t hope to keep up with. It both infuriated him and awed him.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Dick.” Bruce said and the Titan froze, and he found himself stumbling.

“What makes you say that?”

Bruce turned his eyes on the Titan and saw the eyes of the detective break him apart before they returned to normal, and Dick was staring at the man who’d raised him since he was nine, once more.

“When by my, Alfred, or Jason’s sides, you unconsciously relax, you willingly step aside to my leadership. A thing that wouldn’t have changed so soon, regardless of the fact that you’ve led the Teen Titans for more than a year. You were too angry at me when you left, to reckless.”

Dick wanted to protest to this, but found that his throat wasn’t working. And Bruce didn’t give him the chance to speak. “But, when you fight alone, when you think I can’t see, your face hardens, your shoulders straighten. And I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“How?” Dick demanded, glaring to cover up his fear. Bruce met him with a look and Dick found himself rolling his eyes, “Right, Batman.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth kicked up at his ward’s grumble before he placed one hand on Dick’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but know that you can always come to me for help. You’ve never been alone. You will always have a home here.”

Dick looked up at that, he could feel the honesty burn in those words and it made his heart squeeze in painful warmth.

“I know. But you don’t have to worry so much either, I’ve got a strong team and they are what makes me great.” He stated and Bruce smiled.

They walked back to the main cavern in companionable silence. The massive console awash in blue light and code, endlessly scanning over Gotham, filtering reports from the Justice League, compiling data over the Ghost Zone that Bruce would go over later, and countless other tasks.

Bruce walked over to get a cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow in surprise when Dick handed him his cape and cowl, his own black domino mask firmly in place.

“You’ll want to put this on.” He said, Bruce did so and felt the air chill seconds before in a swirl of blue energy with the hand of an ancient clock, Phantom emerged looking more than a little nervous.

Batman gave Dick _The Batglare_.

“Robin.” He growled yet the Titan only smirked, even as the ghost next to him seemed to be contemplating if should raise a shield around his friend.

“Relax, Phantom doesn’t know where we are.”

“Yeah, why’d you make me portal hop through ten portals? Do you know how hard that was to explain to Frostbite and then the Infi-map? I got lost _twice_ and had to teleport to Clockworks for help. He’s the one who opened the portal.” Danny groaned, a green flush to his ears at remembering the amused expression the Ghost of Time had levelled him, the double doors already open in welcome.

“Really? You got lost?” Robin said surprised and Danny’s eyes flashed a brighter green.

“Yes, finding this place wasn’t easy and I feel horrible for imposing on Clockwork. I don’t want him to think I just use his place for convenience since he knows everything.” Phantom snapped, seeming to forget the still ticked off mentor standing in front of them.

“Robin…” Bruce started again his growl deeper and he noted in satisfaction the way the ghost teen hovered further away. His charge however only grinned cheerfully up at him. A smile so bright, Bruce momentarily forgot why he was mad, as an image of Dick ten years old flashed across his eyes.

“Oh, relax, we’re leaving. Tell little wing that if he wants, he can have my bike as well.” The sixteen year old said as Phantom settled beside Robin and wrapped one arm securely around the teen’s waist, careful not to jostle Dick’s injuries as if he knew to be wary. Power flowed around them both and Bruce watched as they hovered into the air then disappear into a swirl of power the hand of a clock taking them away.

They hadn't even landed in Titans Tower before Danny was apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened but are you okay?” Phantom said, floating in front of Robin, worry in his glowing eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just took some knives…”

“Knives?!”

“Shush, yes and it was my fault. Next time I’ll be more careful.” Robin said but Phantom seemed to have tuned him out, a frown furrowing his brow. Eyes intently focused on the Towers glass, and the reflection he cast.

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time.” He said, hand coming to rest on the small device behind one ear.

As Robin headed for the living room he secretly hoped so too.

* * *

 

At HIVE Academy, Danny sat on the tiled floor in the shower. Steam fogging the air in thick clouds. The water burning hot as it raced down his back from his curled position on the floor, head on his knees. The steam curled around in dizzying heat, making it impossible to focus on any one thought. So to all prying minds, it would appear as if Danny were dreaming. 

The images so strange and twisting to appear disordered, seeming to hold no relativity or purpose. It would drive anyone but a wanderer insane and kept Danny safe. However, no one was listening, so he could be that lost shadow. Danny could see Robin, with blades imbedded in his back, to Starfire handing him the jewel Raven had given him. Dash and Quan, Star and Paulina, all sitting around a small table. To Casper High, the dream catcher in Mr. Lancer’s classroom, doomsday scratched across the board.

All of these things swirled like the fog around Danny’s mind, some moving, and others still. It made him nauseous. Slowly, Danny breathed in and stood up, nearly collapsing as a wave of vertigo crashed upon him. Managing to catch himself on the towel rack, Danny gripped his head.

“You can do this, Fenton.” He whispered, feeling the freezing brush of ice rush through his veins. Taking his hand away from the small device, Danny shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and whipped the condensation away from the mirror in long streaks till he could see his face. Only to him, snow white hair and glowing green eyes gazed back.

“I don’t give up."

Alone in mind, Danny stepped inside Fenton works. His home. And heard Robin’s voice, “Project Endgame: phase two, now active.”

* * *

 

 

AN: 

Characters ages roughly in my story: Jason is 13, Beastboy is 15, Dick Grayson the leader of the Teen Titans is 16, Starfire is 16, Raven is 15 approaching 16, Cyborg is 19, Valarie is 18, and Danny is 18 approaching 19. Terra died when she was 15. About a year and a half has passed since the story began.

~Rin

 


	8. Love, Spells and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Clockwork, Raven discovers that one of the books contains a man trapped within. Will she be able to free him? Or is something sinister about to unfold.

**Who do you think you are?**

_“Your poems were so clever I never saw your mask,_

_You gave your heart so freely, I could not even see,_

_It wasn’t you who smiled right back at me.”_

_~Elizaveta_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 8: Love, Spells, and Dragons

Raven was perusing the shelves of books in Clockwork’s library, eyes wide in awe. She had finally worked up the courage to ask Danny if she could visit the Ghost of Time again, and after the halfa had stopped blushing and promptly said she didn’t need his permission to visit, and after she’d given him a rather pointed glare, Danny said ‘sure’ and transformed into Phantom before teleporting them to the ghost portal.

Currently, he was with said Ghost of Time while Raven wandered the maze of books from all of time, and throughout the worlds. Raven was glad Danny hadn’t been here to see her nearly smile like a child in a candy store. But this place, it was breathtaking. Already she had two stacks of books in her arms and she hadn’t even gotten past the first ten rows that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Finding a decent place to sit, Raven opened up the first book on spells and started reading.

* * *

 

Danny floated idly in the air, watching Clockwork go about checking to make sure each clock was working properly. Even though the ghost already knew if they were or weren’t. For each, he would stop, open the glass, fiddle with the gears inside, reset the clock facing, smile, and then move on. It was confusing to the other ghost.

“I find it best when time takes the more natural course.” Clockwork answered and Danny gave a soft snort, crossing his black and white gloved arms.

“Then why choose to answer my unasked thought?” Danny asked quickly putting on an annoyed tone for fun.

“It saves time.” Clockwork immediately shot back, giving an amused look as Danny broke down laughing.

“Right, so how have you been?”

To this the young ghost shifted to that of an old man. “I have been fine, I will be fine and I am fine. And no, I did not cheat by using my powers to observe what you were or were not going to ask.” Clockwork finished before he started twisting the dial on his staff.

Danny frowned slightly, “You know, I forget how much of a pain it is to talk to you.” He said, doing a lazy loop in the air before hovering closer to the ground. With a thought, the full ghost landed on smooth stone and made his way up to Clockwork.

“You may float if it is easier, Danny.” Clockwork said gently.

“I know. But if I don’t walk I’ll forget to when I get back to the Tower.” Danny answered. It was the truth. Now that he was once more split, as Phantom, Danny found that for the most ordinary things he had to exert mental control in order to accomplish everyday tasks. Such as walking, remembering to breathe (that had been a close call when Beastboy had found him napping on the couch), and even eating.

“I don’t suppose you can tell me when I’ll be whole again?” Danny asked, and Clockwork had the immense satisfaction of watching white brows furrow, “uh, I mean ‘half’ again. Never mind.” He eventually grumbled.

Clockwork chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder. “I am afraid, answering a simple question regarding my life is vastly different then foretelling your future paths.” He said, the rebuke softly hidden in the reminder.

Danny felt his face flush green before he sighed and looked away. “I know, sorry.”

“It is alright. Now, I believe your friend Raven is almost done with my library. Perhaps you should go meet her?” Clockwork replied watching the mischievous light return to those glowing green eyes.

“You’re horrible, Clockwork.” Danny laughed, but nonetheless he took off down the hall flying at top speed.

Danny found Raven fairly quickly, dropping down from a shelf to hover next to her in a seated position. Raven nearly dropped the book she was putting back on said shelf when she finally noticed him.

She glared as Phantom smiled, “find any good books?” He asked, doing a lazy loop before coming to stand next to her. Raven shoved about ten heavy tomes into his arms.

“Woah!”

“Yes,” Raven said, enjoying the way Danny tried to look at her without dropping what he was holding. Picking up the last book, Raven reached out for her cloak resting on the chair, fastening it around her neck like normal. As they both moved off something caught the edge of the material and Danny paused when he realized Raven wasn’t following. He turned back around to see her holding an old hardback book. It was white with silver binding. The pages thick and yellowing so that they stuck out unevenly from the sides.

“Another one?” He asked.

“It appears to be a journal about a spellcaster.” Raven said, gingerly flipping through the pages. Looking at it oddly. Danny shrugged.

“Clockwork must have misplaced it. He tends to do that. I found a book about a poet in the wildlife section one time. Though in fairness it was titled _‘Bird by Bird.’”_ Danny added. But Raven wasn’t listening. Her eyes reading every line with excitement. Or, what Danny considered to be excitement.

“Raven? _Raven!”_

“What?” She asked looking up before a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

With this she hurriedly flew to catch up with Danny. They headed to the portal swirling between the two stone knights at the end of the hall. Clockwork watched them go, his ruby red eyes both there and distant and behind. With a sigh, he turned away.

“It seems I was too late to help.” Once again the Master of Time turned back to watch the parade.

* * *

 

> **M** y home was in ruins. Ancient walls that had kept our people safe for millennia crumbled from dragon fire. It ate away stone. Blackened earth. Scorching ruins that would prevent growth of any living thing for eternity. Stifling was the air that burned and froze. Barely could I find the strength to stand, summoning a valiant shield as the beast threw shadowed flames. It would seem the very fabric of Amersate was falling into the Other Realm. Blue becoming green. And as I unleashed a powerful attack of light on the Dread Dragon, the City of Memories had fallen. Vectoríum, the castle that had been my home from centuries, fallen to rubble. The earthen spell now cast, the Dread Dragon fell into the vast chasm.
> 
> **A** nd so it came to pass, that I, Malchior of Nul, did lay siege to the Dread Dragon Rorek. Yet at a terrible price. For my home was lost. The Wizards and Witches of light dead or frozen in darkened stones to be their tombs. Turning from the emptiness, I headed towards the tear in the Realms left from the Dragons curse, intent to leave when out of the shadows fire erupted. Rorek rising from the pit, black scales burning. I backed away. My magic but a spark in my heart. When his serpentine tale wrapped around me, lifting so as to gaze into those blood red eyes, I felt my life fail me.
> 
> **F** or it did seem that the power of Rorek was greater than my magics could defeat. And as the foul beast struck…
> 
>  

The alarm went off with a shrill cry, the lights blaring red. Raven jolted at the horrible sound, irritation flooding through her veins. Especially when she heard Beastboy run by and yell.

“Raven, put the petal to the metal. We gotta go!”

She closed the book with a snap.

* * *

 

 It was at a park where a villain by the name of Kradiac was attacking. Trying to steal children to maintain his energy with the child’s host body feeding it nutrients. The thing looked like a giant robotic heart and it freaked Danny out to no end. As Robin and Cyborg unleased their attacks, he flew in, grabbing the one child unable to escape and get him to safety. 

However, by the time he turned around, Raven was ripping the thing apart. Kradiac going up in a fiery explosion that left the whole team stunned. Starfire and Beastboy having not even needed to help.

“Dude, way to take him apart.” Beastboy said.

But Raven was already back in the car, buckled up, and frowning in impatience. “Can we go now?” She asked. The Titans all shared a look before climbing in.

It wasn’t until the sun had set, that Raven was able to escape to her room once again. Having finished up her report, trained with the team, and getting stuck on dish duty with Beastboy, that she was done for the night. Sitting down on her bed, Raven breathed a sigh of relief and opened the book.

_‘For it did seem that the powers of the Dread Dragon Rorek was greater than my magics could defeat. And as the foul beast struck…’_

The sound of persistent knocking rapped on Raven’s door. When it continued for another minute, Raven was forced to put the book down and stalk over to the door. She opened it to find Robin standing outside her room, a concerned look in his masked eyes.

“Hey, when we got home you kind of ran to your room the second you were done for the day. Anything you want to talk about?”

“No.”

Closing the door, she settled back on her bed just the way she liked and thumbed the book open to the page she’d been on. _‘Greater than my magics could defeat. And as the foul beast struck, I…’_

A soft tapping reached her ears this time and Raven opened her door only a crack to find Starfire beaming at her. Her blazing red hair done up with a thousand flowery bobby pins and curls.

“Friend, I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered the joy of earthly hair ornaments. Do you wish to…”

“No.”

Starfire was left outside with a heartbroken expression. When she noticed Danny walk by, his midnight black hair, long, thick, and covering his eyes. She ran up to him with a sunshine smile. The bobby pin from the floor that had fallen from her hair firmly in hand.

Raven sat back down on her bed and opened the book.

> **A** nd as the foul beast struck, I summoned the forces of
> 
> My enchanted book, _“Algeron enlenthranalfor soloheras nor!”_
> 
> With a curse more ancient then foul Rorek himself, I…

 

“Yo, Raven!”

This time when someone pounded on her door, Raven felt her magic blow steam from her ears as she rushed at the door, opening it with a bang. Only to find Cyborg and Beastboy standing on the other side looking sheepish before smiling cocky grins.

“What?” She asked, her hair still standing on end.

Beastboy pulled out a red and yellow poster, “We’re here tonight with an exclusive offer,” he started.

“A once in a lifetime chance to get in on America’s fastest growing sport sensation,” Cyborg added.

“The hot new game we just made up…” Beastboy said moving to the side and together both held up a ball of green and moldy socks held together by the sheer amount of sweat still clinging to the fabric. Both yelled, “Stank Ball!!”

Cyborg took one whiff of the ball and nearly collapsed from the stench.  Beastboy held up a black and white stripped cloak. “Want to be referee?”

Raven felt purple flames surround her. “Go. Away.”

But before she could slam the door in their idiotic faces, Beastboy and Cyborg were there. Holding the door open and whining. Puppy dog looks in their eyes.

“But, _please_ …”

“Everybody loves a good game of stank ball.” Cyborg said from where he was below Beastboy.

“And we need a referee to play the lightening round.”

“No.” She said, zapping them with black magic for good measure so the door could slam shut. But Raven could still hear and what Beastboy said next, made Raven’s heart clench painfully in her chest and bring stinging tears to her eyes.

“Raven, c’mon what’s your problem? Why can’t you have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books, why do you have to be so creepy?”

“Forget it B, leave her alone.” Cyborg said softly.

Yet the damage was done and Raven clutched the old spellcasters journal tightly to her chest. Refusing to let the tears fall. “I’m not creepy.” She breathed. “I’m just different.” She affirmed. “I wish there was someone around here who understood that. Danny’s nice but even he doesn’t like the same things I do. I only want someone I could talk to. Someone, more like me.”

_“There is.”_ A smooth voice answered.

Raven dropped the book in shock and gazed down at it with wide eyes.

“ _Ow_.”

“Ugh…did you just?”

“Speak?” The book finished, a slight accent to his voice that Raven couldn’t place.

“Uh huh.” She said intelligently.

“I did. And then you dropped me on my spine.” The book answered.

“Oh, sorry. Books aren’t supposed to talk.” Raven said brushing off the strangeness at having to apologize to a book.

“True, fair maiden, but I am no ordinary book.” And the book flew open, turning pages until Raven gasped as she looked into a set of deep eyes. “I am Malchior of Nul, at your service.”

“The Wizard who faced the Dread Dragon Rorek?” She said in disbelief.

“The Wizard who _defeated_ Rorek, and who is trapped within these pages by the dragons’ final curse.” Malchior said, a stray piece of long white hair, grey within the pages, falling into his eyes.

“Trapped? But that battle…”

“Was over one-thousand years ago and I’ve been waiting for someone to find me ever since. Raven, I’ve been waiting for you.” The man said, pages turning to show a beautiful illustration of her, black magic flowing serenely around, roses winding around the border of the picture.

Raven felt her heart trip double time in a way unlike any she’d felt before and with urgency, she stretched out her palm and tried to free the spellcaster within. But white magic shot out in retaliation, nearly blinding in its power and Raven felt her heart sink.

“The curse is strong. I’m sorry, I don’t think my power can break it.” She admitted, looking away. But those exotic eyes drew her back. The black ink so detailed she could see every speck of silver as they expanded into soft pools of understanding.

“I know. But perhaps we could just…talk?” Malchior asked. Raven gave a small hesitant smile and began to speak.

They talked for hours, well into the night. It was so freeing. Raven couldn’t even remember what they talked about. All she knew was that she wanted to hear more of Malchior’s voice. The way he honestly seemed to care.

“Stank ball? You surely must be joking.” He said in disbelief.

“They wanted _me_ to referee.” Raven added, loving the way Malchior’s eyes widened in horror.

“Lovely. You must be the luckiest girl in the world. And this Beastboy sounds like an absolute genius.”

Raven couldn’t help but laugh, “That was…funny. You’re funny.”

“And you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a thousand years.”

“Then, you don’t think I’m creepy?” She asked, worry clenching her heart. But Malchior merely shook what little of his head Raven could see.

“Certainly not. You are dark, and darkness is often misunderstood. But I feel I understand you.”

At this, Raven felt the breath in her lungs leave freely and with ease and suddenly her body seemed to realize how late it truly was. A yawn making her vision blur.

“It’s late. You should sleep.” Malchior said kindly.

“Do you promise to still be here when I wake?” She asked.

“I promise.” Malchior said and to reassure her, he lifted up a single page from the journal and Raven watched as it turned into a rose. With care she lifted the book from its pedestal and sat it on her bed. When Raven’s head hit the pillow, she was asleep in seconds.

The next day came with Beastboy giving his morning rooster call on the roof of Titans Tower. As the team struggled to get up on a Saturday, the changeling headed to Ravens room around noon after realizing that she hadn’t made it to breakfast. Knocking on her door, Beastboy smiled and hung back.

“Hey Raven, it’s like noon and you haven’t come out of your room. So, just in case you’re mad, I’m gonna go ahead and say, I’m sorry I called you creepy last night.” He finished, waiting patiently for her to respond.

Only none came and after about two minutes of standing outside her door and calling her name, Beastboy pressed his ear to the steel and listened intently. What he heard freaked him out to no end. First, because he heard the distinct sound of a man saying, “Perhaps if we’re quiet he’ll go away?” Second, because Raven laughed. Actually laughed.

Beastboy pulled away from the door as if it were a live wire and started pounding on it. “Uh, Raven is everything alright?!” She opened the door a crack so one violet eye could gaze at the changeling, hood shadowing her face.

“What?”

“Hi…um, you were laughing, and I thought I heard…is there someone in there?” Beastboy asked suspiciously while trying to peer over her head. Raven leveled him a calm glare.

“Just me, and a really good book."

“Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Better than okay, way better.” With this she closed the door and Beastboy quickly pressed his ear up to listen. “Sorry Malchior, he won’t bother us again.”

“Malchior, who the heck is Malchior?” Beastboy wondered as he headed back into the living room. Robin was busy cooking up a late lunch while talking with Cyborg. The mechanical teen busy building his next gadget. On the couch sat Starfire and in between her knees, sitting on the floor was Danny. His black hair currently being done up in small pigtails. All over his head. The halfa appeared calm for all purposes as he flipped the page of his book, except for the occasional wince as his unruly hair was pulled a little too harshly. Danny looked absolutely ridiculous, still, it was better than the flowery bobby pins Starfire had put in his hair yesterday.

Laughing quietly to himself, Beastboy hopped down the stairs and flipped over the couch to settle next to the halfa on the floor. After all, if anyone would know who Raven’s new friend was, it would be Danny.

“So…Raven has a new friend.” He said nonchalantly. Danny hummed.

“Oh, that’s nice.” He answered unbothered before fingering a small ponytail Starfire had just finished, a desolate expression crossed his face. Yet he settled back and turned the next page. Beastboy watched as Danny twisted a thick silver ring nervously on his middle finger. The band was thick with ectoplasm flowing at the center of the jewel. Come to think of it, it looked familiar…

Starfire smiled, “Well I think it is glorious that Raven has found another friend. Tell us, who is she?” She asked innocently while her nimble fingers snapped another ponytail in place so another tuff of Danny’s hair stuck straight up on his head.

Beastboy grinned, “Don’t know. But _his_ name is Malchior and _he’s_ in Raven’s room, right now.” He corrected, grinning as Danny’s hands tightened on the book he was holding as his eyes flashed green…interesting.

“Really, wonder why Raven didn’t introduce us?” Robin said walking over to openly laugh at the halfa’s plight. Danny growled, glowering up at the Titan.

“Forget that. What kind of parents name their kid Malchior?” He insisted. Robin smirked, about to call Danny out on this new budding display of dare he call it, jealously. Thankfully, Cyborg answered before the teen wonder got shot at.

“Probably rich snobs who are too proud of their family history. Where did Raven even meet this guy? And how on earth did he get into my Tower?”

“Raven let him in, I guess.” Beastboy answered but Danny only frowned. Pushing away his feelings and dare he say it, _maybe jealously_ , he tried to remember when Raven could have met this strange teen.

“When? She’s been holed up in her room since yesterday and none of us have even left the Tower. Something isn’t right.”

“There’s a few things that aren’t right.” Cyborg sang, enjoying the way Danny flushed. But Robin leaned back on the couch and thought about it.

“Danny’s right. We don’t know enough about this Malchior and Raven has been acting strange.”

“You think.” Danny cut in but Robin ignored him.

“Beastboy, you check up on Raven in her room but be discrete about it.” Robin ordered and Beastboy shot up and gave a salute.

“You got it, boss.” He said smiling, running off down the hall.

Before Danny could say anything further Starfire grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him in the air.

“Star…what?”

Starfire beamed, “I am done!” She sang whirling him around to get a good look at him. Leaving Danny disoriented as she pulled him into a hug.

“You look so handsome!” She sniffled like a proud sister and Danny didn’t have the heart to correct her as she nearly broke the bones in his ribcage. From behind her, Robin and Cyborg were barely holding it together as they laughed into their hands. Danny flicked them off. Before happily shooting ectoblasts from his fingertips. Their cries of pain was music to his ears.

The next day came and went and Beastboy happily reported that Malchior was in fact bound in a book, loved poetry, and was capable of making Raven laugh. Not to mention the fact that he was the white wizard who defeated Rorek and was just plain awesome.

“He sounds like a real charmer.” Danny snapped before taking a breath, hoping no one noticed the TV remote clatter back to the table. Next to him, Cyborg gave an agreeing grunt.

“Yeah man, he sounds _awesome_. When do we get to meet him?”

Danny shot him a glare but nonetheless turned back to Beastboy who stood in front of the TV. The changeling beamed, “Don’t know yet…Raven’s trying to free him from the book as we speak.”

“What?” Danny said in alarm.

Raven sat cross-legged dead center on her floor, surrounded by a circle of ancient pots and burning candles. The smell of incense and crushed herbs weighing heavily in the air. From her hand, she let Arabian sand crushed with lavender and linden tree leaves pour into the main copper bowl. In a chalice she added salt from the Dead Sea then carefully mixed crushed bones of dark pixies from the Black Forest before adding that into the copper bowl as well.

“I’ve never even heard of this spell, where did you learn it?” She asked looking up the meet Malchior’s eyes from where his book resided on her pedestal at the center of the circle.

“It’s in the Galion Scrolls.” Malchior said. Raven’s eyes widened in awe.

“You’ve read the Galion Scrolls?”

“And the Mornal Archives and the Stones of Sir. I’ve been trapped in a book, not much to do but read.” Malchior replied.

Adding two drops of phoenix tears, Raven looked at the potion and smiled, “I think it’s almost ready.” She said, her heart beginning to beat in excitement.

“Good, there’s just one more ingredient.” Malchior said before a page shot forward and Raven felt a whoosh of air brush past her right ear and strands of her hair fell into the bowl.

“A lock of hair from a beautiful girl.”

Raven felt her cheeks warm as she ran her fingers through her hair, “beautiful?” She said in disbelief. Yet Malchior’s eyes only sparkled.

“I truly appreciate all that you are doing for me, Raven.”

“I might not know how to break the curse, but at least I can get you out of that book.” She said firmly and taking a handful of the sparkling sand, Raven opened her palm and blew on it. It left her hand like seedlings leaving a flower, heading towards Malchior.

She watched in wonder as the pages flew all around her, gathering in the center of the circle, coming together until Raven could see a man forming from them, out of them. Until only Malchior stood before her. He was tall, broad shouldered and narrow wasted and his eyes were the same piercing grey they had been in the book. Raven felt her heart trip double time.

“Thank you.” He said, though nothing moved on his blank face.

“You’re welcome.” Raven answered and she felt her breath catch as he walked towards her, leaving the glowing circle to stand next to her. Malchior was so tall, Raven was forced to crane her neck to meet his eyes. But her heart stuttered when he reached out a hand to run through her hair, but all too soon those elegant fingers unraveled. The pages falling apart. Raven gasped in horror.

Malchior looked down at his wrist with annoyed resignation. “Silly me. Of course, I remain bound to the book.” He said reforming the limb as he turned back to the old journal resting on the pedestal.

“Because the curse is still in effect.” Raven realized.

“Indeed. If am ever truly to be free, well, it would require magics of much greater power.” He said still gazing intently at the cursed object.

“Then teach me the spells. I want to help you. I want to learn.” Raven pleaded moving to look up at him. Malchior’s eyes seemed to brighten and he gently cupped her face before placing one arm securely around her shoulders.

“To break this curse, I must teach you more than a few simple spells. I must teach you everything I know.” He replied, his free hand sparked in white magic and suddenly, Raven’s room was filled with stacks of books, others floating all around not able to fit. Raven could get lost at the sight.

Malchior eagerly pointed out the books as they floated past them, “The Book of Lords, the Entry of Verses, the Roman Omicron, the Bercian Chronicles, more than six-thousand pages of spells, charms, and incantations.”

“That’s a lot of reading.” Raven noted when she heard the steady sound of someone knocking at her door. After making sure Malchior was well hidden, not that it was hard considering that her room just got turned into a library, Raven opened the door to find Danny standing outside. His ice blue eyes worried despite how calm he looked. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

“I wanted to check on you.”

“Why?” Raven asked, an irrational anger surging through her.

“Because some guy in a book wants you to break his curse.” Danny supplied helpfully, looking for all the world like he wanted to call Raven an idiot. That made her want to zap him.

“The dragon cursed him.” She corrected harshly and Danny took one look at her and ran a hand through his hair, the metal ring clinking softly against tiny braids woven into his hair. It was then Raven got her first good look at Danny in three days and she found herself blushing. For his normal, unruly black hair now had multiple plaits of braids, so tiny a person would miss them if they weren’t paying attention. She then began noting how each braid was held together by coils of thin, flexible Tamaranian metal and the occasional glass bead. It looked like Starfire had found a mall buddy.

Raven had to force away the surge of jealously at that thought. The second a sting of betrayal because Star knew how she possibly _might_ feel about him.

“Raven?”  Danny asked, and he watched as she jolted, then frowned at him.

“What?”

Danny glared, “I said, it doesn’t matter who cursed him. Malchior still ended up in a book and you hanging out with him is a little worrisome. Especially if he’s trying to get free.”

“What does it matter if he wants to be free? And why should you worry about who I hang out with, when you have Starfire.” Raven said, nearly sneering her only girlfriends name and surprising them both at the venom present.

Yet Danny’s eyes flashed a deadly green. “What does Starfire have to do with any of this?” He asked his ghostly aura slipping through cream skin, making the Titan look sickly pale.

Raven glared and crossed her arms defiantly, her voice even and uncaring. “Nothing. Only you seem to be shameless when it comes to _‘seeing the sights’_ as Cyborg calls it.”

The second Raven said this, she knew she’d said the wrong thing. She watched as Danny looked like he’d been hit with a ton of bricks. His face drained of all color, and his feet hit solid ground. But the air around them seemed to have dropped below freezing and Raven heard the _cricks_ and _cracks_ of ice forming on the Tower’s walls.

“You think I’m…you think Starfire and I are…” Danny stuttered taking a step back.

“Well, aren’t you?” She snapped a little desperately. But to anyone, Raven sounded harsh and accusing.

Danny took an abrupt turn and started heading down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Raven called, her fists coming up to squeeze the frozen doorjamb for support.

Danny stopped and turned two bitter glowing green eyes at her. “You know, I thought you were a lot of things, Raven. But I always thought _petty jealous_ was beneath you.”

This time it was Raven who felt her breath get slammed out of her. Danny disappeared in a swirl of green energy.

* * *

 

Time passed, and soon Raven forgot all about Danny and the argument that still left an ache in her chest. Instead she was busy trying to learn everything Malchior gave her. From the basics, to the works written by Orridon the Strange. She laughed whenever he pulled up another stack of books and appeared behind them, and blushed when she messed up some spell and Malchior was left to either put it out, or have Raven pat the fire off of him. 

Malchior taught her magics that transcended the barriers of light, and spells that could give her thoughts form. She could feel the power in the air and directed it, controlled it. Until one evening feeling it all click, she gathered the green light of life that flowed among every living thing, condensed it until it was energy, raw and pure and then released it into the form of a phoenix. Fireworks exploding in the air. All the while Raven was held securely in Malchior’s arms. It was the happiest she had ever been.

When Raven entered the Titans living room, she didn’t notice how her friends seemed to stop what they were doing. Cyborg and Beastboy hitting pause on their racing game, Robin saving the programing he was currently working on as Starfire watched him, and Danny who sat at the kitchen table sketchbook in front of him, charcoal pencil forgotten. No, Raven only stretched out her arms and floated to the fridge to get an apple.

Turning around she found them all surrounding her.

“Hi Raven, we haven’t seen you around much lately.” Robin said.

Beastboy rolled his eyes as he sat on the countertop. “Um, yeah because she hasn’t left her room for a week!” He stated then let out a strangled noise as Cyborg pushed his head down and smiled.

“I, uh, like your new look.” Cyborg said kindly. Raven smiled, the corners of her lips turning up slightly as she looked down to white robes and red jewels.

“Thanks.”

Next to Beastboy, Danny let out a scoff and continued drawing.

“So,” Robin interrupted, “when do we get to meet this friend of yours?” He asked. Raven smiled, “Soon.”

Starfire squealed and flew up to her friend, taking Raven’s hands in hers, the Tamaranian beamed. “I am unable to wait, Beastboy has told us much about the Malchior and how he remains trapped within a book but…”

“Now how would Beastboy know something like that?” Raven asked looking past Starfire’s shoulder to glare at the changeling who nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“I may of…kind have been a fly on the wall of your room?” He suggested transforming into the tiny buzzing insect.

Raven smirked, “Funny, you look more like a rat to me.” And with a small pop, a rat fell to the ground before Beastboy turned himself back, eyes wide in shock.

“You morphed me? How did you do that?”

“It’s simple,” Raven said, excitement in her voice because finally, her friends were asking about her powers. But Raven suddenly felt dread clench her stomach when Danny suddenly stood up. His blue eyes hard.

“You shouldn’t control people like that.”

“I’m not.”

Yet before Danny could say anything more the alarm went off, Robin pulling up the holographic screen on his black gloves. “Trouble!” With this, they moved, Raven watching as blue rings changed Danny into Phantom, the small braids in his hair held together with electric green metal. His words twisted something hot and angry in her stomach which felt strangely a lot like guilt. But one thought of Malchior, of how he listened to her, and Raven started floating in place, humming a quiet tune.

Beastboy skidded to a stop when he noticed Raven wasn’t following. “Hey, we gotta go!” He called before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 

It was in a neighborhood, and when the Titans got there it was to find a little girl floating dazedly in the center of Kardiac’s four chambered heart. Her bedroom left with a giant gaping hole in it. Robin could hear the mother’s screams as her husband restrained her. Robin put away his birdarangs, and glared.

“Titans, hand to hand, we don’t want to hurt the girl. Phantom, can you try and get her out?”

High up in the air, Danny took one look at the trapped little girl, saw the thin veins of the monster moving under her skin and growled. His glowing green eyes blazing.

“No. She’s too mixed up with that thing. I might not get all of Kardiac out of her, or worse…” 

“How can anything be worse than that?” Beastboy asked from where he stood on the pavement, animalistic energy pouring out of him.

Danny’s fists burned ice cold. “I might leave some of _her_ behind.”  He finished and Robin and Cyborg charged. Both Starfire and Danny threw their powers around Kardiac, trying to prevent him from moving as Cyborg and Beastboy dove into the fray of giant pipes and vales. Robin flipping up onto the red flesh like dome, blade in hand.

“Robin, look out!” Beastboy called, before the left artery knocked the changeling back forty-feet. The Titan leader felt something slam into his back, healing knife wounds throbbing viciously as he sailed up into the house. Managing to catch himself on the gutter, Robin flipped up and landed on the roof. The warm trickle of blood told him the stiches had been pulled.

Cyborg slashed at Kardiac with a saw, straight through red flesh and Robin knew one more hit would free the girl. Looking up, the Titan saw Phantom diving after Beastboy.

“Starfire, I need you to…”

Just then, in a swirl of black magic Raven appeared in front of the screaming machine. Her entrance distracting Cyborg which landed him a fierce backslap away from Kardiac. Robin swore under his breath as she opened her white eyes.

“This time when I break you, _stay broken.”_ She hissed.

Shit.

“Raven, careful, the girl…”

_“Necranom hezbereth mortix!”_

With a cry, black magic poured out of Raven’s mouth. It slammed into the ground and began covering Kardiac like a malicious tumor. _It was devouring everything,_ Robin realized in horror. Desperately he surged forward, making a mad dash for the girl, only to have Cyborg pull him back.

“You can’t man, that stuff is toxic!” Cyborg yelled, panic in his voice as his scanners went crazy.

“Raven, stop!”

“I. Can’t.”

At those words, Robin felt his heart stop. Then restart in terror when he saw that Kardiac was nearly covered in black poison. The machine twitched like it were going through death throes. He then watched as Phantom shot forward, going to the only weak spot Cyborg had managed to create.

Danny let out a pained scream as black magic ate at his arm. But he pushed past it until he felt the red flesh that had been torn open earlier underneath his palm. Then he was inside the thing. Pulling the little girl with blonde hair to his chest and wrapping his arms around her, curling them into a ball, trying to make them as small as possible. Danny formed as strong a shield as he possibly could. His dead heart filled with terror. The shield barely fit around them. He could feel the magic dissolving it away. Suddenly, Danny heard a loud _crack_ and then the black thing finishing off the remains of Kardiac disappeared.

The little girl stirred in his arms, tears falling silently. She pressed her face into his collarbone and Danny didn’t drop the shield. Choosing instead to cradle her closer, trying to make himself a living wall while being inside a shield so thick, Danny couldn’t see anything outside of ectoplasmic green.

“Danny, it’s Robin, you can drop the shield!”

Slowly, the energy dissipated, and dazedly Danny was setting the little girl down on the concrete, hearing her run into her parents arms. Then Danny was looking past the dead remains of Kardiac, past Robin and the other Titans, to where Raven sat on the ground. Beastboy transforming out of his ram form to glare at her.

“What is wrong with you?” Beastboy yelled in anger and no small amount of fear. Raven looked up at him with wide violet eyes but turned when she heard Starfire gasp.

“Phantom, you are injured.”

“It’s fine.” Danny replied. Only it wasn’t. All the Titans could see it. Where one white glove had been, now was only melted fabric. Burned skin twisting into patterns that could only have come from magic. Not just any magic, Raven realized. Evil magic. Dark magic. Forcing the bile back down, Raven met those worried glowing green eyes and she transformed into a blackbird before racing towards the Tower.

Gingerly, Starfire took Danny’s right hand in her palm. Noting how it trembled slightly and her friend winced in pain. It was a nasty wound now that she could properly look at it. The charred skin snaked around his arm from his fingertips and nearly reached past his elbow. Pale white skin was now an angry green as the ectoplasium that flowed in his bones seeped out to try and heal itself. She could see the way Danny’s powers flowed like electric signals just below the surface of the undamaged skin and the way it stopped in jarring movements. 

“This requires medical attention.” She said firmly, Cyborg already beside her, pulling out a container from his thigh and opening it. Danny watched in preparation for more pain as Cyborg let a dollop of gel fall into his hand. Then Danny was hissing, his good hand gripping Starfire’s as Cyborg smeared the liquid across his skin.

“Really, I’m fine. It felt the same as when Terra attacked me. I’ll heal.” He pleaded as they headed back to the new car. Robin frowned as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Oh yeah, how you nearly died when she plunged that glowing blade in your gut. You have nothing to worry about.”

“There’s no need for sarcasm.” Danny groaned. Settling back in the seat and letting Cy do his thing. In the very back of the car, Beastboy let out a thoughtful grunt. Starfire caught his eye.

“What is it, Beastboy?”

Looking out at the flashing scenery, Beastboy spoke. “Nothing, it’s just…Terra’s powers were all about nature and life, right? But they were almost, I don’t know, magical. Kind of like Raven’s. Although her powers are more darkness and the scary stuff you find in nightmares.”

Everyone was quiet for a long time, before Danny finally spoke.

“I’m not sure. Her powers felt nearly _identical_ to Terra’s. Evilness aside. Raven’s powers feel a lot like life as well.”

Cyborg gave a snort. “Which means somebody in this car is allergic to said powers.” He said with a smirk.

Danny felt a green flush try and creep up to the tips of his ears. “I am not allergic to Raven!”

Finally, the air in the car seemed breathable again.

* * *

 

When Raven landed in the Tower she didn’t even wait for her door to open properly. Instead, magic encompassed it and it nearly came off the hinges from her urgency to get inside. To where Malchior stood gazing down at the journal he had written and was later bound in. 

“It’s dark magic. You’ve been teaching me _dark magic_.” She accused, flying up to him. The mirrors on her walls cracking in rage. Malchior only tilted his head to the side in consideration, and Raven could see confusion in his storm grey eyes.

“Is it dark? Or is it simply misunderstood? Like you.” He stated.

“True, the spells I’ve taught you are very powerful. There are those who fear power, so they call it dark. But for people like us, such distinctions do not exist.”  With this, Malchior took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Raven felt her heart starting to break. _Gods, the look in Danny’s eyes._ Slowly, Malchior led her to the enchanted book.

“Without these spells, we can never truly be together. Enchanted pages or no, I’m still trapped within this book, and you’re still alone. Is that what you want Raven, to be alone?”

At Malchior’s words, Raven felt the tears start to fall. “No.” She admitted, her breath catching as Malchior wiped away the traces of her sadness. Her mind seeing scorched black over white skin. Not Malchior’s page smooth hands.

“My sweet Raven, it is time.”

Surrounded in a circle of books, Malchior stood tall as ever. “The incantation, just as I taught you.” He said to Raven who stood in front of the cursed object.

Taking a breath, Raven raised her arms and let the power flood her system. _“Hezberech etmoriinae gostwienthen verbes nex, enobrium bispendurae haranzi cortus rex!”_ The magic of the night spiraled out of her as the books surrounding Malchior turned a blinding white.

The man disappeared into the pages and Raven gasped as she heard him scream from within the book. The man draped in shadows falling to his knees in pain.

“Malchior!” Raven screamed, her heart hammering in fear. What if she’d done the spell wrong? Only Raven watched as the man in the journal seemed to grow and transform…into a dragon. The circle in the center of her room began to turn red and Raven gasped as an illustration, depicting the White Wizard and the Dread Dragon fighting the final battle, began to change. The names inscribed beautifully next to each, switched.

Raven’s eyes widened in horror. “Malchior wasn’t the wizard, he was the dragon.” She dove for the circle. If she could only break it…a wave of magic blasted her back and a fire breathing dragon was stepping through, destroying her room as he took to the sky. Distantly, Raven heard Robin kick down her door and the Titans watched in shock as Malchior disappeared through the gaping hole. Dropping the black shield protecting her, Raven held the book in hand.

“He lied to me. He lied. And I _gave_ him what he wanted.”

“Come on,” Robin ordered, Starfire taking him and Cyborg up to the fight. Both Beastboy and Phantom stayed. The changeling took a hesitant step forward.

“Raven, are you okay?” He asked.

“Please, just get out of my room.”

Danny placed a hand on Beastboy’s shoulders, “We need to go.” Taking one last look at her, Beastboy followed Danny up.

* * *

 

Malchior was massive as a dragon, with black and purple scales covering a slender body that was ten times stronger than any metal on earth. Not even Beastboy’s sharp teeth as a T-Rex could break through as he bit down on the dragon’s neck. Malchior threw him over the edge of the Tower along with the Titan leader and the mechanical teen before taking to the sky. 

His red eyes burned hotter than any furnace as he met the electric green of Starfire’s and the glowing ones’ of Phantom. And his wingspan alone was stirring up the ocean water below. Danny ducked as Malchior breathed a bone melting stream of fire and punched him under his ribcage while releasing as massive ectoblast, hoping to at least wind the beast. Starfire managed to get in a fierce uppercut to Malchior’s jaw before his spiked tail sent her into the ocean.

For being such a massive creature, Danny noted, Malchior was fast. Dodging razor sharp claws, Danny tried to recall any of the old books Sam had liked to show him. Books on vampires, werewolves, fairies, dragons and other creatures who used to walk this earth. And more importantly, how to kill the evil ones. Turning intangible as fire engulfed him, Danny tried to think.

When suddenly, white magic engulfed him and Danny felt his body become paralyzed, Malchior caught him in one paw and raised him to eye level.

“So you’re the one who’s playing the valiant role as the knight in shining armor.” Malchior sneered, his teeth gleaming in the afternoon light. Danny really hoped the dragon wouldn’t eat him.

“Yeah, I guess so. Just do me a favor, I prefer cremation.” He quipped, and Malchior squeezed his claws tighter and Danny was extremely grateful that his bones were so flexible as he gasped in pain.

“Well then, how about I send you to where all heroes go.” Malchior said and those eyes blazed red and he began to chant and the fabric of the air seemed to become charged and Danny watched as a tear began to form below them. _“I call on the doors of the forgotten realms. The City of Ruined Memories, I say open! So that you may devour these bones.”_

Just as spots started dotting Danny’s vision, black binding magic shot out from the Titans roof and Raven rose into the air. The familiar words of her chant ringing out and Danny felt the dragon release him. Instead growling at her, shooting fire as the tear continued to grow.

Down below, Danny saw Robin getting up, sword in hand. “Mind if I borrow that?” He asked teleporting next to his friend.

Raven let out a startled cry when Malchior wrapped his claws around her. “Oh dear, you aren’t going to cry now are you? I know it hurts, but you’ll just have to accept the truth, it’s over. I got what I wanted, and I don’t need you anymore.”

Rage coursed through her blood and Raven’s eyes were white as the full moon, “it’s not over.”

The Dread Dragon Malchior laughed, “Sweet Raven, you can’t possibly hope to defeat me. I taught you everything you know.”

“You taught me spells, but I just learned a curse.”

Summoning Rorek’s enchanted book, Malchior reared back and screamed, he shot fire out at Raven, her mind straining to recall the words while battling the flames with her magic. When from the corner of her eyes she saw Phantom fly up.

She gasped when the dragon suddenly gave a sharp cry, and his fire died like that of a gutted beast. Raven watched as Danny pulled something long, coated in ice with ectoplasm laced into the crystals and twisted it out from under Malchior’s ribcage.

“What was that about devouring my bones?” Danny asked, his white aura flaring angrily as he met those shocked red eyes, before Phantom swung around in the air and sent Malchior falling down into the tear he’d made. The remnants of a city swirling in green swallowing him up.

The power left the air, and the night breeze being carried by the ocean was a soothing breath. Danny turned to Raven, eyes unreadable.

“Are you alright?” He asked coming to hover next to her.

Raven looked down at the book still in her hand and contemplated dropping it into the ocean, when gentle hands tugged it from her grip. She looked up to see Danny holding it, smiling softly.

“I don’t think it’s fair to Rorek if you destroy his journal. Plus, Clockwork would kill me if I let you.”

Relief surged through Raven for reasons she couldn’t explain. Then, as tears streamed down her face, and while her clothes turned from white to black and navy blue, Danny was kind enough to hold onto her. And Raven prayed that maybe he might be able to forgive her as well.

* * *

 

Even though Clockwork knew when the portal opened that all was well, seeing Danny fly through with Raven was enough to make him breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Danny, I trust you and your friends are well?” Clockwork asked, for there were many futures where the good was mixed in with horrible sadness. But Danny smiled— seeming to understand— as he flew up and gave the middle-aged ghost a hug.

“Yeah, we’re all alright. Robin and Starfire are a little banged up but everything’s good.” Danny answered. Yet Clockwork raised an eyebrow when he noticed the bandage wrapped around one arm.

“A little magical mishap.” The ghost in front of him answered. Beside them, Raven coughed softly. Clockwork turned, the Titan sorceress held out a familiar white and silver book.

“We came to return this.” She said.

“I see. I am sorry I was unable to prevent this future from happening.” Clockwork said earnestly as he took it from her. Raven felt herself blush.

“It’s alright. If you had, I wouldn’t have learned some…things about myself that need fixing.” She answered.

Tilting his head to the side, the child regarded the young woman curiously before bowing his head in acceptance.

“Then I am glad I was able to help.”

After a few more minutes, Danny and Raven bid Clockwork goodbye before disappearing through the portal. For a time, Clockwork stood in the grand hallway, holding the journal with care. Then he silently began floating through the castle, out the double doors and down a stone path.

It was here he let long disused feet walk across the white stone, purple robes brushing the ground until he came to the entrance of a graveyard. In the distance, he could just make out the pillars of Vechtoríum. Three rows past the stone carving of the griffin and four tombs down from the phoenix, Clockwork stopped at the plain slate stone covering the ground, a square cut out at the heart of the stone.

A single engraving at the top, letters Clockwork had long since memorized. ‘Rorek of Nul, The Last White Wizard,’ a sad smile tugged at the Master of Time’s lips.

“Old friend, it is good to see you again. I remember visiting your city many times. Humans’ were such strange creatures to me…and I often wondered why you chose to die defending such a home when all hope had been lost.” Clockwork had to stop there, his ruby red eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Even now, after all that I have chosen to become, I still find myself regretting following in my Master’s footsteps. For though I see all, I must live in the present and watch as time turns everything —even ghosts— to dust.” Clockwork said.

“Yet, there are still times when I am amazed. For I have finally seen the time when you may truly be at peace.”

Then, placing the journal in the stone, Clockwork watched as his childhood friend’s tomb turned from blinding white to moonstone grey. Proof that the last of Rorek’s magic and his spirit were at peace. Slowly, Clockwork turned and made his way back up the path. His heart lighter than it had been for many decades.

* * *

 

Quietly, Raven and Danny made their way through the Tower, heading to Danny’s room. The full ghost having to concentrate on walking each step, his now black eyebrows furrowed slightly. God, he couldn’t wait until he was a halfa again. Reaching his door, Danny finally looked over to meet Raven’s violet eyes and he gave her a hesitant smile 

“Well, this is my stop. Have a nice night, Raven.”

“Danny!”

Danny paused, one foot in his bedroom as he turned to see Raven fidget slightly, her eyes shining in nervousness.

“I’m sorry.” She managed to get out, clasping her hands together in order to hide their trembling.

“For what?” He asked, facing her fully now and leaning on the doorjamb. Blue eyes suddenly serious.

“I’m sorry for not believing you. You were trying to tell me that Malchior might have been using me, and I didn’t listen.” She admitted, still feeling the shame burn low in her gut.

Yet Danny only frowned at this. “Raven, I’m not upset about that. I’m angry at how you got jealous. Of what you accused me and Starfire of doing. The whole Tower knows I think of her as a sister.”

Raven’s eyes widened slightly at that admission and she found herself taking a step towards the boy in front of her. “I know. But Danny, I only said that because I knew it would hurt you. Please understand, there are things inside me that run deeper than human emotions can describe.” 

_Things that terrified her._

“That’s alright.” Raven jerked her head up to see Danny smiling a calm lopsided grin that made his sharp features soften in pure boyish innocence. The kind that made Raven’s heart still in wonder.

“Alright? But Danny, I…”

“Raven, the only thing I care about is you understanding them. Letting me understand as well. How do you think I learned to trust my friends so well? How…Sam learned to understand me?”  Danny admitted and wasn’t that the truth. There were things he had only ever let Sam know about his ghost powers. About himself. That no one, not Jazz and not even Tucker had even come close to knowing.

Giving into the urge to tuck a stray strand of dark purple hair behind Raven’s ear, Danny did so, feeling his mind flutter in giddiness at the way Raven’s violet eyes dilated. “Raven, if you want me to understand you, all you have to do is talk to me. I’ll listen.” He whispered.

Raven felt something crumble inside her. Then, she was tilting her head up and soundly meeting Danny’s lips. For a second, her heart trembled as Danny went rigid in shock, and Raven contemplated knocking herself out for acting so rashly. When his arms wrapped around her, and thank Azar, Danny simply kissed back.

It was like nothing Raven had experienced before. Lips that had haunted her dreams for months were melting her, yet Danny’s strong hands kept her standing, burning brands into her back. And Raven found herself laughing when they bumped noses and she broke the kiss to meet two laughing pools of blue before Danny tilted his head just so, grinning happily, Raven kissed him again.

She could fall in love with Danny simply from this. As Raven felt a cool tongue trace the seam of her lips, she gave in and tangled her fingers in midnight strands of hair. That was when it all fell apart. Raven felt her hand brush something hard and metallic right behind Danny’s ear, probably one of Starfire’s beads, and suddenly Raven’s mind was filled with the image of Terra holding one blood coated knife. And that was when she remembered.

Months before Terra had betrayed them, when they’d watched that movie and she’d lost control…she’d seen the future. Danny broke off the kiss with a gasp, both teens stumbling away from the other. Raven saw a flash of a sigil that looked familiar, like a distorted skull. But she pushed that aside in favor of making sure Danny was alright.

“Danny?”

“I’m fine.” He hastily said, “It’s nothing you did.”

“Then you didn’t see anything?” She asked, relief quelling the panic and she realized that Danny’s cheeks were stained with light green and dazedly she knew hers must be a brilliant red.

But Danny looked at her with confusion before he shook his head and backed into his room. “No, I just…need some time alone. I’m tired and…yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait! I wasn’t…it wasn’t me, was it?”

To this, Danny paused and seemed to see all her insecurities, which Raven really didn’t _want_ him to see, but then those his eyes were looking at her again. And Danny stepped forward, before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Feather light before he pulled away.

“No, I just need some time to think.” He answered, then Danny stepped inside his room and closed the door. Raven wasn’t sure how long she stood outside but when she did manage to turn and head to her room, she got all of five steps before giving into the urge to jump in the air and do a fist pump.

Rounding the corner, Raven stopped when she saw Beastboy standing outside her door. Pacing softly back and forth.

“Beastboy, what are you doing here?” She asked startling the teen who had to change out of his chameleon form before he could answer.

“I just wanted to stop by and say, I’m sorry Malchior broke your heart.” He said softly, his foot scuffing the floor. Raven felt her heart ache in warmth from the way Beastboy cared.

“It’s alright, I just…I had wanted someone who understood me because of how creepy I am.” She admitted and at the Beastboy’s protests she shook her head, “and don’t try and tell me I’m not.”

Beastboy let out a sight, ruffling his green bangs. “Fine. You’re way creepy but that doesn’t mean you’re alone.” He said firmly.

“I know.” She said before pulling him into a hug that made Beastboy jump before he hugged her back.

“Well, this is awkward.” He said, laughing.

“Shut up. This is what you wanted, right? Me out of my room.” Raven joked pulling away to grin faintly at him.

The expression Beastboy gave Raven was priceless. “Well _duh_ , but actually I was coming to talk with Danny about him refereeing the lightening round and…” Anything else that might have been said ended when a giant green sock ball slammed into the changeling’s head and Raven turned to see Cyborg giving a whoop.

“Ah, yeah man, in your face!” Cyborg yelled.

Offhandedly, Raven picked up the ball and gave it a contemplating look. “You know, Danny’s asleep in his room and I never did repay you for annoying me.” She said.

With the devious look Raven sent both Cyborg and Beastboy, it had them tearing off down the hall as the ball chased them, coated in black magic.

* * *

 

As soon as the door had closed, Danny found himself sinking to the floor. The ring of illusion on his middle finger falling onto the seashell white carpet with a muffled thump. Leaving behind snow white hair and stunned glowing green eyes. Never in his life had Danny felt so conflicted. He felt elated when he remembered Raven yet shame tugged at him, for he could feel emotions that burned for Valarie in his human half flooding his veins. 

And when Raven had accidentally brushed his empathic device, everything he felt and all that his human-half felt, rushed into him. Mixing together until Danny wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Yet worst of all there was one thing that covered up all his confusion.

Guilt. Only it wasn’t for the reason Danny thought it would be for. No, what he thought would happen when Raven had kissed him would be guilt at betraying the memory of Sam. But instead, when Raven’s lips met his, all Danny had felt was relief. That was why guilt now filled him, because he hadn’t felt _guilty_. Clenching his eyes closed Danny pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

“I’m so messed up, Sam.” He whispered to the darkness. “I feel like I’ve forgotten something I shouldn’t have and now I’m feeling things that I can’t make heads or tails of. I know I like Valarie, but how much do I like her? How much do I care for Raven?”

_Why do I feel like I can let you go, Sam?_

That was the one question Danny couldn’t voice.

At the HIVE Academy, human Danny was having similar thoughts. His mind a whirlwind and when Valarie walked in to find his back up against their bed, breaths coming in shallow gasps, she dropped her gear and rushed to his side. Kneeling down in front of him, her hands came to cradle his face.

“Danny, can you hear me? What’s wrong?” She begged, watching as those ice blue eyes slowly began to focus on her.

“Valarie?” He asked, the terror slowly leaving them and Valarie sagged in relief.

“Yeah, it’s me. What on earth are you doing sitting on the floor?” She asked trying to lighten the mood. Only Danny shook his head, a lost look still haunting those eyes she had grown to love.

“I…” Danny trailed off. Then with one hand, reached up—his other arm throbbing fiercely for some reason—and gently mirroring Valarie’s early action, softly traced patterns into her skin. Then he was placing a kiss on soft lips. It lasted only a second, a brief touch, before Danny was pulling away, confused eyes looking up into Valarie’s molten gold. And neither Danny nor Valarie could remember who moved first when their lips met solidly in another kiss.

* * *

 

AN: Read and Review

Fun Facts:

1)      I’m showing how ghost Danny is dealing with being separated. So, since he’s full ghost doing things we ‘living’ creatures must do aren’t necessarily needed. For example, ghost Danny doesn’t need to eat as much or breathe as often as a normal human. (Although he still needs to in order to help him draw energy from his surroundings.) And things like floating and using his powers comes easier and without thought. 

2)      _The Ring of Illusions_ was first seen in Chapter 9: the Great Ones’ Mask of TP. It disguises his form and makes him appear human. Although sometimes his ghostly aura and powers leak through.

3)      The city of _Amserate_ or also known as the _City of Memories_ , is a place I made up that is a side story that may or may not come up again. (It’s a filler so that we can understand Clockwork). The castle where the wizards and witches lived was called _Vector_ _í_ _um_.  And here is the first time that we learn that Clockwork wasn’t always the Master of Time.

4)      However, Clockwork has always been a ghost. That’s important.

5)      In dealing with Kardiac, I always thought it was strange that he took children. So I wondered maybe it’s for sustenance? And children are probably tastier.

6)      Why couldn’t Danny phase her out?

  1.        Kardiac had his veins moving deeper underneath the girls’ skin and drawing her nutrients into him. So it would be extremely hard for Danny to differentiate between the two.
  2.       That is why Danny could always phase water off of himself and others, reach into his stomach and pull out an undigested spork, but why he never tried to free Sam or the others from Undergrowth, because he couldn’t.



7)      Why does Raven and Terra’s abilities hurt Danny?

  1.        It’s because of the _type_ of magic they use. Both girls have access to universal elemental magic. While spells and enchantments can effect Danny, such as what Malchior did to him, it doesn’t hurt. (If Zatanna used her powers on him it wouldn’t hurt either.)
  2.       But Raven and Terra are tapped into I would call _Living Magic_. And since Danny’s a full ghost right now, that can prove fatal, hence him getting injured.



8)      Yes, Danny killed Malchior, no, I don’t regret it. The sword he used slipped up underneath Malchior’s scales and pierced his heart (Danny made it a lot longer and it broke off, inside the dragon). Since not even Danny would be able to possess the dragon (they are filled with old magic) and their hides are tougher than even his ectoblasts.

  1.        Sam often read Danny tales and myths from old books when they weren’t playing video games, or fighting ghosts.
  2.       I’m not a dragon hater, simply a Malchior hater. He’s a jerk.



9)      Raven’s vision was from a memory in Chapter 20: To Fear of TP and also that sigil is important.

  1.        Danny freaked out because he thought Raven felt what he’d felt and that she’d discover his secret.
  2.       Danny also doesn’t remember the conversation with Sam at the end of season 2.



10)  Yes, I’m expanding Raven’s personality, bringing more of it to the forefront. Which is fun.

11)  Also, Danny isn’t cheating on either Valarie or Raven. That will never happen, peeps, sorry. But if you look closely you can see that he wasn’t fully aware of what he’s doing. Plus, cut him some slack, being split in two has to be stressful, not to mention confusing!

 ~Rin

Lastly, I want to thank all of my reviewers, and followers and all you people who have favored my story, you make me so happy!! Thank You!!

 

~Rin

 

 


	9. Interlude

**A small rest...**

Titans Phantom 

Interlude

 

 

** Going Commando **

_A couple of days after the defeat of Malchior:_

Moving slowly, Danny flexed his wrist, feeling the muscles pull and his healing skin strain. Winching slightly, Danny then began going through the small circular motions as the medical doors opened and Raven entered, watching. The guilt still plain to see in her violet eyes.

“It’s healing well.” She noted.

Danny gave a nod, his white hair falling in his eyes. “Yeah, Cyborg says it shouldn’t even scar.”

Raven flinched at this and Danny felt his heart sink. Thinking quickly before she started apologizing, he held up one of his white gloves for Raven to take. She looked at it curiously, then confusion, and finally she settled on annoyance.  

“Why are you giving me your glove?”

“Because I can!” Danny said in excitement, his green eyes alight. Raven looked positively mutinous.

“Alright.”

Danny let out a sigh. “Normally, if I try to take off my uniform it will simply rematerialize back on my body.”

“Sure, you can’t change what you died in.” Raven said and Danny nodded. “Yep. But whatever you did seemed to separate my body from my uniform. Making it exist _with_ me and not as _a part_ of me.” He happily explained. When Raven still looked confused and slightly worried for Danny’s sanity. The ghost teen merely rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air.

“Don’t you get it? I can take off my ghost clothes now!”

Right as he said that, Cyborg walked in, paused, and all three Titans blushed.

“I don’t even want to know.” Cy said firmly before doing a one-eighty and walking back out.

Danny looked like he was about to die of complete mortification. “Cy! That’s not what I meant!!” He screamed, snatching his glove back, Danny flew out the doors to chase after the mechanical teen. Safely alone, Raven gave in and broke down laughing.

 

* * *

 

  **October 31 st**

_Halloween, sometime between season two and three…_

“Danny, hurry up!” Cyborg called as he stood outside the teen’s door.

“I am not going out like this!”

Cyborg heard the halfa holler. “Oh, yes you are. If you don’t, Starfire will kick your ass.” Cyborg sang not at all upset at his friends’ distress.

The door opened and two neon amethyst eyes were glaring at him.

“I’m going to kick Beastboy’s ass for introducing her to manga.” Danny growled.

Cyborg smirked, “Whatever you say, Kiryu.”

The party was being held at a warehouse on the waterfront when the Titan guys pulled up and got out of the car. Already the pulsing sounds of scary music and bright strobe lights could be heard and seen. Outside people mulled about, drinking, eating candy and complementing each other on their outfits. Or fangirling or fanboying out. Danny felt his insides clench in nervousness as Cyborg patted him on the back.

“Come on, man. It’ll be fun.”

“I hate your face.”

In the distance, Starfire gave a scream and flew up to them, her hair a long bright pink and the gold crown fitting perfectly as her pink dress flowed beautifully around her.

“Danny! You wore it! I’m so happy, please do you have the Bloody Rose gun?” She asked, her eyes imploring as the light pink blush dusting her skin made her sparkle in the moonlight.

“I do, Princess Bubblegum.” He answered before opening his fitted night class uniform jacket to show the weapon safely tucked in its holster. Starfire grinned and then turned to Robin and blushed.

“Robin, who are you?”

Robin smirked, “I’m Sherlock Holmes.” He said brushing a loose black curl out of his face and straightening his blue scarf.

“Where’s Raven?” Beastboy asked as they started walking towards the building. Starfire grinned, “She is with Aqualad and Speedy.”

“Really, cool! I’m glad they made it. I can’t wait to show Aqualad my nunchucks.” Beastboy exclaimed.

“Just don’t hit anyone with them.” Cyborg warned, Beastboy grinned impishly.

“What’s wrong? Afraid I’ll short circuit you, Frankenstein?”

Heading inside the group moved through the costumed crowd to the tables covered in spider webs and fountains of colored drinks and sweet pastries. Danny scowled at the girls who were already starting to point.

They reached the other three teens and he stopped in front of Raven and felt his mind go blank.

“Who are you supposed to be?” he nearly stuttered. Starfire pulled Raven into a hug and knocked the big red bow to the side of her hair.

“She is Kiki, from Kiki’s delivery service!” Star laughed causing several boys nearby to choke on their drinks.

Raven rolled her eyes, “We watched the movie a couple nights ago.” She explained, straightening her purple dress and fixing her broom. Off to the side, Danny heard Beastboy and Aqualad start arguing.

“Why are you wearing a giant turtle shell and orange mask?”

“Dude, I’m Michelangelo! Who are you supposed to be?”

“Loki, of course.” Aqualad replied indignantly, his green and gold armor casting dangerous shadows across his skin while several girls swooned.

“But he’s a villain!”

Danny found himself smiling fondly, turning when Speedy, who was dressed like Link, ears and all, tapped his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I believe I have something of yours.” He said before pointing to the shadows and Danny rushed forward.

“Wulf!” He happily called, watching as the big canine bounded over, making the teens jump out of the way their eyes wide in fear.

_“Friend!”_

_“Why are you wearing toilet paper?”_ Danny asked once he could breathe again.

Wulf rubbed one bound white ear and gave a fanged grin that terrified everyone but the halfa. _“Me, mummy.”_ Wulf answered.

As the night grew long and darker, the friends found themselves enjoying their time, taking photos with other costumed people, and dancing. (Danny could have done without the pictures but every time he glared the teens only squealed louder and hugged him longer). The guys all surprised everyone when they danced perfectly to Thriller. Starfire made every guy fall in love with her once Danny and Robin taught her the cupid shuffle.

It was amazing and Danny loved it. Especially when he persuaded Raven to dance to the cha cha slide…regretting it later when he felt a set of hands grab him _(and no, he did  not scream like a girl_ _,_ _Beastboy)_ and Raven’s eyes turned red before dragging him into another dance that was far from innocent.

Cyborg and Beastboy had a blast luring teens into the darkness at the entrance next to the fake haunted house where Wulf would be waiting, scaring the people for life by howling at them. And Speedy had already found two or three Zelda’s who hung onto his arms.

Finally, the night was winding down. Danny and Robin were resting in a corner after having dodged the rabid fans demanding pictures and their clothes, when Danny suddenly dropped his drink.

“Oh my god…” He breathed, his eyes wide behind the contact lenses.

“What?” Robin asked as the other Titans walked up, Wulf tilting his head to the side.

“Fixit is the DJ!!”

 

* * *

 

** Solitude and Silence **

_Set sometime during Season three…_

There were times, albeit on rare occasions, when Beastboy preferred silence. Not the mediation Raven and Starfire liked to do, or sitting down and reading a good book or solving some equation like Robin and Cyborg preferred to do. But honest to god silence.

Where he could just sit and be still, letting whatever sounds were around wash over him. Granted, these were _extremely rare times_ as he stated above, so oftenone of his friends would find him on the roof and Beastboy would act like it was nothing.

But ever since Danny moved in, the changeling had been drawn to the halfas room. Beastboy didn’t really know why. Maybe it was because Danny had let him and Starfire crash there without any problem, or perhaps it was the fact that out of all the rooms in the Tower, Danny’s felt… the safest. No, that wasn’t right. It held the greatest serenity, if it were possible to describe.

For one thing, aside from a few clothes and sketchpads on the floor by a slightly rumpled bed, Danny’s room was perfectly clean. The entire wall on one side was a window since it faced out to the open ocean, and the carpet was a thick white that squished between Beastboy’s toes. In fact, nearly all of Danny’s room was white. The bed was a soft white with woven blankets of Egyptian cotton while the headboard was a light birch wood with a vine design running through it. The same wood made up the low set coffee table where more sketchbooks and paints were scattered across it, in the built in living room. And if Beastboy leaned a little to the left, he could peer into the far bathroom and see slate grey tiles and bamboo accents.

But more than the colors, it was the smell. Beastboy never really told anyone, but his nose was sensitive even when he was human, to the point where he could smell Cyborg frying bacon three rooms away. And while his room didn’t exactly smell pleasant, at least it didn’t smell of sizzling skin. However, Danny’s room almost didn’t have a scent. Sure it smelt of wood, the warm smell of humanity, and ocean salt. But it also reminded Beastboy of the time he’d wandered through a forest grown tall from the bones of men. He could still remember the smell of rich forest life held in the leaves yet smell the strength in the bark and roots within trees. Of chloroplasts and marrow. It was a strange smell and sometimes, when Danny got mad or let go of his aura, it was a terrifying smell that made the changeling’s blood sing out. Whispering: You’re alive but death is coming.

It should have freaked Beastboy out but all it made him feel was connected. To everything. So whenever he needed to get away, Beastboy snuck into Danny’s room. He let the computer open the three invisible window panes, and sat in silence to sounds of rolling waves and seagulls and breathed in salty air and graveyards.

Of course, sneaking in was another matter entirely. The first couple of times Beastboy managed to get in, he was so scared of being found, it took him nearly ten minutes to relax. But when Danny finally did walk in one evening, he paused in his steps as he observed Beastboy sitting cross legged on the carpet floor staring out his window. Giving the changeling one long look, Danny merely shrugged his shoulders and soon the sounds of pencil brushing paper became a constant noise to accompany the silence of the other sounds. Unknowingly to Danny, Beastboy smiled softly.

The changeling finally realized what he really loved wasn’t the silence, it was the solitude.

* * *

 

 

AN: Read and Review

~Rin


	10. Is This A Revolution?

**We hold these truths…**

_“I was drunk again,_

_Causing accidents…I think I should be_

_A little more confident in myself,_

_In my skin.”_

_~Daughter_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 10: Is This A Revolution? 

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Robin asked from where he stood outside Danny’s room, watching the ghost teen pack a small backpack. Down the hall, both could hear Cyborg and Beastboy singing an off-key rendition of, ‘You’re a Grand Old Flag.’

“I’m sure, it’s been a year and a half since I last visited my family.” Danny said as he zipped up the bag. He was relieved when his voice only sounded slightly strained.

Robin kindly didn’t comment on it. Instead moving to walk beside Phantom as they made their way to the living room.

“Well, watch your back, alright? Don’t hesitate to call.

Danny sent Robin a sidelong glance and gave a fond snort. “You know, I can take care of myself.” He said happily.

Robin flushed in embarrassment as the doors opened and Phantom flew into the room.

“Well, I’m off, I’ll see you guys in a couple of days and I hope you have a good Fourth of July!” He called. In the kitchen where Cyborg and Beastboy seemed to have gravitated, waved goodbye, then promptly went back to arguing over who was cooking. Starfire got up off the couch and flew up, giving him a firm hug.

“Please, hurry back.”

“I will.”  Danny promised.

Turning to where Raven stood, Danny fidgeted in the air for a moment before forcing himself to land in front of her.

“Um…”

“Tell your family I said hello.” Raven quietly said before handing him a small bundle of incense. Danny took it and gave a grateful smile.

“I will. Thank you, Raven.” He replied sincerely, giving her a quick hug and brushing his lips against her temple. Danny took off in a burst of speed before she could reply.

It would take a couple of hours of flying at his top speed and three teleportation jumps if he wanted to make it to Amity Park for the fireworks. Nearing the outskirts of Jump, something caught Danny’s eyes in the forest below. Making a fast dive, Danny hovered in the canopy of trees, listening intently.

The snap of a twig breaking and Danny was following the strange red ball of light.

“Alright, whoever you are, come out.” Danny ordered firmly as he stopped short of an old forgotten cemetery. Phasing through rusting iron bars, Danny felt something prickle in the back of his mind. It was a familiar and unwelcome burn.

“Freakshow?”

“Not quite, lad.”

Danny whirled around as a red jeweled cane slammed into his neck. Stunned, Danny hit the dew covered grass, his backpack falling limply from his shoulders. Mad Modd grinned up above him.

“Hullo, Phantom, it’s good to meet you. Formerly o’ course.” Modd spoke, laughing as he bent down on shaky knees to place a red jewel around the ghost’s neck. Groaning slightly in pain, Danny gasped when Mad Modd pressed down on his cane and felt his powers drain out of him, yet get put to use in levitating him to hover over an open grave.

It was an old tomb, Danny noted, one with a marble finish and a statue of a reaper holding a sickle in hand. Sunlight playing off the blade.

“How?” Danny managed to choke out. The old man grinned a feral grin.

“Do you like it? I redesigned my cane! Got more than just technology in here now!”

Releasing the switch, Danny gave a startled cry as he was dropped ungracefully into the marble casket, straight onto a bed of blood blossoms. This time, when Danny screamed, it was in agony, though his body never moved a muscle.

Mad Modd cleaned one ear in annoyance.

“Oie…quiet you!” He ordered and instantly Danny felt himself choke as his voice was snuffed out, with fearful eyes he gazed up from inside the tomb to see the sun starting to set.

“Don’t worry, lad. I’m sure your body will go numb in a couple o’hours. ‘Specially since I’ll be drawin’ out your pesky powers with my cane!” Modd explained, his British accent thick with happiness. Danny felt his eyes flare bright green in rage even as the red flower petals stained his pale skin with their poison.

But what Mad Mood did next made Danny’s mind seize up in blinding terror.

“Now, let’s see what fun I can have with those no good trouble maker friends of yours!”

Then, a four inch slate of rock covered the tomb, plunging Danny’s world into darkness.

“Have a Happy Fourth of July!” Mad Modd called as he waved goodbye, cane swinging around and around.

* * *

 

Night had fallen over Jump City and the place was full of excitement as the people geared up for one of the best firework shows in the nation. Back at the Tower, Robin turned on the security feeds so that they could watch the city and have a small party of their own. Cyborg grinned as he held up a platter full of hot food. 

“The burgers are cheesed, the dogs are hot and the fireworks are about to begin, man I love the Fourth of July!”

Sitting on the couch with the rest of her friends, Starfire turned to Robin with innocent eyes.

“Please, this is a celebration of the month of July or the number four?” She asked.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. “Neither. It’s Independence Day, kind of like America’s birthday.”

“Oh, should we then bake the America a cake?” She wondered, her mind already going through several Tamaranian recipes that were sure to be tasty.

But before Robin could correct her, Beastboy jumped in with his doodles of revolutionary hamsters drawn as adorable chibi’s under Danny’s tutelage.

“No cakes and no tea! You see it all started back in 1492 with this tea party…King George or maybe it was King Norm…Anyways, the British were trying to make the colonists drink all this tea but they were like, “dude, no way! We’re sick of all your nasty old tea and your crummy English muffins! So they decided revolution!” Beastboy finished with a flare.

Raven leaned over the back of the couch and gave the changeling a curious glance. “Where did you learn history? A cereal box?” She questioned. Beastboy gave her a sheepish grin, his ears turning a darker green.

“Maybe.”

“Okay, the fireworks should be starting in five, four, three, two…”Yet before Robin finished the countdown, all the screens on the side windows flickered and then Mad Modd’s leering face was smiling at them.

“Hullo my duckies, so sorry to interrupt but your revolution will not be televised. Matter of fact, it’s been outright cancelled as in, it never happened!”

“Don’t look at the screen!” Robin ordered and each Titan covered their eyes as the black and white swirls appeared. Turning, they made their way to the underground garage. Robin typing a quick code into his glove and Modd’s voice sounded through the Towers speakers.

“You American colonies have been rebellious long enough. I’m reclaiming this city in the name of jolly ol’ England! And you lot had best bow down before your new ruler, King Moddy the First…that would be me.”

As they hoped into the T-Car, which now looked like a sleek SUV but Cyborg refused to call it anything but, Starfire shook her head in bewilderment.

“I do not understand, aside from his hypno-screens, the Mad Modd does not have the man power to take over our city or even keep it, if the army or Justice League stepped in.”

“The dudes missing some marbles, Star. I don’t think he thought this through.” Cyborg replied as they emerged onto the streets of Jump. Robin nodded his head in agreement while pressing his communicator in the passenger seat.

“It doesn’t matter what he was thinking, he’s still going down. Why hasn’t Phantom answered?” Robin suddenly said, clearly frustrated. In the backseat Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

“Relax, Robin. I’m sure Danny’s fine. He probably turned it off for the night. Besides, we can handle Modd.”

“Plus, Modd’s probably holed up somewhere predictable.”  Raven added before beginning to list them off. In the car speakers, Modd was moving on from calling the Declaration of Independence lies to trying to make cookies be called biscuits. Cyborg’s dashboard flashed.

“I got a lock on his signature, he’s using the old subway train system.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “See, a train. How original.”

A couple of minutes later and the team was bursting through the roof of a moving passenger train to find Modd sitting in the conductor’s seat surrounded by his console, red jeweled cane in one hand. Robin glared.

“Class dismissed Modd, you’re twisted history lesson is over.”

“Oh, is it now, my little snot.” Modd growled pressing a button and a glass shield dropped down, Robin just managing to get under it as it cut him off from the team.

Leaping, Robin caught the cane as Modd struggled to hit him with it.

“Aren’t you getting a little old for this?”

Modd smirked, “On the contrary laddie, I’m feeling younger by the tick.”

Pressing down on the gem, the Titans screamed in horror as they watched Robin’s youth drain out of him. So that a peppy British teen with flaming red hair and crooked white teeth stood over an exhausted Robin.

“Ha! Well that will put the peas back in your porridge.”

“You will change him back!” Starfire yelled but Modd only sat down in his chair and laughed.

“Sorry, love. But like I’ve always said, youth is wasted on the young. Goodbye, Titans!” He called, separating the main cart from the rest of the train before speeding away. Robin sat gasping for air as he watched the man swivel happily in his chair.

“Now, let’s give these new powers a whirl.” And he pressed down on the cane, scarlet light encompassed everything. Modd laughed with maniacal glee. Robin watching as the City began to blur.

* * *

 

Locked away in a tomb full of flowers, Danny struggled to ignore the pain as a thousand needles stung his skin and push the fear of being trapped in this tight space back. Not that Danny hadn’t been in claustrophobic places before…i.e. the Fenton Thermos, the Fenton Ghost Weasel… but being buried alive? That was pushing it. 

Trying his hardest to move numb limbs, Danny suddenly let out a piercing scream as scarlet energy suddenly surrounded him. It felt as if all his powers were being sliced away from him by using the dullest blade ever found. While he was slowly pulled apart. And when Danny’s body unconsciously began to convulse, stirring the petals that made the air damp and left the smell of rot, Danny felt tears stream down his face. Because all of his organs felt like they were melting, they were warm in a way that didn’t hurt, but that only made it worse.

For the ectoplasm in his veins seemed to slow and turn papery under cracked skin. Distantly, Danny wondered if he were dying. But that was a faraway thought, especially when unconsciousness blissfully claimed him.

It was the Fourth of July, and Danny was spending it indoors practicing his swordsmanship. Or rather, deflecting Brother Blood’s newest protégé, Bumblebee from zapping him like a bug. Off to the side, Valarie sat, her eyes hawklike and hard behind her visor and next to her, Brother Blood stood, a frown slowly darkening his features.

“Stop!” he ordered and Danny immediately pulled up short. “Bumblebee, you aren’t attacking enough.

The tall, leanly built girl huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow.

“How can I? When all Shadow does is evade?” She accused, glaring at Danny with her dark brown eyes. Which told the human that she was still pissed for the time he’d put her in the hospital for a week. But Danny had other problems when he turned to face his teacher.

“She’s right. Shadow, I will not tolerate weakness or hesitance in my school. It’s one of the reasons I called you back. You haven’t even tried to take her head on!”

Danny internally winced at this, and there was a reason he was avoiding Bumblebee’s fists. It was because every time she shot him up with electricity, it felt like he was going to hurl. Already it was getting harder to breathe, and Danny was barely managing to keep his shallow breaths a secret from Blood. He really didn’t need to add cardiac arrest to his growing problems. Taking an unsteady bow before turning back to Bumblebee, Danny wondered if he was coming down with something.

“Brother Blood,” Valarie cut in, “forgive me, but Danny didn’t get any sleep last night and I could really use the hand to hand against Bumblebee.” She said, looking up to the man. Blood regarded her silently before he smiled.

“Very well. Shadow, you’re done for the night. Try and be productive about it.”

Giving a grateful nod, Danny slid the Dragon’s Gale back into her sheath and left. When Valarie returned to their room, it was to find Danny dry heaving into the toilet, stomach acid swirling in the water.

“Jeez, Danny. Why didn’t you tell Blood you were sick?” She chastised moving to the closet and pulling out a spare towel. She heard Danny give a pitiful groan.

“I felt fine this morning.” He mumbled from where he rested on the floor, face pressed on the cool title as he curled up into a small ball. He looked like the embodiment of misery. Valarie noted as she wrung out the now soaking towel before placing it around Danny’s neck.

Danny gratefully snuggled into it and closed his pale ice blue eyes, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Fenton.” Valarie said, already she could feel her anger from their earlier argument wane as she watched the sweaty, pale teen fall into a light doze on the bathroom floor of all places. Sighing, Valarie stood up, flushed the toilet, and went to get a glass of water for when he woke up. She’d tell him about Bumblebee later.

* * *

 

When the four Titans emerged from the subway it was to find their entire city looking like an old painting. The buildings were smudged outlines of charcoal black and grey, like one of Danny’s sketches, only this one looked much worse. The streets were crumbling cobblestone and the only splashes of color came from the big red double decker buses and the giant British flag which seemed to have replaced the sky.

“Okay, obviously Modd’s gone and gotten some actual powers.” Raven said as they watched their fellow citygoers wander around speaking in accents. They watched a grubby kid run by with a newspaper, “Read al’ about it! King Moddie teaches Titans a lesson!” 

Cyborg’s eyes widened in shock, “Hey, we’ve been union jacked!” He shouted before giant toy soldiers dressed in red and carrying bayonets came marching down the streets. Cy growled, powering up his sonic canyon, “Hit them hard and hit them fast!” He ordered. Then they attacked.

The soldiers, while slow, were insanely strong and Beastboy felt his fists throb in agony as he threw one into a building. He noticed that Starfire and Raven weren’t faring any better. And when Cyborg managed to blast a hole in one of the robots chest and it kept walking, Beastboy chuckled nervously.

“Heh, I guess that’s British engineering, best in the world?”

Raven glared, “That’s Germany, idiot!”

“Stand your ground, we can take them.” Cyborg said, but when the sounds of ten more came from down the street, he knew their odds went way down.

“We can’t take all of them.” Raven answered.

They looked down an empty alley and scrammed as Beastboy screamed. By the time they had effectively hidden from the red coat army, it was well past two a.m. As a clock tower rang in the distance, Beastboy dejectedly kicked a rock into the ocean and turned to the other four Titans as they hid under a bridge which hadn’t previously been there before.

“Alright, we need a plan. We need to find Mad Modd, take back the city from whatever he’s done with it, and save Robin. I know they’re tough but we need to tackle these tin cans head on, full frontal assault.” Cyborg suggested, his fists coming together.

“No, we need to find Robin.” Starfire corrected, “Once his youth is restored he will lead us to victory.” She said, her voice confidant.

Raven shook her head, “No, you’re both wrong. Mad Modd is behind this. Once we destroy his power source, everything will return to normal.”

“No way!” Beastboy cut in, “What we need to do is go underground and form a hamster resistance army!”

Quickly, the Titans broke out in an argument of hushed whispers and furious glares until Ravens eyes turned white and the water they were standing next to burst into flames.

“Enough! Arguing solves nothing. We need to pick a plan and stick to it.”

Cyborg took a calming breath and nodded. “Raven’s right. It may not look like it, but this is still Jump City, this is still America. So I say we vote. Who’s up for a full frontal assault?” He asked, raising his hand.

“Save Robin.” Starfire voted.

“A sneak attack on Mad Modd.” Raven said.

“Gerbil army!” Beastboy put forward before he reconsidered, “Actually that would take forever, so I’ll go with Starfire’s plan.”

Cyborg gave a nod as Starfire giggled in glee, “It’s your plan. What do you want us to do?”

* * *

 

Danny awoke on the floor with his left shoulder aching and the taste of dried acid in his mouth. Shakily, he sat up and reached for the now warm glass of water at his side, greedily drinking it down and using the rest to get the rancid taste out. Wrapping himself up in a blanket he only just realized had been draped over him, Danny shuffled out of the bathroom to find Valarie sitting cross-legged on their bed, working on her laptop. She glanced up as he moved in and gave a gentle smile. 

“Feeling any better?”

“No.” Danny answered and wasn’t that the truth. His skin felt hot and sticky yet he was freezing on the inside. Valarie’s sharp eyes picking out the goose bumps running across his flesh and the way he shivered minutely. She hopped up and silently commanded he go lie down. Danny did so, unconsciously curling around himself as he fought a wave of nausea. Right when he was on the cusp of sleep, a sharp, pungent smell filled his nose and he opened his eyes to see Valarie holding a tea steeped in a strange leaf.

“Linden leaves, it’ll help reduce your fever and stop you from puking.” She said, watching the way Danny’s nose scrunched up and he burrowed into the blankets. It was absolutely adorable.

“I’m not drinking your weird old tea.” He mumbled. Valarie let out a frustrated sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed and hesitantly reached forward, gently she started untangling Danny’s midnight hair.

“Danny, it will help. I promise. It’s an old recipe my grandpa used to make.” She said, trying to coax out the boy she’d fallen in love with. After a few minutes of silence, Valarie watched as one ice blue eye peeked out of the covers before warily he was sitting up and holding out his hand. In half an hour most of the tea was gone and Valarie noted that while Danny still appeared flushed, he was looking healthier. Even though he still pushed the chicken noodle soup around with a spoon, half-heartedly eating it.

“That tea was gross. What was in it again?” He asked, running his tongue over his teeth as if he could still taste it.

Valarie shrugged, “Linden leaves and a few other herbs and spices and Aien root.”

“Aien root? I’ve never heard of that.” Danny replied and Val felt uncomfortable for a second.

“It’s a plant that grows up north along the east coast. My grandpa use to say it was used to stop ghost sickness, now its only purpose is to ease muscle cramps and ease blood flow. Although it tastes like shit.” She said, trying to make a joke but at Danny’s horrified look Val knew what was coming.

“Danny…”

“Ghost sickness? Is that what you thought I had? Ghost sickness?!”

“No! Danny, I said that was a suspicion. If anything all it does is help purify the body.” She then winced at her poor word choice as Danny’s ice blue eyes became stormy.

“Because I know Phantom? My body is tainted by ectoplasm, is that it?”

Valarie felt her anger flare, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You sure implied it.” Danny hissed, food now forgotten in favor of trying to stand.

Valarie threw her hands up in surrender and exasperation.

“Fine! I meant it like that, you know Phantom. The only question is how well do you know him?”

Danny leaned against the wall and glared, “Valarie, I already told you, Phantom is…”

“The ghost you met after your parents turned on the ghost portal! Who you still, but rarely, speak to anymore. But has it ever occurred to you that other people might not see it that way?” She nearly yelled, her heart hammering in worry. She watched as Danny’s eyes clouded in confusion.

“What are you talking about, Val?” He asked and Valarie sagged in exhaustion.

“I’m talking about Bumblebee, she already has it out for you. Why not raise questions about your loyalties? I’m talking about Brother Blood using you. Hell, I’m even talking about the GiW, if they ever manage to pull their thumbs out of their asses and notice that wherever Danny Fenton goes Danny Phantom is sure to follow. Like a craze stalker boyfriend.” Valarie said, laying bare all her fears for Danny. But not her nightmares. Not the ones where she was too late to save him. Or how Danny died in her arms from ectoplasmic burns. Or how he bled to death from ghost sickness as his organs turned to boiled mush.

No, she wouldn’t tell him that.

* * *

 

The Titans had searched up and down all of Jump City, finding nothing but toy soldiers and rotten smelling fish. 

“I got a lock on Robin’s locator, dead ahead.” Cyborg said.

Starfire gasped when she saw Robin high up in a bell tower. She took off at her top speed. Only when she reached him, her hands passed right through and the hologram cut off. Star looked down and grabbed his communicator before the building exploded.

She landed down in the town square as her teammates joined her. Mad Modd coming up over the big screen.

“I’m afraid not pet, Ol’ Robin’s here with me. But it looks like you lot have wandered into a trap.”

Then they were surrounded by red coats and tanks.

“I do not think my plan is going to work.” Star said as they backed up.

“You know, there’s an old British sayin,’ _‘those who don’t learn from history, are doomed to repeat it._ ’ Fire!” Modd ordered.

Cyborg aimed his weapon and shot back, “Who votes for a full frontal assault!” he yelled, charging the nearest robot. Soon they realized that attacking the robots was nearly impossible as they simply wouldn’t stay down. Cyborg felt his lungs heaving after the fifth attack.

“Keep fighting, we’re going to win!”

“You sure about that?” Raven asked and Cyborg turned to see fifty more windup toys heading their way.

“Okay…so much for my plan.”

Thirty minutes later, the Titans found an abandoned building closed by the orders of, ‘King Modd’ and Cyborg broke the chains and pushed open the doors.

“City Hall, we should be able to hide here…’til Mad Modd’s tanks come to tear it down.”

Raven lowered her hood in astonishment, “Woah, that was actually more depressing then what I was going to say.” She admitted as they walked further inside, Starfire hovering in front of them.

“Do not despair, we will rescue Robin and save the city and stop the Mad Modd. Somehow.” She added before glumly touching back down on the wooden floor.

Beastboy sat down and his ears drooped. “Well let’s face it, that’s two plans down and mines just plain stupid. It requires too much shaving cream.” He admitted.

“It wouldn’t be any more successful than mine.” Raven dejectedly replied, “If there’s one thing Modd’s good at, it’s deception. Trying to sneak up on him would be useless.”

“Now I know how George Washington felt when Napoleon beat him at Pearl Harbor.”  Beastboy said before sinking down on the floor. Next to him, Cyborg let out a growl of frustration.

“Why isn’t anything working? We’re dealing with a scrawny little stick man with a tricked out cane! Why can’t we bring him down?” He yelled, his fists clenching out of anger when Starfire cut in, her bell like voice firm and clear.

“Because the Mad Modd was right.”

“The American Revolution really was a hoax?” Beastboy exclaimed.

But Starfire shook her head and turned to look at a copy of the Declaration of Independence hanging on the wall.

“No, he said: _those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it._ We have failed to understand the history Mad Modd is attempting to rewrite. Your democracy is not merely about voting, it is about _compromise_. Out of many different people, you make one country, out of many flawed ideas you create one that works.”

The Titans eyes became alight with realization and surety.

“We don’t need four different plans,” Cy started.

“We just need one.” Raven finished.

Beastboy grinned and they set to work.

* * *

 

A celebration parade was going on in the streets in honor of King Modd. The toy soldiers marching in single file as the tanks followed and behind them on an open palanquin being held up with a balloon was King Modd as he laughed joyously, tapping his foot along to the music. The hypnotized people off the sides watching the procession with blank stares. 

“That’s right, me duckies. You love King Moddie, you love being Brits. Silly ol’ America is a thing of the past.” Modd declared before looking behind him to Robin who was struggling to get out of the chair. His frail arms unable to support him.

Modd smirked and leaned over to taunt him, “I’d bet you’d like this,” He said waving the cane in the air, “Wouldn’t you, ol’chum. Well go on, what’s stopping you?”

Near the intersection one screen exploded, setting off a chain reaction, halting the procession of toy soldiers and bringing Modd’s cart to a halt.

“What! Hey, who told you lot to stop?” Modd yelled, when black magic encompassed every hypno-screen cracking them and the people came to with a snap. Modd watching on as the police could be heard ordering people to evacuate and get inside. Clearing the streets as the Titans landed, Cyborg destroyed the balloon holding the cart aloft and Modd let out a scream as it crashed onto the pavement.

“Man, I bet even real British people don’t like you.”

Regaining some of his composure, Mad Modd straightened his crown and stood up. “A frontal assault? Haven’t you sprogs tried that already?”

Cyborg fired his sonic canyon out of spite.

“Right, destroy ‘hem!” Mad Modd ordered turning himself into a fluffy dust bunny that looked like the flag in the sky.

Diving into the fray, Starfire took on the planes flying in the sky as Raven sliced apart the tanks. Leaving Cyborg and Beastboy to handle the ground troops. Yet even as they continued to destroy them, Mad Modd would summon more as he studied a chessboard with the Titans as the chess pieces.

He clapped his hands together and stomped his feet. “Jolly good boys, show these yanks whose King around here!” When Robin heard Starfire cry out as she plummeted from the sky, he clenched his fists, rage boiling in his blood. Smiling, Mad Modd turned himself back as he strolled up to the captured Titans being held by his soldiers.

“What a surprise, my duckies, your little plan didn’t work. Say, where’s the green one? Run away, has he?”

Starfire opened her eyes, “the green one is our plan! Beastboy, go!”

From the sky a flying squirrel dropped down and attached himself to Mad Modd’s face. Tiny claws drawing up beads of blood as the man howled in pain. Distracted, Modd didn’t see when Cyborg’s remote controlled arm swooped in and grabbed his cane. Modd gasped, and ripped the squirrel off, watching as his cane shot through the air.

“Shoot it down!” He ordered and one toy soldier fired, hitting Cy’s arm, it went limp and Mad Modd dashed towards it. His hand outstretched when one, shaking, black gloved fist closed around it.

Mad Modd stumbled to a stop to gaze up at one smirking Robin.

“Now, now, old bean, let’s not do anything hasty…”

Robin pressed the jewel and in a flash, the teen stood once again, sixteen, with raven black hair and strong. While Mad Modd sank to his knees a sixty-six year old once more. Then, Robin turned, slamming the jeweled cane onto the ground as Modd screamed, watching the red gem shatter into a thousand pieces. Everything vanished in a swirl of red light and Jump City was once more safe. The people flooding the streets, cheering.

* * *

 

Danny dropped down out of the vent system into a storage closet near his and Valarie’s dorm room. Finally, he had all he needed. Exiting the room, Danny gasped when a wave of dizziness caused everything to spin, and his nearly empty stomach flip flop uneasily. The device safely hidden behind one ear gave a painful throb and that was when he knew. Straightening up from where he’d been slumped against the wall, Danny took a breath and started for the exit, never noticing a pair of dark brown eyes tracking his every move. 

Following the pull in his mind, Danny pushed open rusting iron gates of an old cemetery and rounded the corner to find a familiar backpack laying on the ground. His other half was here. Bending down, Danny picked it up before his trained eyes saw the indentions of shoes in wet grass and the scrape marks on the tombstone slab. Placing the flash drive in the side pocket, Danny pulled out the Titans communicator, now white and black, and pressed the emergency beacon. Feeling the pain intensify, Danny took a breath and wiped away the growing tears.

“I’m sorry, this is all I can do. Hold out for a little bit longer.” Then like a shadow, the human disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 

Mad Modd smiled uneasily through rotted yellow teeth as Robin scowled. 

“Hullo gov’nor.”

“Just like old times, huh?” Robin smirked before handing the man over to the police as Starfire flew up and embraced him.

“Robin, you are unwrinkled!”

“What took you guys so long?” Robin asked in exasperation, though it was tinged with fondness.

“We just needed a little time to brush up on our history.” Beastboy answered when Starfire pulled away, “Ah, Robin.” She said, pointing to his communicator. Robin gasped, “Phantom’s activated his emergency beacon!”

The Titans found themselves in a graveyard, feeling the early morning chill caress their skin.

“Dude, this place is creepy.” Beastboy said as he looked at all the old tombstones.

“Speak for yourself.” Raven answered as they rounded the corner and saw Danny’s backpack sprawled across an old marble grave. A grim reaper guarding over it, his communicator thrown across the steps.

“What Mad Modd did must have disrupted its signal.” Cyborg answered picking it up.

“But I do not see friend Phantom anywhere.” Starfire said, looking around her eyes filled with worry.

Robin studied the grave for a moment before his lips parted in realization.

“That’s because he’s not. He’s below us, help me get this off.” Robin ordered and together he and Cyborg shoved the slab of stone away.

The other Titans gasped.

“Is he alright?” Beastboy asked as Starfire reached in and lifted their friends’ unconscious form out, the petals falling away.

“I cannot tell, Cyborg?” Star replied, the mechanical teen stepping forward, beginning his scans. While the team watched on in silence, Raven tried to quell the growing panic in her heart when she noticed that he wasn’t breathing. And, that without his unearthly glow, now, Danny looked human. Like a corpse. She thought numbly, his skin was a deathly white, with angry red lines spreading out like spider webs, and his lips were a sickly green. As if the ectoplasm in his body had simply hardened or turned thick as stilled blood. It was then she noticed the dull gem wrapped around his neck. Without even thinking, Raven had it off of him in a blast of black magic before crushing it to bits. Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy sent her grateful looks when Cyborg gave an ‘ah hah’ sound.

“Something’s disrupting his powers and from these reading it’s those plants!” He said, moving to cover the grave up with Star’s help. The petals safely entombed in eight inch rock, the team all let out relieved breaths when green eyes blinked open. A faint aura slowly beginning to encompass the teen as he began to hover a few inches off the ground.

“Ugh, what happened?” Danny groaned before gripping his throat for it felt like someone had rubbed it down with sandpaper.

“I had the strangest dream…all of you were in it, except Robin, you were an old man, and Cyborg was screaming something about tearing down city hall.” Danny mumbled, sitting up to regard his friends curiously.

“Mad Modd attacked the city, and I guess we’ve answered where he got all that extra juice from.” Robin explained. Danny’s eyes widened comically, when the sound of fireworks exploding caught the teams’ attention and they all looked up to see the sky a light in color.

“Well, he couldn’t have been too hard to beat, since we haven’t even missed the show.” Danny happily replied, Cyborg took one look at the ghost teen and punched him in the jaw.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Principle, man. We just spent the last six hours taking Modd down with your powers and his weird reality bending crap.”

Danny fingered his jaw tenderly, “But I can’t bend reality.”

“Yeah well, him having an endless supply of ectoplasm sure didn’t help.” Robin added as he sat down on the grass next to Starfire. Raven coming to lean on Danny as Cyborg settled down in the grass next to Beastboy, who let out a snort, then full out laughed.

“What?” Danny asked before meeting those hazel green eyes and felt dread race down his spine.

“Dude, you were like Mad Modd’s go to energizer bunny!”

_“Beastboy!”_

* * *

 

When Danny entered into the school, it was to find Brother Blood striding towards him along with Bumblebee, who was looking smug. 

“Sensei.” Danny said, bowing, already he could feel the sickness that had gripped his insides begin to pass.

“Follow me.” Blood ordered, before turning sharply to the left and Danny felt dread wash over him. But he obediently followed, falling in step with Bumblebee.

“You are feeling better I assume?” Blood asked not breaking his stride.

Danny hesitated a moment, “Yes. I am, thank you.”

“Hm. And I assume you used your time to be productive?”

“I did.”

“Good.”

They entered into the main chamber of the school, the two way panels showing the sea life around them. Blood stopped walking when he reached his chair and when he turned and faced them, Danny felt his dread turn to ice.

“Then why don’t you explain to me why you sought to give out classified information to the Teen Titans?” Blood screamed and Danny let out a sharp cry as blood red eyes tore into his mind.

“I didn’t!” He gasped out the second Blood released him.

“Liar, I saw you enter that cemetery with a drive. What were you planning on doing once you got back? Blow up our school and escape with that honorary Titan Aqualad?” Bumblebee accused.

Danny’s mind was reeling but he vehemently shook his head.

“No.”

Blood’s eyes widened marginally before they narrowed and Danny realized all too late what he’d done. He lied.

Deathly calm, Brother Blood met Bumblebees eyes.

“That will be all. You are dismissed.”

Turning, Bumblebee caught out of the corner or her eye as Danny stood, his mask unraveling and falling around his neck as his scared ice blue eyes met Blood’s.

“Sensei, I…”

Bumblebee winced as she heard the crack of bone meeting bone followed by Danny’s screams. Closing the doors she kept walking, feeling the bile in the back of her throat. Rounding the corner on numb feet, Bumblebee was startled out of her guilt when the Red Huntress rounded the corner.

“There, finally finished. Oh, hey Bee, I finished repairing the section that Aqualad destroyed. What about you?”

Bumblebee forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I just got done myself.”

“Hey, have you seen Shadow? He wasn’t feeling well earlier and I’m worried.”

“He’s with Blood…being tried for treason.”

The tool box Valarie had been holding hit the floor and Bumblebee watched as the young woman tore through the hallways. She felt the tears start to fall then.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Danny knew he was screaming, only it didn’t sound like it was coming from his mouth. With a crack, Danny felt Blood release his mind and his body collapsed on the floor. Mind blank, lungs desperately trying to function. Above him, Blood angrily paced.

“I knew it was too good to be true. I gave you freedom, and this is what you do with it.” Blood said pityingly and he flicked his wrist and fire erupted down Danny’s spine.

“Please, I haven’t betrayed you!”

Blood sighed, “People will believe anything when they are being tortured, Danny. Even lies they tell themselves.”

This time muscles locked together and Danny nearly felt himself black out. Blood looked on in sadness.

“I’ve no one to blame but myself.”

Turning away, Danny saw his only chance, and pulling the ornate dagger from where it was safely tucked away in his sleeve, Danny tackled Blood from behind. It was a desperate move. Gutsy. And exactly what that arrogant little Robin had once done to him.

Blood, stunned by the influx of memories, toppled to the ground and when he rolled over, it was to see Danny leaning over him. His entire body wracked in pain as he pressed the blade firmly to Blood’s neck, drawing forth a steady stream of red liquid.

Blood lifted one eyebrow, for he saw in those ice blue eyes only fear.

“What are you waiting for, child?”

“I did not betray you, sensei. I did go to the cemetery and I did leave information for a _Titan_ to find.” He stressed, and Blood’s eyes widened hearing complete honesty in those words.

“Go on.”

“You don’t know what files were stolen from the mainframe. Well, I do. It was energy output schematics and cloaking technology so that we would stay off the grid and off the Titans radar.” Danny explained, the blade still firmly in place especially when Blood’s eyes turned dark red.

“And why would this Titan do that?” He sneered.

Danny growled, “Because I’m the only family he has left!”

And with this, the blade clattered to the floor as Danny stood up. Shocked, Brother Blood slowly followed, his eyes gazing at Danny as if for the first time.

“Family?”

Danny let out an annoyed breath, even as the last of Blood’s powers fled leaving behind a bone deep ache, yet he still managed to stay on his feet and shoot the man a fierce glare.

“Yes, I’m connected to Phantom. Why do you think I can’t fight Robin? Or why I choose not to use my lightening abilities? It’s because of Phantom. If he gets sick, I get sick. If I get hurt, so does he.”

Silently, Blood picked up the beautiful dagger, watching as Danny eyed him warily but Blood only smiled and handed it back. “I truly have one remarkable student.”

“You better mean me.” Danny grouched and Blood let out a laugh.

“I do! Now go catch up on your sleep you can have tomorrow off.”

“Gee, thanks.” Danny said sarcastically but Blood only smiled before shooing the teen away.

When Danny left the room, it was to find Valarie waiting for him. She met his eyes and stalked off.

“Valarie, wait!” Danny called catching up to her. Val spun around and slammed her fist into the wall.

“Don’t. You lied to me. You had ghost sickness. Because, as it turns out, Phantom is your family!” She hissed, her voice trembling.

“I’m sorry.” Danny started, his heart clenching painfully in his chest but Valarie only shook her head, golden eyes burning.

“No! You don’t get to be sorry, or are you forgetting that he’s the reason your entire family is dead?!” She screamed before storming away. Leaving Danny breathless, for it felt like she’d sucker punched him in the gut and not even Blood torturing him hurt this bad.

Many moments later, once Danny was sure he was in control of himself, he sought Bumblebee out. She was in her room when he found her, and the second the door opened, Danny had her slammed against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand, motioning for her to be silent. Bumblebee could only give a small nod and watched as the boy in front of her pulled out a small device. He threw it on the ground and in a flash, a thin blue shield covered the room. Danny released her and took a step back.

“Telekinetic shield, to all prying mind’s we’re studying.”

“Who are you?” Bumblebee demanded and Danny tilted his head to the side.

“I think I should be asking that. You nearly got me killed but you aren’t under Brother Blood’s control.” He stated his ice blue eyes searching and Bumblebee forced the guilt away and crossed her arms.

“Of course I’m not, like I’d let that creep control me.”

“Then I’ll ask again, who are you? Because I know for a fact that what I stole wasn’t found otherwise I’d be dead right now and Blood would be coming after you.”

“I went after the weapons blueprints for Blood’s new sonic resonator. I managed to get the plans to Aqualad before we were caught.” Bumblebee replied before she froze.

“Wait a second, what data did you steal? You’re a double agent?!” She exclaimed.

Danny smiled, “I am.”

Bumblebee took a step back and gave a low whistle. “Damn, I thought you were his loyal dog 'til death.”

He chuckled at her words, “I’m not. Some of what I gave Phantom was the entire school layout, so please tell me Aqualad’s planning on asking the Titans for help?” Danny said.

Bumblebee nodded, “He’s on his way their now.” She answered.

Danny looked to the clock sitting on the nightstand. Five a.m.

“Then we have until tonight to come up with a plan.” He said.

* * *

 

AN: Read and Review

Fun Facts: 

Aien root is a fictional plant that combats ghost sickness.


	11. Coming Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head when Aqualad requests the help of the Titans at defeating Brother Blood before it's too late.

**_And if the night is burning…_ **

_“God bless us, everyone,_

_We’re a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can’t be outfought. It can’t be outdone._

_It can’t be outmatched. It can’t be outrun. No._

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_Two symphonies of blinding light.”_

_~Linkin Park_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 11: Coming Storms

The black water was shimmering from moonlight. Tides moving to and fro in an endless rhythm. It helped ease Danny’s troubled soul as he looked out his window from where he sat hovering above his bed in the lotus pose. Midnight had come and gone, and Titans Tower was silent and dark as five teens slept. Sadly, Danny wasn’t one of them. Sighing, he ran a hand through snow white locks and frowned. Ever since this mission began, Danny couldn’t help but focus on the changes. For one, he was a ghost. Not a shadow or a clone like before. But a full-ghost. And it terrified him.

One of the first things that went was his need for sleep. Instead, Danny found that simply resting in his room, listening and taking in the energy around him, worked just as well. Yet whenever he could, Danny would place a hand over his empathic device, only then would he feel truly relaxed. It probably had something to do with ghosts feeding on powerful emotions, but he really didn’t want to think about that.

So sleep was out for the ghost teen and the next that had followed was food. Honestly, Danny couldn't really recall when that one had started. Since there had been times when he had been with Tucker and Sam that he would eat like a horse, and other times when he couldn’t even tolerate the smell of food. Now however, Danny found himself downing smoothies, hot chocolate and fruit on the rare times he entered the kitchen.

When Starfire had noticed his sweet tooth she’d gone and gotten him strawberry pocky. Danny flipped out, said thank you until he had no air left in his lungs to work his vocal cords, and had polished off the box in an hour. Again, it probably had something to do with him feeding off energy and since sugar helped simulate all the happy addicting and positive places in the brain…Danny figured it was better than craving misery like Spectra and most of his other enemies.

He was horribly confused, though. Because if he needed energy from his environment, from people, from nature (and pocky) then was he like all his enemies who held obsessions and who had died in the Real World? Was he parasitic? Or was he what Frostbite called him, a true being born of the Ghost Zone and belonging as wholly to it as to the Real World? Danny didn’t know how to feel about either.

But if he had to choose, being like Pandora or Frostbite was better. Especially since it didn’t feel like he had an obsession. (Pocky aside) Yet still, there was more. Like how certain powers were leveling out. How everything seemed sharper, vibrant. As if he’d been wearing Tucker’s glasses for far too long. And the greatest of all was…well, the best Danny could describe it was actually _seeing_ energy. The auras surrounding every living thing. Not simply around his friends, but trees, animals, even the steel of buildings and stone.

Everything was energy, and the first time it started happening, it left Danny with a massive headache and stuck in his room. He finally knew what Pandora meant when she said ghosts kept naturally strong mental shields. Because simply seeing and feeling all these swirling colors was more than enough. He didn’t even want to think about how painful it would have been if he’d been able to pick up thoughts.

Now, however, Danny found this new sense wonderful. Ironically, the first place he’d run off to when the pain had become too much…was a tree. Danny felt himself flush green at the memory (if Sam were alive he’d never live it down) but it had been a middle-aged Ash tree. With solid bark and a steady patience as it grew both towards the sun and deep into the earth. It was a sturdy presence. Aware. Full of indecipherable memories but memories nonetheless. And from it, Danny felt all life moving out and through it. Every cell, drop of sunlight, leaf, and insect walking across it.

Yet greater still was how it was alive yet dead. The bark under-hand was so solid, the leaves delicate things, and the roots ever thirsty. A strange thread running up and down at the core of the tree that didn’t feel like it solely belonged to the tree. If Danny gave it a color he would think it silver. For the trees aura seemed born of the thread. Or perhaps the tree had wrapped itself around the thread instead? Danny could never be sure but it made something inside him resonate in remembrance. Or maybe harmonize. Music. He could certainly hear notes.

Enchanting. That was the only way Danny could describe it. And when he’d woken up from the spell; drowsy and content, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. (Although he’s pretty sure some teens videotaped him as Danny Phantom tree hugging…god, that’s embarrassing.)   The benefits that came from that however were great. Since it hurt less to look at his friends. Now all Danny could do was stare at them. Which freaked Beastboy out to no end. But it was so fascinating! Watching how their auras changed naturally, or when they interacted with one another. Like when Starfire gave each of them hugs and she seemed to warm like the sunset in vibrant golden pink hues (which nearly made Danny drunk as a skunk and he had to go pass out in his room after taking a handful of aspirin) Then there was Beastboy whose aura changed with each animal he turned into. But how underneath, it stayed a tempered yellow. Danny had been surprised that it wasn’t green but he figured the rest of him more than made up for it. But whenever Cyborg entered the room and both of them turned to play video games or try their latest pranks, their energy would swirl into orange and red.

Cyborg’s aura was different. A strange mixture of man and machine. He shown brighter than the others like a florescent light, and lines of blue light flowed through him, humming just like the Tower in beautiful droning tones. Robin’s energy was strange. Like it had been refined and honed into malleable stone, yet at times it would move like an ever changing river. Strong enough to affect everyone around him. Then there was Raven. She was like a black opal holding her energy inside. So that each color twinkled like wisps of starlight. When she had caught him starring, Danny had sputtered before Beastboy made kissing noises. Both he and Raven had punched the changeling.

Since well, Danny really didn’t know where they stood since the kiss. He felt horribly conflicted and Raven hadn’t brought it up again. So now he only felt confusion. And guilt. That was the other emotion burning inside him as well. Sam and the vague image of Valarie, and doubt that Raven really might not like him…Danny shook his head, forcing those thoughts out. And he turned his eyes on the glass of the Tower, to his own reflection as Phantom. Lastly, to his own aura.

It was white.

That’s all it was. A sturdy, glowing, unearthly white. It meant death. Plain and simple. Danny had looked it up, finding nearly all ancient civilizations, people who were psychics or who claimed to be psychic, associated white with the afterlife. Danny couldn’t blame them. For even when Starfire hugged him, or Robin tested some experiment with him, or if Beastboy and Cyborg even played a prank on him; his aura always remained white.

Even when theirs changed. Danny didn’t know what to make of that. If his energy never changed, then was he even here? But he affected those around him. And the tree hadn’t been upset when he’d approached. It had simply seemed to slow down what it was doing. Taking its time since it wasn’t in a hurry to die further even as its growth did just that.

Plus, the scary part was at some point, Danny thought the tree had started taking _his_ energy…which might explain why he’d craved four boxes of poptarts, ten fruit tarts (with custard filing _not_ whip cream) and a half a bag of skittles, minus the green ones which he’d given to Beastboy. Man, no wonder all the ghosts that came to the Real World started attacking humans. Life (that strange thread of silver or whatever it may have been) was draining. Still, Danny really hoped his human side had a vibrant aura. That he even _had_ a human aura.

Beginning to panic, Danny shook his head again, running a hand fiercely through snow white hair. “Calm down, Fenton. Remember, you’re a Halfa. A human and a ghost.” Frowning slightly, a vague thought started taking form, tugging at the back of Danny’s consciousness. When the alarm went off, blaring as red light filled Titans Tower, the thought fled and Phantom left his room.

Danny flew through corridors, emerging in the main hallway right as Robin ordered the team to be prepared. Then the doors were smashed open and Danny recognized Aqualad even before the Atlantian stepped out of the shadows, dripping water and covered in seaweed. Everyone’s energies swirled in astonishment and confusion.

Aqualad merely glared, “Your trash is in my ocean and I want it out.”

Beastboy gave a strange noise and tilted his head. “Uh, not to sound offensive but we’ve been dumping trash in the oceans for years. Well, insensitive humans at least.” He corrected.

This only seemed to tick the Atlantian off even more. But he sighed and walked forward, pulling off seaweed as he did. “That’s not what I meant.” He said before holding up a blue disk. Robin nodded his head and they headed for the elevators. Everyone was tense as they sat in the living room. Robin and Cyborg choosing to stand as Starfire, Raven and Beastboy took up the couch. Danny decided to float cross-legged next to the Tamaranian. Watching as Aqualad pulled up the schematics for a massive dome building. Briefly, Danny felt a flash of familiarity, of gold plated rooms and blue waters. Of blood and sweat and fear. Valarie.

Taking a breath, Danny fought his minds emotions of dwelling too long on them, and focused on Aqualad’s new aura. The Atlantian smelled of salt and his energy cascaded around him in currents of aggravated waters, so dark the murky energy appeared to be black. It felt cool as it brushed up against Danny’s mind. Making the full-ghost feel all too much like a man emerging from the desert and onto beach shores. In a few moments, Danny began to discern the Atlantians voice as he spoke to the team. Fully drawing Danny back into the conversation.

“An undersea fortress, fifty miles off the coast, built by the former Headmaster of the HIVE Academy, Brother Blood. I’m pretty sure you guys have already met.” Aqualad stated. The screen changing to show the smirking man and Danny felt rage color his mind even as Cyborg growled in agreement, crossing his arms angrily.

“Yeah, we go way back. After Danny snuck me in, I went undercover as one of his brainwashed students. But after I destroyed his school, we kind of lost touch.” He replied and Danny was thankful no one was looking at him and for the fact that Raven couldn’t sense his emotions at the moment. For even as they talked, Danny could feel a growing sense of urgency. To _go_ and to _hurry_. Aqualad’s eyes sharpened.

“Because Blood moved out of your neighborhood and into mine.” He stated, his energy becoming frustrated and filled with shame.

“I tried to take him down on my own, but Blood used his powers to jam my telepathy, with no fish helping me…”

“You got schooled.” Beastboy said, leaning back in the cushions.

“Pun fully intended.” Danny mumbled causing the changeling to shoot him a sidelong glance that quickly morphed into concern.

“Danny, are you alright?” He asked. Feeling the eyes of everyone on him, Danny forced himself to relax and tone down how brightly his aura had been turning.

“Yeah. Please continue.”

“I was able to contact an agent within the HIVE and find out what the fortress was hiding.” Aqualad said causing Danny and Robin to temporarily tense until the display changed showing the schematics for a massive weapon.

“A sonic resonator. Capable of creating a tidal wave big enough to wipe out your entire city.” Aqualad explained, as it projected the devastation, leaving nothing behind.

Cyborg’s eyes widened in realization. “Yo, that’s not just any sonic resonator, that’s _my_ _sonic canon!”_ He yelled pointing angrily to the screen.

“When you hacked into the HIVE computer, the HIVE hacked into you. Blood downloaded everything in your schematic central database.” Aqualad explained to a fuming mad teen.

“He read my blueprints? _My private blueprints!”_ Cyborg screamed looking to be on the verge of having an aneurism. Danny could nearly see the flames that surrounded his aura, red and violent and filled with vendetta.

“And he’s using your technology to attack the city.” Raven stated.

“Then this is my mission. I’m taking Blood down with my own two hands. Alright y’all, listen up! While I go after him y’all are gonna…”

“Cyborg.” Robin ordered, cutting the ranting teen off. Robin’s energy clear and decisive. “They’re your blueprints, so you’re the only one who can shut down the resonator. While you’re doing that we will capture Blood.”

Danny watched as something fractured in his friend. “No man, c’mon, this is personal. Just give me a chance to…”

“There’s no time. The resonator will be fully operational by sunset.” Aqualad interjected.

“Okay Titans, here’s what we need to do.” Robin started going over the school blueprints that the full-ghost knew his human-half had given on the night Mad Modd had sealed him in that tomb, and Danny only paid attention to the important parts.

“Aqualad and Beastboy, you need to take out the force field that protects the sonic resonator. Phantom, Starfire, Raven and I will capture Brother Blood and provide the diversion necessary so that Cyborg, you can get to the resonator core and shut it down. Here’s the layout of the school, we’ll need to enter here…”

 Danny’s attention was on Cyborg. Watching how the fissures in his energy continued to form, scraping against Robin’s immobile will.

Within the hour the Titans were in the T-Sub, diving into the ocean alongside Aqualad and Beastboy as the green shark cut through the water. Deeper they travelled, darkness encompassing everything in a way the lights couldn’t illuminate. Already the ship had passed the canyons and they were heading further out into the open water.

“Maybe we should pull over and ask directions.” Raven said into the headset when Aqualad took a sharp dive around a jutting rock and the team emerged to see the fortress. A glowing blue beacon in the void.

As Danny looked at it he could feel the similar hum that sang in Cyborg. The machine was beautiful, standing twenty stories tall, the school below was separated into ten hubs connected with crisscrossing hallways which headed into the main building. It also made everything inside Danny rebel as the siren call of being complete again sang deep within the ectoplasmic marrow of his bones. Behind one ear, the empathic device gave a painful throb.

* * *

 

In the school, Blood sat at his chair and smirked, hands clasped together in contemplation. “So the fish scented failure returns. And he’s brought our old friend Cyborg, marvelous. I’ll finally have a chance to thank him for the use of his blueprints. Bumblebee!”

The young woman stepped forward from where she stood beside Shadow.

“Yes, Sensei?” She asked.

“Release the mind controlled squid.” Blood ordered.

She did so, neither she nor Blood noticing when Danny disappeared. Evading all the eyes from the robots and heading into the hall where he broke out in a dead run. The need to find Valarie burning in his chest even though the harrowing call of his ghost-half consumed his senses.

Brother Blood watched as the Titans submarine was destroyed. The green whale swallowing his friends, saving their lives before the green shield surrounding them failed due to the waters crushing pressure. So that was Phantom’s power? Impressive. Blood thought, only slightly disappointed when Aqualad managed to crush his latest experiment using the nearby rock formations. No matter, Shadow would deal with Aqualad shortly.

“Shadow,” Blood called, waiting for his pupil to appear before him. Only Danny never came and after a couple of minutes of silent brooding, Blood stood up and whirled around in anger.

“Where is he?” He demanded, all of the robots working to find him. Bumblebee was the first to answer.

“Heading to the southwest wing where Red Huntress is programming the last of the codes for the living quarters.” She said and Brother Blood found himself having to control his rage.

“So it would seem he disobeys me yet again. Freedom is such a flighty thing. Bumblebee, go welcome our former student.” At her nod, Brother Blood turned back to the screen, watching as Danny rounded the final corner, skidding to a stop in front of his friend.  His pupils’ usual neutral movements rife with anxiousness. Blood found himself laughing at how easily he’d been betrayed.

“Oh, I do so love the stubborn ones.”

* * *

 

The Titans emerged in a pool of water. Aqualad hopping up after giving the all clear sign and Beastboy opened his mouth. They climbed out, each with distinctly traumatized looks. Raven stabbed a finger at him and glared, “Two words. Breath. Mints.” Beastboy grinned sheepishly and handed her back her shoe.

"You all know your assignments.” Robin said when the double doors suddenly opened and Raven and Phantom threw up shields as plasma bullets came their way. Cyborg growled and activated his sonic canon.

“Looks like we just had a change of plan.”

“You know your missions, move!” Robin ordered.

Danny blasted open the cooling vent and watched as Cyborg disappeared grudgingly into it. Raven dropped her shield and Aqualad and Beastboy dived back into the water. Leaving the four Titans to deal with the guards.

As Cyborg crawled through the air ducts he continued to growl, “Spiky haired little know it all. It’s my blueprints, my systems and my bad guy and…” He came to a port that opened and in a sudden twist the pipe turned and Cyborg screamed as he fell out of the ceiling and landed in a massive storage room.

The giant monitor turned on and Cyborg heard the sneer in Brother Blood’s voice boom all around him.

“Cyborg, so nice of you to drop in. I would take care of you myself but I’m afraid things of greater importance have come up.”

“You mean like us taking this place down?” Cyborg snapped turning around to glare up at the man who was busy walking down the long golden hallways. Blood gave a low laugh and shook his head in amusement.

“I’m afraid that will never happen. But do you remember Bumblebee?” He asked, the young woman entering the room, weapons in hand, electricity glowing all around her.

“You were among my top students. But of course, Bumblebee wasn’t a spy!” Brother Blood spat.

She attacked and Cyborg was forced to dodge the electricity. Rounding one of the crates, he jumped and landed behind her, back now to Blood and his sonic canon aimed at her chest.

“How’s it going, Bee? I haven’t seen you since…”

“Since you wrecked our school?” She snapped.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, “I was going to say the Sadie Hawkins Dance.” He said, memories flashing across her eyes. Of shoes kicked off under the table. To Cyborg helping her look for them while Shadow talked with Jinx. Red laughing as she watched a drunk Gizmo puke in some girls’ purse. How normal everything felt.

She glared, “You’re going to pay for that.”

Above them Blood growled, “Bumblebee, less talking, more stinging.” He ordered.

Bumblebee charged, slamming Cyborg into the far wall and launching herself from him, continuing the assault. Cyborg dodged, leaping up and grabbing hold of one of the fork hooks and swinging around, managing to disarm her. But she threw a crate at him and once Cyborg destroyed it with his canon he realized her distraction as she leapt over him and grabbed her golden weapons taking flight to avoid his next shot.

Cyborg’s eyes widened in shock. “You can fly?” He exclaimed as the four wings on her back worked furiously.

“We never had a class together. You don’t know what I can do. For example, why do you think they call me Bumblebee!”

The next moments that followed were of Cyborg desperately trying to avoid the tiny girl with a kickass sting as he ran around the room. She pounded him into the ground before changing back. Cyborg stumbling in front of the screen, Brother Blood watched on in anticipation. She fired five more rounds before one missed and the screen blacked out into static.

Blood let out a frustrated sigh but pushed it aside, for he pressed the palm key and the doors slid open to the far southwest corridor.

* * *

 

When Danny rounded the corner he nearly ran headlong into Valarie.

“Danny, what?”

“We need to go, now.” He said urgently, his heart hammering beneath his breast. Valarie took one look at him and her eyes narrowed.

“No. I’m not going anywhere with _you_.” She said, her voice laced with venom and at the moment Danny could care less. He threw his hands up in the biggest ‘fuck it’ motion and grabbed Valarie by the shoulders. Startling her as he lightly shook her.

“Then leave without me. But get out, Valarie. Blood has been in our heads this entire time and you need _to get away.”_ He stressed. It was as he said this that Valarie began to feel the freezing grip of something in her mind. A cloud that always made her feel cold which she’d always thought had to do with the air in the room, begin to clear.

Taking a step away from Danny, Valarie gripped her head as images of red eyes knowingly looked at her, felt what she felt for Danny, dissipated.

“What…” Valarie opened her hazel gold eyes to see with sharper clarity the world around her and to the black clad boy she loved and was still angry at standing before her with panic in his eyes. Yet all that disappeared when a shadow moved behind him.

 _“Danny!”_ She screamed.

And Danny lunged forward, slamming into her as Brother Blood punched his red fists through the steel wall. They tumbled to the ground and Danny stood up, drawing forth his sword in a desperate attempt to defend against the Headmaster.

* * *

 

Bumblebee looked at the destroyed screen and holstered her weapons. “Okay we’re…” She kicked Cyborg up and over her when he charged. Turning around she sent him a glare. “Shows over Sparky, drop the act.”

“Say what?” Cyborg breathed getting to his knees and sending her a confused look. Bumblebee merely lifted one eyebrow and grinned. “Aqualad told you there was a double agent in the HIVE, right? Well you’re looking at her.” She said proudly. This time Cyborg stood up and screamed, “Say what?!” Again in pure disbelief.

Rolling her eyes, Bumblebee stepped forward. “Did you think you were the only spy at HIVE academy? I’ve been working Brother Blood for months. But I do have to give Shadow credit. He’s been Blood’s right hand for so long that even I was fooled.” She commented, clearly impressed. But Cyborg was stunned into inaction. Danny was still a double agent? But that was impossible. That operation ended months ago. Cyborg had purposefully gone in and gotten the halfa out.

However, small tells began to come together in Cyborg’s mind. Things that never added up. Danny’s sudden mood swings. The way he never ate but always said he was full. How he needed higher concentrations of ectoplasm if he ever became injured. Or the times when it looked like he had trouble staying on the ground, how his human skin sometimes seemed to glow like cracked paint. When Beastboy discovered the teen napping and not breathing. The silver ring lined with ectoplasm that had always been present when in his human form. How the teen never answered direct questions anymore with the truth.

Realization struck Cyborg and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Dear god, Danny was still undercover. He was still using the empathic devices to keep himself apart. Cyborg had pulled Danny out of the HIVE _six months ago_. Or at least, he thought he had. It was then another thought came to mind. The way Robin always looked stressed, as if something were weighing him down. Robin knew. No, worse than that, he’d ordered it. Because the one thing Cyborg could always read on his friends face, was guilt.

Cyborg felt sick. And more than anything he hoped he was wrong and that Bumblebee was simply misinformed. That she was lying. Shaking his head, Cyborg took a step back from her and activated his sonic canon. Blood must be using her to mess with him.

“Sorry Bee, I’m not buying it.”  He charged at her, but with three quick punches Bumblebee had him on his back, weapons aimed at his heart.

“Think about it, Sparky. If I wasn’t on your side, you’d be spare parts by now.” She stated, putting away her weapons and extending a hand. “Now if you’re done wasting time, why don’t we save your city?”

Cyborg regarded her hand but didn’t take it as he stood up and brushed himself off. Heading for the door, he didn’t look back when he said, “Don’t call me Sparky.”

Bumblebee rolled her eyes in exasperation at the mechanical teens pride before following him out.

* * *

 

Down in the underwater pipe system Aqualad and Beastboy were making their way towards the shield generator when two panels opened and robotically controlled piranhas swam out. As if anything could get any worse, Beastboy noted as he and Aqualad took off at their top speeds to avoid razor sharp teeth. Right as the Atlantian jumped out of the water, arching elegantly through the air, Beastboy felt sharp teeth embed themselves in his fin. He shot out of the water in a graceless heap, obscenities in the air.

“Ow, get it off!!” He screamed, hopping up and down on one leg, the other had a grey scaled fish attached to it.

“Hold still.” Aqualad snapped, bending down to get a better look.

“Relax, it only bit through the meat.” He said and Beastboy flinched, “I don’t care if it bit me in the butt, get it off!!”

“Alright.” The Atlantian said, prying open its jaws, blood steadily flowing down the changelings’ leg. Aqualad chucked the thing back into the water and both teens headed for the machine generating the shield in the far hallway. They took five steps into the crimped metal hallways and the walls slammed closed. Moving in to crush them.  

“Shit!” Aqualad yelled slamming his shoulders back into one wall and kicking his feet up to stop the other. Beside him, Beastboy turned into an ox to try and hold it back.

* * *

 

“Why can’t you just admit that you lost?” Bumblebee asked as they walked down one long hallway before turning down another equally identical hallway. Behind her, Cyborg sputtered.

“Because I didn’t lose! If that fight was for real, you’d be beeswax.” He stated with surety.

“But you thought it was for real.” She corrected imagining steam coming from the Titans ears like a train with how ticked off he looked.

“You don’t know what I thought.” He said, stomping forward.

They came to a stop at two forked paths. Cyborg immediately started scanning the area as Bumblebee mentally laid out the entire school in her mind. Both settled on going in different directions.

_“Follow me.”_

Cyborg growled. “The resonator core is this way. I’m the one with the high-tech sensors, remember?”

“And I helped build this place.” Bumblebee snapped. Cyborg leaned back and smirked, “You must be so proud.” He answered, his tone patronizing.

Bumblebee felt every nerve prickle angrily as she got up in his face, her wings fluttering madly. “Hey, I was tracking Blood before you even knew who he was. So I call the shots, got it?” She snapped.

“No. Because it’s my tech, my mission and without me you’d have no clue how to shut this thing down.” He replied, storming off, heading towards the resonator.

The next words Bumblebee spoke made him hit the brakes. “Actually, I’d just boost the wavelength in the transmission matrix triggering an overload in the amplification system.” Her ease and knowledge of his technology stunned him.

“I never told anyone about that glitch.” Cyborg said, whirling around to see her striding forward a smile on her face. A familiar blue disk in hand.

“I lifted your blueprints from the HIVE mainframe so Blood can’t ever use them again.” She stated.

Cyborg lunged forward, "Give me those!"

Bumblebee held them out of reach. “Uh-uh, you go down I might need this to complete the mission.”

“Please, those aren’t just blueprints. They’re me. Everything I am, my body, my brain, my feelings.” He said his voice showing exactly how desperate he was to get them back. How deeply he was hurt. Bumblebee could see this, but there was only so much she could offer.

“Relax, I only read the sonic canon stuff…and a few memory files about that big crush you had on Jinx.” She replied, and Cyborg could tell she was getting him back for earlier. He was about to retaliate when his communicator beeped and Robin’s voice came through.

“Cyborg, we’re approaching Blood’s control room. Have you reached the resonator core?”

“Uh, almost.”

“Well get moving, we don’t have much time.”

Robin ended the transmission and Cyborg turned to see Bumblebee giving him a smug look. Cyborg started walking, getting all of five steps when she voiced the unwanted question.

“So if this is your mission, why is he in charge?”

Bumblebee could swear she heard the gears grinding together in Cyborg’s neck as he turned to look at her. With rusty movements, he raised his fist and slammed it into the nearby control panel and a heavy metal door dropped down in front of her.

Cyborg could still hear her as he moved down the hall, banging on the frame yelling at him to open it.

* * *

 

Danny collided with the far wall and tasted blood in the back of his throat. Two sharp clawed fingers were aimed at his throat and he dropped down. Using the hilt of his sword, Danny slammed it into Blood’s unprotected stomach. But as Danny tried to get away, moving towards where Valarie stood, her hands gripping her head as she fought off the last vestiges of Blood’s influence, a hand grabbed him by his hair and forced his neck to bend. Letting out a pained scream, Danny dropped his sword to try and stop the man from snapping his neck. Instead he met two steel eyes and found himself gasping for air as red energy electrocuted him.

“Danny!” Valarie screamed, her dark hair whipping around her as she pulled out her plasma gun and aimed it at Bloods heart. The man sighed.

“Daniel, Valarie, do you really think you can defeat me?” He asked pulling on the crow black locks harder. Forcing Danny to arch his spine lest his neck break as his knees hit the ground.

“Let him go.” Valarie ordered, her voice confident and a threat. Her suit the color of blood and vengeance.

Brother Blood only hummed to himself and looked down at Danny once more. The smile he gave was parental and chilling.

“Tell me, Daniel. What will become of you when I remove this device?” He asked, stroking Danny’s cheek, claws drawing beads of blood before settling on the silver device behind his left ear.

_“Don’t.”_

Blood gave a vicious smirk and pulled it off. Needing more force than he thought, as if the device were embedded in the teens skin. As it was pulled free, ittook with it the stability of Danny’s form, he gave out a cry of calling.

* * *

 

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Phantom were trapped in the control room. Ocean water pouring in from the windows where the bomb had gone off. Robin’s communicator went off and he looked down to see a panicked Aqualad.

“Robin, we need your help. We’ve walked into a trap.”

“On our way. Phantom, phase us out of the room we’ll have…” But before he could finish the three Titans watched as energy unlike any they’d seen before encompass him. Phantom arched in the air, his glowing green eyes swirling in light. He looked at Robin with panic.

“I can’t. I can hear myself calling.” And with this, he took off through the doors leaving behind one empathic device. Robin picked it up and felt his heart fill with dread.

“Robin, what…” Raven started but he shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter right now. Starfire, start pulling panels from the wall. We’ll need them to repair the damage.” Robin ordered.

* * *

 

Brother Blood reeled back in shock as ethereal energy surged around the teen. Making Danny’s eyes appear otherworldly. Wind whipped around him, charging the air with the taste of something hallow. It left a searing taste in the back of his throat and next to him he heard the Red Huntress give a startled sound.

Then from down the hall, Blood watched as Phantom appeared. The same energy moving through him, flowing in veins that rang loudly like the sound of bells in the emptiness. In awe he watched as the two drew together, one of life and one of death, and then Phantom became a part of Danny and silver threadlike light morphed into two blinding iridescent blue rings and Danny Fenton stood before them as Danny Phantom.

Two glowing green eyes pierced through every dark corner of his soul and Brother Blood was throwing down a smoke bomb even before he realized it. As he raced down the corridors towards the resonator he tried to find a way to explain what that child was. For Danny felt of nothing yet of everything. Of harrowing screams and hallowed songs. And it was in that moment that he wished to know the secrets that lived in those bones. Striding forward, he entered the room to see Cyborg screaming into his communicator.

“Yo, Robin. Aqualad and Beastboy blew it, the shield is still up.”

Blood gasped in shock. For the energy that surrounded Cyborg, swirling in harmony with the technology, though only alive, reminded him of that power. He grinned and felt his control return. For he would know those secrets. Even if he had to pry them from the very core of Cyborg’s soul.

* * *

 

When Danny: not as Danny Fenton nor Danny Phantom, opened his eyes, it was to see Valarie standing wholly before him. Her gun slipping through fingers to clatter uselessly to the ground.

Golden eyes wide. Both seeing and unseeing. Danny felt his heart knot up and his mind awash of pain. Shakily, one white-booted foot took a step forward. An inhuman whine escaping his mouth as he came to stand directly in front of her.

“Valarie.”

He felt something inside him break as Valarie suddenly sucked in a breath and took a step back and he felt ill as her entire aura rebelled against him in powerful waves of sunlight.

She only said one word. “No.”

And for a long time neither of them moved. When the explosion resounded throughout the school, it jarred them both and Danny flipped open his communicator numbly in answering Robins call.

“Aqualad and Beastboy?” Danny asked. Vaguely remembering the distress the two had been in.

“Safe. They shorted out the force field. Did you manage to get a tracker on Blood?” Robin asked. Not looking away from Valarie, Danny answered. “Yes.”

“Good. We’re coming to you.” He said before ending the transmission.

“Alright.” Danny breathed, his voice breaking. Valarie took a step forward. Then her lips met his solidly in a kiss that was teeth and desperation and loss. Not knowing what to do, Danny simply kissed her back and when Valarie pulled away it was with stinging tears in her eyes and poison in her mouth.

“You kiss as you always have.”

* * *

 

Cyborg felt nothing but pain when Brother Blood stabbed him through his chest plate. Exposing delicate wires and breaking the flow of his circuits so that the energy had nowhere to travel to. He stumbled back feeling like he was bleeding out.

“How did you do that?”

“I read your blueprints, remember?” Blood said, before he grabbed Cyborg, twisting one arm behind his back, he slammed the teens head into the force field. The Titan screamed when he felt foreign energy surge through him. His body rebelling against it like antibodies attacking a virus. When the shield failed and both stumbled towards the sonic resonator.

“Impossible.” Blood exclaimed.

Standing on trembling legs, Cyborg glared. “Looks like my mission still has a shot at success.”

“Now how could your mission still have a shot at success when you don’t stand a chance?” Blood yelled, red telekinetic energy striking Cyborg the dead center of his processor. He screamed as white spots danced across his vision.

Bumblebee hit Blood as hard as she could, sending the man into the far wall before turning to look at Cyborg. The Titan gladly taking her hand to help him up.

_“I’ll take Blood, you disable the core.”_

_“You take Blood, I’ll disable the core.”_

Brother Blood regained his footing and let out a frustrated curse. “Another spy? Tell me, was anyone at my school actually there to learn?!”   He exclaimed.

Bumblebee took up a fighting stance and grinned. “I learned plenty.”

As the two took to the sky, Cyborg located a control port and inserted his right arm. Mumbling to himself as he synced to the massive weapon. His mind counting down the seconds until the massive tidal wave heading for Jump City would reach it.

“Alright, now just locate the transmission matrix, pump up the wavelength and…” The machine sparked and it sent out a massive impulse before beginning to fall apart. The second rolling wave crashing into the first right before it reached Titans Tower.

“That’s two headquarters you owe me.” Blood growled before disappearing down the hall. Bumblebee and Cyborg racing after him.

They rounded the corner only to see the Titans, Danny and Valarie round the corner. Water flooding in all around. Soon the entire place would cave from the pressure.

“We need to get out of here.” Robin said turning to look at Phantom, “Danny can you teleport us out?” He asked.

To this, the halfa shook his head. “No. There’s too many of us.”

Beastboy opened his mouth and grinned. “Hello?”

Raven groaned, “I’d rather stay here and drown.” But when the school gave a final tremble, complied and all of them emerged on the shore of Titans Tower courtesy of the green whale taxi service.

* * *

 

It was sunset, the Titans all surrounding Robin as he worked at the computer screen. Valarie had disappeared the second they’d hit land and Danny hadn’t chosen to follow her.

“Our last tracking info shows our target heading east.”

“We’ll go after him, your city needs you.” Aqualad stated.

“No. We’ll help.” Robin said, shaking his head and turning to face the group. “We’ll fan out and…”

“Really?” Cyborg cut in, his voice laced with sarcasm. “You mean you’ll actually let us help? Not just send in Danny as your all-purpose mechanic to make sure everything stays clean?” He snapped.

Everyone was quieter than the grave. Robin having paled considerably. Danny looking as if Cyborg had just mortally wounded him. Bumblebee and Aqualad shifted uncomfortably.

“We’ll just…wait out in the hall.” She said, taking Aqualad by the arm and dragging him out. None of the Titans really paying attention, to focused on the silent argument going on between Robin and Cyborg.  Starfire was the first one to speak. Her voice carefully controlled as she stood up and strode over to Danny’s side, placing a calming hand on his hovering shoulder. Her grip was firm.

“Please, what do you mean by mechanic?”

This time Cyborg flinched but his resolve didn’t waver. “I mean,” He ground out, “How Robin sent Danny on an undercover mission for an extra six months and didn’t tell us.”

“You didn’t answer her question.” Danny snapped, speaking for the first time. His eyes blazing icy and in warning.

This time, it was Beastboy who had to play the peace maker and get between Cyborg and Phantom. Raven going to stand next to Robin who still hadn’t moved. Cyborg whirled around to look at Danny, his form radiating accusation.

“Well weren’t you? Because I get the feeling that if Aqualad hadn’t attacked the school you’d still be down there being Brother Blood’s loyal pet.”

All the windows of Titans Tower cracked with sharp clarity and only Starfire’s hand held Phantom back, his eyes completely green. Cyborg took a step back in instinctual fear. The air becoming frigid.

“Should I even say what I’ve done? Or simply confess the crimes of an assassin and let you decide if I'm deserving of punishment?” Danny said, ice frosting over him and Starfire like teardrops. But the power echoing from his vocal cords told of damnation. The same time acting like tiny shards of glass and never in any of the Titans memories had they seen Danny act so much like a ghost. Each word tearing through Cyborg with jagged accuracy.

“Stop!” Robin ordered, coming forward for the first time and causing Danny to gasp as the teens energy swirled around them all in tidal waves. Placing himself in the center of the room, their leader looked first to Danny and spoke.

“Calm down and think, Danny. You know why Cyborg is acting the way he is so don’t act so upset. We have been deceiving everybody and they deserve to know why.” He reprimanded. Knowing his words struck home when Danny looked like he’d been slapped in the face. Then Robin looked to Cyborg and glared.

“And you, back off. Don’t act like you have the final say in how I choose to lead this team and deal with criminals like Brother Blood. Because believe it or not, there are worse men out there. So before you start accusing your friends, how about you start asking the right questions.” Robin said, his words hard and with such finality, Cyborg didn’t dare go against him. Not when he could see the guilt in the way Robin set his shoulders.

Taking a breath, Cyborg forced himself to feel the air enter his lungs. “Fine. What has been going on for the last eleven months that needed so much secrecy?” He asked.

“This.” Danny stated, pulling out a second flash drive and handing it over to Robin who took it silently and stored it in his black wrist gauntlet.

"Danny has been gathering information from Blood's account books. Benefactors and financial transactions and other things that weren’t stored in any databases but on honest to god paper. He gained Blood’s trust by becoming his assistant and apprentice. Going to the dealings and stealing information from us and the Justice League to give to Fixit for editing before handing it over to them. That way we knew what Blood was taking and could prepare ourselves without overtly letting the criminals know we knew.  All so we could get into order the first steps towards the end game.” Robin explained.

Raven tilted her head to the side curiously, “Which is?” She asked.

Robin merely shook his head, “You’ll find out soon enough. But know this, the only reason I didn’t tell any of you was because if I did, I would have jeopardized Danny’s cover.”

“How?” Cyborg snapped having a hard time accepting all of this knowing that Danny could have taken Blood down at any time.

Danny sighed and took a step forward, running a hand through his snow white hair.

“Because I needed to be able to lie while simultaneously telling the truth to Blood. To do that I had to make it look like I was playing the Titans by allying myself with only one: Phantom. After Robin gave me the mission we never spoke of it, or if we did, it was in half-truths I could weave into a truth later on.”

“I’m sorry we kept you in the dark but know it was necessary.” Robin emphasized.

Beastboy let out a low whine in his throat. “We know, man. That’s all you’re telling us. But this all feels a little too familiar.” He said and Robin stiffened at the implications. Images of Slade and Beastboy yelling and the Titans leader shuddered.

“I know.” He whispered.

The alarm blared red and the doors opened as Bumblebee and Aqualad stormed in.

“Brother Blood?” Aqualad asked, thankfully neither of them commented on the glass.

Robin shook his head, “Dr. Light found a bank vault.”  He said pulling up the security camera before it was struck with refracted light.

“I’ll go after Blood. If anything goes wrong, I’ll know who to call.” The Atlantian said holding up his communicator. Bumblebee put one hand on her hips and smiled. “Actually, if he runs into trouble, I’ll be there to bail him out.” She stated confidently. As the Titans left the room all but Cyborg remained. Bumblebee gave him a look, “You wanna come with? After all, it’s your mission too.”

Cyborg looked down at his hands and the fractured glass. His reflection in the mirror and he steeled his resolve. It was time to ask the right questions.

“My mission is here.” He stated.

Bumblebee gave him a questioning look, like she didn’t quite believe him, but didn’t question it as she turned and headed out the same door Aqualad had exited. She paused however at the door frame.

“By the way, I think this belongs to you, Sparky.” She said fondly, tossing him the blue disk. Giving back all of who he was. Cyborg caught it on reflex and examined it as Bumblebee disappeared.

Robin entered from the west entrance and stood tall. “Cyborg, time to go.” He ordered before taking off.

Cyborg looked to the ocean, “Yeah, it just might be.” He said. As he met up with the team, it was to find Danny hovering by his car. Glowing green eyes now calm as an oncoming storm met his.

“I’m sorry.” Was all the halfa said, handing him back the two empathic devices before flying out the massive double doors.

* * *

 

There were things in life Vlad Masters loved: well managed stocks, having one Daniel J. Fenton as his legal son, and sleeping in his grand king sized bed with a picture of Maddie under his pillow. Waking up to the entire police force of Wisconsin and every news broadcaster in the United States, was not one of them.

As the men slapped on the handcuffs, Vlad briefly entertained the idea of ripping out their throats. But refrained, humorously going along with it even as he learned of the charges. And he must admit they were quite put together. Obviously, he’d be paying a visit to the Headmaster and using the man’s blood as finger paint. He was even calculating how to make Daniel suffer for these actions when the doors to his prison cell slammed closed and Vlad realized he couldn’t phase out.

“What is the meaning of this?” Vlad exclaimed now fully awake. Being woken up at five in the morning without his daily imported expresso tended to drag one’s senses down. Striding forward in the upper class cell, the harsh lights limiting sight, Vlad growled when no one answered. But the shadows moved.

“It’s amazing the precautions the government will take when they think freedom is being threatened.” Danny commented. Ideally, stepping forward, his ice blue eyes level with Vlad’s own slate grey ones.

Vlad took one look at his ghost child and laughed. “True, Daniel. But they rarely manage to protect against the right things now don’t they?” He corrected.

Danny trailed his fingers along the bars and over air, the shield glistening when touched. Showing it to be present even when unseen. Truly a masterful prison.

“This time they had a little help. It turns out the Fenton Ghost Shield can keep out more than simply ghosts.” He replied.

“Oh, really? Then am I to assume the rest of the walls are interlaced with the material?” Vlad asked, crossing his arms in a show of power. His pajamas not hiding the broad shoulder physic of Plasmius. Not even the police argued when Vlad refused the standard jump suit orange.

Danny merely gazed at Vlad with an unreadable expression. His aura exuding power yet gave nothing away to his inner feelings. This was an uncalculated occurrence. For Vlad had always been able to see the younger ghosts’ core. Now it was shrouded in voidless light.

“You won’t be getting out. And you shouldn’t expect anything when you’re due to appear in court for your crimes.” The halfa stated.

“Such a righteous tone.” Vlad observed. Softly patronizing the teen, watching as Daniel began to bristle. Vlad sighed and softened his tone, “So the Black Queen uses herself to lure others into her trap? A demise by a false sacrifice devoured by the fool. And what a fool I’ve been.” Vlad reminisced, splaying his hand across the shield. Covering Daniel’s eyes.

“To miss how quickly you’ve grown up.”

The teen’s lips thinned and Vlad smirked. Removing his hand to meet those defiant eyes. Unsurety beginning to cloud them. Good.

“Did you really think I’d let you go, my dear boy? That I’d let you live in Jump City for three years simply because you asked it? When we both know you belong by my side.” He hissed, his voice a soft melody of bleak truth.

A soft flicker of betrayal flitted through those pale eyes. Still such innocence, Vlad thought. Danny glared. “No. I didn’t. But also know you’ll never control me. No matter what axe you hang over others heads.”

“My dear boy, are you sure your friends are under the weapon, and not in fact a guillotine suspended over you? Are they truly your friends?”

This time when Danny stepped forward his eyes were blazing green. _“Shut up.”_

Vlad merely gave a malicious grin of happy secrets and knowing lies.

Danny turned and headed for the door. His hand was on the handle when Vlad stopped him.

“Oh, and Daniel, your nineteenth birthday is fast approaching is it not? How far away is it? I’m afraid my dates are a little fuzzy since someone had the audacity to pull me from bed to early.” He asked.

“It’s in four months.” Danny answered, the confusion plain in his voice. Vlad victoriously laughed, showing brilliant white teeth under florescent lights.

“Then due try to be careful of deceit. Much can happen when the powers ask you to travel to other islands to defend them.”

Vlad watched as Daniel left.Then he serenely went to go lie down on the narrow, wire coiled prison bed and peacefully he slept.

* * *

 

Danny strode down the prison hall without even hearing the sneers, catcalls, and death threats. No, he could only focus on Vlad and on his words: lies and riddles and chess. That’s all the man loved to do. And he used everything to further his own gain and corrupt all Danny held dear.

Stepping out in the prison courtyard, the halfa took a shuddering gasp for air and let the cool mist wash away the tainted miasma that had become trapped inside his lungs. Looking up to the blurred moon Danny sagged against the cement walls.

“Honest Iago.” Danny spoke, his vison blurring at the seams.

“I take it then the conversation went well.” Robin asked dropping down beside him, black cape engulfing his form.

Danny shook his head. “This fellow’s of exceeding honesty/And knows all qualities with a learned spirit/Of human dealings.” Danny said, his tired eyes briefly looking to Robin before sliding back to gaze up at the moon. “It was what Othello judged Iago to be before the Moor’s world was consumed in black jealousy and tragedy. All due to one man and a handful of carefully asked questions.” 

“I certainly hope you aren’t implying you’re Othello.” Robin said trying to lighten the mood. To this, Danny stayed silent for a moment before he shook his head and softly smiled to his friend.

“No. For one thing I’m not a Moor.”

Robin snorted. “You’d certainly have given Michael Jackson a run for his money if you had been.”

When Danny laughed it was carefree and pure.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Danny said when he could.

Robin relaxed before turning solemn once more. “You know that this won’t stop Vlad permanently and they won’t be able to pin anything on Luthor.” He pointed out.

Beside him, Danny stiffened, his crow black hair concealing his eyes. “I know, but it’s a start.”

At this the two headed home. Back to California, to Jump City and to their home at Titans Tower.

* * *

 

_‘And in other news, early this morning Vlad Masters the founder and controlling owner in DALV Industries was arrested on allegations of financing a school called the HIVE Academy. Where the Headmaster, Brother Blood was shown to use mind control and coercion to force students into criminality. Recorded conversations between these two men are said to reveal detailed plans and Masters knowledge at what was conspiring at the school. The board of DALV Industries has yet to issue a statement._

_Financial records and other benefactors such as Lex Luthor of LuthorCorp, Genevieve Teague of Teague Industries are also under investigation for the possibilities of hiring out students to steal information from FoxTech owned by Lucius Fox and other companies such as Wayne Enterprises.’_

Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven all sat on the couch in stunned silence. The changeling turning off the TV before letting out a low whistle.

“Dude, when Robin said there were worse people out there and that he was using Danny to go after them…he meant it.”

“Then, it was a good thing that they did not tell us?” Starfire asked her forest green eyes still confused and slightly hurt. But more than anything, understanding filled them as if this kind of deception and politics were natural. Cyborg then had to remind himself that Starfire was technically a princess.

“It appears so.” He admitted though the anger at what Danny had done still burned in him. The fractured allegiance he felt for Robin a lead weight in the back of his mind. The doors slid open and the team looked up to see both human teens walk through the living room doors. Danny gave them a brief nod before disappearing down the far hallway that led to their rooms as Robin turned towards the kitchen.

Raven suddenly stood up and quietly followed after Danny. She caught up to him right before he disappeared into his room. Slowing down, the Titan took her time observing how haggard the halfa looked. The muscles in his back and shoulders drawn taught in stress and his crow black hair seemed dull and listless.

“Yeah, Rae?” Danny asked softly, not even turning around. Startling Raven, for she hadn’t thought he knew she was here.

“I want to make sure you’re okay.” She stated placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. Those ice blue eyes firmly on the dull carpet.

“I’m okay. Thanks for checking.” Danny said, still not looking at her.

Raven felt her heart constrict and gently she took his face in her hands, tracing the exhausted lines under his eyes.

“Danny, you can talk. I’ll listen.”

Broken open blue eyes met hers then, and Raven had to fight to keep her emotions contained. Then Danny was pushing her away, his expression unreadable.

“I know I can, Raven. But I just…can’t. Not yet. I don’t know how much Cyborg explained to you about what the empathic devices do to me so just…please understand, I don’t know who I am anymore. I feel so fractured.” Danny admitted. Every truth tearing him apart and even speaking this much about it made Danny what to howl. To bury himself inside Raven’s opal heart and never, ever leave. To let Valarie’s golden aura that scorched hotter than the sun, control him completely. To find out what that silver thread was inside the tree, and let it sap all his strength until he faded from existence as its silver meaning became truth. To be a ghost. To be a human.

Danny no longer knew. And Raven only stood there, letting Danny hold onto her with trembling hands, ice blue eyes looking like melted water. With slow motions, Raven leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Pulling away to meet startled blue eyes and red dusting Danny’s cheeks.

“Alright.” She breathed shakily, stepping away and disappearing down the corridor.

Once Danny couldn’t feel the soft starlit glow of her aura, he entered his room. The sunrise coloring everything in beautiful hues of dusty purple and warm reds. The sparkling waters shimmering like drops of diamonds. His soft white bedroom seeming to take hold of all the colors instead of repelling them. Looking around, Danny could see his unmade bed, the light green sheets rumpled from weeks of disuse. Papers and sketches lined the low set bamboo desk at the center of the room.  In the corner of the room the light brown cabinet sat filled to the brim with different colors of wall paint. A gift his friends had given him when he’d moved into the Tower.

The blue waters of the ocean were turning continuously in the background. Sunlight streaming in. Standing on the carpet, feeling tired to his very core but unable to remember how to truly sleep, Danny felt something hot and desperate swell up in his chest. Not looking behind him to the glass window, the human knew what his aura looked like. Green energy filled one hand and soon paint cans were flying towards his fingertips. The lids popping open as the jars swirled languidly in the air to mix the colors.

He smeared his palms with paint and soon the colors covered the one wall parallel to the glass view. Cathartic strokes of colors that articulated the in-articulable. And elegant swirls encapturing movement that followed a dance. Steadily filling the white space as the paint continued to drip down Danny’s forearms and onto his clothes and the pristine carpet.

And Danny didn’t stop until his eyes grew weary and his heart thumped slowly as the warm chill of his ice core settled over it. Finally, when the painting was finished, the halfa let sleep fall into him and dreams renew him.

That was how Beastboy found Danny. Passed out on his giant bed, empty and half-empty paint cans scattered alongside the far wall. All of the windows open to let in the melody of seagulls and the spray of the water as the salty air cleansed the room. Silently, the changeling moved about, disposing of the trash and recapping the paint tins that could still be used. And when the changeling decided to sit down and enjoy the silence, he didn’t face the sea. But the still drying mural on the wall. It seemed, Beastboy thought, that all Danny had needed to make himself complete, was solitude.

 

**_Only you can heal yourself…_ **

_“But having those to help_

_Gives meaning_

_To what you’re trying to be.”_

_~Myself_

 

* * *

 

 

AN: Read and Review

 

1)      The reason Aqualad wasn’t suspicious when Robin brought up the layout of the school was because he barely had time to actually go over the files that Bumblebee gave him.

2)      Fun facts about trees, only one percent of it is alive. The bark is mostly dead.

3)      Now, I’m not an expert at chess, I only know the basic rules, like the Queen is the most important piece and what Vlad mentions is a tactic known as the Fool’s Mate where the player is checkmated in the fewest possible moves. However, Vlad never says he’s lost, only that he was playing the fool. Alluding to how much Danny has grown to think like him.

4)      Othello is one of Shakespeare’s greatest tragedies. It is also the only play where Shakespeare introduces the villain, Iago, first. From the start, the audience knows that Iago is psychotic and out to destroy Othello the General of the Venician Army. Othello, we may note is not from Venice but actually a Moor from Africa. Presenting an interesting dynamic as Iago defeats Othello not on the battlefield but by manipulating Othello against his wife Desdemona.This all takes place not in Venice but on the island Cyprus which pleaded to the senators of Venice for the aid of Othello as they were about to be attacked by the Turks. When Vlad speaks, telling Danny to be wary, it is because he was saying he was the council, the Tower was the island and that Danny was Othello.

~Rin


	12. The Beast Within Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is unleashed.

**Gone to reveal the savagely delighted beast beneath…**

_I held it in but now it seems you’ve set it running free,_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart._

_My fingers claw your skin. Try to tear my way in._

_~Florence Welch_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 12: The Beast Within Us All

It was thirty minutes after midnight when Danny woke up. The waves rolling and the warm air had chilled and raised goose bumps across his flesh. Groggily, he sat up and gazed at the mural across the wall. Moonlight making it glow. If Jazz could see it, she would have been psychoanalyzing it and probably placing Danny in a locked ward. Chuckling quietly to himself, Danny let his form shift into Phantom and take off right when he felt the aura of the Tower build its charge and red light and sound let the others know of coming danger. Time to go to work.

A teen who called himself Adonis was wrecking an animal testing facility. Danny noted the vats of chemicals and felt a wave of revulsion wash through him. The animals in cages feral and frothing with blood at their mouths as they barked and screeched. Teeth dulling from how they gnawed at the bars. It was terribly distracting and only Beastboy’s horrid use of the English language managed to draw Danny back into the fight as he hovered in the air, turning his head away from the sight.

“You wimps think you can take down Adonis. My skills are to epic too beat!”

Irritation surged through Danny as he observed the teen while making sure Robin wasn’t injured from where he had been thrown into the wall. The kid was in a full body suit seven feet tall and bright red and silver. It was supposed to be buff and intimidating, each metal plate separated like abs and only Adonis’ face was visible. His aura was weak and twisted and strangely reminded Danny of a sewer rat.

“Phantom! Are you going to help?” Robin ordered, his aura so piercing it effected even the dogs barking. Danny shook his head in time to see Beastboy luge at Adonis in animalistic rage.

“Sorry. Distracted.”

Robin glared up at him before something caught his attention and both whirled around to see the fight heading for the vats.

“Beastboy, watch out the chemicals!”

The team looked on as the green black bear tore Adonis out from his suit as the sickening green concoction poured out from one of the chambers. Covering the two teens and spilling onto the floor. When Adonis collapsed, Danny hit the ground and made his way towards the scrawny teen. Beastboy standing above him, panting. Danny ignored the way the changeling snarled at him in warning. Instead, he leveled Beastboy a look before picking up Adonis and phasing the chemicals away. He could feel the way the acid green liquid seeped through his hazmat suit and into his veins, poisoning his aura. Making him want to tear at his throat to keep his ghostly wail from unleashing itself. But he did nothing as he placed Adonis a safe distance away from the spill so Robin could handcuff him. Danny was about to ask what that stuff was for and why they weren’t arresting the people who owned the lab—channeling his inner Sam— when he heard Cyborg and Raven talking with Beastboy. Or rather, talking to, Beastboy seemed to be all but ignoring them.

“Nice intensity.”

“Yeah, have any good freak-outs lately?” Raven commented, her tone sarcastic and Danny looked up in time to see Beastboy’s fists clench as he stalked up to her and glowered.

“I just got sick of being pushed around.” He stated before stalking away. Danny met him by the door and forced his friend to stop.

“What?” Beastboy snarled, his eyes seeming coal black in the light.

Danny regarded Beastboy silently, watching how his friends’ aura seemed to fluctuate in vibrant colors. The tempered yellow always at the changeling’s core seeming darker but aside from that, Beastboy remained himself. That is, until he tried to shove Danny aside and a snarl ripped from the halfa’s throat. A god damn snarl that made Danny freeze and Beastboy take a step back, a whine sounding in the back of his throat, his ears lowering.

Taking a breath, and forcing himself to be calm, Danny held out his arm. “Give me your hand.” He instructed.

Beastboy instantly obeyed, but Danny could see how it pained the changeling to do so. Still he complied, and soon the foul liquid was phased off of the teen. Then Danny was moving aside to let his friend pass and in the next instant Robin was in front of him caught in mid-sentence.

“What?” Danny asked shaking his head, trying to dislodge the cobwebs.

“I said, are you alright? You’ve been zoning out all night.” Robin stated and Danny realized that the rest of the Titans were all looking at him from down the hall by the exit. Adonis slung over one of Cyborg’s shoulders. The teen’s sewer rat aura trying and failing to interact with Cyborg’s own. Danny had to repress the urge to rip the unconscious teen’s arms off. Shuddering at the mental picture, Danny gave an easy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired from having to adjust to my newest power. It was easier to deal with when I was a full ghost. I’ll get it under control soon.” Danny said. The lie tasted like ash in his mouth. But Robin gave a smile, one that Danny hadn’t seen in months. The trust written across his heart with such ease, Danny felt like a parasite, trying to lean in and devour those emotions. He pulled away and made sure to float ten feet in the air to avoid his friend as they went to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

 

The next day when Danny awoke he felt terrible. His throat was on fire and every human bone in his body felt weak and the world seemed to be spinning in his mind and still the hunger remained. A spider web of longing flowing over his skin in trails of ectoplasm. Managing to drag himself to the bathroom, Danny nearly flinched at the pallor of his skin. The blue veins in his body tinted green, fanning out from his heart, traveling down his body and up until they disappeared amongst his hairline.

Taking a stuttering breath, Danny scrubbed a hand over his face and turned away from the mirror. “Alright, I look like a walking dead reject and this isn’t ghost sickness so just calm down, Fenton. Cyborg already cleared you of those messed up chemicals last night so I’ve just…caught a cold of ghostly proportions.”

Except he could still feel the taint. Only that thought made the ground like dough and Danny promptly stopped thinking, got dressed in sweat pants, a long sweater and the thickest woolly socks he could find and headed to the kitchen.

As the living room doors opened the smells of smoked ham and scrambled eggs and bacon hit Danny’s nose and he feared for a second that he’d need to find a toilet. Robin, who was cooking, stopped and turned when he heard the door open. The smile disappearing off his face being replaced with concern as Danny managed to shuffle over and pour himself a glass of orange juice. The liquid burned down his throat but it seemed to ease his stomach somewhat.

“Danny, what happened? You look…”

“Like the dead. I know, I think I’ve caught something. Those chemicals must’ve done something to my immune system. I’ll be fine.”

Robin gave him a thunderous frown but started setting the countertop, placing a plate and fork in front of him. “If you aren’t feeling well we should probably check on Beastboy, see if he’s okay.”

Danny was about to agree but before he could even voice his opinion, Beastboy came strutting in—looking all too healthy— took one look at Robin’s food and ate it all in five bites much to the shock of the two teens present.

“Beastboy, that was ham and eggs and bacon, you don’t…” Robin couldn’t even finish his statement and Danny was busy trying to not look horrified as Beastboy stuck a toothpick in his mouth. Aura radiating smug pride.

“Sure was.” Beastboy said.

“But… _you’re a vegetarian_.” Robin stated. The shock slowly leaving him, being replaced with confusion.

“Not anymore, dude.” Beastboy said, arrogantly smiling up at their leader. “Ever since I stood up to that loser Adonis, I feel like a new man. A real man. And real men don’t eat tofu.” Beastboy stated and Danny wanted to snort at the illogical stupidity of that statement. If he wasn’t feeling so ill. But much to his surprise, Beastboy looked at him and without a second thought reached over so fast the halfa nearly missed it, snatched up the glass still half-full with orange juice and drank it down before belching. Red clouded his vision and Danny bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from doing something he’d regret. Still, he didn’t miss the triumph in Beastboy’s hazel green eyes from his small act of defiance. An animalistic win and Danny wondered what exactly was going on in the changeling’s mind. 

Beastboy grinned and sat the glass down and turned to face Robin once more who watched the scene, the same questions running through his mind.

“Speaking of real men, it’s almost noon, you should get some breakfast. And probably give Danny a bone or something. He looks a little ravenous.” He said to Robin before getting up and heading for the doors.

Robin watching him with calculating eyes, “that was my breakfast.” He said before looking to Danny with considering eyes. It was true though, what Beastboy had said. Danny did look unhealthy, almost malnourished. But he had been fine yesterday. A little spacy and clueless but that was normal. Only his friend seemed almost wraithlike, was he really sick? Or was it something else. Something those chemicals might have caused.

“Danny…”

“I’m fine.” Danny said a little too suddenly and as he met Robin’s eyes he could see the teen didn’t buy it. But now that Beastboy was gone, along with the smells of food and only Robin in the room. Danny suddenly knew. He was _starving_. Only not for human food, for energy. And whatever those chemicals had been a catalyst too, they seemed to have awoken in him a ghost’s appetite. He hadn’t simply caught a ghostly cold. No, it forced something instinctual and primal from his ghost side to the forefront and now he was starving and the reason he looked so sick in his human form was because it was trying to nourish itself.

Only it wasn’t working, Danny realized as he watched Robin turn to put away the dishes. His body was literally _eating itself alive_ trying to get what it needed while a _human_ stood in front of him. His aura refined and yet malleable with such strength inside, a goodness that was incorruptible wrapped around a thin silver thread contained in a fragile sphere of glassy light. It made Danny’s mouth water, made him want to reach inside his friends’ chest and _pull_ until he was holding that soul in hand, sink his teeth in it and…

Danny was off the stool in a heartbeat and racing down the hall, hands clutching his throat, tears burning his eyes. Without thinking he made three left turns and up a flight of stairs before he skidded to a stop in front of the door he was seeking. Without knocking, he phased inside Starfire’s room. Collapsing on the floor as sunlight seared his body.

It tore painful gasps from him. But it wasn’t enough. The sun was too far away and Danny knew that if he went outside it would take the entire national forest of Yellowstone park to get this under control. After all, trees were only so connected to what he hungered for.

“Danny, _Danny!!”_ Starfire screamed, and he looked up to see her running towards him, her blinding red hair still wet from the shower. Her forest green eyes so alien yet clouded in such familial worry. Desperately, Danny grasped her bare forearms as Starfire’s tanned knees hit the carpet.

_“Forgive me.”_ He choked out. Then his world exploded in light.

* * *

 

Starfire didn’t know what was happening. One minute she was toweling her hair after leaving the shower and the next it was to find Danny on her living room floor. Paler than his ghost form and gasping as if he couldn’t get air in his lungs. Never in her life had she felt her heart race so fast as she crossed the room and hit the ground. But what Star hadn’t counted on was him grabbing onto her with such vice like strength. Hands colder than ice and strangled whisper before everything seemed to erupt in pain and light.

Colors Starfire had never seen before seemed to be all around her: pulsing and ever changing, swirling around her, beating like a heartbeat. She could feel the sun in the sky and the steel of the Tower and Danny in front of her. Veins of white light flowing in him and moving into her, wrapping her in something terrifying and suddenly it _pulled_. Tightening a noose around her heart. Going deeper and deeper. Starfire gave a cry as she felt something loosening and breaking free. It hurt, like a dull scalpel shaving off layers of her skin but when the pain seemed to be too much, the freezing white fire started to recede.

Slowly, Starfire felt the pain dull. The vibrancy of colors disappearing and she watched in dazed amazement as something passed under her skin, through her veins, and into Danny. It reminded Starfire of a sunset, something that was uniquely a part of her, leaving. And in awe she watched as it followed the lines of Danny’s life-force pathways, and in a rush Starfire saw _it_. The life given from the goddess of X’hal herself, allowing the breath Danny had been so desperately trying to grasp, rush inside his lungs. Starfire felt tears gather in her eyes as she witnessed Danny flush with life.

Everything finally settled, the world once more still and Starfire could only feel the heat of the sun on her back and the fluffy white robe hastily tied around her and Danny’s trembling hands on her arms. And when he met her eyes, Starfire only saw something fragile and broken open.

“Forgive me.” Danny choked out again. Blue eyes blown wide, crow black hair a mess as the blood under his skin suffused red blotches from trying to fight back tears. Starfire could see the shame and self-loathing and fear so plainly it ached in her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug before Danny could even think of disappearing.

“It’s alright.” She whispered, her own voice tight with too many unnamed emotions. Starfire heard Danny give a half-choked sound but he didn’t vanish. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to get his breathing under control. Starfire held him through it all, whispering nonsense sounds and didn’t comment on how he didn’t hug her back. Arms limp at his sides, carefully not touching her.

“What happened?” She finally asked when Danny’s heartbeat had evened out and his muscles had long since relaxed. Until he was nothing but boneless in her arms.

“I nearly killed Robin.”

Starfire jerked in shock but refused to let Danny go when he pulled back suddenly.  The vague thought occurred to her that physically she was stronger than him in whichever of his forms as she took his face in both her hands and forced him to meet her eyes.

“Danny, please explain. Why would you want to kill Robin?”

Owlishly, his eyes gazed back and Starfire realized that Danny still wasn’t entirely here with her. Gently, she started tracing patterns with her thumbs and watched the dam break in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to.” He said hoarsely, begging Starfire to understand. “I just got so _hungry_. I’ve never felt…I’ve never wanted to hurt any of you.”

Nodding to herself, Starfire slowly let go, grabbing one of Danny’s slightly cooler hands in hers before she stood and led them to the seat by the bay window. Once seated, Starfire felt a small flutter of pride as she noticed Danny starting to calm down. His eyes returning from whatever world he could see that she couldn’t.

“I know you will never hurt any of us. What do you mean the hunger took you? Does this have to do with the chemicals at the lab of animal testing for military use?” She asked.

Danny gave a small nod but Starfire waited as his eyes fell to her hand still interlaced with his.

“Why do you think ghosts choose not to come here? The good ones, I mean, like Frostbite and Pandora.” Danny clarified, turning her hand over in his as if examining it for any damage she might have sustained. But Starfire felt no pain and Danny’s question rattled her mind.

“I do not know. Why do they not come here?” She asked. For a long while Danny didn’t give any reply. Seeming instead to find the answer before he gave a bitter laugh and met her eyes.

“I never really thought about it until now, Star. Living here, in the Real World, it’s physically draining for ghosts. But first you need to know, there are two types of ghosts: those created, known to us as manifestations since they lack a stable core. For the second type, we are born as a part of the Ghost Zone and simply are called 'beings.' Yet like all life forms we need energy but not how humans obtain it.

 The best way I can describe it is this: every living thing is connected by a thread, their energy swirls out from it and interacts with the world. But for all ghosts, for us to interact on this plain we need the same energy, only we don’t have it. It doesn’t exist in us, so we need to consume it like food. Otherwise, for those without cores their forms destabilize and will either fade out of existence or be forced to return to the Ghost Zone. Those who have stable cores will simply starve and end. Do you understand so far?” Danny asked looking into her eyes.

Starfire gave a nod. “Yes. The breath of X’hal is in every living thing and those who have passed on through her eyes must devour this flame if they wish to return to live again amongst her children.” She said, almost regretting her words when she saw the slight flinch Danny made. But Starfire wouldn’t do him the dishonor of lying and Danny wouldn’t disagree so he continued.

“You are correct. That’s why my allies rarely come to the Real World, because at some point they’ll need this energy just as much as the next ghost. That will never change. They won’t be torn apart molecule by molecule like the manifestations but starvation is the closest equivalent I can call what would happen to them. Regardless if we’re born in the Ghost Zone or died and were reformed there, all ghosts will need this silver thread of energy.”

“That does not explain why you nearly harmed friend Robin, Danny.” She said a frown creasing her red eyebrows.

“I know, Starfire. Recently, I’ve been wondering why I am called a Halfa. And not just a Halfa, _the_ Halfa. What makes me so different from Vlad and I finally got my answer. The answer I kept ignoring even though it was right in front of me this entire time. Frostbite told me once but I never understood its full weight until now. ” He said, his words coming out in a rush now and Starfire leaned forward, giving out calm reassurance.

“What have you realized, Si’npa?”

Danny gave a strangled laugh at that before scrubbing his eyes so he could continue.

“That I am fully human. That I am fully ghost. I am a Halfa. The only one in existence. ”

“But Vlad, is he not like you? He can change into Vlad Plasmius, a ghost.” Starfire stated and Danny gave a small nod.

“You’re right. He can change into a ghost. But unlike me, Vlad is a human _with_ ghost powers. That’s why when that portal exploded in his face he was hospitalized with ecto-acne. His powers are parasitic, they fed off his human emotions: his rage, his hatred, until they manifested into Plasmius. Vlad is a living malevolent human with powers that are fueling his obsession. And I think that’s why it’s driving him insane.” Danny said, his hands beginning to tremble.

“Danny, that still does not excuse his actions.” Starfire consoled, watching that small spark of hope that maybe he could save the man get crushed under that knowledge once more.

“I know.” Danny whispered. “But that’s not the worst part.”

“What is then?” Starfire asked feeling like what he was about to admit might crush her heart. But Starfire fortified herself, knowing that Danny needed someone to know this. To understand.

“Vlad might still have a chance to be rid of his powers, if he so wished. Setting aside that the man himself is twisted beyond all humanity, take away his powers, and you simply have a man afflicted with a horrible disease.

But for me, that will never be possible. Because I’m not like him. I am the Halfa. That’s why I can be both a human and a ghost at the same time with Cyborg’s empathic devices. That’s why when one side of me felt pain, so did the other. If I die or cease to exist in one form I will be ended. The only thing that keeps me…that makes up myself as a whole is my mind…no…more like my spirit. It is what keeps me in coexistence as both a human and ghost, what makes me the halfa.

So whether that means you’ll be burying an empty coffin or not I don’t know, but I’ll still be put six feet under.” Danny said and Starfire wanted to interrupt, to tell him that he wouldn’t die. That she’d do anything to protect him. Only she held her tongue when Danny shook his head and pulled his hand free from hers, his eyes desolate.

“It’s also why I to need to devour the energy of the living. Because I’m a ghost and my appetite has finally caught up with me. I don’t know if it was the chemicals, or another power emerging, or the fact that I’ve been separated from my human half for the past months. Whatever the cause, I need to consume that particular form of energy to keep myself from starving. And Starfire, the strongest form of that energy, is from humans.” Danny admitted his eyes flickering out over the waters. Self-loathing in his eyes.

“When I looked at Robin today, for a moment, I didn’t see a friend. I saw _prey_ and I wanted to tear out his soul and swallow him whole.” He whispered, his hands rubbing at his throat as if he were fighting back a wail. Frustration causing tears to gather at the corners of his eyes once more. Furiously, he brushed them away.

For a long moment, Starfire watched him, then in blinding speed she had a hand pressing into his collarbone, nearly breaking the bone, her other hand raised in a fist, a star-bolt in hand. Too shocked to move, Danny only gazed up at her and she could see him already bracing for pain.

“I could do great harm to you.” Starfire spoke, each word weightedas a Queen passing down judgment.  

“Then why don’t you?” Danny asked from where he was sprawled out on the floor, his hair askew and eyes wide in fear and confusion.

“Because I do not desire it. Just as you desire not to harm either Robin or myself.” Starfire answered before releasing Danny and moving off of him. Hands tightening her robe as she stood, brushing away the tangled ropes of her hair. Slowly, Danny stood up, tenderly rubbing his collar bone, a look of confusion in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You came to me, why?” She asked still making sure her voice was hard, realizing that now Danny was having one of his more clueless moments.

“Because you’re stronger. Different.”

“I am a Tamaranian. I too, am different. Stronger still by being a creation brought on by my captors many years ago. My sister is the same.  I hold a far greater amount of energy in my body than humans and meta-humans. Yet even so, you did me no harm, taking only what you needed.” She explained.

“But Starfire, the amount of energy I took would have killed a human. And I can sense the tiredness in your bones. Can you even fly at the moment?” Danny said, beginning to pace in worry. Starfire sighed and firmly pressed both hands to his shoulders and looked up to meet his startled ice blue eyes.

“I will be fine. What matters is that you came to me. That you did not harm Robin. You are good, Si’npa Danny. And I promise you, we will figure this out.” Starfire said, her eyes becoming gentle as she watched the uncertainty leave her friends’ eyes.

Leaning down, Danny placed a kiss on her forehead, his heart lifting in happiness when he heard her chiming laughter. “Thank you, Kori.” Danny replied. The honesty of it all making his whole chest ache. Starfire only pulled him into a hug, his arms encompassing her and as she was pulling away, it was then Danny actually seemed to realize what she was wearing. Or for lack of a better word, what she wasn’t wearing.

Starfire had the immense pleasure of watching Danny blush from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Um…I’m just going to go now and pretend that you aren’t in a bathrobe which by the way, even in, you’re still terrifying.”

Starfire smiled as he headed for the door, stopping him before he left. “Danny, if the hunger comes for you again, I am here.” She said, watching the way his back straightened and his muscles tense as if to prepare for a fight. But he turned and gave an easy smile, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that again.”

Then he was gone, heading down the hall knowing that there was one other thing that he hadn’t told Starfire. That unlike the ghosts who he fought, who fed off misery and control, Danny hadn’t been drawn to that type of energy. No, he had hungered for something else: for the goodness in people’s hearts. And he wasn’t sure if that made him worse than even Dan. It was also something Danny would never tell to either the living or dead.

Passing one of the many small gyms, Danny found himself pausing at the sound of a baboon screeching. Something wasn’t right.For if the chemicals had awoken his ghostly appetite, what would they have awoken inside of Beastboy? Coming to a decision, Danny headed for the room, stopping just short of entering and choosing to lean on the door frame as he watched his friend do full body lifts in animal form. The animal regarded him, and Danny let him before the monkey was flipping off the high bar and human once more, glaring up at him and standing tall.

“What?” Beastboy snapped, his posture clearly challenging. It reminded Danny of the onetime Tucker felt unimportant and jealous. So Danny merely kept his muscles loose and his stance easy, watching as it infuriated Beastboy but the teen did nothing to further his challenge. Tilting his head to the side, Danny felt he should test his theory.

“Pull an immature stunt like what you did at breakfast this morning and Robin won’t be the one beating you to the ground. I will be.” He growled, not bothering to mask the echo in his voice and instantly a look of fear passed over Beastboy’s face and he took a step back in submission. Only it flickered away as Danny turned to leave.

“You shouldn’t be following Robin’s orders.” Beastboy growled out defiantly.

“And you shouldn’t be disobeying them.”

With that Danny left, he needed to speak with Cyborg and Robin immediately, because something had changed inside their friend. Making him more animal than human and Danny was sure it wasn’t going to end well for any of them.

* * *

 

Raven was heading down the hall, book in hand when Beastboy rammed into her shoulder, sending the book flying only to skid across the floor. Blinking away the disorientation, she stooped down and picked it up before turning to face him.

“Sorry.” She called, thinking it to be her fault for not paying attention. Her mind hadn’t even really been on the book now resting in her hands again but on Danny. With that thought she felt every emotion in her stir and twist into confused knots that tested every ounce of her trained mind. She heard Beastboy snort and immediately she looked to the teen a year younger than she was and felt waves of agitation and rage sweep over her.

“Why don’t you look where you’re going?” He snapped.

Raven frowned with only the slight down turning of her mouth and hardened voice, “On second thought, I’m not sorry. And you’re a jerk.”

Turning away, she reopened her book, trying to find some semblance of balance when suddenly Beastboy was standing in front of her. Glaring up, his pupil’s pinpricks as his fangs glistened in the light. For a second Raven felt afraid.

“You know Raven, I’ve been a really nice guy for a really long time. I’ve put up with your insults, and your attitude and I’ve had it. Consider this a warning, as of last night Mr. Nice Guy has left the building.”

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to be intimidated?” Raven wondered, being careful to keep her voice emotionless simply to tick the changeling off.

Only Beastboy’s eyes seemed to darken and instead of the person she was used to seeing suddenly there stood before her someone else in that strange smile. “No.” It said, “This is.” And an eight-hundred pound gorilla was towering over her with malicious intent. Stepping back, Raven gathered her magic in her palms, preparing to bind Beastboy until his senses returned when Robin’s voice cut through the air.

“Beastboy, stand down!”

Both Titans turned to see the rest of the team further down the hall.

“Man, if the scans hadn’t cleared you, you’d be in the infirmary right now.” Cyborg said, his arms crossed over his chest. At that, Starfire frowned, a look that clearly said she wanted him back in the infirmary being poked with a whole bunch of needles.

“You are behaving most unacceptably.” She said as Danny stood next to her, his face strangely stoic except for the way his fingers twitched by his sides.

Robin stood in front of them all and it clearly made something in Beastboy’s eyes flash.

Glaring, the changeling walked up to them and got in their leader’s face. “Look, this is who I am now. You guys don’t like it, tough.”

“Fine. If this is how you want to act, do it somewhere else. None of us are interested.” Robin snapped.

Breath tearing out of his lungs, teeth on display, Beastboy surged forward and Robin instantly shifted into a defensive stance which seemed to please the changeling. Pulling back in smug pride, Beastboy gave Danny a sidelong glance and sauntered down the hall. Disappearing around the corner. 

“Cyborg, run some more scans. Danny, help him.” Robin ordered watching as they both nodded before heading to the labs. Before disappearing down the corridor, Robin observed the color of Danny’s skin. How it seemed once more to be normal, paler perhaps. But his skin no longer looked transparent as rice paper stripped of its top layer so one could see the tracery beneath. Danny looked healthy. Now all he had to figure out was that early freak-out the halfa had had in the common room before abruptly disappearing on him.

* * *

 

Alone in his room, Beastboy hurled anything he could get his hands on at the wall. Anger surging through his blood and blurring his eyes as it clawed at his mind. He didn’t understand why, why he couldn’t control himself, or why he wanted to bother trying. All he could feel was the rage burrowing deeper and deeper making him feel vaguely ill. As he pressed the back of his palm to his mouth to keep the acidic saliva back, Robin’s face swam behind his eyes and Beastboy lost control all over again. Nearly senseless except to the howling things inside his head, he picked up the nearest object and heard it break into shards of pieces.

“Always making fun of me— and when I stick up for myself— they take— _her side!”_

Panting in an instinctive way, sweat dotting his forehead, Beastboy suddenly felt the teeth that had been sinking deeper and deeper finally clamp down on something, tender and violent and primal, _and tear_. He screamed and the floor swam up to meet him as he curled into a ball and gripped his head as blood gushed inside trying to find a way out. Only that didn’t make sense. Beastboy vaguely wondered, he wasn’t injured or broken like the toy monkey he’d destroyed. But his organs were being ripped open and _oh god…_ was he going to drown in a pool of blood inside his own skin?

“What’s happening to me?” He whimpered.

Something rippled across the skin that he was housed in, then it burst out of his rib cage in a spray of blood and viscera and shards of bone, all the while with his heart clamped in its jaws. Aside from the mind numbing terror and the scream that was trapped in his dusty throat, the last thing Beastboy coherently thought while staring up into those fathomless black pits, was there was _nowhere to hide._ Not when the bestial thing that sat on top of him wore his skin.

* * *

 

Raven sat the brush she’d been running through her hair back on the nightstand. A persistent chill encompassing her mind as if it were a part of the air. When the thump and growl echoed down in the hall, Raven stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

“Who’s there? Beastboy?” She called. The lights were dim and the shadows crept and gathered in the corners of the walls. But she was accustomed to this. No, what had her worried was the familiar sense of being stalked, hunted. It encircled her mind and tried to crawl up her spine and hinder her with fear. But these were commonplace, except for the fact that she was sensing them here in the Tower. They buzzed around like laughing goblins and Raven highly doubted even Beastboy with his new ‘fuck-the-world-I’m-an-asshole’ attitude would ever create something so depraved. It was as she realized this, Raven placed those desires and whom they belonged. It was the same moment the Tower’s alarm erupted into sound, the hall filled with cutting red light and the last thing Raven saw were monstrous arms wrapping around her body and gleaming fangs.

* * *

 

Cyborg and Danny had been going over Beastboy’s scans and comparing them with ones taken earlier in the month with a fine tooth comb for thirty minutes when the air turned foul. As if someone had drudged up sewage. Instinctively, Danny found himself transforming, making Cyborg jump and look up from the hologram.

“Yo, what’s wrong?”

Now as Phantom, he realized what had originally been thought of as tainted air was really that of a sickeningly familiar aura.

“Adonis is here.” Danny said, only he felt different this time.

Not needing another word, Cyborg activated the alarm and both were out the doors. It was then they heard Raven scream. For a heart stopping moment Cyborg felt shock freeze his system. But as his legs began carrying him forward, Danny’s hand shot out and gripped his shoulder. A flash of liquid green light encircled them and then they were standing before Raven’s room. The door ripped off its hinges and her bay window open to let in the sea breeze. Cyborg nonetheless ran into her room and called out to her. Danny hovering right outside, green eyes blazing.

Cyborg emerged right as Starfire and Robin joined them.

“Raven?” Robin asked his voice ridged with control.

“She’s not in her room.” Cyborg confirmed.

“What about Beastboy?” Starfire asked.

This time, Cyborg was prepared for the freezing chill that was Phantom’s teleportation power. How it felt as if one were being submerged under a frozen lake. Where the water was cool but you could still feel the freezing wind above buffeting against the wall of ice which kept you warm and safe. He didn’t move this time but Starfire and Robin weren’t so lucky, caught mid step and flight and were unfortunate enough to touch said wall. But the slight feeling of freezer burn passed in seconds and it disappeared as quickly as it came and they were left standing at the mouth of Beastboy’s room.

For that’s what it looked like. The mouth to the cave of a monstrous animal. Nothing was whole. Claws had dug gouges into the walls and torn through everything in sight. Glass of his bay window had been shattered outwards. Jump City’s lights shown bright like clusters of stars where soon they would be.

* * *

 

“Alright, we have two missing Titans and no explanations.”

“Adonis.” Phantom cut in over the com. link as he and Starfire flew over the roads.

“Are you sure, man?” Cyborg asked as the T-Car took a sharp right and momentarily rode on two wheels.

“Yes.” Danny snapped as he continued to fly straight. Starfire veered left and disappeared around a set of skyscrapers.

“That answers nothing. And there’s no evidence Adonis was there. We need to find out the facts.” Robin replied as he disappeared down a bend.

Danny wanted to snap at him, to say that he knew Adonis was there… _because Raven was gone_ …but rationally he understood, so he clenched his fists and kept flying.

When Starfire came over the com. telling them she had found something that had torn through concrete with ease, they readjusted their coordinates to intersect with hers. Danny merely teleported to her side. Starfire clearly having expected it as she hovered above a manhole. Together they descended into the sewers, his white aura illuminating the water and her starbolt reflecting the stone pillars, darkening the shadows into places not even Danny’s eyes could see.

Cyborg’s voice echoed over the static com. link and reverberated, “I just got a lock on Raven’s emergency beacon, she’s heading northeast.”

Both Starfire and Danny veered off to the right and flew. It was the closer they got that Danny felt the hard knot in his stomach grow.

“I can sense Beastboy’s aura.”

“And Adonis?” Starfire asked as she effortless moved around the pillars. Danny merely phasing through them.

“Yes…and no. It’s faint.” He admitted after a moment’s hesitation.

From the shadows of another corridor Cyborg and Robin were running, the murky water splashing underneath their boots.

Then they heard the howl. Danny whipped his head around, following the spine chilling noise. Beside him, he vaguely registered the rest of the team but when they emerged in a hall of pillars with only shafts of light coming through the storm drains, what was there froze them to the spot. A towering beast with course green-black hair, long muscled arms with claws and razor sharp fangs stood before them and Raven was in his mouth. She hung by a scrap of her blue cloak. Her left leg was mauled. Danny looked at the chaos that was Beastboy’s aura as the animal gently laid Raven onto the stone, then he attacked.

The others fought the thing with anger. They didn’t know who they were fighting. Danny realized, as he teleported to Raven’s side and pulled off her cape so he could bind her leg. On her back he could see a rapidly darkening bruise, fanning out like moth’s wings. She’d probably been thrown into a pillar after being bitten. Kneeling beside her, Danny could smell the burned animal hair and the stench of sewer water charged with the ozanic tang of starbolts. Robin called out an order before a small explosion of disks met with Cyborg’s sonic canon.

Beastboy howled.

As the smoke cleared the three Titans stood exhausted at one end of the tunnel. In a swirl of green energy Danny appeared, his back towards them as the thing leapt from the smoke, its teeth bared. Shoulders back, spine stiff, Danny opened his mouth and something low and frightening rumbled deep within his chest, became serrated in his throat, and stopped short of becoming the ghostly wail. Small waves of green energy escaped his mouth in puffs of air as the temperature plummeted in the cavern. Green murky water beginning to freeze.

The giant animal froze on the spot. Its liquid eyes widening in fear before changing into a challenge. It extended its claws and advanced cautiously, feet breaking through the ice. It let out a roar, snarling and feral. Danny merely tilted his head to the side, eyes blazing green while another warning growl passed his lips, this time rage coloring the sound. Danny didn’t want to hurt him, only get Beastboy to back down and change back. But it was difficult speaking in the language Wulf had shown him. Especially when black anger writhed inside his core. The monstrous animal stomped its feet and pounded its fists into the ground almost desperately, strength bunching up those muscles in sinew of power…and Danny raised one white gloved hand, and white energy encompassed the beast and slammed him brutally into the ground. A yelp, the sound only a wounded animal could make, pierced the air before everything went silent. It was all over in less than a minute.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stood watching their friend, and Danny hovered in the air as his aura faded and his green eyes returned to the semi-peaceful glowing green state. His eyes only rested on the prone form half in the water.

**_“Starfire.”_ **

She was the only who didn’t jump at the multiphonic notes Danny’s voice created. How it sounded as if multiple voices were speaking together in cords. It would have been beautiful—she thought— harmonious even, if it didn’t sound like rusted piano wires.

“Yes, Phantom?”

“Raven needs medical attention. Cyborg, put Beastboy in the back of the T-Car. He won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

It was then the three teens saw what Danny had known. Their friend, in nothing but his bare skin, unconscious on the wet concrete. Starfire pushed away the shock and helped Danny with Raven before he teleported them back to the Tower. Leaving Cyborg and Robin to deal with Beastboy. As they loaded the changeling into the back of the car, Cyborg finally let out a tenuous breath before looking to Robin leaning on the paneling, his face pensive.

“You know, sometimes, I forget his power.” Cyborg admitted.

Robin looked up then, startled, and walked past without saying word.

* * *

 

Beastboy awoke in a chair with his arms and legs bound. The familiar sounds of machines beeping and the smell of antiseptic told him he was in the medical wing of the Tower.

“She’s in some kind of trance.” He heard Cyborg state. “She’s healing herself.” Robin answered. Blearily, Beastboy focused on the floating form of his friend. Her face ashen grey, blood staining the bandages as she hovered in the air.

“What happened?” He groaned trying to remember. All he could recall was the howling and the teeth. Robin turned, his face grim and Beastboy shrunk a little at the wrath he felt in his friend.

“Raven’s been injured. There’s a high possibility you attacked her.”

“What? That’s impossible?” Beastboy gasped, the accusation prickling across his skin. He felt like he’d been pulled to tight around his bones. Stretched too thin. But he’d heard her scream. That truth wrung inside him and Beastboy fought down the panic and shook his head fiercely.

“I would never…I mean, we had a fight but,”

“We found you with her.” Robin stated.

“She was in your teeth.”

_“That’s a lie!!”_ Beastboy screamed, forcing Starfire to bite her tongue to keep from shouting back.

Danny strode out of the shadows then, ignoring how Beastboy gasped and tried to get control of the rage. The changeling felt nauseous. Warily, Beastboy met those green eyes. How it looked like a slab of stone resided over them, trapping all of Danny’s emotions to keep them in check. It reminded the changeling of when they’d first met, he thought forlornly.  

“Open your mouth.”

“Why?”

“A saliva sample. It’s to determine if you were the one who bit her leg.” Danny explained so calmly Beastboy wondered if even he could feel his emotions.

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Beastboy said, pleadingly, as he looked up to Danny. Only in the back of his mind he could hear the faint crack of bone and the splintering of stones…of hands desperately grasping onto his fur urging him to _run_.

Beastboy opened his mouth and fought against the desire to bite Danny’s hand. Something told him he’d regret it if he did. Soon Danny had the sample and was handing it off to Cyborg. The trembling running through the changelings frame was not missed by anyone in the room.

“What’s happening to me?” Beastboy said, holding the whimper in his throat. Cyborg was the one who answered.

“I’m picking up traces of recumbent DNA. It’s not human.”

“The chemicals at the lab?” Robin asked.

“It’s difficult to tell, because of the shapeshifting his genetic code was always unstable, maybe it’s just finally falling apart.”

“Not unstable,” Danny interrupted, “awakening. If his genetic makeup was destabilizing we’d be dealing with an entirely different set of problems. Not some prehistoric animal out of a dark fairytale.” Danny stated.

At this, Beastboy felt brief relief. But then fear, what was awakening? At the base of his neck something stirred and he could feel it color his hazel green eyes as its liquid onyx ones looked around the room. It fell away when Danny came into view. Feelings were warring inside him. Of terror and safety, of feeling protected and needing to protect. But none of this made sense to Beastboy, only he knew that Raven was in danger. But was he the one who threatened her? Who’d hurt her.

Tears prickled at the corners of his mind as her blood wafted to him on the air as it circled the room from the ac. Had he really bitten her? What had he done?

“Raven, is she going to be okay?” Beastboy said, managing to choke out the words before his throat closed up from the pain.

Robin looked at him then. “You need to tell me what happened.”

“I told you, I don’t remember any of it. We had that argument, I went to my room then nothing. Claws, teeth…her voice.”

“Claws, teeth and her voice, aren’t nothing.” Robin hissed as he loomed over Beastboy. “What else?” He demanded.

“That’s all.” Beastboy ground out, feeling the urge to defend as Robin glared into his eyes. The feeling of being unsafe returned and Beastboy squirmed in his chair. It started observing again. Desperately, Beastboy tried to push it back inside his mind and shut it away in the shadows. But Robin was in front of him, and Beastboy needed to get away.

“No it isn’t. You have to focus.” Those words were the crack of a whip.

“I am.”

“You have to remember.”

_“I’m trying.”_ Beastboy nearly howled. He could taste Robin’s fear on his tongue. His friend was worried for him and angry at him all the same. And they weren’t safe here…Raven wasn’t safe. Beastboy thought hazily as the disjointed feelings of the beast flooded his mind and took over his instincts. But before Robin could continue, Danny placed a firm hand on the Titans shoulder and gave it a warning squeeze, stopping just before the point of pain.

“Robin, enough. Stop talking, your emotions are distressing him.”

Robin gave Danny a hard look before stepping back. Danny looked down at Beastboy, who was panting, sweat beading his brow, his eyes seeming to darken in the light. Becoming feral. The computer Cyborg was standing by was screaming out warnings. Together, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire prepared for the inevitable change.

Yet Danny simply kneeled down in front of Beastboy, whose body was convulsing in pain, and for the first time Danny allowed his fears for Raven to disperse. Solely focusing on the fifteen year old struggling to fight a battle from within.

“Beastboy,” he spoke gently, gazing up into those two liquid black pools, “I need you to listen. Don’t fight. Listen to what you’re trying to tell yourself. It’s only your body. Only your mind. Listen. Why are you so sacred?”

Beastboy wanted to snap that he wasn’t sacred but the rage that followed that was one born of shame. Because he was sacred. It had held his heart in its jaws.

_“I’m not a monster.”_

That admission was ripped from the core of him. Something Beastboy had always been afraid of, was he human, animal, or simply an abhorrent thing to be hunted? A monster. The thing killed in fairytales.

“No. Gar, you aren’t a monster. Only someone who’s fighting for something.” Danny answered.

Trembling, Beastboy snapped his face up from where he’d hidden it in his hands. When had Danny undone the shackles? Beastboy didn’t know, or care. For Danny was looking at him like he wanted to call him an idiot as he smiled a fond smile only for the changeling to see. It was acceptance. It was the smile Danny gave when he got lost inside a particularly fond memory, not knowing that the Titans were watching. It was the one that pulled up the right corner of Danny’s mouth and left a slight dimple there. He hadn’t seen it in so long. It was safety, and sitting in the Halfa’s room listening to the waves and the steady sound of pencil on paper. It was belonging and in a rush, Beastboy felt the war inside him quiet and a fog lift that he hadn’t even known was there. With it, clarity returned.

“Raven’s in danger. Adonis attacked her. Please, can you protect her?” 

Danny’s lips parted slightly, his eyes widening in shock before they hardened in determination.

“I can.” He said before standing up and looking over to Robin, who gave a nod.

“Danny, you and Starfire stay here. We’ll go after Adonis. Beastboy, let’s go.”

For a moment Beastboy felt a wave of fear. What if he lost control? But Danny was already moving to join Starfire by Raven’s bedside and Cyborg and Robin were heading for the doors. So with a deep breath, Beastboy clenched his fists and followed after them.

* * *

 

On the roof of an abandoned hospital the sky seemed to hang over them. As if one could reach up and touch the black pitch. It seemed to be devouring the moons already borrowed light. They had been there for over an hour in silence, scanning the area, searching for any sign of trouble.

“I’m not sure he’s coming.” Cyborg finally said when his sensors still indicated nothing.

“He’ll come.” Robin stated and for once Beastboy didn’t contradict him or complain about the long watch. He scanned the buildings and listened for the slightest sounds. It was when the wind shifted against them that he knew.

“He’s here.”

Suddenly a massive shadow leapt from the ground to the tenth floor in one bound and crashed through the window.

“What the hell?!” Cyborg screamed as they leapt off the roof.  Beastboy was the first one through, and when he saw the animal shred through the empty hospital bed out of anger all the while clutching the tattered blue cloak left as bait, this time he willingly let the beast out of his mind. Felt his skin shift and lost himself to the fight.

Robin and Cyborg could barely keep up. Both were moving too fast. But they followed the fight, making sure to help when they could. Especially when Adonis managed to get his fangs in Beastboy’s throat, the changeling gave a pain filled howl. Both teens leapt into action.

* * *

 

Raven’s eyes snapped open. Gingerly, she sat up, mindful of her still healing wounds as Starfire and Danny both joined her.

“Friend Raven,”

“Are you alright?”

The memories rushed back, of being carried by that thing. How when she’d lashed out in the sewers it managed to catch her leg. She didn’t even feel it when Adonis had flung her into the pillar until she tried to breathe and for those terrifying seconds realizing she couldn’t. Beastboy appearing, how she managed to convince him to help her and not fight. She didn’t even remember passing out from blood loss…or shock. Beastboy, who had foolishly charged into the fight. Who wasn’t himself at the moment. Uncertainty gripped her and Raven’s eyes desperately searched the room.

“Where’s Beastboy? Is he alright?”

She met Danny’s eyes then and something in her own made the hand which was holding hers withdraw. Raven hollowly realized the hand had been Danny’s.

“He’s fine. He, Robin and Cyborg are apprehending Adonis.”

Raven felt panic make her heart skip in unnatural beats.

“You don’t understand, he’s not himself. Something was _unlocked_ inside…he’s an animal now.” She wanted to say monster but the memory of coarse green fur and worried liquid eyes stayed her voice.

Starfire let out a sigh, “If that is the case then we must find a cure. For unlike Beastboy, he is not meant to be a changeling.”

Danny shook his head and went to the computer, “I wouldn’t exactly call him that. More like a shape shifter or a werewolf. Something that is unconscious but driven by its human desires nonetheless. We might be able to reverse engineer an antidote based from Beastboy’s scans.”

Raven was grateful when Starfire took her hand in hers.

* * *

 

When Adonis lay unconscious in a pile of rocks in the sewers of all places, Beastboy let himself change back. He swayed for a moment on unsteady feet from the blood loss and his left arm hung at an unnatural angle but he had won. That thought left a brief flicker of pride before the ground decided to swim and he toppled into Robin’s arms.

“Easy.”

Beastboy grinned and breathed in his friends’ scent, which was caked under dust and water, blood and sweat. It was comforting nonetheless.

“Right. Didn’t think I’d go kung fu on his ass. Thanks for the assist by the way, how’s your back?”

“It’ll heal.” Robin answered as he swung Beastboy’s arm over his shoulders in a punishing move. Both grunted in pain.

“Cyborg, you got Adonis?” Robin called, panting slightly from exertion.

“Yeah! I got the stupid mother fu….”

Both teens tuned out Cyborg’s grumblings as the mechanical teen dragged Adonis by the ankle.

“Isn’t that mistreatment of a prisoner?” Beastboy asked, Robin only shrugged as best he could.

“Who cares. Cyborg’s going to have to rebuild half of his circuits on his left side thanks to that jackass.”

Beastboy’s eyes widened to the size of half dollars at Robin’s language before he ended up laughing.

“So if I were to say…take a piss on him?”

“No.”

_“Ah…”_

* * *

 

The moon was beginning to sink in the sky as dawn turned everything a soft hue of indigo. Waves calmly lapped at the rocks and made it easy for Beastboy to stare at his reflection. He more than felt when Raven approached.

“So on a scale of one to ten how much of a jerk was I?”

“I’d say a solid nine.” Raven said as she took a seat next to him, mindful of her injuries, her gaze unwavering as he looked ahead to the rapidly growing dawn.

Beastboy shuddered, “Ugh, I can’t believe I ate meat. I’m sorry for how I acted.”

“You weren’t yourself.”

“But you heard Cyborg, those chemicals messed with my DNA, unleashed something. If Danny hadn’t been there. If I hadn’t regained control…”

“None of that matters. They gave you an antidote, one your body was already making. Adonis will never again be able to shape shift and I am healing. It was not your fault.” That last part she stressed and Beastboy gave her a small smile before looking at the water again.

“I know but…that thing is me. It’s inside. It’s never getting out and I can feel it beneath my bones. Running up and down my spine. Waiting. Always waiting.” Beastboy said, frustration welling beneath his breast but all of it disappeared with Raven’s next breath.

“Good.”

He looked to her in shock. Raven gave him a side glance and smiled a small smile.

“If it wasn’t for that beast I might not be here now. Having that thing inside doesn’t make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out, makes you a man.”

Touched beyond words, Beastboy lowered his head and scuffed his boot on the shore rocks. Raven gently bumped his shoulder with hers and he grinned.

“Thanks, Raven.”

* * *

 

Higher up on the rocks, unfelt by both, Danny turned and headed back inside. Briskly, he walked back to his room, ignoring the way his heart constricted.  Unbidden, the memory of warm, thin, cupid bow lips pressed against his. Greater stillto when she’d taken his head between her hands and leaned up,pressing a comforting kiss on his temple.

Had Raven not known the weight of that? The significance? How to almost all ghosts—from the Far Frozen Lands to the Greek Isles and Dora’s Kingdom— such an act was one of near, absolute trust. Something only family members, close friends…or lovers would use. That in his fractured state of mind, she’d shown Danny the trust he could place in her? Maybe she truly didn’t know, Danny desperately hoped so. But ruthlessly he crushed that thought once he remembered the countless number of books she’d borrowed from Clockwork’s library about ghosts and their legends and history. Then there was the fact that she knew much about the mystical world anyways. Surely she knew.

Danny stopped and gazed out at the sunlight opening up the sky. A flower blossoming. The energy that washed over him made a shiver race down his spine and gently drew him back into his human form. Once again apart of the living world, Danny sighed and ran a hand through crow black hair. Auras diminished into instinct and energy into colors of the visible light spectrum, everything at once felt duller and felt so vibrant. Danny didn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life, he’d run. His human appetite then at that moment chose to complain.

“Alright, I’ll eat.” He whispered. Down on the banks he saw Beastboy standing on the rocks, posing while Raven tried not to smile.

Could he trust her? Let her know his fears? Had he misunderstood?

Danny turned away. All the while forcing himself to think that they— the changeling and the sorceress— were good for each other.

“You know, Raven. You’re like the sister I never had.”

“And you’re the annoying little brother I never wanted.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

 

AN: Read & Review

~Rin


	13. Cujo vs. Silky & Convergence

**Nothing is impossible…**

_“Yet I’ll leave it up to you.”_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 13: Cujo vs. Silky

&

Convergence

“So…are we really going to take this guy seriously?” Danny asked. The Titans all watching as Jonny Rancid laughed manically while holding the leash to a giant metal bull dog that wanted to eat them. Or a lamp post. The Titans couldn’t exactly tell.

“I really want to say no.” Robin answered, then Jonny let the dog loose. It took a flying leap at them, fangs bared. Cyborg rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the team.

“Phantom, would you mind preparing a shield.”

“Why?” Danny asked. But he really shouldn’t have, because Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon with a modified e.m.p burst, that he— in return— let loose. It hit the dog square in its motor oil drooling face and crashed to the ground. Danny encased it in a shield to prevent the debris from destroying more of the city.

“That’s why.” Cyborg answered, smiling as they watched Starfire and Raven apprehend Jonny who was trying to blend in with the crowd. He was easily caught do to his spiked black hair, tattoos, broad shoulders and punk metal band attire.

* * *

 

“Well, that was a great big waste of time!” Beastboy declared as the Titans walked into the common room of the Tower. 

“Indeed.” Starfire said before heading to the kitchen, briefly stooping to pet silky, who purred away on the floor.

It had been two weeks since Beastboy’s change and things had mostly returned to normal at the Tower. Except for the fact that Danny’s stomach twisted into knots every time he thought about Raven. He had also taken up avoiding her as well. Knowing full well how childish he was acting, Danny still couldn’t bring himself to stop. Because when he tried, he remembered how she’d kissed him —multiple times— and it set his heart running… then the way she’d looked at Beastboy on the shores, and the dilemma of confusion and _why me!,_ started all over again.

 Yet greatest of all, Danny wanted to ask Raven if she knew the significance of the act she’d shown him. That in Ghost society, placing a kiss on ones forehead spoke of trust beyond human understanding. He needed to ask her— kind of desperately— but every single damn time, he’d stop himself because what if she simply knew and didn’t care. This doubt froze everything inside Danny in ways not describable and he laughed because people thought Phantom wasn’t cowardly.  

Perhaps he could get Starfire to ask her? That idea Danny quickly dismissed because of Raven’s character: she was prone to jealously. It was something she was working on, Danny knew, but he also accepted the fact that Raven was very possessive of whom and what she held dear and this was a moment when the easier road was smarter to take since it bypassed a possible misunderstanding. After all, he didn’t want to explain that kissing Starfire on her temple was completely different then if he kissed Raven upon her gem.

Danny stopped everything when the full realization of this hit him square in the head. The next thing that followed was near hysteria.

_“But why?!”_

“Why, what?” Robin asked. Danny let out a scream and nearly flew into the hanging lamp. His face a brilliant shade of pale green.

“Nothing! I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He hastily said, making a conscious effort to sit down at the table and change back. How had this happened? Danny wondered. He still didn’t really even know her. Even after a year and a half of fighting and nearly dying alongside each other. Danny couldn’t place when he’d fallen so deeply.

He frowned, ice blue eyes losing focus on the outside world, as he realized that falling for Raven had been nothing like how he’d fallen for Sam.

For one thing, Sam had known him for years. She’d known him at his best and worse. Seen what his life was like dealing with teachers, bullies, and later, ghosts. She’d stuck up for him and protected him all throughout their school life. Even the times he’d hated her for doing it. Danny hadn’t even realized that in doing so, he had viewed being saved by her as inferior and therefore making him weaker than even Sam. One year of ghost hunting changed his perspective of that, much to Sam’s surprise and pleasure and something Danny was eternally grateful for.

Although Sam forever hated the cost it’d come with. The scar along Danny’s back had taken an entire summer to disappear. Sam had loved poetry and bats and cupcakes. She had been vocal and passionate in everything she did. And falling in love with her had taken years of endless happiness and heartache. Tiny details that had slipped notice… until that night of the meteor shower, Danny had simply looked at Sam and had known. He’d loved her. Still did. Danny realized with a telling pang in his chest and at how the room seemed to become colorless around him.

But at that moment, he chose to look up and immediately his eyes sought Raven. She was sitting on the couch, book in hand. Danny offhandedly noted that it was _Stories from the Land of Melithor_ , Queen Dora’s kingdom. Nothing truly happened. His heart didn’t race, nor did he suddenly feel like she was the only person in the world. But the color came back. And Danny knew that he wanted to walk over and simply sit next to her. He wanted to hear her thoughts on what she was reading. Watch how her emotions glittered like stars inside her aura. See her quiet demeanor burn with passion. To eat waffles with her and battle over who got the last can of soda. He wanted to be both protected and to protect. Danny wasn’t sure if this was love yet. But perhaps in loving Sam, Danny wondered if he was now able to realize the potential these actions and feelings could become.

It was with this that Danny made to get up and attempt a civil conversation when Silky suddenly halted those plans. The little larva sat up and hissed. All of the Titans looked to the worm.

“What’s up with the little bug?” Raven asked, her voice slightly colored with annoyance.

“I don’t know.” Beastboy asked going to pick him up when Danny felt the cool puff of air escape his lips followed by hearing a high pitched bark.

“Oh no.”

Sure enough, a little green bull dog came bounding into the room. Heading straight for Danny’s arms and barreling the halfa over.

“Cujo!” Danny yelled, attempting to sound reproving while trying not to laugh as the little dog attempted to lick his face.

“How’d that ghost dog get past my shield?!” Cyborg accused, putting his hands on his hips as Danny looked up at his upside down form from the ground. This time he did laugh at his friends’ expression.

“Cujo is capable of digging himself out of the Ghost Zone, even when my parents had locked the portal down. I’m sure getting past this shield is nothing.” Danny easily replied as he got up, holding Cujo securely in his arms.

“Oh, is he not the cutest thing one has ever seen?” Starfire exclaimed, flying over and scratching the top of the puppy’s head. Cujo let out a happy yip.

“He’s just a dog, Starfire.” Raven commented as she too got up and approached them. Danny had to refrain from accidently falling through the floor.

As they were talking however, none of the Titans seemed to notice the narrowing of Silky’s eyes from where he had been left on a stool. They only stopped when the little larva let out a hiss and started making spitting noises of displeasure.

“What’s up with him?” Cy said. But before anyone could comment, Cujo locked eyes on the larva and suddenly he was barking.

“Hey! Cujo!” Danny exclaimed as the puppy pawed himself free to run over to Silky. Both hissing and growling.

The bewildered Titans could only stand and watch.

“Should we separate them?” Robin asked.

“Um…” Danny started.

When Silky reared up and let out a particularly mighty hiss, Cujo seemed to find it prudent to transform into his massive form and take a swat at the annoying worm. Silky, amazingly, didn’t back down.

“Cujo!”

“Silky!”

Danny and Starfire flew into the fray while Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg were left dumbstruck. Raven couldn’t help but smile as she watched Danny be dragged around the Tower by an upset bull dog.

“I stand corrected, I think Cujo is _adorable_.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Danny emerged from the shower. Phasing dog drool off—while effective— did nothing for the left over smell. Toweling his black hair, Danny let out a sigh as Cujo yipped happily from where he sat on Danny’s bed, chewing away at a piece of rawhide. His little tail thumping away.

“Cujo, get down from there.” 

Cujo merely tilted his head to the side and promptly turned three circles and sat down. Danny felt a headache coming on.

“I think I prefer Wulf.”

The cute green puppy blithely remained oblivious.

While Danny was busy trying to figure out who to give Cujo too, Silky was plotting how to get rid of the ghost dog. He did not like that little green dog, not one bit. He’d stolen all of the Titans affections and Silky really liked attention. Especially since the Titans always seemed so busy.

Hissing quietly to himself, Silky desperately tried to think up a plan. But nothing came to mind since that little dog reminded him of the tall white-haired boy when he wasn’t black-haired. Curling up on the sunny-smile girl’s pillow, Silky let out a despondent huff. What was he to do? It was then his stomach gave a rumble. Food! That always helped him think. But it occurred to Silky that surely the little dog would be in the room of living and he didn’t want to engage him prematurely. Looking around, Silky spotted a jar just inside the closet and curiously he made his way towards it.

Purple juice that had spilled out of the lid, rimmed the pot and hesitantly, Silky lapped it up. The taste was delicious. Sugar and jam with a nice tart finish that reminded him of the fresh picked blackberries the green-animal boy liked to give him. Quickly, Silky had the lid removed and all too soon he’d devoured the entire pot. The jam slathered all over his face. Happily, he made his way back to the bed and settled into a warm patch of sunlight to sleep. He’d figure something out after a nice nap.

As his eyes closed, Silky never noticed his rapidly growing form.  But when he awoke, a mischievous plan instantly formed.

* * *

 

Cujo watched as his master went about the room. It disheartened him a little to feel the boy’s distress but he reminded himself that his master was often weighed down with responsibilities. Only now his master’s distress seemed to be coming from within. Despite having once been merely a guard dog, Cujo was no fool. He could tell when one was suffering from heartache. Although personally, he thought his master was a little bit young to be looking for love. But then his master was half-human… so maybe that was why. At that thought, Cujo watched as the halfa did a roundabout and yanked on his hair 

“What do I tell her? Hi Raven, I was wondering…do you by any chance know about ghost customs? Because when you kissed me I thought…no, that’s stupid, Fenton.”

After a moment of muttering, he tried again, “Raven, here’s the thing, I may really like you and when you kissed me… I thought you were saying we could be more than friends. Even though I was completely messed up after the Brother Blood thing and ugh! That’s too creepy!! I sound like a weird version of the, _will you wait for me_ , speech. Only now I don’t really want to wait and jeez, that makes me sound hormonally immature.” Danny groaned before slumping down at the foot of his bed.

Cujo felt his master’s frustration and confusion swirl around them. Realizing that he must really like this new person, Cujo whined softly in the back of his throat and hopped off the bed. Danny quickly took him into his arms and pressed him close to his chest. It worried Cujo greatly.

“I don’t know what to do, Cujo. I really like Raven and I think she may have some feelings for me. I mean, she kissed my forehead…and I think I like the word for that in Frostbites language better because in English it sounds silly but…”

As Danny continued to ramble, Cujo found he couldn’t focus. Instead his thoughts centered around the actions Lady Raven—as Cujo had named her— had given.  If what Master Danny spoke was the truth, then surely she felt the same way and since this was true, then his master was worrying over nothing! Cujo thought fiercely. He would never understand the two legged ghosts. How his friends Wulf and Frostbite did, would forever amaze him. With this, Cujo snorted and came back to the present and to the end of his master’s speech.

“I don’t think she knows what that means and after seeing her with Beastboy on the shores… I don’t know. Maybe she’d be better off with him. With someone less like a freak.”

Those startling ice blue eyes clouded over with pain and Cujo had to stop from snarling. He never wanted his master to feel these harsh words. For they were untrue and caused undue pain. But that was another issue to be dealt with another day. Right now, he needed to focus on getting his Master and Lady Raven together. It was then he remembered hearing tales of romance in Lady Dora’s kingdom at one of the parties and he knew. Barking to get his master’s attention, Cujo then leaned up and pressed his temple to messy crow black bangs before darting for the door.

“Wha…Cujo, wait! Robin asked me to keep you in my room!”

Ignoring his master completely, Cujo raced down the hall and phased into the room, trusting that his clueless master would undoubtedly follow suit. He did, of course, and sure enough when the teen phased inside to lunge at him, he barreled head long into Raven. Cujo gave a smug yip as glowing green eyes gazed down at him from a girl with violet colored hair and pale grey skin.

His master screamed in horror and Cujo felt his work was done as he kindly left the room to give his master plenty of time to apologize to the girl he liked.

Danny, however, was not grateful to Cujo and was two parts horrified and embarrassed and one part, _I’m-going-to-kill-that-undead-dog_ , as he flew out of Raven, who was sitting on the floor still a little dazed.

“Raven, I’m so sorry! I was chasing Cujo and I didn’t mean to…are you alright?” He asked, pushing aside his panic to hover in front of her. In fairness, he tried kneeling, but his nervousness wouldn’t allow it.

“If I’d known you’d start talking to me again, I’d have let you run into me sooner.” She said, shaking off the disorientation of being near someone whose entire being left her asunder. It didn’t help that her mental shields had been tested so unexpectedly and as such, her emotions were all crying out to be released. Love and Lust being the loudest.

Yet she watched as a pale green blush fought to be shown on Danny’s face and took pity on him, giving a small smile and accepting the hand that helped her up.

“It’s alright, Danny. You simply surprised me. So that’s possession?” Raven said curiously. Since Danny seemed willing to talk to her again, Raven wasn’t going to pass up the chance.

Shockingly, Raven watched as anger flashed through Danny’s eyes.

“No. Possession is when a ghost forcibly takes over a host and makes them do things that violates the person’s core beliefs. Most of us prefer overshadowing. But…it can still be misused.” He snapped.

Raven noted the way his eyes flashed guiltily and figured there was probably a story behind it. But every higher power help her, she’d forgotten how expressive Danny’s eyes could be.

“So it was overshadowing? Interesting.” She mumbled. Raven nearly laughed when Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? You didn’t mean to do it.” She said shoving her more vocal emotions back down which were screaming at her to let him try it again. Azar, sometimes she forgot how annoyingly perverted they could be. And kinky. Raven blushed scarlet at that thought but thankfully Danny had turned away and was heading for the doors. Hastily, she caught up with him.

“Going to find Cujo?” She summarized, giving him a sidelong glance.

Danny let out a growl, “Yes. I think I’ll give him to Klemper.” He said evilly.

At this, Raven did laugh, never noticing the way Danny’s shoulders relaxed.

They were about to enter the common room when a high pitched scream sounded over the intercoms.

“That sounded like Cyborg.” Danny said as he and Raven quickly flew towards the stairs. At some point, the rest of the team caught up with them and together they entered the garage.

Promptly finding Cyborg hopping on one leg and glaring daggers at Cujo. The puppy holding his other leg between his teeth, tail wagging happily as he approached the Titan. Cyborg went positively red before pointing his sonic canon at the ghost dog. Cujo halted then, suddenly looking unsure.

“Gimmie my foot so I can kick your butt!” He yelled before losing his balance and toppling over onto the floor. The energy shot misfired, hitting the ceiling, where a good portion then hit Cujo on his massive head. Letting out a yelp, Cujo dropped Cyborg’s leg and transformed back into his smaller form before diving into Danny’s arms.

Danny was too stunned to speak. The rest of the Titans seemed to be in similar states of shock.

“Umm…what is going on?” Robin asked.

Cyborg glared up at them as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“I don’t know. One minute I’m working under the T-Car and the next, something big and slimy grabs ahold of my leg and now I just became peg-legged!” He yelled, glaring daggers at the puppy buried in Danny’s arms.

“Cujo wouldn’t do this…I mean sure, your leg probably looked like a stick but I trained him better then to go after legs that are you know, still attached to a person.”

Everyone looked at Danny like he’d lost what little marbles were left of his sanity.

“What? Haven’t you ever fought zombies before? Granted these were ghost zombies…”

Robin held up his hand to stop his friend from speed talking about the differences between dead and un-dead legs and took a breath.

“Alright, let’s examine the scene and see what we find.”

Unfortunately, all evidence seemed to point to the little dog, as everything was coated in ectoplasmic salvia.

As the team searched, Danny hovered cross-legged in the air petting Cujo, having been ordered not to search on grounds of being biased. Cyborg was benched as well, both literally and figuratively, as he sat on a stack boxes mending his favorite leg. Danny had offered to make him an ice leg but Cyborg had thrown it back when he saw that it was fashioned like human skeleton bones.

Danny’s argument had been for functionality. Cyborg called it a chew toy.

“Well, it’s not like your first one fared any better.” Danny grumbled.

“What was that?” Cyborg growled, flame-torch at the ready. Danny hummed nervously and floated out of range.

“Nothing. You guys finds anything?” He asked from where they sat across the room watching as Beastboy emerged from a toolbox. Raven, Robin and Starfire all examining other things.

“No, dude.” Beastboy said, as they walked over to the two Titans.

“There has to be something.” Danny said, knowing that he was bordering on whining.

Robin shook his head.

“Sorry, Danny. But if Cujo isn’t going to behave, I’m going to have to ask you to send him home.” He said, trying not to feel like the bad guy when he heard protests from Beastboy, Starfire and even Raven.

Yet Danny only sighed and nodded in acceptance.

“Alright, I’ll take him to Clockwork’s. I’m sure he won’t get into trouble there.”

On a now repaired leg, Cyborg stood, preparing to follow the team out of the garage—no way was he staying anywhere alone— when a glob of something sticky and purple, smelling of cherry pie and gym sweat, fell onto his shoulder.

Everyone froze, then collectively freaked out.

“Gross.”

“That’s disgusting!”

“What on earth…get this stuff off me!”

“It looks like a murlak wart.”

“I agree with Star, dude. That’s sick.”

“Wait, Cyborg. Don’t scrap it off.” Robin ordered, having been the only one to remain calm. Even Cujo had scrunched up his nose at the smell.

“Hurry up and get a sample, man. Sometime before my nose falls off.” Cy said as Robin took his sample and left the rest for Danny to freeze off. Cyborg gave the halfa a grateful smile.

It took only a couple of minutes for the results.

“It’s of Tamaranian origin.” Robin concluded. When all eyes turned to Starfire, she merely shrugged.

“I do not have anything alive from my world. I promise.”

“Well something moved through the vents and chomped down on Cyborg’s leg.” Raven stated, observing the air vent above them, the purple gunk having begun crystalizing.

“It’s not growing, is it?” Beastboy asked nervously.

Starfire flew up to the vent and broke off a crystal. After a moment, she gave it a lick. While everyone else gave exclamations of ‘ew,’ Starfire’s face lit up.

“Oh! It is my zorka berries! The juices they are preserved in crystalize when touching metal.” She explained while chowing down on the rock candy.

“But how did the berry juice end up here?” Danny asked, declining the option of tasting the candy.

Cujo perked his ears up at this and let out a growl. Of course, he should have realized it sooner! Phasing out of his masters arms, he listened intently and soon he was flying away as the Titans and his master protested.

“Follow him!” Robin ordered.

“He’s headed towards the common room.” Cyborg said, as he was the closest to the bull dog in determination at finding out who had taken a bite out of him. When the doors opened, the Titans skidded to a stop at the sight they were met with.

It looked like a hurricane and blown through. Pieces of furniture were bitten off and nothing was left upright or where it was supposed to be. And at the center of it all was Silky. Only he was massive and writhing on the floor, moaning in pain. At his mouth purple juice foamed.

Concern quickly took over all of them.

“What do we do?” Beastboy asked.

“I’m running scans now.” Cyborg said.

“Starfire, has this ever happened before?” Robin asked as she desperately tried to comfort the poor little moth larva, tears in her eyes.

“No. On my home, it is merely a treat.”

“Well, it doesn’t agree with him. Danny, could you phase it out of him?” Raven asked but she knew it was a long shot.

Danny shook his head feeling like he’d been punched in the gut.

“No, it’s had time to work through his system.”

As the Titans were losing hope, Cujo suddenly let out a growl and transformed. His fangs razor sharp and his eyes pure red. Fear quickly grabbed the Titans hearts.

Danny lurched forward the same moment Cujo attacked.

“Cujo, don’t!”

Only Cujo didn’t attack like the team suspected. Instead, he planted his front paws on Silky’s lower stomach and pushed. It look bizarrely like Cujo and taken a rolling pin to a tube of tooth paste with the cap still stuck on. There was a moment of silence, then Silky let out a burp and everything came streaming out.

* * *

 

After the entire common room furniture had been torched, the walls replaced, and the scans showing that Silky was more or less healthy once again, the Titans were all slumped on the new red couch after six extremely long hot showers.

“The zorka berries?” Robin asked 

“I’m afraid I blasted them with a star-bolt.”

“That’s nice.” Danny mumbled.

Raven put her head on his shoulder and grimaced, “I can still taste it.”

“Well at least it didn’t get in your ears.” Beastboy groaned, sticking a finger in one and swiveling it around.

Cyborg snorted, “Or have it start crystalizing to your body.”

“At least they look happy.” Robin commented after a few minutes. The others gave various grunts of approval as they all watched a tiny Cujo run in circles around Silky, even if the larva was now about the size of a medium dog.

* * *

 

 The next day Clockwork stopped by at breakfast.

“Hello, Danny.”

“Dude, could you at least give us a forewarning!” Beastboy cried, dropping his hairbrush into his cereal bowl. Raven punched him in the arm as Danny gave the elderly ghost a hug.

“I’m afraid time got away from me and it slipped my mind.”

Robin gave a laugh at that and continued setting the table. 

“You want to stay for waffles?” Cyborg called, moving around the island, his frilly apron saying, ‘kiss the crab.’

Starfire flew up to him after having set down Silky’s new bowl and grinned.

“Oh, yes. We would love for you to stay!”

Clockwork gave a small yet genuine smile at that but shook his head.

“I’m afraid I must decline. But as Danny said, I would not be averse to taking care of Cujo for a time. After all, what harm could he do in my castle?”

Danny paled when he saw the mischievous glint flash in the ghosts red eyes. There was only one reason a look like that would appear.

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare set him on the Observants.”

Wisely, the Master of Time chose to never answer and Danny was forced to give up trying to get him to promise not to; and so he called Cujo over with a whistle and handed the middle-aged ghost the green puppy.

Danny was turning back to go join his friends at the table, having expected Clockwork to simply vanish inside his time portal, when a child’s hand gripped his shoulder.

“Daniel, may I speak with you elsewhere.”

Confusion filled ice blue eyes, and Clockwork hated watching as worry clouded Danny’s aura, but he held fast. This was something to be discussed in private.

“We can talk on the roof.” Danny finally said, waving off his friends as both ghost and halfa headed for the stairs.

When Danny pushed open the door, the first thing that occurred to him was that he’d never seen Clockwork in broad sunlight. It was odd. Not only because it made his dark blue skin seem translucent but it also made his eyes seem worn and aged no matter which form he took. They walked along the rooftops edge, Cujo resting quietly in the Master of Times arms while he took in his surroundings.

“How have you been?”

Danny gave him a sidelong glance, but answered.

“Fine. I’m getting better at letting things go.”

Clockwork grinned at this, “That is good. If there is one thing our kind has issue with, it is the act of moving forward.”

Danny gave a wry smile, “Well, that’s only natural since you guys essentially live for eternity.”

“Eternity is an exaggeration.” But his voice betrayed the exhaustion of living so long.

“Clockwork, what’s the real reason you’ve asked me up here?” Danny finally said. For as much as he loved his mentor, patience when it came to potentially time altering events concerning his life made it difficult for small talk.

“I wish to know if you are considering pursuing your relationship with Raven.”

Danny nearly tripped over his own two feet.

“What?!” He sputtered before turning red with indignation, “Why would that be a concern to you? Wait, this isn’t something those stupid cyclops’s are putting you up to, is it? Because some things are personal.” Danny snapped, his eyes shifting colors and his skin shimmering like Clockwork’s in the sunlight.

The young ghost shook his head. “I am afraid, Daniel that I am the one curious to know.”

Those glowing green eyes narrowed, their vibrancy of youth undeterred.

“That’s personal, Clockwork.”

“It might not be.”

“How?”

“You are quickly approaching your nineteenth birthday and that is one event in time I cannot change. The decisions you make now will affect how you handle this future.”

Danny had paled considerably during this speech, his eyes pale blue once more, as clear as the sky above them and his skin once more the color of wheat, while his crow black hair stood up in every direction from the wind. He looked every inch a normal eighteen year old. Clockwork wished it were so. But the only way for Danny to have ever been normal was for him to simply have never been born.

“Vlad mentioned my birthday, too. But Clockwork, you yourself told me about the different paths the roads of time take. Why should what I feel for Raven change it so much. And why should it matter if it’s all heading to one convergence?”

“It matters, Daniel, because when the moment is here you may be free to make your own choice or something else will make it for you. With or without your consent.” Clockwork spoke. His aura darkening around them, making the air freeze. Instinctually, both Danny and Cujo flinched away from the power of the Master of Times mind.

Clockwork let out a sigh and looked away, “Forgive me. I should not have brought this up. I simply wish for you to be aware of what will happen when it is happening.”

“You make it sound like something like this has happened to me before.” Danny said, easily accepting his friend’s apology.

“It has happened only three times in your life. Can you think on which moments?” He asked being unable to resist making the young halfa think for himself.

“Dan…when you tried to change the time-stream.”

“Yes, a mistake I will never forgive myself for.”

At hearing the guilt in the Master of Time’s voice, Danny felt the urge to try and comfort his friend. But he held himself back, it wasn’t his place and he knew Clockwork wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. Instead, he tried to focus on the dilemma unfolding around him.

“Could one event be when I became a Halfa?” He asked.

A proud smile overtook Clockworks face, “Yes. Sam started you on the path of going into the portal. But in the end, it was your choice to do so.”

“So you’re saying there were convergences where I didn’t have a choice.”

A dark shadowed passed over but the Master nodded his head, “Yes, Daniel. You were always meant to become this. It was only a matter of _when_ and _how_.”

Danny shivered and chose not to think over the possibilities. But try as he might, Danny couldn’t figure out the third. He thought about the reality gauntlet but that had been only a fleeting moment. Then of the time he discovered the Infinity Map but he passed by that as well since he now knew the map wouldn’t simply take him anywhere. For many minutes, Danny stood on the Tower and wracked his brain, trying to find the answer. Only it was his heart that seemed to finally speak up and know the truth.

Hesitant, Danny chose to look out over the ocean, “Clockwork…”

“The time-stream has changed for the better.” The Master of Time answered.

Danny frowned, “When did it change?” He asked. He needed to know this but everything in him fought it.

Absently, a gloved hand scratched behind Cujo’s ear, knowing exactly the puppy’s favorite spot as Clockwork considered how to answer his ward.

“Many times.” He replied evasively.

“That’s not what…ugh, never mind,” Danny said, furiously pushing down his aggravation at his friend. Absently the thought of, _he wants me to know, he doesn’t want me to know_ , wandered across his head.

“The time when Terra stabbed me. Was I supposed to die?” Danny asked.

“The possibility of you becoming a full-ghost was there, but all of your paths ran red with blood. Death would have claimed you.”

“Then would I have…” But Danny couldn’t finish. He was trembling.

“No, Daniel. You would not have become Dan. That choice of not becoming him was yours. However, the vast number of paths you could have taken led not to our Zone but simply onwards; past death.”

At this, Danny startled, his ice blue eyes widening in shock.

“Are you saying…” Danny felt his voice die but he forced sound past his teeth and struggled on, “You’re saying I could truly have left. Not become a ghost in the Ghost Zone, or some wandering spirit here on Earth.”

Clockwork stared at him with hard eyes. “Yes. You were already close to the veil, Terra’s blade and her powers were working to neutralize your ties to our dimension.”

“Then why did I stay?” Danny pleaded, then choking asked, “Who made me stay.” Not caring at how his throat burned. Soon he knew he wouldn’t be able to speak past the vocalizations of his wail. It was trying to escape him like trapped air. His eyes were glowing green. For a fleeting second, he wondered if maybe Clockwork had something to do with it. Had he meddled in his future again? Changed it? Like he had once before. Meeting those knowing eyes, Danny suddenly fought back unleashing his voice right in the Master of Time’s face. It was rapidly becoming a losing fight. Why wasn’t Clockwork answering him?

_Did you force me to stay?_ Those words rang loudly through air, though no sound passed sealed lips.

Only a whimper caught Danny’s attention. Wrenching his gaze from the other ghosts, eyes full of condemnation, landed on Cujo. Those liquid brown eyes were terrified. Cujo was afraid of him. Gasping, Danny stumbled away from both of them as vaporous waves escaped his mouth. Yet even his softest cries were enough to make Cujo burry his ears in the lapels of Clockworks cape. The noise tortuous to his sensitive puppy ears.

Around them the breeze blew. The clouds were a vibrant white and the city glimmered as if it housed the gods. Finally, when Danny was able to meet Clockworks eyes, did the ancient ghost speak.

“I did not alter your future. But I will say that the choice was not entirely yours to make. Someone did alter your path and she did so, I believe, out of love for who you are.”

Danny could have laughed at that, it wouldn’t have been a pleasant laugh. “Who I am? Clockwork, I haven’t changed. I was a freak before and I keep on getting freakier.”

Cujo growled at that but Danny didn’t pay him any mind. Clockwork merely sighed, as if he had expected as much.

“I cannot change what you believe. But know this, you dishonor Sam in saying these things about yourself. You are, and always have been, a being of great depth and giving up half of yourself, even to death, is not something she wanted for a halfa.”

Danny felt blood slip past his fists and drip onto the rooftop. It felt as if one of Terra’s blades had been imbedded through his heart. Dazedly, the only thought that kept swirling around his mind, like a broken song was a single word of denial. _No_.

“But you said Terra’s blade was neutralizing my ghost half. I would have died wholly myself. A human. Sam wouldn’t have stopped that.” Danny whispered in defiance.

“You’re right, she was neutralizing you. Destroying you in a way that I cannot describe because there are no words for what you would have felt and what would have been lost to you. Agony is inadequate. Sam knew this.”

“I don’t care!” Danny found himself yelling, his whole body wrapped in pain, “Sam shouldn’t have made that choice. It was…I was…we…”Whatever words were trying to escape stopped as Danny collapsed onto the gravel of the roof. The air conditioning unit turned on, buzzing loudly as it always had. At least it proved that time hadn’t stopped. Placing his head on his knees, Danny closed his eyes and simply waited for the ache to stop. Agony.

Danny gasped, and pulled at his hair unseeing. If Sam had tried to save him from agony, _then what was this?_

When it didn’t go away, he laughed. The only time Sam had ever betrayed him, and she was dead. Danny couldn’t even get mad at her to her face. So he sat back and laughed to the empty sky. Clockwork having left sometime whenever and Danny didn’t care whatsoever. He grinned and shamelessly flicked off the Heaven’s.

Sam was gone and he was left here with the decision to either remain angry with her, or forgive her for her actions and try to move forward. Most of him wanted to feel the rage and hurt that he was justified in feeling because she had _no right…_

Yet the memories of that night and terrible day were flooding back. As if they were big waves, fragments would slam into him and for a brief moment he would understand, then they would recede and Danny would be left with nothing. But over and over, he felt her hands.

Solid, real, slim: Sam. They were Sam’s hands, her palms and fingers as she kept the blood inside him. Kept him walking.

_Please, try to find happiness._

Is that what she wanted him to do?

He wanted to stay angry. He wanted what could have been. Yet at each brush of the wind, the spray of the sea filled him. If he forgave Sam, then it would mean only one thing.

Finding happiness. How? He was a halfa, the only one. A…

* * *

 

Raven opened the steel door and ignored the way the sound grated on her ears. It had been five hours since Clockwork had come and picked up Cujo and she had a sneaking suspicion that he interfered with time so that none of them could get to Danny. Until now. 

The sun beat down and quickly she unclasped her cape as beads of sweat dotted her brow. Danny was on the north edge, feet dangling off the Tower. His gaze trained on the endless sky. From what she could sense, only peaceful detachment surrounded him. He looked completely relaxed. Yet something was so different, it made alarm bells ring clearly inside Ravens mind. She knew that look.

As if, he’d come to a realization so upsetting he’d had no other choice but to accept it and move on. Raven felt her throat tighten at that. Because that was a feeling she’d been acquaintances with for a long time. But not something she’d ever want to accept.

She stopped only a foot behind him, his head at her waist. It was then Raven had absolutely no idea what to say.

“Your waffles have gotten cold.”

If it were possible to die of mortification, she would accomplish it. It was now a matter of honor.

Danny only chuckled, tilting his head up so he could regard her.

“You look like you’re plotting your own demise.”

“I am.” She resolutely said.

“Why?”

“Because I brought up waffles when clearly you look like you’ve been through Hell.”

“Good.”

“What?”

Danny smiled at Raven’s bemused look.

“I’ve been through the ringer and I’m hungry. So you bringing up waffles sounds like a great idea.”

Raven had only to glance at him to know the truth of those words. So she sat down beside him and silently handed over the paper plate with three waffles covered in absorbed maple syrup and melted butter, a plastic fork next to them. Danny ate them and fought back tears of happiness.

It didn’t exactly work. He managed not to cry. Raven, however, had chosen to let down her barriers and soon fat tears were falling from her eyes. Danny promptly freaked out.

“It’s alright.” Raven assured him, linking her arm in his. She wouldn’t tell him that he was the only one she would allow herself to be swayed by.

“Obviously Clockwork had some pretty devastating news about Cujo.” She said when the waffles were eaten.

“He plans on keeping him.” Danny replied.

When he fell silent again, Raven had contain herself. To not ask what had caused such changes in Danny. To not ask him to let her in.

“Raven?”

Her heart jumped but nothing showed, “Yes?”

“When we kissed, did you know?”

“Know what?” She found herself asking as her mind tried to come up with answers to each question Danny might ask. Her answers all ranged from cheesy romantic flicks, to depressing life altering answers that Raven would rather like to avoid. But when she turned her face towards his, Raven felt her mind still.

Danny took a breath and met violet eyes.

“About ghost customs. When you kissed me, were you aware of them?”

Raven felt her mouth part slightly in shock. Immediately a blush dusted Danny’s face and he was backtracking.

“It’s alright if you didn’t. I can explain them if you don’t because…”

“I do.”

At Danny’s panicked, slightly mistrustful look that was rapidly turning into hurt, Raven rushed to clarify.

“I read about them. But I wasn’t sure if they applied because you were human when I kissed you.”

_I wanted them too. I hoped you would know how much I care._ Raven thought, she kept that thought trapped like a bird inside her heart.

A contemplative look came over Danny then, but Raven nearly sang as she felt his mind settle.

“It doesn’t really matter if I’m human or ghost, everything in me reacts the same way. Just a part of being a halfa I guess, but…” He trailed off, turning away and pulling free. Raven wanted to stop him, but something held her back. Knowledge. She knew Danny was trying to tell her something to which either he had no words for, or was incapable to explain in this moment.

So she held silent. Because she too had moments like these. Instances where their friends wanted her to explain something or open up, and Raven couldn’t. Not because she didn’t long too but because at that moment nothing in her knew how to. Actions wouldn’t be enough. Words would fail. And she’d be left alone. What she needed to answer her friends was time. Time to find everything and be able to convey it correctly.

That was what Danny was trying to do now as he stood up and transformed. His brilliant white rings ethereal as he shifted forms. Raven remained seated as he took to hovering next to her. His aura shimmered around him and the air felt cool as a winter breeze and Raven greedily found herself leaning closer to escape the warm summer wind. He needed to tell her something that he could not say. Without realizing it, one of her hands came to cradle his face and glowing green eyes dilated before slipping closed.

He sighed, “I don’t know…but please, let me give you the same gift you gave me that night. And…it’s also a promise.”

Raven felt everything in her still and move at once. “A promise of what?”

Iridescent green eyes opened to the world and saw only one.

“That you may find happiness.”

Then Danny kissed Raven’s temple, cool lips brushing her chakra gemstone and the floodgates opened and every nerve ending erupted.

* * *

 

 

Read & Review

~Rin

 

 


	14. The First Stone Falls, Mumbo's Show

**It’s my own heart…**

_“If you could envision the meaning of a tragedy,_

_You might be surprised to hear that it’s You & Me.”_

_~Christina Perri_

 

~~ Titans Phantom ~~

~~ Chapter 14: The First Stone Falls ~~

*********

**The Amazing Mumbo Presents**

**For One Night Only:**

**How to Train Titan Animals, Make Them Fall in Love, and Disappear!!**

**(Tickets: $25.00)**

*********

Raven gasped and opened her eyes, seeing only the waves glistening from sunlight. The unexpected pleasure already fading and making Raven question if it had even happened. Except there was the empty plate sitting beside her and the chill still present in the air. Then came the anger. What was Danny playing at? Making a promise such as that, then up and _disappearing_. She wanted to march to his room and punch him right in the face.

“Men.” She spat, getting up to do just that.

Raven made it halfway down hall when his words rang throughout her mind. Helpfully supplied by Thought, _‘A promise that you may find happiness.’_

Her feet ground to a stop and she felt her fists shake. Danny hadn’t specified that her happiness would come from him. Did he think she didn’t want to be with him? Or worse, maybe he didn’t want to be with her. Raven felt every one of her emotions holler in despair at that possibility.

Closing her eyes, Raven focused on the center of her soul. Drawing from it the strength to calm herself and once completed, Raven opened emotionless eyes once more. Although inside, her mind raged as each faction of her being argued amongst themselves. In the end though, she decided to give Danny a week.

A week before confronting him about his utter cluelessness when it came to dealing with relationships. Heading back towards her room, Pride helpfully ignored the way Rationality pointed out that Danny had more experience in dealing with relationships then she did.

_“Experience doesn’t mean a thing if both people are not on the same page.”_ Thought piped in. Beside Thought, Love stood in agreement.

It was a strange alliance. For normally the Three Sisters: Thought, Rationality and Spontaneity always stood together while the Five Spirits of the Heart: Pride, Love, Bravery, Dignity and Possession, stood together. But this newly formed faction between Thought and Love left her mind in turmoil.

They sat around the massive marble table in the arena of the coliseum, trying to decide what to do while outside its walls a gale raged on.  Unsure of whose side to take, the Neutrals: Empathy, Apathy, Despair and Rage, watched on from their seats.

Surrounding the Twelve Councilors, were the lesser personalities: emotions, thoughts, and feelings, looking down from the raised coliseum seats.

_“Experience doesn’t mean a thing, ridiculous!”_ Dignity said, firing back at Thought and Love.

_“It means quite a lot when it concerns making decisions that won’t come back to haunt us. Remember Malchior? If you had listened to me, we wouldn’t have given into loneliness and needy self-assurance.”_ She spat, waving her hand up to the stands where the two lesser emotions sat.

_“Yet now we understand the pain others feel when they give into such relationships.”_ Empathy said. A flush of indignation cross Dignity’s face, golden eyes flaring but she offered nothing as a rebuttal.

_“Let’s not bring up bad memories, please. I would rather stay angry at Danny for his actions, and not have them clouded by that disgusting dragon.”_ Rage said lazily, doing well to remain calm, chin resting on her hand. She watched the proceedings, red eyes focused intently on Thought and Love.

From the rows above, a hand shot into the air. Rage sighed, already knowing which emotion it was but nonetheless waved her forward. Eagerly, Happiness bounded down and took her spot at the podium.

_“Hi, big twelve! I’m only here to remind you that Danny does make us happy. So try not to be too harsh with him when the deadline comes up.”_

Apathy rolled her eyes, _“Need I remind you, Happiness, that you and Sadness have done more then enough damage in the past. So much so, that Bravery had to come and get you.”_

Happiness gave a pout and crossed her arms, _“Well, if you guys hadn’t been so busy dealing with Evil opening a portal for dad, you would have noticed Cyborg and Beastboy wandering up and down our mind.”_

The others all flinched but said nothing and the meeting was adjourned when the Titans alarm blared. As they all piled into the T-Car, Raven gave a small smile to Phantom and watched confusion and doubt play across those glowing green eyes. Then he turned away and gazed out the window, shoulders stiff and a frown furrowing his brows. Instantly, Raven felt her more volatile emotions cry out and she let out a breath before tuning into Robin’s debriefing.

“Mumbo? Are you kidding me?” She said.

“He was released three months ago.” Robin stated.

“Who is he?” Phantom asked from where he sat next to Starfire.

“He is a magician who likes to cause mayhem.” She replied.

Raven scoffed, “Yeah, he’s a true ‘magician.’”

Pulling up to the bank, Danny could see what Starfire had meant as the entire place looked like it belonged in an old cartoon.

“He looks pretty legit to me.” Danny observed, coming to hover by Raven. She only hardened her glare and headed in.

Every one of the employees and customers were gagged and tied up, a grinning Mumbo dancing around them, laughing his fool head off.

“Oh, I love a captive audience.” He exclaimed doing a strange twirl. The Titans got into position.

“I think it’s time you went back to prison.” Robin said, pulling out his bo staff and motioning the team to fan out.

Mumbo only rolled up his sleeves and grinned.

“You forget, I’m an escape artist.” He replied, and a volley of small bombs were thrown their way.

The Titans had no problems dodging and it was Danny’s job to throw up protective shields around the civilians. Both he and Beastboy immediately going to work on getting them to safety. Yet even though that was his job, Danny kept an eye on the battle, watching common magical tricks turn into weapons and a surprisingly irked Raven scoffing at such tricks. Or at least, Danny hoped it was only because of the magic.

Her attitude seeming to perturb Mumbo, “Are you trying to steal my limelight?” He asked, twirling his wand in between his fingers. He hummed before a lightbulb went off next to his large top hat and he laughed. Danny suddenly had a sinking feeling about this.

“Maybe I should make you a part of my next act!” He said smirking. Then with a wave, a plague of doves swarmed around Raven, turning into a tornado. She screamed as it was drawn into Mumbo’s hat.

Desperately, she reached out from Robin’s hand.

Robin reached back, grabbing her forearm.

“Robin!” Starfire screamed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Starfire!” Cyborg exclaimed, doing the same to her.

“Cyborg!” Beastboy yelled in turn, changing into an African elephant, wrapping his trunk around the mechanical teen’s body.

“Everyone!” Danny screamed, mentally cursing Beastboy before grabbing that small tail with both hands and pulling. There were a couple of seconds where it seemed that their chain would succeed. But then Mumbo grit his teeth and suddenly the Titans found themselves being forced inside that black top hat.

When Raven groggily woke it was to hear Mumbo’s voice booming around her. “This will teach you not to haggle the headliner: presto change-o!”

A warm, tingling feeling seemed to alight her nerves. When the lights came on, Raven found herself in a gilded bird cage, she a bunny, and none of her friends in sight.

Something akin to apathy seeped through her control, _“great.”_

* * *

*******

**The Warm-up Act: Mumbo’s Menagerie**

**Or**

**A Cottontail of Woe**

**And**

**A Ringtail of Blame**

*******

Despite the circumstances, the glaring golden stage light that seemed to be coming from somewhere high above her prison, and her obvious pink nose, white fluffy tail, ears and body, Raven refused to believe what she was seeing.

“This can’t be real. It’s one of Mumbo’s tricks.” She growled, ignoring the way her nose twitched. From the shadows she heard a man scoff.

“Well look what the hat dragged in.” The voice said before he stepped into the light. Raven saw a giant playing card glaring both up and down at her as he walked on two skinny red legs. He was clearly unimpressed by her, that much Raven could tell.

“Who are you?”

The card did an astonishingly spry flip and smiled, “I’m Any Card! You know, pick a card, any card.”

“Uh huh.” As if she was going to believe that. “Where am I?” Raven asked instead, trying to ignore how the stage lights were starting to give her a headache.

“You’re inside Mumbo’s hat.” Any Card replied as if it were the obvious answer.

“And I’m a rabbit, why?”

This time Any Card did roll his eyes, “Do you always ask such stupid questions?” He remarked.

That was the finally straw for Raven. “That’s it. I’m out of here. Azarath, metrion, zinthos.”

What she had intended to do was shift her reality and leave whatever place Mumbo had dragged her into. Thus destroying any illusion spell he’d cast. All she managed to accomplish was twisting her ears into a knot. Any Card laughed.

“Your magic won’t work. Mumbo’s the only magician in here. The rest of us are only for tricks.” He stated.

“I’m nobody’s _trick_.” Raven snapped, finally untangling her ears by tugging them loose with one of her bunny feet. Lying back on the floor she gazed up to those stage lights.

“So, how do I get out?” She relented.

But Any Card didn’t have time to answer when Mumbo’s voice echoed around them and a giant shadowy hand seemed to descend from the opening of the hat.

“I can’t tell you that. A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Seeing a hand coming towards her was a little much, even for Raven’s standards. Quickly, she tried to out run it, only for silk white fingers to pluck her up by the ears. She knew that glove.

“If you’re really so amazing Mumbo, what do you need me for?” She said, trying to goad him even while dangling forty-feet in the air.

“You’re going to be my assistant in my big show tonight!” His bodiless voice explained.

Raven glared up at that hand, “I am not helping you with your stupid magic tricks.” She seethed.

“Silly rabbit, you don’t get a choice. My hat. My rules.” He growled, before pulling her out.

* * *

 

Danny groaned and sat up, vaguely taking in the fact that he and the others seemed to be on a large show table with cheap green cloth and stage lights glaring into his eyes. It was then he realized Raven wasn’t among them. Panic surged through his veins.

“Raven!” He screamed, hovering in the air and spinning in all directions, trying to see past the darkness. Trying to see her. Slowly the others came too, Starfire joining him in the air and searching. Hopeless as it was. They couldn’t see anything past the glare.

“I don’t see her.” Starfire said. Down below, Beastboy crossed his arms.

“See her? I can’t see anything past this table! Where are we?” He asked.

“Hello?”

Danny felt relief overwhelm him and below Robin and Cyborg stopped pacing.

“Raven?” Robin called out.

“Yes.” She replied.

Starfire continued to look around.

“Mumbo has made you invisible?” She asked.

“No. I’m above you.” Raven answered, and all the Titans looked up to see a bunny gazing back at them. A bunny wearing Raven’s clothes. Danny didn’t really think it odd until he had Robin in his grasp and he was flying them up. Starfire holding Cyborg, Beastboy flying on his own.

“You look so cute!” Starfire cried, quickly regretting it when black sparks flew from bunny Raven’s eyes. Cyborg only smirked.

“Are you alright?” Danny asked, not being able to stop himself. Raven glanced at him briefly before looking away.

“I’m fine.” She said, her voice chilly and Robin shot Danny a confused glance, before focusing on the issue at hand.

“Well let’s get you out and then figure out how to get out of…here.” He said firmly, looking to Starfire. She gave a quick nod before using a small starbolt to blast away the lock. Raven had pushed open the door and was about to hop on Danny’s outstretched arm when a giant hand descended from nowhere and snatched her away.

“Raven!” They cried.

“Sorry folks, no sneak previews before tonight’s show.” An omnipresent voice said. The Titans landed back on the table and glared into the pressing darkness.

“Give us our friend back!” Robin demanded.

Raven struggled in the hand’s grip and the voice chuckled as another hand holding a black top hat appeared. It threw her inside it.

“Nope! Now you see her, now you don’t!” And with the wave of a wand, the hands turned over the hat to show the team and empty hat. Danny’s eyes blazed green.

“Give her back!” He screamed,

“Hmm?” Mumbo’s voice said in mock contemplation, “No!”

Danny was just about to curse when Cyborg held out his palms to stall the motion.

“Wait, so we’re inside Mumbo’s hat and Raven’s inside Mumbo’s hat, inside Mumbo’s hat?” He said, clearly starting to panic.

“You’re making my brain hurt.” Beastboy mumbled.

“Who cares!” Danny snapped, his palms glowing a vibrant green, then he gasped as his ecto-energy turned into jell-o.

“What?!” He cried, throwing it off and looking to Robin, the teen wonder having an equally horrified reaction. The magic hands and top hat trembled with laughter.

“Sorry about that. But here, just to show you there are no hard feelings about you Titans crashing my rehearsal, I will show you that I am the bigger man.”  Then they disappeared into a cloud of smoke and a colossal Mumbo was walking towards them, grinning his blue grin.

“The bigger they are the harder they fall.” Robin growled.

“Titans, get that hat!” He ordered.

Mumbo started laughing.

Robin was about to launch his grappling hook when Danny reached out and stopped him.

“Wait!” He said, quickly dragging the teen back, the other Titans stopped moving and turned curious eyes to Danny.

“We’re inside Mumbo’s hat, that’s not the one we should be trying to rip apart.” Danny said, gesturing to the surrounding darkness. Above them, Mumbo seemed to pull himself out of his delusions and wonder why they hadn’t started attacking. Danny figured they had thirty seconds before he tried to swat them like flies. Desperately, he prayed Robin would realize what he meant, then Danny spun around and forced the other Titan behind him.

Robin’s eyes widened behind his mask and instantly he knew.

“Titans, together!” He yelled, right as Danny took a bracing breath.

The others didn’t need to be told twice. They circled together and Cyborg threw up the dampening shield both he and Danny had built. Before releasing the howling waves, Danny hoped Raven would be capable of protecting herself.

He let out his wail. The waves as broad and all-encompassing as he could make them. He needed to destroy the magic they were saturated in. But even as Mumbo’s colossal form disintegrated and Danny could feel small tears start ripping in the black felt cloth, he knew it wouldn’t be enough. The black hat they were trapped in was simply too big and his ghostly wail wasn’t strong enough to fill the entire area without losing some of its strength.

He was forced to stop when his uniform melted off, revealing a black hoodie with Toothless on it, dark blue-jeans and red converse’s. His heartbeat starting to flutter. Danny collapsed to his knees and groaned, it had been a long time since he’d felt so drained. Robin quickly ran over to him pulled him up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Danny groaned but didn’t fight it.

“Starfire, Beastboy, look for an exit!” Robin ordered. Both took to the sky. Beastboy had only located a silvery tear when the entire structure seemed to quake. Then chains wrapped around them all.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Mumbo hollered. The metal dragging them all painfully back to the splintered table. Beastboy cringed at the bite of the chains as they were hammered into an upright slab of wood. One for each Titan. Beastboy felt pity at noticing that Danny’s looked extremely tight around his ribs and that Mumbo had taken the precaution of binding the halfa’s mouth. Not that it mattered, Danny still looked pretty out of it, if the halfa’s slowly blinking eyes were anything to go by.

Then a giant Mumbo stormed up, looking hag-dog and pissed.

“To think you would try and destroy my outfit, my costume and stage before the big night, outrageous! Heinous and unforgivable!” Mumbo screeched, breathing in great lungful’s of air and glaring hatefully at them all. Danny in particular before Mumbo seemed to remember himself. Tugging at his cuff links, Mumbo straightened his torn waistcoat and grinned, his former suave attitude returning.

“Well, you know what they say: “If you can’t beat them, join them. First things first, those pesky powers have to go!” Mumbo said, and with the snap of his fingers all the Titans went up in smoke and when Beastboy opened his eyes, he was a mouse. All of his friends were animals as well.

The slabs disappeared and the stunned Titans looked around in confusion. Robin a monkey, Starfire a beautiful savannah cat, Cyborg a North American brown bear, and Danny a tanuki. Beastboy quickly changed back and as human, pointed to his friends while glaring up at Mumbo.

“What did you do to them?” He demanded.

Mumbo only scratched his pointy beard while gazing down to the changeling.

“Hmm…it didn’t work on you?” He stated. Beastboy scoffed, was Mumbo an idiot?

“Of course not, I already turn into animals.”

“Oh, right. Well then, presto change-o!” Mumbo screamed.

Beastboy suddenly felt a lot like a lamp with dangly beads on his shade. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Above them, Mumbo sneered, “Well now, _Titanimals_ , try and stop me now.” He sneered, before laughing and clapping his hands together.

“Now, on with the show!” He screamed and the Titans knew no more.

* * *

 

*******

**Dress Rehearsal: A Showdown with the Showman**

**Or**

**Take My Powers…Please**

**And**

**Love is in the Air…not really**

*******

When Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy woke up, it was to find themselves stumbling around in the dark backstage and distinctly lacking two of their friends.

“Ow!” Starfire suddenly exclaimed.

“Sorry, Star. I think I stepped on your foot.” Robin said, blinking until her shape came into fuzzy focus. He saw her lift up a long slender object with one spotted paw.

“Actually, I believe it was my…tail.” She admitted. With this, Cyborg walked up behind them, his massive form radiating heat and his pink frilly tutu accidentally scratching one or Robin’s furry ears.

“Yo, lamp-boy, turn on a light.” Cy called.

Beastboy grudgingly did as asked and the team found themselves in a bare stripped down room with left out props. It looked like a storage closet. Cyborg took one look at his tutu and growled.

“Ah man, I can take losing a fight but this is just mean.” He said, preceded to rip off the offending article of clothing. Only for another to appear. He ripped it off again and soon a growing pile of tutus was added to the prop collection. The other three ignored his plight.

“How is Mumbo able to change us into animals?” Starfire asked, looking down at Robin.

“Mumbo’s magic must be stronger in here. We have to find Rave and Phantom and get out.” He said, using his tail for balance as he brought both his arms and feet together in fists.

Cyborg stopped what he was doing and glared.

“How? In case you didn’t notice, Phantom couldn’t even bust us out and now we’ve been turned into animals. Grr…wait until I get my claws on him!... _Did I just say claws?”_ Cyborg asked, completely forgetting his original plight. Starfire only grimaced and then started scratching behind one ear.

“Ugh, be thankful you do not have the fleas.” She said, not blaming Robin when he took a polite step away.

The beaded lampshade turned into an old hook phone and started to ring. Cyborg answered with the smallest of hesitations.

“Ugh…hello?” He asked.

“Hello?! Are you all forgetting that Mumbo turned me into a lamp? _A lamp!_ What’s wrong with being an animal anyway? At least you guys have legs. I can’t even move, and do you have any idea how hot a lightbulb gets…” Beastboy was promptly shut off mid-rant when Cyborg hung up the receiver. The mechanical bear proudly smirked, his fangs on shameless display.

“Well at least we finally found a way to shut him up.”

Beastboy turned into a blow horn and blasted Cyborg in the ear. He was promptly dropped.

“What are we going to do now?” Starfire asked, trying to get them back to the matter at hand. Beastboy then turned into a British telephone booth and started ringing. Cyborg held his palms up and backed away. Robin and Starfire settled on a match of rock, paper, and scissors. Robin winced when he lost but went to go answer the phone.

“Yes?”

“So…why does the blue-dini what Raven and what’d he do with Danny? Last time we saw him, he was a raccoon dog.” Beastboy asked.

“Tanuki.” Robin automatically corrected. But before he could answer, a door appeared between two costume racks and a hoard of walking gloves stormed in, dragging with them four gilded cages.

“Ah!!! Killer gloves!” Beastboy screamed.

Robin frowned, “I’m going to have to put you on hold.” He said before charging.

They were easily overpowered. With their lack of powers and easily manipulated animal instincts, soon they were in the cages and being hauled only Mumbo knew where.

* * *

 

Raven tried for the millionth time to summon her magic. It failed as usual and left her miserable. Behind her, she heard Danny growl. She shuffled around in her straight jacket to glare at him.

“Oh be quiet. At least you can move.” Raven hissed.

Danny only blinked at her, his glowing green eyes framed in thick white fur surrounded with black. It made him look like he was wearing an intricate mask. Only to herself, Raven would admit she found him adorable. Danny was a fluffy tanuki, complete with black and white markings and what was better, Mumbo had made him incapable of speech. So that when he wasn’t growling, he let out strange mewls and yips that had left Raven in pearls of laughter. She also found it hilarious that Mumbo had decided to make Danny look like a complete animal…at least she got to keep her clothes. Danny kept his tail pressed close to his body. His paws politely crossed at all times.

Raven looked away and once more tried to summon her magic. This time, as it failed it smacked her in the back of the head.

“Ow!”

A small whine issued from Danny and he crossed the cage to inspect the injury. To do so, he leaned over her, chest fur nearly smothering her in the process. But Raven had to admit it was wonderfully soft.  Strangely, he also smelled of snow. Or perhaps winter, definitely something cold, Raven decided. Seeming to decide she was alright, Danny turned around and lay back in his previous position of ignoring her.

That made Raven truly angry.

“So you can check if my head is alright but not anything else. How about what you did when you released your ghostly wail?” She snapped, watching how his hackles bristled, but he remained completely still. If anything, that infuriated Raven more. She knew he cared, knew he felt guilt over what he’d done, and right then she wanted him to suffer for it.

Leaning forward, Raven finally let go of her emotional control. In her mind she knew, Rage was more then happy to assist her.

“You know, I felt it. Heard it as well. Mumbo’s magic couldn’t protect me from it. I had to sit here and listen to screams and feel as they tried to tear through my mind and this pathetic body.” She sneered.

Danny abruptly sat up and lunged at her, pinning her between his front paws. For a fearful moment, Raven thought he was going to rip out her throat. After all, she was a rabbit and he a tanuki…their diets be damned. Yet all he did was press his muzzle underneath the crook of her jaw, a low whine resounding in the back of his throat. Instantly, all of her rage died and guilt replaced it.

“Hey, I’m alright…it wasn’t that bad.” She said, trying in vain to comfort him. But that only seemed to make it worse as she felt a tremor ripple underneath Danny’s fur. The glowing green eyes that met hers were fractured in sorrow and painstaking relief.

Raven tried to give her best bunny smile, complete with twitching pink nose.

“Feeling better?”

Danny let out a yip and licked her left cheek. Raven let out a screech.

“Gross.” She yelled, but the elation in her couldn’t be contained. Danny gave only what could be described as cackling. Swift revenge was in order.

“Laugh it up…but be careful. My eyes could wander a little bit southward.” Raven said, starting to sit up to emphasis her point. Danny promptly collapsed on her, his lower jaw pressed to her chest, effectively pinning her. His green eyes were bright with mirth. Raven only scowled at him.

“That’s hardly fair.” She snapped, he wagged his tail in response, it made thumping noises against the cage. Raven let out a good natured sigh, and dropped her head to the cold metal. After a moment, she spoke.

“I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it.”

At Danny’s yip, she frowned.

“This would go a whole lot better if you could speak.” She admitted, suddenly regretting her early sentiment. Then she started panicking at the thought of Mumbo having actually altered Danny’s mind to that of a tanuki when Danny sat up and pressed one white paw to her forehead.

 Stunned, Raven realized that he was pressing against her chakra gem, his eyes knowing. It was then she remembered the texts back at the Tower. The one’s borrowed from Clockwork’s castle. Tomes that spoke on ghosts cultures. How in the dawning days they’d had no mental shields separating one from the other. Some of the greatest love songs came from that era. Love songs, and tragedies.

Raven felt her heart speed up at what Danny was offering her. Because for Raven, connecting minds was natural. It had nothing to do with magic. If she wanted, she could easily converse with any member of their team. Robin was proof of that. Or any human being, meta, or otherwise, really. She only refrained from doing so out of common decency. Of course, Raven could still sense emotions, turning off her empathic abilities was impossible.  Not to mention dangerous.

Yet for Danny, sharing a mind was something else entirely. Ghosts simply didn’t do that. Not anymore, and certainly not with someone who could come to have sway over them. Bind them and enthrall. Above her, Danny began to growl, head tilting to one side. Glowing green eyes questioning.

“Are you sure?” Raven found herself asking. Danny let out a soft breath, his lips pulled back in a fangy smile.

At his nod, Raven let her body go limp. Violet eyes never looking away from his, she let her mind open and reach. It felt as if her arms were circling around the smoothest of stones. Even inside Mumbo’s magical prison, Danny’s mind was strong. Raven could neither sense his emotions nor his thoughts. But from the way his eyes seemed to glaze over, Raven got the feeling he knew she was there. Now, how to make sure Mumbo didn’t gain access?

When the first crack began to appear, like a small river carving its way through rock, Raven swept her hand over it and felt Danny seize. Temporary panic washing through her.

“Wait,” Raven found herself gasping out. Instantly, Danny seemed to settle, the tiny fissure underneath her palm sealing itself once more. Confusion clear on his animal face.

“Safety first.” She commented, enjoying the fact that Danny actually rolled his eyes, but nonetheless remained still and calm. Waiting for Raven to give him the say so. The amount of trust nearly broke her heart and Raven was determined to not screw it up. So she allowed herself to slip further into her meditative trance and gently she began to tie her chakra around Danny.

She felt him stiffen before once again relaxing.

It was difficult. Raven found that she needed to use multiple threads to accomplish the task, tying them together in intricate knots. Tapestry weaving, she thought. Except around something infinitely more important. It wasn’t enough however, to simply shield Danny’s mind. Because as she was doing so, Raven realized that what she had previously believed to be an impenetrable stone, did in fact have its weak points. Dozens of what she could only describe as stars seemed to glimmer across the outer most surface of black sandstone, and each star had its individual light that matched another point in his body. Most of the other stars were gathered in clusters inside a carved piece of ice that could only be his core. Refracting light in thousands of hues. All burning different shades of brilliant white and the palest of blues.

But Danny was also human.

Were he only a ghost, shielding his mind and core would have been enough. For a ghosts physical body could bend and change and reform in time. His did so to an extent, Raven realized. But there was something denser, stronger: made of bone, and blood, and structure. Raven surrounded it as well, laying the thinnest of glamour’s over the pathways to conceal them from prying eyes. A veil of midnight sky.

The effect over Danny was profound.

Raven considered undoing all of her work and forgetting this endeavor. From the moment she had wrapped Danny in the charm, she had watched with distant eyes the way his body went slack and pliant to her will. How an invisible back, distinctly human, seemed to arch. Unseeing eyes gazing at the rich iridescent ropes which bound him, while arms and legs reached out to trace the patterns along the veil. Raven shuddered, those touches had been light as air and cold as a winter’s kiss. Those hands stopped, then idly began again. It felt as if he were locked inside her heart. Was the reason it beat. Raven wanted to keep him in her heart. It was for that reason she started undoing her work. Hell was paved with good intentions and she had no desire to go down that path. Yet Raven froze, holding all those thousands of knots and threads between her fingertips, when of all things she felt Danny settle. Boundaries known, Raven felt and saw as the smile etched across those beautiful lips. How Danny seemed to be carved of ice and swirling waters of ethereal green. His eyes were focused on nothing and everything as he lifted one finger to the teasing lilt of his mouth as if sharing a knowing secret. Seeming to know it would string Raven out, then, his hand continued to travel upwards, Ravens eyes greedily taking in those long fingers and strong palms as the came to rest at his temple. Then she knew. He was going to open his mind. And Raven hadn’t even realized that what had once started as an endeavor to protect Danny, in doing so, she had taken him in. Shaped him under her hands, had manipulated his form with ease. Yet Danny had allowed it. Still trusting her enough to give his last stronghold. Sharing secrets. Raven could naturally speak mind to mind with another and keep up her barriers. Danny could only do so by giving up his entirety.

A terrifying sense of horror took Raven then. Because once Danny opened his mind, glowing green eyes would turn a luminescent violet. She hadn’t thought that. Danny had. Desperately, she tugged at all of the layers of densely woven knots, wanting to yell at him to not do this. Not to trust her and knowing that Danny would be unable to hear. So Raven continued to fortify everything while she listened to the steady cracks of an opening mind.

It was perhaps the loveliest sound Raven had ever heard. It was the sound of ice cracking, succumbing to the rapid waters below. With each crack, a lace work, delicate as snowflakes would form. Giving off iridescent blue and fanning out across the black stone of Danny’s mind. His emotions seemed to pour from the cracks in both steam and a tidal wave. She could feel him testing the bindings she made. Glaciers carving canyons and finally, when Raven thought she would succumb from the feelings alone, she heard a single word. Melodic: deep as an ocean current and sharp as glass.

_Raven?_

Yet before she could reply, a booming laugh tore through the reality they had created.

“Well, trying your hand still at such useless magic?” The voice pointed out.

Raven felt everything inside her freeze.

Mumbo.

Before giving herself time to think, to regret what she was going to do, Raven forced Danny to move. Bent his muscles, and pushed his bones, and morphed his emotions into one of shock at the two of them having been discovered by Mumbo. Not at having his entire existence being controlled by another. Those emotions, so unnamable Raven could only describe as black terror, Raven heard as clear as a thousand tolling bells. Raven heard Danny’s cries of alarm in her mind. Felt how Danny’s animal body tried to vocalize it in the form of a yelp. Raven kept Danny’s teeth firmly shut.

Instead, Raven sat up and glared up at Mumbo. Pleading to the goddess Azar that Mumbo would only focus on her. That he wouldn’t even glance at Danny.

Heart hammering in her chest, fingers desperately unravelling the knotted work done by her hand, Raven glared up at Mumbo in pure defiance.

“Why isn’t my magic working?” She demanded, all the while begging, please don’t let him see. Please, don’t let him see that it’s not _magic_.

Mumbo only pulled out his wand with a flourish and grinned, “Perhaps you should try saying alacazam?” He suggested.

Task almost complete, Raven complied. Soon, little yellow flowers were flooding their cage. Mumbo plucked one and water shot out from it. Drenching both her and Danny. Mumbo burst out laughing. Raven tried to ignore the way Danny had finally wrenched free from the last vestiges of her control. Ripping apart the midnight veil as if it were tissue paper. His mind had been long since sealed shut, Raven couldn’t even see the tiniest of glittering grains across that vast expanse of black.

“That gag never gets old!” Mumbo said, not even seeing that they weren’t paying any attention to him. But something on her face must have shown her desolation because Mumbo leaned down in mock concern. Or maybe honest concern. She could never tell with him.

“Here, a peace offering.” He said, pulling a silk handkerchief away to reveal a rubber duck. Despite it all, Raven found herself unimpressed.

“You pulled that out of your sleeve.” She said for lack of anything better. Mumbo sighed and stood up, moving to put it underneath his top hat.

“Must you over analyze every situation? Why can’t you simply sit back and enjoy a good show?” He asked, tearing away his sleeves and opening his palms so that two mourning doves could fly away. Something twisted inside her and burned.

“Because, it isn’t real. This act, this hat, it’s all smoke and mirrors. You probably just hypnotized me into thinking I’m a rabbit and when I get home my nose will twitch every time a bell rings.” She growled, needing it to be true. It had to be true. Behind her, Danny gave the softest whimper. Then the full weight of what she’d admitted, hit her. Eyes widening, ringing in her ears, she could only gaze at Mumbo as he stared back. His face strangely void of his usual self-arrogance.

“Let me give you a piece of advice; knowing how the tricks work doesn’t make them any less real. If all this is an illusion, then tell me this…” Mumbo said, his voice suddenly dark as one hand reached forward and yanked out a whisker on her face. It hurt terribly.

At her gasp of pain, Mumbo grinned, it wasn’t a nice grin.

“If you still feel the pain, then honey, you better believe it’s real.”

With this he stood up, brushed off his tailored suit and turned to leave. The crushing weight in her chest finally pressed to hard. It felt suspiciously like her Pride being relinquished. Because that’s the only reason why she had said those things to Mumbo. Pride. She knew Danny was in danger, knew they were trapped in spells and enchantments as strong as her own. That’s why she had acted the way she did. But damn it all, she had only said those things because….because, Raven found she couldn’t remember why.

She hadn’t controlled Danny on a whim.

“Wait!” Raven cried, not caring how wrecked her voice sounded. Mumbo gazed at her from over his shoulder. Clearly dissatisfied at her begging.

“Please, at least restore Danny’s voice, he won’t try anything. I give you my word.”

For a long moment, Mumbo only stood there, masked face unreadable. Then he smiled as if he had no cares in the world.

“Of course, a true offering of peace between magicians.”

Then he waved his arm and left. Raven was already struggling to waddle over to Danny in her straight jacket. Bleakness in her heart.

“Danny!” She said, finally reaching him. His back was to her from where he sat ramrod straight. Unable to do anything else, Raven pressed her face into the long black streak that ran down his spine.

_“Danny.”_ She tried.

A vicious snarl tore away from Danny’s throat. But he didn’t move, and after the fright it caused, Raven could only lean into him again and cry.

* * *

 

*******

**The Showstopper: Mumbo the Musical**

**Or**

**The Titans Number is Up**

**And**

**It’s Time They Disappear**

*******

They were wheeled to another part of the stage where everyone was abuzz with preparations for the grand show. 

“I’ve never seen so many variations of Mumbo.” Beastboy commented in type writer form.

He was right. Every actor, and dancer, be them female or male all bore some strange semblance to Mumbo. Each had blue skin, white hair and rather large noses. They also seemed to adore Mumbo.

“I think he may have a problem.” Cyborg stated, when in strode the magician himself. An errand boy carrying both Raven and Danny in two separate cages.

“Well, what do you think of my production?” Mumbo asked, gesturing to the chaos around them.

“Ostentatious.” Danny said, not even bothering to humor their captor. Mumbo feigned being hurt.

“Do you really think me so self-absorbed?” He asked, right as a puppet who distinctly looked like another version of Mumbo and was wearing a name tag titled ‘stage manager’ walked by.

“Two minutes until stage time, Mr. Amazing. You’re great, I love you.” The stage manager said before flouncing away. Mumbo’s head grew three sizes before exploding in streams of confetti.  Danny gave a soft snort and laid his head back on his paws.

Robin hissed, fangs on display, “We’re not going to be a part of your show.” He swore, watching as Mumbo’s head drifted back to his body and attached itself.

The magician grinned, “Oh, I think you will. What I have planned for you makes me so happy I feel like singing. Maestro! ” Mumbo yelled, and the man at the piano in a purple suit laid down a minor cord that was reminiscent to the genie’s song in Aladdin and an old parlor song.

_“Don’t bother getting up you’re in my control._

_No way for you to fuss and fight._

_I’ve taken all your powers, so lucky you!_

_You will be in my show tonight._

_You think you can defeat me?_

_Well how very droll._

_Titans, there is one thing you should know,_

_I am the Master of Ceremonies._

_So let me set you straight,_

_with one wave of my wand_

_I am master of your fate._

_With just some hocus pocus and some sleight of hand,_

_you all are under my command._

_I’ve shown you your real faces_

_so now let me offer you this advice,_

_don’t bother changing because your misery is divine._

_For after tonight…_

_Tonight, I will make the Titans disappear:_

_Forever.”_

The stage went dark and the Titans could hear the applause.

* * *

 

*******

**The Grand Finale**

**Or**

**Can the Titanimals Bring Down the Hat?**

*******

The theatre crowd applauded as Mumbo opened his performance. He took a bow and held up a hand for silence. A microphone descended.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mumbo’s of all ages, we have a really great show for you tonight.”

As Mumbo continued his introductions, down below Robin was furiously trying to work out a plan.

“We have to stop Mumbo before the finale. Or else its curtains for us.” He stated.

“Perhaps if we work together we will be able to defeat him?” Starfire suggested, even as she scratched at the fleas infesting her fur. Raven sighed.

“Mumbo has taken our powers, he’s turned us into furry creatures and a lamp. How can we defeat him when he’s holding all the cards?” She said, next to her cage Danny gave a bark of hollow laughter.

“So now you believe this is real?”

At Raven’s wince the entire team went silent. Robin scratched the top of his head in confusion.

“Are you two alright?” He asked, both of their heads shot up to glare at him.

_“Yes!”_   
The team jumped and Robin chose to ignore the obvious lie.

“Fine. Getting on topic, powers or now powers we need to…”

Cheers erupted from the audience and the trap door opened. Cyborg shrunk back in dread.

“The show is starting.” He said, before a metal hook came down and latched onto his cage and began to raise him up.

“And I’m the opening act!” The unsaid, ‘help me!’ was equally heard.

“Now, put your hands together for Borgie the Dancing Bear!” Mumbo yelled, and when Cyborg looked down he noticed he was now dressed in a Slovak uniform.

He could only groan, “This is so humiliating!” A distinctly familiar symphony blasted through the speakers and his knees started to dance on their own.

Down below, Starfire offered another idea. “We could sneak up behind Mumbo and…”

Robin took a slip of paper Beastboy had been typing on and read, “No good. Mumbo’s got eyes in the back of his hat. Beastboy’s right, we…” Robin’s cage was taken as Cyborg’s was lowered back down, the mechanical bear huffing and puffing. Raven turned to look at Danny.

“Do you have any ideas?” She asked. Danny only lifted a marked eyebrow, “Try calling Houdini.” He snipped.

“Seriously, you two are still fighting?” Cyborg exclaimed, before whipping the sweat off his brow.

“Please, what did the Mumbo make you do?” Starfire asked, noticing her friend’s exhaustion. Cyborg shuddered, “He made me do a jig.”

Starfire gasped in horror, “That mad man must be stopped! Please, what is this ‘jig’ you speak of?”

In spite of everything, Danny couldn’t help but smile, glowing green eyes warming slightly.

Above, Robin stood looking out at the crowd.

“Now for the comedy portion of our show!” Mumbo told. Robin couldn’t help but grin, an image of his younger brother’s face flashing before his eyes. Mumbo wanted comedy, he could do that.

Taking out two bananas from his belt, he hopped on the ground until Mumbo looked down at him, then he fired. They landed smack in the middle of Mumbo’s masked eyes. The magician yowled and Robin started rolling on the stage in laughter, along with the crowd. But Robin’s mirth only lasted until Mumbo pulled out an old style jack in the box. Suddenly, Robin found himself dodging rotten fruit, a grand piano, a bar fridge, one double-decker bus, and a yacht.

By the time he was lowered back down, he couldn’t feel his tail. “Any ideas?” He asked.

“Still working on it.” Cyborg deadpanned. Starfire was taken next.

She had the terrible experience of Mumbo making her eat him and reappearing…as the stool.

“I got it!” Beastboy said as Robin spun the handle to the phonograph. Cyborg sighed, “It can’t involve driving a tank or unleashing magician eating sharks.”

Robin spun the handle again, “I don’t got it.”

Starfire was lowered back and Beastboy turned into a white flag with the words ‘help me!’ painted on it. He will never be able to describe the fear of being a spinning plate on a stick about to break and swore to punch Mumbo right in the nose the second they were free.

“Raven, you were the Mumbo’s assistant. Surely he must have told you something?” Starfire asked.

“He never told me anything.” She answered, starting to feel desperate as Beastboy was lowered back down and the hook grabbed Danny’s cage.

At first, Danny wondered what Mumbo would have him do. He sat on the stage, with the blinding lights, looking like a plain animal. The crowd was clearly unimpressed. Then he saw the crazy magician in the pit orchestra holding the conductor’s wand. A full backing choir in the balcony above him.

_“Oh no.”_

When Danny next opened his mouth it was to sing a resounding rendition of Nessun Dorma. He didn’t even know he could do opera. By the time he finished, the entire crowd was in tears and giving Mumbo a standing ovation. As if Mumbo had been the one to hold those notes! Danny tried to bite him in the leg for that.

Danny was lowered back down, fur bristled and hackles up. Cyborg was giving him a look and Danny could just feel Beastboy’s.

“Man…” Cy started.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Raven was taken away.

She was sealed in a typical three cut box with only her head visible and her ears sticking out.

“As you can see there is no way out.” Mumbo explained, as his beautiful mumbo assistant rotated the box. With a flourish and a white sheet, Raven was literally in pieces. Mumbo grinned.

“My bunny Raven seems to have worried her head off.” He said, before his own head fell off and joined hers on the table. Raven groaned as two silk gloved hands picked up hers and attached it to Mumbo’s body. Then with a wave of the wand, she felt herself disappear inside Mumbo’s hat as his own head reappeared on his body. The crowd cheered and the red curtain closed. Long spidery fingers pulled her free and she glared at him as they walked through the chaos that was backstage.

“Why put me back together again, if you’re just going to kill me later?” Raven asked, she was far done with being used.

“Oh, I need you in one piece for the finale.” He said, sticking her in her cage and handing her to a white glove while he headed to the vanity mirror. Distantly, she heard the stage manager yell that they were on in ten minutes.

Together again, the Titans sat in silence. They had all been moved in one long cage, the metal bars wide and refracting dull shadows from the light. Beastboy rang as a phone, Robin answered.

“So, I know this is a trick but how do we get out?”

“This does not feel like a trick.” Starfire whispered, her tail wrapping around her body.

“It is a trick but that doesn’t make it any less real.” Danny explained.

A trick. Raven’s eyes widened. That was Mumbo’s source of power. He needed tricks and an audience. All to prove he was clever.

“Tricks; that’s how we’ll beat him. Robin, can your tail reach those buckets of paint?” She asked. Robin looked behind him, then smirked.

“Sure.”

“Beastboy, can you be a paint brush?”

To answer, the changeling shifted and Cyborg reached over and handed him to Danny.

Danny took Beastboy in his teeth and gave Raven a questioning look. Her eyes were alight with mischievous payback.

“Do you remember the stage layout?”

At that, Danny wagged his tail.

The finale began and Mumbo stood on stage blowing kisses to the audience as they applauded his greatness.

“Thank you, thank you. You’ve been a great audience, and now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the grand finale. My greatest trick ever!” He said and the timpani sounded throughout the hall.

“I present to you, for the last time ever, the Teen Titans!”

Red curtains drawing back, Mumbo prepared for the moment when his audience would cheer at seeing their favorite performers. Instead, what he received were gasps of shock, followed swiftly by jeers and cries of, “I want my money back!”

Frantically, he searched up and down the cage until he wrenched it open and stuck his head in. Raven opened her painted over eyes and glared.

“Alacazam!” She kicked him right out of his hat, the force of it throwing the Teen Titans out as well from the breaking spell. They emerged inside the bank, now empty of anyone along with all of the stolen cash.

“Ah yeah, I’m back!” Cyborg exclaimed. Beastboy took the opportunity to punch Mumbo in the face as Raven was checking to see if her ears were gone, while Robin and Starfire did the same for their tails. Danny only lifted an eyebrow at Beastboy’s action but did nothing to stop it. When the police finally came to take Mumbo away, his resolve caved. Especially after seeing how his audience loved the Titans escape act. That is, before Raven confiscated said hat.

“Alright, I gotta know, just between us, tell me what you did?” Mumbo asked, eagerly leaning forward.

Raven only smirked and twirled his hat between her fingers before throwing it over to Phantom.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” She said, immensely enjoying his disheartened look.

Yet it was a short victory. Dying a quick death when Raven saw Danny place the hat in Starfire’s hands.

* * *

 

Raven held out for four days. Before all of her deliberating and councils with her emotions drove her to the same decision. To go and beg for Danny’s forgiveness. She was about to knock when the steel door abruptly opened and Starfire nearly ran into her.

“Oh, friend Raven, I did not see you there.” She said, carefully stepping to the side. From in the room, Raven could see Danny moving towards them, concern in his eyes. Raven stepped back to let Starfire through.

“It’s fine, Star.” She said, finally looking at the Tamaranian. Did she appear paler? Had her eyes seemed so worn?

“Are you alright?” She asked. Starfire seemed to jump before giving a breathtaking smile.

“Of course.” Starfire replied, placing a staying hand on Danny’s arm when he finally reached them. Starfire’s next remark was addressed only to him.

“I am fine. I merely require sleep.” She said firmly. Danny’s lips pressed together but he gave a small nod and let Starfire leave. When the red flag of hair disappeared around the corner, Raven faced him.

“We need to talk.”

Danny met her eyes and stepped aside. Raven entered with determined strides which didn’t match her emotions.

Or at least, that was what Danny could see, if her aura was anything to go by. He waited for a few moments and when Raven failed to speak or even turn around, he let out a sigh and headed for the coffee table littered with drawings.

“Normally, people try and speak when offering an apology.” He suggested, gathering up the thick sheets of paper and putting them away. He could see the way her silhouette trembled in his vision.

“What have I to apologize for? You were the one who suggested we talk mind to mind.”

Danny felt heat rush into his cheeks, he placed his hands flat on the counter top.

“You’re right. I offered we _talk_ , not have you control me.” He said, wrenching his eyes away and forcing himself to look at her. Raven looked wrecked, her cloak was wrinkled and her eyes were drawn from obvious sleepless nights. It hurt to even see her that way. But Danny couldn’t say anything to fix it. Not while his hands were trembling.

Raven whirled around, her eyes ablaze in hurt rage.

“I did that to protect you!” She screamed.

“What you did was cruel!” He yelled back. Standing up, she took a step towards him.

“We were in Mumbo’s hat. A place saturated with his magic, his power, if he had even sensed you were opening her mind…” Raven said, her voice trailing off.

Of all things, Danny found himself laughing. “That’s what you were worried about?”

“Yes! If he had seen…” Raven said, striding closer, taking a hand in hers, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. Hating the way it flinched.

“If he ended up seeing how to undo you. I don’t know what I would have done.” Raven whispered.

Danny wrenched his hand away, and Raven’s violet eyes met his. Those violet eyes were nearly blind with pain.

“Do you really think I’m that weak?” He asked, something fracturing inside him, and the way her face seemed to pale was answer enough. Danny gave a brittle smile.

“If I opened up everything to Mumbo, gave him every truth of existence, he would still never have the power to control me. He could strip me of my powers, change me into a fish but never would he have been able to accomplish what you did.”

Danny could see the dawning horror in Raven’s eyes.

“But his magic. His tricks…”

“Were only that, tricks. He could do anything he wanted to us in that hat but the second we were back here, in the real world, I promise you, Mumbo’s two bit party tricks wouldn’t hold up against anything. I wanted to speak with you there because it was what you asked. If you thought Mumbo’s magic so weak you’d ridicule it, why did you control me?”

“That was a lie!” Raven pleaded.

“It sure didn’t sound like it!” Danny said, watching the way Raven’s eyes couldn’t stay in one place. How she frantically scanned the room, never looking at him.

Her hands were shaking and she needed to lick her lips in order to talk, “I mean at first, sure. I thought he was cheap. But that was before your ghostly wail and then we…I honestly thought Mumbo would have been able to hurt you if he had seen. Please believe me, _I lied_. I lied trying to keep you safe while I undid my work.”

Danny closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, feeling all too much like broken glass. It had been a misunderstanding. A simple one. Raven thought she was protecting him and he had thought…

“You still controlled me. I felt you seal my limbs and mouth shut. I felt you try and bend my emotions.” He whispered, his voice horse. Raven began to cry.

“Only so Mumbo wouldn’t look at you. I had placed so many knots and strings…”

“Why did you?” Danny found himself asking. He was surprised when Raven actually shrugged her shoulders and turned away. Violet eyes watching the sea.

“Your mind is sealed as if it were a stone. I didn’t know how you would be able to speak with me, so I started encompassing your mind. It’s natural for me, but I’ve never been around someone like you. I didn’t know what to expect and…I wanted you to feel safe.” Raven admitted, before a thought occurred to her and she turned to him, anger rekindling in her heart. Danny had smiled, had danced within her bonds. He had _known_.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” She accused, black energy disordering the coffee table he’d just ordered.

Danny’s eyes flashed green, “I tried, but you asked me to stop.” He said. Yet what he didn’t say was how enticing it had been. To feel Raven’s sweeping threads wrap around him. It had been so strange. Seeing each knot she had tied, feeling the way it drew him away from the world. It had fascinated him, the care with which she had taken. Drawing them tighter and tighter, layers upon layers. Each pulling tighter until it felt as if he were wrapped in tapestries of feathers and darkness, with patterns of Celtic knots and spiraling words.

Somewhere far away, he knew it was magic that could enthrall him. The same as Freakshow’s sphere. But this was Raven and it had felt nothing like that. That had been poison, a cage of red and blood and fear. Yet the web Raven was tying around him had been comforting, entangling and endless. It felt like Raven, and he loved watching the ropes of her heart come blaze with each of his movements. And it was Raven who trapped him. Danny had thought she’d known that Mumbo’s magic wasn’t a threat. Because what they had been achieving transcended magic.

A misunderstanding. It could have been something wondrous, Danny still knew the cascade of emotions Raven could feel with only the sound of his voice. Could still feel the way those knots and strings sank so deeply inside they had touched and cradled his human heart as gently as the ice of his core.

Then she had forced him to stop. And all those violet threads became wires that had hooks and barbs that pulled at his flesh and dug into his heart and chipped at his core. Pulling Danny in so many different ways it felt like he was being skinned alive.

Yet the worst of it hadn’t been the pain. But the knowledge that he was afraid. It had made him snarl. Why he stood here with trembling hands and wary eyes. Raven had so effortlessly acted on a whim, and the part of him that knew the harshness of the world whispered that if Raven so desired, she could dig into him again and tell him to not exist. Danny didn’t know if he could trust Raven with so much of himself. Only he wanted to be able too.

Danny longed to be the one to make Raven smile, and make her body become awash with light, he wanted to know her as completely as he could. It was that desire that finally broke away the clasp of raw fear ensnaring his heart. So that with weak arms, Danny was able to pull Raven into an embrace.

Raven went rigid beneath him, Danny took the time to tuck her head underneath his chin.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, having to whisper it, because that was all he could do.

Raven only shuddered and returned his hug. Dry sobs escaping, her voice sounding like rusted nails.

“How is it that your apology only makes me feel worse?” She asked, pulling him closer, slim hands digging into his lower back.

Danny bent down enough to kiss the side of her jaw, trying to keep as little space as possible between them. Trying to remember the good and banish the bad.

“Because you didn’t say it first.” He chided. With this, Raven gave a strange sort of hiccup and laughed. Moving to card her hands through his crow black hair. Delicately cradling the back of his skull.

“I’m sorry, I always end up doing things wrong. Forgive me.” She whispered, speaking it over and over and each time, something relaxed inside Danny. They held onto each other until the relief vanished and only stiff and sore muscles remained.

Hours later they were reclining on the white couch. Raven resting in Danny’s arms. Even though he’d forgiven her, Danny still felt the shadows of fear. He was still afraid and he wanted that to be rid of that completely. In his arms, Raven stirred.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, shifting so she could meet his ice blue eyes. 

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, but my heart won’t stop racing.” Danny said, hating the way that admission sounded. More so when Raven pulled away from him and moved to sit further on the couch.

“You are afraid of me.” She stated, a realization in her voice that Danny didn’t understand. But he decided he didn’t like it.

“No, not you! I mean yes, but if we worked on your control and my mental barriers…” Giving up on explaining, Danny ran a hand across the back of his neck and tried again.

“You’re afraid of my power.” Raven cut in and Danny found he had no answer to that. Getting to her feet suddenly, Danny had to vault over the couch simply to intercept her.

“Woah, Raven! Where are you going?” He asked, panic overriding everything, Raven all but flinched at his touch.

“I need to meditate.” She said, not meeting his eyes.

“About what?” Danny demanded, “My irrational fear or your schizo reation?” He asked, feeling as if she were slipping away from him. As if after all this, somehow Danny was failing. Again.

Raven shook her head, violet hair sweeping across her face.

“Neither, both. I just need to think.” She said, dodging underneath his arm and heading for the door.

Danny whirled around and felt the world was disappearing underneath his feet. This couldn’t be happening.

“Raven!” He called. Knowing each syllable, consonant and pitch that would make her halt. It was a plea and promise.

She did, and for a second Danny allowed himself to hope. He could apologize for saying such an unnecessary thing, he would get over his fear. With or without her assistance. It was nothing Raven need concern herself over. But when she turned around, his outstretched hand fell away.

Raven turned and disappeared out the door. Danny had never seen such hopeless eyes. What had he done?

Danny collapsed on the floor and tried to remember how to breathe.

Four days. It had been four days since Danny had given into something he didn’t even know he’d longed for. And it had taken seconds for everything to fall apart once more.  Maybe it was meant to stay apart?

Yet the world kept moving, and Danny had to force numb legs to stand and function. He went through the motions of checking in with Fixit, updating him on his life with the Titans. Obviously leaving out his feelings for Raven, his ever growing hunger that Starfire was helping him hide, Vlad’s wonderful hidden schemes, and Clockwork’s ominous message. It was after he hung up that he checked his voice mail.

Valarie’s familiar soul igniting voice burned through every last sane thought inside him. With a different sort of panic coursing through abused veins, Danny deleted the message and checked the time stamp. Nineteen minutes. He transformed in to Phantom and teleported without any hesitation.  

* * *

                

AN: Thank you for reading, please review!

Sorry for the wait. Please note that the next chapter will be rated M for content but I’m not changing the overall rating…it’s one chapter, I think modesty will survive.

 

~Rin                                                                                                                                             

 


	15. Rising, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far:
> 
> Danny is nearing his nineteenth birthday. Though in jail, Vlad Masters' warning looms over the young Halfa.
> 
> Strain continues to build between Cyborg and the team as his drive to capture Brother Blood over anything else blinds him. Or, is his vendetta against this master manipulator more personal than he lets on?
> 
> Finally, when Danny and Raven finally seem ready to take a step into a formal relationship, after the Mumbo fiasco, Raven suddenly, and without explanation, abandons Danny. Alone in his room, he receives a voicemail from the one woman who is a part of his past...Valarie. Both care for the other, but its twisted, the balance between love and hate is a precarious thing.
> 
> Now, as the Titans East are struggling to form a solid home in Steel City, the Titans of Jump may fall. Only one thing is known, something is moving. Our heroes may be crushed beneath its weight.

_“You’re always so kind, Fenton. That’s what I hate about you. I think it’s weak. Now look at me, in love with a wimpy, weak, kind— ghost.”_

_“I’m miles away._

_He’s still on my mind,_

_And I’m getting tired of crawling_

_All the way.”_

_~Florence Welch_

Titans Phantom

Chapter 15: Rising 

Part I 

Those were the only words Danny could truly process from Valarie’s voicemail. What wasn’t a marred of curse words, was instead a drunken slur of apologies, leaving Danny’s heart a hollow weight. In love with a ghost. That hurt. It was the last thing Danny had wanted Valarie to see him as. Because a ghost to Valarie meant nothing but the bane of the world. Of her existence. Things to be eliminated, souls to be extinguished. Yet for some reason, it mattered to him that she not see it that way. That Valarie saw Danny as different. It mattered, and that’s what drove him to teleport to Steel City and search out her aura.

Now as Danny circled the freezing town, pollution was seeping down into his skin, coming to settle as stones in his stomach. It made the entire world rotate unnaturally. Danny held nothing but disgust for this city. Here, the clouds tasted of copper and iron metals. Gnarled trees exhaled fumes of Sulphur—not oxygen— and the needles of falling rain burned with the hint of acid. This place was of black ice, stone buildings, and walking bones. Or at least, _that’s what these humans feel like, this high in the air._ As he thought this, Danny took another wide, sweeping circle over the city. Behind, a trail of pure white snow fell in his wake. When he dived, thin sheets of ice began to cover Danny’s skin. As if fighting off the infection these people willingly subjugated themselves too. Touching down in front of a dilapidated five story apartment, the land, and the people, felt more akin to wraiths; he, the living being.

The gray stone steps had long crumbled to fine powder, ice now formed the steps. Danny ascended, and wrenched open the swollen door. Inside brought little relief. Warmest at fifty degrees, the winter chill resided by managing to steal inside the cracks of doors and windows. Distant sounds of droning televisions, squealing teakettles, the whines of rusted heaters, and hollering, was as loud as if he were standing in every room. Danny shuddered, and found himself changing back, dulling every sense intentionally as he went upstairs.

_“You see, even when he left…before Pariah…long after she stole him away...I loved this boy for years.”_

On the third floor, Danny was met with a drunk man. Both to young and to old to tell a proper age. Banging on his boyfriends door, irate as only a desperate man could be.

“You fucking whore, open this door!”

Danny came closer, hearing a terrified yet sturdy voice scream, “Get out of here, Brae!”

With greasy brown hair, mud colored eyes, and a layer of oiled filth staining him, Danny didn’t blame the door for not opening. Then those primal eyes turned towards him; taking in his thin shirt not meant for this weather, loose jeans and clean skin. Brae’s eyes shimmered like a vipers. Danny broke Brae’s nose before he could even show those tobacco stained teeth.

Blood sprayed everywhere. Coating the multitude of worn clothing and down onto the floor. Brae, the overzealous ex-boyfriend, reared back and tried to appear fiercely angry. His harsh pants clouding between them, black eyes turning to flint. He was angry; to Danny, he was anything but fierce.

“What the hell!” Brae snarled, with a hand plugging his bleeding nose, the other forming a fist. However, he ceased all movements, taking a step back at what he witnessed. Those filmy eyes going wide in fear. A strange snorting noise, that of a pig, escaping him.

Danny didn’t move. He simply stood there, letting glowing green eyes obscure his features. Knowing that fear would blot out all other details about the stranger met outside his former boyfriend’s door.

“Leave. Never go near him again.” Danny ordered, not even surprised that his voice had a two-toned sound. The notes sharper than jagged ice. Brae fled as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. Danny continued walking, wiping the blood off his knuckles with the corner of his shirt.

_“I did nothing wrong… I picked my life up…I kept moving, and I met you again…”_

Danny reached the fifth landing with no more interruptions. He wasn’t sure if this could be a blessing or a curse. Misery and loathing still choked the air. Now, heading to the end of the hall, he stopped in front of the last door on the right, next to the frosted window. Danny wondered if he was exactly like Brae.

_Coming back for a fix_ , his mind helpfully supplied. Danny shook that off and knocked twice on the door. Two hard taps. When nothing happened, he decided to forego the formality, turning the knob. After all, he knew she was inside; and Valarie wasn’t foolish enough to assume it was anyone else.

_“You’re always so kind, Fenton—”_

The room was dark. A short hallway greeting him, straight pathed before opening up into the living room. His breath fogged the air. Danny didn’t need his eyes to tell where Valarie was. Instead, he kept moving, stopping when he came to the tiny living room. There was a low slung couch, the middle seat broken and slumping inwards, and a long coffee table covered in weapons. Seeing all of those guns meant to kill him, blades now capable of rending human flesh and ripping apart ectoplasm, left Danny strangely numb. So much so, that he didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder until Valarie was spinning them around, hurtling him into the front wall.

Looking past the stars across his vision, Danny could see Valarie crouched with arms outstretched, golden eyes blazing, those lips pulled down in a snarl. Even drunk, her strength was unrivaled. The place reeked of scotch, weakly aged eight years.

“What are you doing here, ghost?” Valarie spat, not even brushing away the lank tendrils of hair falling into her eyes.

Danny glared and straightened up.

“Making sure you haven’t drunk yourself into oblivion.” He answered truthfully.

Valarie’s aura flared, and she pulled herself up by the shoulders, looking all too much like a predator. Except the laugh she gave was a brittle, fragile thing. It filled him with a sense of pity.

“Well, I haven’t, and I’m starting to feel remarkably sober. Didn’t mean to send that anyways. You can fly away now, ghost. I have things to do.”

Danny bristled at the sneer in her voice.

“Halfa,” he corrected. “I’m not only a ghost; I’m human as well.”

“Still makes you nothing.” She replied, moving back around the couch, going for the knife.

Danny was moving before he even realized. Propelling himself forward, grabbing her wrist and pivoting behind her. When Valarie tried to elbow him with her free arm, Danny grabbed that as well and yanked it up. He felt her muscles strain, Valarie hissing in pain, while he knocked her knees out from under her. She did nothing to break free, not when Danny could pull her left shoulder out of socket, and snap her right wrist. Instead, Valarie met his eyes, hatred twisted around too many emotions.

Her skin was fire beneath his hands.

“I’m nothing? You heartless…” Danny felt his throat constrict. The word remaining trapped behind his teeth, because he didn’t want to say it. Just like he didn’t want to hurt her. But Valarie only tilted her head, black hair parting so that he could see each vertebrae in her neck. Follow the path before disappearing into her long sleeved undershirt. The smile Valarie gave was all teeth.

“Go on, you can say it, you know. I won’t feel a thing.”

Helpless, Danny tightened his hold. “A heartless bitch. Happy?” He snapped, releasing her and stepping away.

“No.” She responded truthfully. Valarie rose and turned, golden eyes dilating as she took in how close they were standing. So close, she could feel the rapid puffs of air escaping those lips. But she refused to move, and so did Danny.

So there they stood, with nothing more than silty moonlight slipping past two bordered up windows. Their bodies nothing more than silhouettes. When Valarie reached up with one hand to cradle his face, Danny couldn’t help the way he leaned towards it. Valarie was unable to stop the soft longing from escaping her. His eyes drifted closed, then Valarie’s voice cut through the fog.

“You’re skin feels wrong.”

Her bluntness stung, and Danny grabbed Valarie’s wrist, but his grip was weak.

“And you have an aura that’s burning itself into oblivion.” He whispered.

The frown Valarie gave was thoughtful, but Danny knew better then to place any weight to it.

“No doubt because of your ghost side.” She growled.

Danny didn’t know to which Valarie was referring: his skin, the fact that he could see auras, or if he was to blame for how her aura shown. He was too tired to care. But something in him finally snapped and died. Here he stood, trying so hard to make Valarie see him, because he loved her. Sure, it was twisted, born out of the fact that she had simply known him. But that’s why it hurt.

It hurt. Dammit, it _hurt_.

Because Valarie had known Danny as Danny Fenton: the lanky kid who got picked on by everyone, was normal compared to his eccentric, inventor family. Then, when Danny thought all parts of that life were gone and he had finally started accepting that, Valarie had shown up in Jump City. Danny remembered the nights of staying up late to finish homework, training, avoiding meta-students, and waking up to a warm body pressed close, her head pillowing between his shoulder blades.

Now looking at her, it hurt because Valarie would never _want_ to see him. At least, not all of him. Yet what was worse, was how he desired to make her see him. This was poison. His slow beating heart yearned for it. So much so, the entire cavern of Danny’s chest felt as if it were collapsing under the strain.

He loved Valarie because she was a link to the past. Proof it had happened. He felt so foolish. Slowly, Danny met Valarie’s eyes, which had never stopped studying his face. A sharp thrill of fear wound through him. What she had learned? But quickly, Danny pushed those emotions aside and he released her hand. She lowered it slowly. He took a step back, then another.

“This was a mistake.” Danny rasped, finally managing to get the words out. Yet something in his voice must have given him away, because Valarie’s light seared his mind even though she remained only an outline bathed in moonlight.

Her body began to coil.

“You love me,” she stated.

Then, seeming to realize its gravity, the set of Valarie’s shoulders dropped. Her body went slack, and Danny thought he heard a hint of awe in the way her breath hitched. But, he shook his head and stood straighter, letting some of his ghostly aura slip past, enough to illuminate them both. The way Valarie’s body went rigid, set the final stone in place.

“No. I don’t.” Danny whispered, turning towards the door. He needed to flee.

“Liar.” Valarie spat.

The softest brush against wood, then steal bands of warm brown skin wrapped around his waist. A restricting cage, as she pulled his back flush against her body. Danny startled, nearly turning intangible, because Valarie was curves and hard lines. In a haze of sensation, Danny knew Valarie had to be standing on the tips of her toes to be able rest her chin over his right shoulder, bone digging into the juncture of his neck. Beneath his chest, his heart burned from her heat. It fluttered, as if trying to escape turning to ash. Tension coiled through him, locking up muscles until they ached and were trembling from pain, making his breath hitch. Danny couldn’t seem to slow it back down. His breaths came as erratic bursts of air, just as hers, which were sending shivers across his skin.

Then, violently, Valarie moved. A hand yanked at the collar of his shirt and teeth were biting down, tearing through his skin, and hot blood welled up and slid down. Danny heard the cry he gave, half a plea and half a snarl. Shards of pain shot up his neck, throbbing viciously behind his ear while the rest burned down his arm as white fire. The shock started to wear off only after Valarie removed her teeth; all of his blood leaving her mouth to stain their clothes and skin.

“What the hell was that?!” Danny screamed, twisting his upper body so he could see the set of Valarie’s jaw, and the intensity in her eyes. She was gazing at his shoulder, to his blood, with such gravity Danny felt something coil low in the pit of his core. Sensations making him want to move. So he did, he took a step forward, widening his stance as if to throw Valarie over his shoulder. But she followed after him, as if in a dance. Another sound nearly escaped his mouth when her burning hands slid underneath his shirt. Hands— with wide palms, short fingers, and strong thumbs— pressed against his abdomen. Danny could keenly feel ten sharply filed nails tracing tendons and muscles. Yet with each stroke, it felt as if Valarie was going deeper, as if she were trying to spark a star into a nova. Danny gave a shaky exhale. Valarie growled low in the back of her throat, then met his eyes.

The look Danny saw set his heart racing, only somehow changed.

“Your blood is red.” Valarie whispered brokenly. Her eyes sick with relief, teeth still stained.

Danny frowned at her, and Valarie lifted one perfectly styled brow.

“Of course it is. You’ve seen me bleed.” Danny huffed, before resolutely retuning to stare at the far wall in front of him. Valarie hummed before returning to his shoulder. He shuddered at the warm sweep of her tongue over newly healed skin. The feeling spread out as molten water, pouring down his neck and fanning out across his chest, before going deep into his bones. This needed to end.

Danny broke Valarie’s hold, spun them around and snarled at her. Eyes otherworldly and green.

“Stop.” He ordered, between each ragged breath. Valarie’s golden eyes burned in defiance.

“No.” She replied. Then reaching out, Valarie ran her fingers down the curve of his jaw. Nails digging in and slicing skin. The pain only lasted seconds but Danny still flinched.

“As long as your blood is red, you can be one of _them_.”

Valarie spoke as if she were fighting against her own nature. She probably was, Danny desperately realized. But unwillingly, his body was relaxing the way it always did when he had forgiven her. The motions so familiar, Danny watched as Valarie’s eyes lit with such helpless hope. He wanted to scream. Something akin to guilt was tangling around his desire, as weeds in a forest. But when Valarie lent forward, pressing her forehead so tenderly to his, Danny felt as if he were drowning.

“I don’t love you.” He repeated, whispering the words as if gasping for breath. The frigid air warming between them, becoming steam instead of ice.

Valarie closed her eyes and let out a sob, “I know, Danny. But we both want this.”

Before she kissed him, Danny realized a terrible truth that ensnared his whole spine, physically turning into an emotion. That Valarie had lain with him. He had lied to her. Now it seemed Valarie would lie with him in an entirely different way.  And Danny could do nothing to stop it. Because he did want this as badly. He wanted to feel without consequence, without mis-steps and running away. He wanted to feel pleasure again.

Needing this and feeling trapped by it, Danny leaned forward and pressed trembling lips to her cheek. Forgiveness and surrender. Then Valarie surged forward, for unlike Raven, she knew to take without hesitation or remorse. Danny held her weight with ease. Yet defiantly, Danny’s skin remained pearlescent— eyes alight and glowing. Valarie never called him ghost —she kindly called his name, only to cruelly slice open his skin.

* * *

 

Raven had come to realize there was something to be said about bad decisions. That sometimes, no matter what your friends say, even if you logically know what the outcome will be, you need to go through with it. Because sometimes you have to feel it with your own heart, feel your own emotions tear, your mind shatter, and your body break, before you can ever let go. So you can move on. The problem for her was that she didn’t know how to let go; it was a pitfall, one most people can’t crawl out of, and it only gets deeper and filthier with each passing day. Until you die, or are left with nothing. Raven knew this better than most.

She’d grown up in a place that taught her to know herself. So well, in fact, she knew every part was a piece, and she the chess master. The monks taught enlightenment. What her friends didn’t know is that Raven also needed more than knowing peace. She had to embrace good and evil, to be at the height of one’s strength, and to be weak and without use. By law it was torture, and necessary. Drugs had been the instrument, and it had taken years to pull herself out of that hell. Another time she had also been at the top of her abilities, dressed all in white on Azar. Perhaps that was why Malchior had cut so deep, because for those few days, Raven had once again been great.

But she isn’t perfect. She hadn’t even been able to tell what type of spells Malchior had been teaching her. Pride always leads to a fall isn’t true. More like ignorance always leads you to a cliff, and you happily step off, thinking it to be a hill. But the hardest thing Raven found to accept, is that one never finishes this journey; you must always keep searching, because change keeps happening.

Raven had never known jealously before Danny. She hadn’t known the love of friends until the Titans and without them, she wouldn’t have realized that it was love that she felt for Danny now.

Falling in love with him had been a terrible mistake. So she fled. Now here she is, lying on her bed and starring out the window to the darkened ocean, willing the tears to stop falling. If only he had kept silent, perhaps Raven could have lived under the illusion that everything would work out. But what Danny didn’t know was this: she was a demon. At the core, she wanted to possess. Raven wanted to possess everything: her human side, her friends, the world, Danny. Raven wanted it all and the beast inside her is always there, whispering into every chess piece of her soul.

Almost as if watching a film, Raven could see how hers and Danny’s future would play out. It would start off small, nothing anyone would be able to detect from the outside. But within, the monster would hum to her emotions, find its way into each part of her and twist. Then she would act. It wouldn’t hurt Danny. Maybe, he’d like it. She would ask, _“Let’s try something new,”_ and Danny would trust her and say, _“Yes.”_ Then Raven would go further, she’d want to be inside his mind at all times…maybe she’d lie and say it was like a Vulcan thing from Star Trek. After all, Danny was so clueless at times.

Raven smiled, she could see his face in her mind’s eye, hear his rich tenor laugh. It made her throat close up and the tears fall faster. Danny would feel that something was wrong. Maybe it would take months, or years…perhaps days. He’d try and fight. Even if it tore him apart in fighting. But he’d fight because he had loved who she had been. But Raven would stop it. She’d wrap him inside his own skin and bury him so deep he’d never escape. He’d be her slave. Utterly, and he’d be hers.

  _Danny would be Hers._

At the thought, Raven’s stomach lurched in both pleasure and disgust. She sat up in bed, and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet until nothing but acid remained inside. Tears still falling, throat choking up, unable to breathe in through her nose because of the mucus, and her skin, still slick with sweat as her limbs went weak with trembling, Raven managed to sit with her back to the freezing tub, letting her emotion Desolation run free. The bathroom would need to be remodeled. But Raven couldn’t give a damn, because the demon inside was real. It was something no one could understand or even imagine. This wasn’t like an anime, or cartoon, where will and the power of friendship could conquer all.

No.

Raven had a demon sitting at the base of her skull, like a little tree nut that would crack open and sprout into a goddamn tree of hell, and she would destroy everything she loved. And it was there because _he_ placed it there. Raven was helpless, given the illusion by the monks that she had free will and the right to choose. Sure, right now she had complete control over her mind and actions. She’d made mistakes and they had been hers to make. But if she chose to let Danny love her, then everything would change and that demon would awaken so much sooner. Because demons devoured everything, because they wanted everything to be nothing.

That was why she could never be with Danny. Not even for a short while. Because in a matter of months they’d all be dead. So she wouldn’t love him. Because as long as Raven didn’t act on her love for him, Danny would die a painless death along with the rest of her friends.

Now all she had to do was muster up the conviction to stay away, and to not go running back to his room and beg for forgiveness.

Raven wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep this promise.

   

* * *

 

Cyborg couldn’t believe it. After months of dead ends, the Titans had a solid lead on the whereabouts of Brother Blood. As Robin pulled up the stats, Cyborg could feel the inferno building up beneath this chest. The call came in shortly after midnight from Aqualad and Bumblebee, both had begun establishing a Tower on the East coast.

“They decided to build the Tower in Steel City, after having confirmed Blood’s activity falls within their radius.” Robin spoke, ignoring Beastboy who’d fallen asleep on the couch. Starfire sent a wary glance to Cyborg, noting how his fists clenched.

“You’re sure he’s there?” He asked. Robin cast him a long look, before nodding.

“Yes. However, what needs to be done first is the Tower. I’m sending you and Danny to help the new Titans East get it up and running. Then, if there is time, you can help track down Blood. Speaking of, where are Danny and Raven?”

Starfire stepped forward, “Danny is resting. I believe he and Raven had much to discuss after the Mumbo fiasco.” She said, brushing her hair behind an ear. The serious look in her eye warned both Titans to not push the matter.

“Send Danny out in the morning, then.” Cyborg said, “He can teleport to Steel City given the coordinates.”

“And you?” Robin asked, clearly having expected Cyborg to stay the night and leave with Danny in the morning.

“You need sleep, Cyborg.” Robin stated.

At this, Cyborg lifted his human eyebrow, noting the way it made Robin shift from foot to foot. The teen-wonder knew perfectly well how hypocritical he sounded.

Satisfied, Cyborg turned, heading for the living room doors.

“No, I’m leaving now.” The doors closed silently behind him.

   

* * *

 

The sunlight drifting in from the single window in Valarie’s bedroom looked timid, and a touch reproving. As if it didn’t wish to reach out and caress the halfa’s skin. Instead, it trailed up the old box spring bed, swirled in the dust particles, then swept over the heavy winter blankets covering the two teens. Leaving the shadows in the room to comfort him. Yet perhaps that’s what he needed, Danny thought. For his body felt heavy, his hips ached, and he felt dried salt of his skin still stinging the healed over wounds littering his back and down his sides. Yet his muscles were lax, melted, after finally finding release. But now it only filled the halfa with a sense of numbness. Was he really so pathetic that he’d give in and have sex with anyone who’d so much as look at him with even partial desire? Beside him, Valarie rolled over, pressing herself closer to his side, an arm settling across his lower back. It twisted something in his stomach Danny wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his head in it. Because yes, it seemed he really would. All at once, everything slammed down and Danny had to gasp to know his lungs still worked. God, he was such and self-loathing idiot.

The hand with sharp nails moved, gripping with sudden strength, before tentatively started to rub soothing circles across his right hip.

“Danny? You awake?” Valarie asked. Her body coming to settle across his. He felt her head rest between his shoulder blades.

“Of course.” He replied, finally turning his head back towards the sunlight to keep from suffocating. Danny was surprised to hear how normal he sounded.

“Are…are you alright?” Valarie asked. Her normally confident voice filled with a tremor he couldn’t quite place.

It made Danny scrunch up his eyebrows and grimace, “Sure.”

A hum reached his ears, and an arm snaked underneath his pillow to tangle with one of his.

“You’re lying again.” Valarie said, her ribcage stuttering. Danny felt it from how she was resting half on top of him. Anger and frustration flooded his veins and he tensed against her.

“What do you want me to say, Val? We had sex. Hate sex if you want to admit it out loud.” He spat, never once taking his eyes away from the rapidly changing light coming from the window. A harsh intake of breath, then lips were trembling at the base of his neck. Her hands flinching from where they were holding him. Hands that were keeping Danny together.

“I don’t think it was _only_ hate.” She whispered, the surety in her voice, so desperate, made him shiver.

“Then what was it?” He asked, right as his throat gave a painful squeeze and his eyes misted over. Longing for her to tell him it was more than what they had become.

In the silence, Valarie seemed to ponder this. Strands of black hair slipping down, brushing over his neck. She too, was watching the sunlight.

“What color is my aura?”

This question caught Danny by surprise, and his shock escaped him in a rush of air.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m trying to answer your question.” She calmly replied. The hand underneath the pillow encircling his wrist. Danny could feel the press of fingertips over his pulse.

“Gold.” Danny found himself saying without hesitation. The light finally touched his skin, without thinking, he added, “Sunlight.”

There was a long pause. Danny counted the silence to the quickening of Valarie’s heart.

“What color are you?” She asked. Never once looking away from dusty sunlight. Yet intensely more aware of the one beneath her.

To this, Danny became rigid. He started to push himself up on his elbows. Valarie, sensing his intent to get away, put a leg between his, moved her arms around his chest, yanking so they both fell heavily on their left sides. The bed gave an ominous protest, both grunted against the flood of light growing brighter as it streamed in through the window. Still, Valarie held on until she saw the muscle in Danny’s jaw unclench.

“Black.” He admitted. With this, Valarie let out the breath she’d been holding, shut her eyes, and then she spoke.

“Darkness.” She clarified.

Using the synonym, knowing it was what he never wanted to hear, she let go. Danny’s response was immediate. Valarie felt him swing his legs over the bed, and she opened her eyes to watch as he stood. His back ram rod straight, fists so tight, the skin was almost turning ghostly. Valarie wanted to do nothing but reach and capture him in her arms. In a moment of clarity that nearly brought tears to her eyes, Valarie knew, she was the light that would always be reaching for the dark. Danny was too kind, he let her use him. She had the power to hurt him. In a slow haze, Valarie watched as Danny found and put on his clothes. Never once did he turn around and Valarie could see how deliberate he was being. Could see the red flush creep up his back and neck from shame. In that moment, her unforgiving nature bent.

With strength that cost too much, Valarie pushed herself up to a sitting position. Hair a mess, blankets pooled around her waist, and chest bare with scars seen and hidden, Valerie trembled. 

“Danny,” She brokenly called, waiting for him to halt by the open bedroom door. He would He did. Valarie clenched her fists to keep her voice steady.

“What we’ve done wasn’t from hatred. It came from longing.”

Shocked, ice blue eyes met forlorn hazel gold. Then, Danny was gone and Valarie could let the tears fall in peace. After all, he had the power to hurt her as well.

* * *

 

The morning air was harsh as Danny stepped out of the apartment, into the cloudy day. Around him, people briskly fought against the wind and dodged the slush thrown up from honking cars. They also made sure to give him a wide berth. Even going so far as to step into the road, eyes alight with suspicion. Danny couldn’t fault them. He was about to turn and head down the alleyway when the familiar buzz of his communicator went off. Without care, he answered it, moving back to sit on the steps, he put it to his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?” Robin demanded over the com.

“Why didn’t you answer it as a video?” He added.

Danny let out a sigh, watching the puff of air swirl before him.

“Because I don’t want you to know where I am.” He replied, scowling at a woman who gave him a particularly demeaning look.

“Danny, I don’t know what’s happened between you and Raven, but disappearing without telling anyone is past unacceptable. You’re a part of a team now!” Robin yelled, causing Danny to wince and guilt twist his stomach into knots.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t get to fight me on this…wait, you’re sorry?” Robin said, embarrassment coloring his voice. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I went chasing after a memory of my past. I shouldn’t have.” Danny had to stop at this, feeling his voice choke up as sobs fought past his voice. Quickly, he ducked his head, letting his black hair obscure him from the outside world.

“Danny, what’s happened?” Robin asked, his voice quiet and full of concern. Danny had to ease up on how hard he was pressing the communicator to his head, feeling his left ear start to throb.

“I went to see Valarie.” Danny admitted, hearing the sharp intake of breath on the other end.

“Why?”

“She called, last night. She was pretty messed up and I just— Rob, she knew me when my family was alive. And I just wanted to feel…”At this Danny tapered off, because he was unsure what he truly had wanted. Everything was so tangled and Valarie had always been capable of making things so simple.

A car honked, and around him, the sounds he’d managed to block out yesterday were swelling around him as a living tide.

“Danny,” Robin’s voice drew back all of Danny’s attention and the halfa held his breath to keep the tears from falling, as his friend took a fortifying breath. “Danny, Valarie may be a tie to your past, but did she ever really know you? Does she define the memories of your family and friends?”

At those words, the clasp that had been gripping his heart broke open. Relief making his body hunch forward.

“No. Their memories are enough.” Danny found himself admitting.

“I still can’t help caring for her.”

Silence, then a low resigned growl, “You’re too kind.” Robin said. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle at the trouble he was causing the Titan.

“I know. I’ll work on not being.”

“Good. Now I need you in Steel City. Cyborg is flying in with the T-Car and should be arriving shortly. I want both of you to help the Titans East finish setting up their Tower. Danny, I also need you to keep an eye on him. He’s not in a good place at the moment. We’re also not done talking about this.” Robin said, worry clear in his voice.

“Got it. See you in a few days.” Danny replied, before hanging up.  For a brief moment, Danny had to wonder if the Titan knew he was here. But it was clear all of this had turned into one big coincidence. Or synchronicity, which if this was the case, Danny had to wonder when all of these significant events would reach their tipping point. Sighing, the halfa stood up and stretched, feeling all too much and not enough. With one last glance, Danny looked up to the window where he knew Valarie would be. He did long for her, but he could no longer lie to himself about the real reason he came here. He came because Raven had run, and he’d been to hurt to go after her; not when Valarie, with a simple gesture, could draw out all of his passions, and drown him.

Turning, Danny sat off down the road at a brisk jog, heading towards the bluff where a blue tower was taking shape. As he ran, clarity slowly came the further he drew away from the smog and the closer he ran to the bay. He had made a mistake. In his sorrow, in his longing to no longer remain alone, he had relinquished part of his will to Valarie. She’d used him, her strong heart was not afraid to take control. But as his feet lightly struck the pavement, Danny knew he’d given her that power, he’d used her as well; he’d longed to connect again. Heart racing now, Danny took to weaving between people, loving the way they screamed and tried to dodge for no reason. He was running along the pier now, down below, the water crashed as he ascended up the cliff. Stores, cars, people, all blurring as he exerted his muscles to go faster.

The blue sky seemed so dreary and beautiful. It reminded him of Raven. He was in love with Raven. Danny let out a joyous laugh and leapt in the air, before racing ever closure to the edge. He was in love, but he’d forgotten the effort that went with being in love. Because of this, he’d been indecisive and hesitant, yet despite these insecurities he’d still been falling. Falling for the way Raven would blush whenever she gave him waffles, or simply offer him support. For how she made mistakes and learned from them, acknowledging her faults and moving to correct them. How when she held him in her mind, Danny had been able to see the way he’d made her tremble with wonder. He wanted to dance with her. To show her how great she was.

Buildings had given way to grass and shrubs, which clung to the soil against the fiercely blowing wind, and the spray of salt water. Danny felt his heart jump and a smile lift his face. Without a second thought, he leapt off the edge of the cliff and fell. Laughing all the way down, Danny transformed mere feet from the water, hearing the spray of the sea angrily roar at being denied his body. Instead, he flew above the turning waves, nearing his sister tower. Both he and Raven had so much to learn, and while he might never know why she’d run from his last night, Danny knew one thing; this time, he was going to try.

It was time to work at being in love. But, for the moment, he let go of his doubts and soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me.  
> Part Two will be posted tomorrow before lunch. It is written.  
> Please, Read & Review
> 
> \- Rin


	16. Rising, Part Two

_“And it’s just my soul responding,_

_to the heavy art of holding._

_Oh, it’s just my soul responding,_

_to the love you took from me.”_

_~Amber Run_

Rising

Part II 

 

Landing on the half paved platform at the base of the entrance, Danny made it to the tower in record time. It seemed the Titan’s East had a lot to learn as well. For while the tower looked striking, it was in obvious need of major work. Inside was shaded. The sun, now fully over the horizon and burning clearly, despite the cloudy sky, made this new tower hum in anticipation of being complete. Danny couldn’t help the soft grin at the feelings of hope these steel beams were carrying.

“Um…hello?” Danny called, letting his voice carry and sweep through the tower. It took a couple of seconds, but soon there was a soft swish of wind. Suddenly, two boys were standing in front of him. They were young, so young, dressed in white and red uniforms: with a plus on one boy’s chest, and a minus on the other. Both were wearing yellow goggles, gazing up at Danny with slack jaws and growing smiles.

“Hi.” Danny spoke, giving a slight wave. Both let out excited squeals.

“Oh mi, eres el señor Phantom. ¡Somos sus fans más grandes!” They exclaimed, eagerly shaking Danny’s hand, as both their palms easily fit in one of his. It caused a faint green blush to dust his cheeks. Quickly, he rubbed the back of his neck, calming his nerves.

“Um ... lo siento, no hablo español. ¿Sabes hablar esperanto?” Danny asked, struggling not to trip over the words.

The two boys looked to each other happily, their forms seeming to vibrate without thought. Then they turned back to Danny and exclaimed, _“Yes! We do, mister Phantom!”_

Danny let out a relieved sigh _, “Great, and call me Phantom. It’s nice to meet you…”_

_“I’m Más!”_ The boy with the plus on his chest said, while the other who was missing one front tooth exclaimed, _“And I’m Menos.”_

_“Together, we are M_ _á_ _s and Menos!”_

At how proud the two sounded, from the way their aura blazed in tri color light, Danny couldn’t help but laugh. It was a clear ring of pure joy. When he met their eyes again, his were blazing.

_“It’s good to meet you. Now, where’s the rest of your team?”_

As they were turning to go upstairs, the familiar purr of the T-Car’s engine could be heard. The three Titans stood waiting. Soon enough, Cyborg came walking in. His eyes were wandering the tower, appraising the chaotic mess.

“This place needs a truck load of elbow grease.” He grumbled.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing they took up shop in such an industrial city.” Danny replied.

Cyborg gave an affirmative grunt as he pulled up next to Danny.

“Where were you last night?” Cy asked as they headed for the elevator, following the red and white blur.

Danny shifted in the air, his lips thinning before a soft smile replaced it, and he let out a sigh.

“Something came up.”

At Cyborg’s confused stare, Danny ran a hand through white hair and looked to the doors. As the elevator came to a stop, faint sounds of arguing reached them. Both shared a look before stepping off and walking down the hall.

* * *

 

In the Titans East common room, Aqualad was trying his hardest to not strangle Speedy as the archer handed out dinner.

“Fish tacos? I’m from the ocean, these were probably friends of mine!” He screamed, his black eyes furious at how dismissive Speedy was.

“Hey, you said, _“get lunch,”_ so I got lunch.” The archer snapped, then he took a bite, internally laughing at how Aqualad turned a sickly green color. A red breeze blew by, messing up Speedy’s fiery hair, causing the teen to drop his lunch in favor of fixing it with a comb. Speedy shot Más and Menos a dirty look for that.

“Hey, watch it you two!” He hissed, irked that neither boy seemed to take notice. Rather, they were feverishly digging into the bags of food.

_“Oh, fish tacos!! Delicious!”_ Both exclaimed, happily rummaging around and selecting two tacos that had the greatest amount of crab meat stuffed between the crispy shells. Beside them, Aqualad swayed dangerously, before sinking down on the floor, his arms splayed out across the table.

In the midst of all this, Bumblebee landed. Her eyes scanning over the systems report, bright red lips pursed in concentration.

“Alright, the sensor grid is up on all the levels. Now we need,” She trailed off upon looking up, irritation pulled at the corners of her lips.

“Well, don’t you fellas look comfy? Come on guys, this tower isn’t going to build itself. And that’s a supper computer, not a foot stool.” She snapped at Speedy, her wings buzzing furiously through the air.

Speedy, who had been preoccupied with fixing his hair, scoffed, and put down the hand mirror.

“Geez, thanks mom.”

Electricity crackled around Bumblebee at this, only the groan from Aqualad saved Speedy. Both teens turned to look at the Atlantian, clinging to the table.

“Can’t work, tacos.” He moaned, before dashing off the second Más and Menos tried to offer him one.

Seeing his chance, Speedy kicked up his legs, crossed his arms and grinned.

“So, who died and made you queen?” He asked, smirking. Watching how Bumblebee’s fury grew. Ah, how he loved a good bee jab.

“Well, maybe you could call the shots, if maybe you spent more time working, and less time fixing your hairdo.” She snapped, throwing the red power drill at his chest.

Speedy caught it with minimal effort but felt the sting of pain shoot up his arms. He glared at her, and she glared back. Más and Menos then decided to cut in with their thoughts on the whole ordeal. Speedy felt, judging by their gestures and overly flouncy behavior, that most of their speech was directed at him.

He flared his nostrils and threatened them with the power tool.

“You’re lucky I can’t understand Spanish!”

Both boys held up their fists boxing style. Bumblebee jumped in front of them, much to Speedy’s annoyance.

“Leave them alone!” She hissed.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Speedy snapped.

This was about the time Aqualad resurfaced, holding the wet bag of tacos and glaring for all his worth.

“If you’re going to eat my friends, at least have the decency to dispose of the evidence!”

Danny and Cyborg entered to this mess, going unnoticed by the five shouting teens.

“Um, this is going to take a lot of work.” Danny commented, taking a small step back and feeling Cyborg hum in agreement. The mechanical titan then let out a cough, trying to get their attention.

“Hello!” Cyborg finally announced loudly and none to kind.

Everyone froze. Danny couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping as he watched the new titans try and recover from their ordeal.

Aqualad gave a small wave.

“Cyborg, Phantom!” He called, walking over as the group broke a part, going their separate ways.

Cyborg stepped forward and shook the offered hand.

“Aqualad, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise. Well, welcome to the Titans East. I guess you should meet the team.” Aqualad said, his smile fading as he noticed Speedy going back in his corner to sulk, and Bumblebee working out her frustration on some equipment.

Danny raised an eyebrow, “More like East only, I think.” He noted quietly, knowing that only Cyborg would be able to hear him. Judging by the snort Cyborg gave, Danny figured he’d heard. Aqualad gave a questioning look. Yet before he could ask, Más and Menos ran over and hopped on Cyborg. They grinned, and fired off rapid Spanish. Cyborg looked more then lost.

“Um….Hi?”

Aqualad grinned, “Más and Menos. They’re from Guatemala, their power is speed; so long as their touching, and they only speak Spanish.”

“And Esperanto.” Danny added. The two boys leapt off Cyborg, giving unrealistic pouts at Danny.

_“Sir Phantom, you were supposed to keep that between us!”_ They grouched.

“Yes, but this way, I can translate. It’ll save time, and sanity.” Danny replied easily. To this, both teens shrugged before racing off. Leaving Aqualad looking impressed.

“Huh, I didn’t know they spoke another language.” He said.

“I asked, badly, but I asked.” Danny answered, grinning as he released his hold on gravity to hover and take the weight off his lower back.

Aqualad gave a small nod to this, then turned to gesture to the other two members of the rag tag group.

“And I’m guessing you both remember Speedy and Bumblebee.” He stated.

Speedy only gave a grunt of acknowledgment. Bumblebee stopped whacking her equipment with the crowbar long enough to wave. She then shot a scathing glare over at the red and gold archer before resuming her ‘work.’

Aqualad winched, he ran a hand through his hair.

“We are…a work in progress. It’s been a rough day.” He seemed to settle on.

Cyborg set down his tool box and turned his left fist into a blow torch.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t smooth it out. Ready, Danny?” Cy asked.

Danny stretched his arms until he felt the faint pop of his neck, then he returned Cyborg’s grin.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

 

It took the better part of the day to get the tower up in any sort of running order. In total, Danny had both lifted and installed, five supercomputers, three back up generators and helped Aqualad install two water tanks: one funneling into the ocean and the other holding fresh water.

When Danny and Aqualad sat on the rim of the salt water tank, watching the water pour in, they heard a static pop.

A smooth female voice spoke, “Security system: online.”

It was as if the tower seemed to be awakening from slumber, Danny thought. Listening as the hum of machines became a tune with the rushing of water. The walls battling to keep the frigid air out. Its familiarity suddenly made Steel City seem far more welcoming.

“You seem to be doing well.”

“What?” Danny jumped, startled from his thoughts, looking over to Aqualad. The Atlantian gave a brief smile, before returning his eyes to the rapidly filling tanks.

“You seem better. You know, since the last time I saw you.” Aqualad stated, brushing a strand of pitch black hair behind one ear.

Danny felt his breath catch as the memories of blood red eyes, separation, and dark waters swam before his mind. Around them, the tower sang. Those same dark waters were now calming, twenty-four more feet and they would brush the soles of the two Titans feet.

“I feel better. So, what made you decide to stick it out with Bumblebee, sounds like a story?” Danny asked.

Aqualad tensed, before shrugging.

“We’ve been through a lot. Bumblebee and I. Along the way, we sort of kept meeting people with the same issues. So I figured I should stick it out, at least until Brother Blood is behind bars.” He explained, gently extending a leg to dip his foot into the water.

For a moment, a look Danny was all too familiar with passed over Aqualad’s face. Dark eyebrows pulled together, thin lips pressed to hard, so that all color bleached out, and the gills on his neck flared. Then Aqualad breathed, looked around at the steel beams, and smiled.

“Of course, staying, regardless, does have its benefits.”

Unsure, Danny reached out and put a hand on Aqualad’s shoulder before giving a firm squeeze. Wide black eyes a little too expressive met his.

“I’m glad you’re staying. Although, regularly getting shot at, and constant threats of violence and death, doesn’t seem so reassuring.”

Aqualad burst out laughing, and with it, all traces of longing evaporated from around him. Danny counted it as a small victory.

“You’re right, those don’t sound good.” Aqualad admitted, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes as he stood up. Danny got up as well, the tank lid moving to seal up the still water. Together, both left the subterranean levels.

They were stepping off the elevator and heading down the hall when Danny caught himself from asking, _“What happened to make you need to stay?”_

Instead, he chose, “So, where’s Tram?”

“Hmm, oh, he’s back in Atlantis. Although, once we get this up and running, I’m sure he’ll want to visit.” Aqualad answered fondly.

The common room doors opened and both stepped in. Aqualad nodded his approval before picking up a wrench to go adjust one of the many accessible water pipes that ran throughout the tower. Danny cut a path across the inlaid pool, to hover beside Cyborg, who was standing next to the systems panel making fine-tuned changes.

“The Tower is coming along. Feels almost like family.” Danny said.

“Almost?” Cyborg quipped, closing the panel before turning to give a friendly glare as he crossed his broad arms.

Danny rolled his eyes.

“You know as well as I that as the Titans sister tower, this one is the same but not quite the same.”

For one, the sheer amount of water altered the hum. Danny was impressed with how Cyborg had so effortlessly harmonized such opposing elements of electricity and water.

“You did a good job designing her.” Danny sincerely spoke.

Cyborg’s eyes lit up.

 “Ah, stop with the ego boost. Although she is amazing. She can withstand anything.” Cy cooed.

Of course, it was in that moment that Más and Menos dropped two buckets of blue paint, which fell on top of Speedy’s head. It would have been fine, if he hadn’t been holding a nail gun. It was so ridiculous and unbelievable, that Danny barely had time to shield himself and Cyborg, before projectiles were flying. They’re was the pling, pling, pling, of nails piercing through tubbing and the vat of water behind Aqualad burst like a bubble. In slow motion, Cyborg and Danny watched as water drenched seven of the ten main control panels beyond capacity and like a fried lightbulb, the Titans East Tower flipped off like a light.

It took less than thirty seconds for Danny to feel the struggling whirl of the remaining generators to kick on. Letting out a breath, he dropped the shield and gave Cyborg a consoling pat. The man let out a groan.

“Clearly didn’t build it as well as I thought.” Cy grumbled.

Danny shrugged, then turned back to the wreckage.

“Everyone okay?” He called, watching the five newest titans emerge from their hiding places. All unscathed and quickly growing irate.

“Oh no.” Danny said, watching their auras lick like opposing fires against one another.

Speedy was the first one to snap. Covered in blue paint and looking furious, he rounded on Más and Menos.

“Look what you made me do!”

Both boys glared up at him and seemed to inflate with their anger. They directed their blame to him.

_¿Qué pasa, supermacho?_

Aqualad was next, shoving both Más and Menos out of the way to glare at Speedy.

“Watch it, you almost hit me!” He screamed. Speedy momentarily looked stunned from horror, before turning away and crossing his arms. Stubbornly, he seemed to drown out Más and Menos continuous yelling, completely ignoring Aqualad.

“Hey, cool it!” Bumblebee interjected.

Not even Danny could understand what was being yelled after her outburst.

Shoving down his frustration, Danny took a bracing breath, ready to break up the argument. To help them function like a _team_ , and this felt all too familiar, he thought—when Cyborg strode forward.

“Enough!” Cyborg yelled, crossing his arms as the vein in his forehead throbbed.

Immediately, the Titans East fell silent. All stunned along with Danny, but for very different reasons.

So Danny took a step back, watching five auras become attuned to Cyborg.

Cyborg let out a sigh, and calmed his voice.

“The problem isn’t your Tower. It’s your team.” He stressed the last word.

Everyone was silent from this, except the chime as a sensor went off, one all Titans were familiar with.

“Trouble.” Cy said, getting a fix on the location.

“At least something around here works.” Bumblebee grouched.

Cyborg chose to ignore that. Instead, he turned to look Danny steadily in the eye. It was a look both familiar and different, changing.

“Phantom,” Cyborg commanded.

Danny noticed the use of his formal title.

“We need you to teleport us. None of the vehicles are operational yet.” Cyborg explained, motioning for the titans to gather around the middle of the room in a tight circle.

It wasn’t new, but Danny could hear the newness of leadership. When had this happened? Danny wondered, flying above the group and waiting for Cyborg to give the coordinates. He did.

Danny took a breath, and brought his palms together. He visualized the numbers; the way they blurred, before forming into land, until in his mind the area appeared as vivid as if he were looking at it. He created a plain, a bridging point, then thrust his arms out on either side. He bent a shield around the team, a sphere, then he shifted the bridge by warping it around them, moving the team from one point to another. All the while he wondered, when had Cyborg grown?

It filled Danny with pride as he placed them in the parking lot outside the warehouse currently being attacked. All of the titans charged forward. Cyborg was right behind Bumblebee. Finally, it seemed, Cyborg was embracing himself. But as Danny flew after them, he couldn’t help but wonder. Did he not notice this because he wasn’t looking? Or because he too, had changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Part Two.  
> Part Three will be posted on Wed. 23rd.  
> -Rin


	17. Chapter 17: Rising, Part 3 preview

“Are you alright?” Danny asked, coming to stand beside Robin.

Night had fallen over Jump City, the cities lights casting ripples across the dark waters of the ocean.

“No. I’m worried. Cyborg is wanting to lead a team for all the wrong reasons.” Robin stated, his hands tightening from where they were crossed over his chest. Beside him, Danny took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. His reflection in the glass was as hidden as Robin’s own.

“He may be better for this, Robin. People need change.”

“But at the expense of our team?” Robin challenged, turning to Danny.

The halfa met his eyes and gave a brief smile. Both were becoming shrouded in darkness. Robin felt as if he were being forgotten.

“Cyborg leaving will only harm us if you can’t be a leader and work with him. Instead of hindering him.” Danny answered, calmly. He reached out and put his hand on Robin’s shoulder, giving a moment of comfort before brushing past to head for the living room doors, back to his bedroom.

“Danny,” Robin softly called.

He halted a few feet away from the exit. The doors gave the barest of swishes as they opened.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the advice.” Robin said.

Danny couldn’t see any shape of his friend from what little light reached the Tower, but his aura shown with sincerity.

“No problem.” He answered before walking out and heading to his room for sleep. Tomorrow would be the first training session without a friend.

* * *

 

  
Cyborg gazed into the eyes of each and every one of his teammates, and knew he’d failed them.

Hopeless, he strained against the metal bonds which kept him strapped to the upright examination table.

“Please, you don’t want to do this. Don’t let Brother Blood do this to you.” He begged. But it fell on uncomprehending ears.

As the gathering room was sealed off per lock down procedures— Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Más & Menos approached him with jewel red eyes— Cyborg was about to get all of them killed.

He had failed.

As a Titan.

As a friend.

As a leader.

He had failed, and it was over.

 

* * *

 

AN: I am in the process of moving to a different state. So, even though I planned everything out, unforeseen things kept popping up! I apologize, I was unable to get out parts three and four. Here is a brief preview.

I will have the full chapter updates out by Saturday Feb. 3rd

~Rin


End file.
